Evil Incarnate
by Nature9000
Summary: A cloud of darkness descends upon the students of Hollywood Arts as a demon sets his sights upon the group of friends. Can they survive as their lives are met with a horror they've never imagined? Bade, Tandre, Cabbie
1. Horror Movie

Evil Incarnate

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious (Wow I got to get used to saying that instead of my other fandom XD)

A/N: This has been an idea I've been throwing around for a while. It is inspired by some of the more eerie moments in Victorious, and mildly inspired by the music video 'Evil' by Interpol.

* * *

Chapter 1 (Horror Movie)

After another long day at school, Robbie sat in his living room and prepared to watch a movie. With him was Cat and his good friend Andre. Andre would have been hanging out with Beck, but he decided at the last minute to go out with Jade. Tori and Trina were also having a night of their own, so they didn't tag along. Besides, Tori didn't care much for scary movies, and tonight's movie of choice was _Bride of Chucky_. That movie gave Tori more nightmares than she cared to have. Besides, who wanted to watch a movie about a serial killer's soul stuffed into the body of a doll when one of your friends happened to carry a ventriloquist dummy around twenty four seven. Hell, Tori could have sworn she'd even seen the damn puppet _talk_ while not even being remotely connected to Robbie.

"So Tori didn't want to see this?" Andre asked as he rested his arm on the top of the couch. He didn't understand, he was there wasn't he? If Tori got scared, he was always more than eager to let her rest into his arms. He'd always fantasized about that, actually. We wasn't sure if he'd ask her out, but he wanted to. Robbie shrugged and pressed the play button for the movie, then sat next to Cat. He really did like her, but was too nervous to do anything more than just simply sitting next to her.

"I hope you're not too scared by scary movies, Cat." Cat smiled and looked over at Robbie, shaking her head politely. She loved scary movies, which was very odd considering her personality. Rex lifted his head to Cat and looked away. Andre could have sworn he noticed something strange about the doll's eyes, but shrugged it off as nervous jitters before the movie began. "If you _do_ get scared…"

"I'll be okay Robbie, thanks though!" He chuckled and his forehead creased as he turned his head to the television. Andre smirked slightly, his cheeks rising with amusement at the scene. He did think that his friend was trying way too hard. Rex shook his head and scowled slightly.

"You're a loser, man." Andre and Cat raised their eyebrows as Robbie frowned, his feelings hurt.

"Hey be nice Rex!"

"You're so lame that if Chucky were real, he'd kill _you_ first!" Cat gasped and put her arms around Robbie's neck. He blushed as she stared at Rex defensively.

"No! I don't want anything to happen to Robbie!" Rex stared at her for a minute. Her eyes narrowed daringly and he looked away from her.

"Chucky ain't real, girl." The movie's opening had started and the group quickly turned their attention to it. They wanted to move from the awkward moment, but that didn't seem to be happening. While the movie played, Andre was the one eating from a bowl of popcorn and enjoying every minute of it. Cat enjoyed it, but sometimes found herself jumping into Robbie's arms whenever something scary happened. Rex eventually moved onto the coffee table, his cold and blank eyes staring in a calm silence at the famed doll of the horror genre.

At Tori's place, she and Trina had settled upon a movie night of their own. Instead of watching a scary movie, they went for a very touching romance story. It was a portrayal of two lovers in a very troublesome time where the culture and ethnicities of the time were raging and combative and the times denounced the relationship. The girls were very into the movie, commenting on how sweet certain parts of it were. "You think it's any different these days, Trina?"

"I think it's more appropriate nowadays." Tori found herself often dreaming she was in the female's role in the movie, loving a man of a different race and their being together often coming under racial fire. "Imagine if it were the fifties again, Tori! If you were in a relationship with someone like…Andre, for example, you'd be in a lot of trouble, and Andre might be killed!" Tori winced as they continued watching the movie just a bit longer. A Klan leader was the primary antagonist, and it was the girl's father that was part of the local Klansmen group.

"Fortunately they don't still have these kinds of issues today, right?" Trina spoke in a muffled voice. She held up her hand and swallowed the popcorn in her mouth, then looked over at her sister with some startling news.

"Actually while there is nothing at all wrong or prohibiting a man and woman of opposite race being together, the Ku Klux Klan _still_ exists. Only, they don't rear their ugly heads very much anymore." Tori slowly nodded, understanding her sister's words. "They're no threat, not at all."

"That's good." There was also nothing morally incorrect about a man and woman of different race being together. She smiled and looked back to her movie, picturing Andre as the man in the movie. She would actually enjoy seeing him sweep her off her feet. "Hey Sis, you think Andre likes me?" Trina looked at her sister and her cheeks rose with enthusiasm, if Andre didn't like her, then she would be shocked. She laughed and Tori's lips dipped down.

"That's good, Tori, I can't believe you'd ask something like that. Why don't you see for yourself?"

"Well, I don't know…" Her face started to turn red as she took a handful of popcorn and tossed it into her mouth. Tori smacked at her hand and pulled the bowl towards her. Tori swallowed hard and leaned back against the couch. "I think I like him."

"No duh, really?"

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes. Just don't let grandpa know…"

"Why?" Tori raised her eyebrow and Trina shrugged, she wasn't really sure why, she just heard something about her grandpa not being a big proponent of modern beliefs.

"I think back in the day when the Klan was an _actual_ threat, he was a leader in it or something." Tori paled and shook her head. Not their sweet old grandfather, it was impossible. Although, it did explain his problem with whenever Andre was around, but he never made a big deal out of it. Trina caught the look of fear in Tori's eyes and smiled with reassurance. "Don't worry, it's not like he's still active or even cares anymore."

"Yeah, you're right…"

Not too far away, seated at a park were Beck and Jade. Beck had his arm around Jade's shoulders as she rested her head on his shoulder. Beck actually did want to hang out with Andre, but he'd been hanging out with his friend all week, it was about time to spend some time with his lady. "So, you and Andre got caught in one of Sikowitz's drive by acting projects earlier today. How did that go?"

"I had to portray an old man with a hearing problem while Andre was a salesperson trying to sell me a gold watch." Jade's eyebrows rose as she tried to imagine how that would go, she did imagine it to be a funny scene.

"I wish I had seen it."

"You might have enjoyed it." Jade slowly nodded and smiled as she peered up to the sky. Beck followed her gaze and smiled. They really did enjoy the stars. "Look at them sparkle…" He turned his gaze to her and his face softened while looking at her. Her eyes twinkled and the moonlight made her appear to glow. "Though they don't sparkle as much as your eyes do."

"Huh?" Jade met his eyes and her face started to turn red. It was times like these that she wished she wasn't so pale so she could at least hide a blush more easily. Beck lifted his hand up and brushed her hair, causing her face to grow redder.

"You are so beautiful. I love you."

"I love you. You'll never leave me, will you?"

"Never." Beck leaned forward and kissed her deeply. She never talked about it, but she was often afraid of losing those close to her. She had built so many walls and allowed only Beck in. He made her a better person in so many ways, and she was more than grateful to have him in her life. After her mother left when she was younger, her father committed suicide, leaving both she and her brother in the arms of their uncle. She didn't want anyone else that cared about her to leave her, so she made sure to stay close to her uncle and brother.

"Thank you, Beck." She wanted more than anything to find her mom and ask why she left when she was so young. What was her reason? It just wasn't fair that she couldn't have a mother. They rested their foreheads together and continued to gaze deeply into each other's eyes. After a minute, thunder roared above them and they quickly looked into the sky, dark clouds were now blocking the moon and stars. "Oh no, it's starting to rain!"

"Yeah, let's get going…" Beck stood up and removed his jacket as Jade huddled next to him. With a flash of lightning, the rain had begun. Jade yelped and clutched him tightly as he covered them with the jacket and made a mad dash for his RV, which was on the other side of the park.

Back at Robbie's place, the power cut out and everybody groaned, having just been getting into the movie. It was almost over, they had ten or twenty minutes left. Cat was huddled so close to Robbie during the latter portion of the movie and had covered her eyes with her hands when the power went out. Robbie wasn't complaining at all, though. "Hey Andre, I have some candles in the dresser over there, think you could grab them?"

"Sure man." Andre moved to the dresser and grabbed the candles from one of the drawers. He turned around and raised his eyebrow, Rex was still staring very eerily at the television. That wasn't the strange part, though. The strange part was when he was _sure_ he could see Rex's mouth moving and his head rocking in slow motion from side to side. He felt a shudder run down his spine and shook the thought away while moving over to Robbie and Cat. He didn't see much use for the candles since the moon and lightning was offering great light through the windows.

"That was a scary movie!" Cat complained while standing up with Robbie. Andre chuckled and handed her some candles.

"Then you shouldn't have watched it."

"Why not?" He smiled at her and rolled his eyes, he wasn't going to pursue this conversation. The trio worked to set the candles up throughout the house and light them with some matches. After they were done, it really was getting late and Robbie's friends needed to get home. "I have to go, my dad won't like me being out so late. I had a good time, Robbie!" She kissed Robbie's cheek and his face turned bright red. Andre laughed as Cat left the house. He placed his hand on Robbie's shoulder and patted it gently.

"You have to go too, Andre?"

"Yeah, I need to get up early for school tomorrow. It's been cool." Truth be told, Andre didn't want to be around Rex at the moment, the Chucky movie was getting the better of him.

"Awesome, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Andre nodded and left the house. Now Robbie was having eerie feelings with it being so quiet and dark. He was peering out the window and watching the rain beat against the panes. He mourned as he watched his two friends driving off in separate directions. He hadn't noticed Rex's head turning around. He felt a suspicious feeling and looked at a small reflection in the lower window pane. He could have sworn Rex was looking at him. He turned around to look at Rex, but the puppet was still looking back at the television. "What the…" Lightning flashed and the television came back on, but the lights in the house remained off. Robbie jumped in fright as Chucky's face appeared on the screen.

"They'll never suspect a doll!" Laughter echoed and a shiver ran down Robbie's spine. He sighed and placed his hand on his chest, he'd had enough fright for one night. He smiled lightly and turned off the television. Perhaps they would finish the movie another time.

"All right Rex, it's time for bed. I'll come grab you once I brush my teeth." Rex continued to stare quietly at the television, his mouth curled in a creepy grin. Robbie was finally out of the room. Rex's head did another three-sixty as a gust of wind blew throughout the house and blew all of the candles out. The living room was completely dark, except for the moon coming through the window and lighting a square on the wall where Rex's shadow could be seen.

After a minute, the shadow appeared to be standing, its joints snapping into place and limbs growing. Rex's forehead creased and tensed as he opened his mouth and his teeth began to change shape, appearing pointy and with sharpness comparable to a shark. Thunder roared and lightning snapped as Rex put his hands on his head and cracked his neck. His arms became bigger and his legs grew thick. The television turned on once more and Rex threw the remote into it, cracking and smashing the image of Chucky.

"Fake." Robbie was in the bathroom, rinsing his toothbrush off. He gave a toothy grin and inspected his smile, damn he was proud of that white sparkle. Lightning flashed and in the mirror he thought he saw something behind him. He squinted his eyes and turned around, but nothing was there. Shrugging, he returned to the sink and started washing his hands. When he looked up at the mirror, his face fell. Rex was standing right behind him, towering above him. "Hello Robbie."

"Oh shit!" Rex bit into his shoulder and he screamed out in pain, grabbing Rex and somehow managing to shove him off. He ran past Rex and into his bedroom. "How the hell…I'm dreaming!"

"No you're not, Robbie. I'm as real as you." Rex walked into the bedroom and saw Robbie standing on the bed, pointing a broomstick at him. His eyebrows rose and a laugh escaped his mouth. He grabbed the broomstick and pulled it towards him, pulling Robbie with it.

"Ah!" Robbie looked up as Rex started to bite towards him and quickly tried to punch towards him, but his fist went into Rex's mouth. Pain gushed throughout his body as Rex's sharp teeth bit through his bone, reminding him of the very real danger he was in. He shook and fell against his bedroom wall, staring fearfully at the bloody stump on his arm, then at the towering menace in front of him. "Oh jesus…"

"You remember how I said if Chucky were real, you'd be the first to die?" Robbie swallowed as he held his bloody arm in his hand, groaning as the blood poured out and stained his clothes. He was sweating and the color was starting to drain from his face. "Well Chucky's fake, Robbie, he isn't real. However _I_ am real. I'm going to kill them all, every one of them. Beck, Jade, Tori, Trina, Andre…" Robbie clenched his teeth and started breathing heavily. "Oh, and of course, let's not forget _Cat_." Robbie's eyes widened and he shouted out at Rex in a rage.

"Don't do anything to her!"

"You're in no position to speak, you don't control me anymore."

"How? How are you like this?" Rex moved his eyes upwards and sighed, slowly shaking his head. Robbie had never been the _brightest_ crayon in the box. He smirked maliciously and glared at Robbie.

"Have you ever thought about where you got me from?"

"No…" He'd received the puppet several years ago from that Sky Store that Cat liked to shop from. In fact, he'd introduced the site to her. It was always a strange, mysterious store. Robbie closed his eyes and strained. His grandmother was in the apartment down the hall, if he could just make it to her, she could call for help. "I think it was some magic section, but I thought the 'magic' part of that was the fact that you were a ventriloquist toy."

"Close, but no cigar Mr. Shapiro." Robbie opened his eyes as Rex grew closer, his shadow descending upon him.

"No. No…_NO!" _Robbie's scream echoed out, but was masked by the roaring thunder.

Lightning flashed and the power returned to the house. Rex now sat on the bed, his head tilted downward and a small smile on his face. He was missing a hand, however, and all that remained in the room was a puddle of blood. Blood was also present on his mouth. Rex's head slowly lifted and his eyes glinted in the light. "You're all dead."

* * *

Eesh, that gave even _me_ the shakes, and I love horror movies. Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter and will continue to enjoy this. I've made the main pairing Beck and Jade, but all the main pairings have about equal focus in this. I think you'll enjoy it, it seems to be a bit different in the fandom area. I can assure you, the horror plot isn't the only plot line, obvious, but it is the major, main one. So drop a review if you will! This is the second major horror story I've done, the first being CAMP HELL for iCarly, which had been crossed over by many things. I might make a notion towards that story in this, I'm debating. If I do, it won't be major, not anything like "do I have to read this story too?" major, just in case I have to explain how Rex is walking.


	2. Road Trip

Evil Incarnate

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious (Wow I got to get used to saying that instead of my other fandom XD)

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 2 (Road Trip)

The next morning, Beck was the first to take notice that Robbie was not in class. He didn't think much of his absence, though. He'd give the guy a call later on and see what was up. His eyes moved to the side as Jade entered the classroom and took her seat next to him. She smiled sweetly and looked at the front of the room. "I wonder how Sikowitz is going to enter today," Beck replied with a chuckle.

Suddenly, Sikowitz burst through the door, waving his hands in the air. "There's an evil, psychotic doll rampaging the school hallways!" The class simply stared at him. Andre shifted in his seat, groaning quietly while Cat stared at the teacher sadly. Sikowitz frowned and raised his eyebrow, seeing that the class didn't react how he had hoped. "What? Nothing? Well…okay then…"

Andre raised his hand up and cleared his throat. "Sorry, just got done watching Bride of Chucky last night." The teacher's eyebrows rose and fell as he made his way to the center of the room and clapped his hands together.

"I see, I was watching one of the Chucky movies too." Sikowitz grabbed a coconut off his desk and started to drink out of it. The class simply watched, they were used to his odd ways by now. Thinking of an idea, he quickly set the coconut down and pointed at Beck. "Improv activity! Beck, get up here and choose your team!" Beck jumped slightly in his seat, he'd been looking at Jade and not paying attention to Sikowitz, so he earned it. He casually walked to the stage and smiled as he looked to Jade, ideas going through his mind like wildfire.

"Okay, I pick Jade and Andre for this activity." The group looked at each other, bewildered, and made their way to the front. Beck pushed his hands into his pockets while thinking of the roles he had in mind for everyone. He wanted to do something that he knew Jade might like. The feelings he'd been having as of late really made him want to help her even more. He turned to Jade and took her hands in his, looking seriously into her eyes. The class would think they were acting, but he knew better. Jade and Andre would know better as well. "We're going to find her. We're going to find your mother."

"What?" Jade's mouth fell and Andre's eyebrows rose sharply. He rubbed his ear and gave Beck a strange look.

"Are you crazy, man?" Andre walked over and Beck slowly looked to him as Andre threw one hand in the air. "It's a long shot, for one thing, but you want to bring this up at such a time?" Sikowitz grinned and leaned back in his chair. He loved when his students got dramatic.

"I may be crazy, but it's a good crazy." He moved his eyes back to Jade's wondrous gaze and squeezed her hand. "You've gone so long without her, it's high time we find her and we learn the truth. She can't be far, she can't be hidden away too much."

"I don't know what you're thinking, but what makes you think I even want to see her?" Jade tore away from Beck and turned around, placing her hand on her side and looking to the wall. Beck took a step towards her and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Because I know you, I know you so well. That look in your eyes whenever we talk about her, the tone of your voice. You want to know her, you want to ask her so many questions." Jade gasped suddenly and turned towards him, tears stinging her eyes.

"And you bring this up now? How do you even expect to do this?" Andre placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him, breathing out slowly. What did he have to do with this? He and Beck were best friends, so perhaps some planning went on between the two of them.

"His father's profession might be of some use." Beck's dad worked with some company that helped with locating birth parents, among other relatives. Although, they were pretty sure Jade wouldn't want the man to be involved or know of it. "We'll just have to do this stuff on our own time, but I believe we can do it. It shouldn't be hard, especially if you do know the name of your mother."

"I do, but I still don't understand why you guys would do this for me." Beck took her hand once more and gazed intensely at her.

"Because I love you. Also, he's my best friend, so I pulled him into this." Andre crossed his arms and huffed as Jade laughed briskly. Andre didn't have anything else to do with his time, and he really did want to get away from his grandmother for a while. "He won't admit it, but he knows how you feel too, he understands what it's like to lose your parents at such an early age."

"Okay that's enough Beck!" Andre waved his hand in the air for Beck to not go any further, he didn't want anyone to have the slightest idea of his past. Tori looked at him and frowned, she was able to see through Beck's ruse, to her it was more than just improve. She wanted to know what pain Andre was feeling, why he didn't like talking about his parents. Every time the subject of them was brought up, he would just shy away and move onto something else. Perhaps the only one that knew anything about him was Beck, as they knew each other for the longest time. "Either way, I'm wishing the best of luck for you guys." Jade's brow furrowed as her eyes slowly drifted to him, then back to her boyfriend.

"What does he mean? Tell me." Beck turned to the class and moved his hand through the air dramatically.

"We will take a trip across the continent, we will search far and wide for her, I would devote all my blood, sweat, and tears if it meant reuniting her with you." Jade smiled softly and turned her eyes downward, she wasn't even sure if she _wanted_ to see her mother, to be perfectly honest. Did her mom even want to be found? The desire to ask the woman why she left really was powerful, to say the least. "My RV is just waiting."

"He wants to go after school, to start the journey."

"After school? You mean…today?"

"Yes!" Beck placed his hands gently on Jade's arms and she stared back at him with wide eyes. How was she supposed to react to the sudden decision? "I know you're probably scared, and I know it's sudden, but I think it would be best to get started now. Besides, it's just me and you."

"Have you talked to the people who should know where we'd be?"

"Yes." Sikowitz raised his hand and waved, causing Jade to look over at him. Had this impov been planned? No, it couldn't have been. Andre smiled at the two and waited for them to continue. "What do you say, Jade?" Andre glanced outside and frowned, seeing something weird in the distance. He squinted his eyes carefully and thought he could see Robbie's puppet sitting in the grass. He shook his head and looked away, he was just seeing things. Jade lowered her arms and felt something rising inside of her. What was it about Beck that made her willing to do so many crazy things with him?

"Okay I'll go along with you."

"Yes! I promise I won't fail you, Jade!" He hugged her tightly as the rest of the class showered them with sounds of affection. Tori smiled and wiped a tear from her eye. A couple so much in love was a very special thing, maybe one day she would have that with somebody, a man that loved her as much as Beck loved Jade. He smiled at his girlfriend and gave her a subtle wink. "This could also be an excuse to just take a long vacation with you too, you know."

"I figured that much too…I am so lucky to have a man like you." She lifted herself on her toes and kissed his lips, more than happy to follow him wherever he wanted to go.

Hours passed by and the couple were getting ready for their trip, Beck had already packed Jade's things for her a day or two prior, wanting to surprise her. Her uncle was there to wish them well on their journey, but had wanted them to be careful. He wished they considered an adult to be with them, but they didn't want anyone. Eventually, they gave in and let Trina and Sinjin with them.

"So why did you guys opt to let them go with you?" Cat asked as she pointed to the two eighteen year olds piling into the RV. Jade and Beck disliked them, so what reason did they have? Beck crossed his arms and sighed while Jade leaned against the RV.

"My dad likes Sinjin, since he takes care of the yard for us on weekends. Since I don't like him, Tori offered Trina to us…I jumped for the occasion, while Jade isn't happy with it." Jade glared at Tori for a minute before smiling very subtly. She really couldn't complain, because Trina _was_ better company than Sinjin was.

"Keep my niece safe," Mr. West said while patting Beck hard on the back. Beck jumped and cleared his throat as he turned to the largely built man. Jade's uncle had a very rugged look, almost like a muscular lumberjack. To top off the menacing appearance, he was as protective of Jade and as much of a father figure to her as any normal father would be. "I don't want to hear any surprises, you understand me?"

"You can count on me sir!" Mr. West winked as Jade rolled her eyes and smiled. She loved her uncle more than anything and never wanted anything to happen to him. She gave him one last hug before making her way into the RV. Jade waved at the group and backed into his car.

"Remember this son, anything happens to her, then you're going to find out how a ball feels when it's drop kicked a hundred yards. That'll be your head." Beck smiled at him and waved, not paling or showing his fear on the outside, but internally screaming and fearing for his life.

"I'll keep that in mind sir." He shut the door and turned around, looking at Jade with wide eyes. She smiled innocently and looked over at Sinjin and Trina who were sitting on opposite ends of the couch. On the floor in front of the couch was a small Rottweiler puppy, the dog that Jade had given to Beck. It lifted his head up and whined softly, continuing to do so until Beck rubbed its head. Sinjin looked up and stared at the dog.

"You know, I collected dog drool." He looked over at Trina with interest. "Want to see my collection some time?" Trina was putting some makeup on. She stopped and looked over at him, her face dropping and lips pulling back in a grimace.

"Don't talk to me."

"That's fine." Beck rolled his eyes and smiled as he kissed Jade's forehead and made his way to the driver's seat and started up the car. Jade sat in the passenger seat and placed her belt on as he started pulling away. She looked in the side mirror and watched as her friends waved in the distance.

After a few miles, everybody was starting to really feel the urge to turn back, but their excitement was just too overpowering. Why leave now when they were just starting? Nobody knew when they'd return, they just knew they'd have to deal with school over webcam and so forth, it wouldn't be too difficult for them.

The dog started sniffing around and walked to a back room, curiosity peaking it. He suddenly began barking and Beck glanced in the rear mirror. He frowned and looked over to Trina. "Hey Tri, can you go see what Boss is barking at?" Trina nodded and started walking towards where the dog was, when all of a sudden the animal let out a loud whimper and started running back towards the group. "Shit! What was that?" Beck slammed the breaks and got up from his seat, Jade did the same. She hurried to the dog and saw that he had a little cut on his shoulder.

"Beck, he's bleeding!" Boss whined and started licking at his wound while Jade cuddled him close. She looked at where Trina had gone, fear running through her veins. What had done this? The cut looked like a blade mark. Sinjin slowly rose from the couch and took a step forward, staring silently at the back room. Trina screamed loudly and ran back to the group, hiding behind Beck.

"It's that freakish puppet! It's that damn thing!"

"Puppet?" Beck raised his eyebrow and took a step forward. "You're not referring to Rex?" How would that puppet be on the RV? Robbie was absent from school, so Rex wouldn't have been anywhere near the building anyway. He narrowed his eyes and frowned as Rex slowly walked out of the back room. "Oh shit."

"Hello guys," Rex said with a smile. Jade's eyes widened and Trina shook with fear. How was he alive? He lifted up his hand, which held a knife. "I didn't want to resort to such amateurish antics like Chucky, but I figured why not take you guys out with a knife."

"Rex? How is this possible? Where's Robbie?" Rex frowned and stared at the hand holding the knife. He shrugged and looked back to the group, a demonic grin spreading on his face.

"I know this is Robbie's hand." Beck's eyes widened and his stomach cringed as though hit by a strong punch.

"Shit, get the thing out of here!" Boss began barking at the puppet and moving towards it. Scared that something might happen to the dog, Jade quickly ran after it. "Jade! No!" She screamed as Rex leapt onto her and opened his mouth, his sharp teeth showing. "Get off her!" Beck quickly ran towards Rex and grabbed him.

"Beck! Get him off me!" Sinjin ran for a window and pried it open. Beck looked over and nodded as Sinjin pointed it out. Trina ran to Beck's bedroom and found a bat, then ran back out and raised it up, trying to get an opening.

"It's no use, pretty boy! You're girlfriend's fucked!" Beck never thought he'd hear those words coming from the puppet's mouth, and he did take notice to how realistic Rex's hand was now. It really _was_ Robbie's hand! Jade screamed as Rex lifted the knife up. "Say your prayer's, Goth girl!" He kicked Beck in the hand, causing him to stagger back. Finding her opening, Trina narrowed her eyes and swung at Rex's hand, knocking the knife out of his hand. "Shit! I knew I never liked you, bitch."

"Don't call me that, demon puppet!" Rex growled and leapt from Jade and towards Trina. Trina's eyes widened and she screamed while swinging her bat in the air. Jade gasped and fell to the ground, clutching her chest fearfully. Rex almost made it to Trina, but was hit directly in the side by the bat. He cussed and hit the wall. Slowly he stood up, shaking his head.

"Let's see how well you do when I'm bigger!"

"That will be enough, Rex!" Sinjin said as he quickly picked up the puppet and tossed him out the window. Beck hurried to the window and shut it while Sinjin ran to the driver's seat. Suddenly Rex landed on the window and started beating at it, causing Beck to jump and the girls to scream.

"Drive it Sinjin! Drive!"

"On it!" Sinjin slammed the gas pedal while Beck held the window shut. Trina ran over to the window and aimed her bat at the window.

"I'm sorry for this Beck, I'll pay you back!"

"Wait what? What are you going to…" He paled as Trina slammed the bat through the window, smashing into Rex's stomach and chipping him. Rex shouted painfully as he landed in the windshield of a nearby car and caused it to veer off the road. The window was the least of his concerns right now, but it still dealt a heavy blow to his pride. He looked out the window and saw the car sitting in the shoulder of the road, an old man was driving it. Sinjin looked back, wondering if he needed to stop. Normally Beck would stop to see if the man was okay, but he did _not_ want to deal with a psychotic puppet. "Keep driving Sinjin, we need to get to a veterinarian…What the hell was that?"

Trina panted heavily as Beck turned to see Boss cuddled up with Jade, licking her. She was shaking and holding onto her arms, her eyes closed tightly. He knelt next to her and placed his hands on her arms. "Jade?" His voice was whisper quiet. She slowly opened her eyes and a whimper left her lips. "He's gone Jade, he's gone…" That blow might have killed Rex for all they knew.

"Beck…" He held her close as she cried onto his shoulder.

"Did he hurt you?" He lifted her chin up and looked at her quivering eyes and her soft face, she had a small scratch on her cheek, but nothing more. Trina had gone to the bathroom and returned with a first aid kit, just in case. Beck opened it and removed a band-aid, placing it gently over Jade's cut. "There, still and always beautiful." She smiled gently as he groomed her hair.

"We need to get Boss to the Vet, Beck…he's bleeding badly." Beck smiled and closed his eyes, of course that was the first thing on her mind was the dog's well being.

"We're going to a vet, don't worry. Boss will be fine." The dog looked up and whimpered softly, so Beck rubbed his head. Jade slowly petted the dog's back. Beck looked up at Trina graciously and stood up, giving her a friendly hug. Her eyes widened with surprise as he squeezed her a bit. "Thank you for what you did."

"Yeah, no problem, I'm still wondering what the hell just happened. Do we warn the others?" Beck frowned as Jade looked up to him. Sinjin looked in the rearview mirror as he drove off an exit and made his way to a veterinarian's parking lot. Nobody was going to believe them that Robbie's doll was _alive. _"You're right, it's crazy…"

"We should just keep driving," Sinjin stated calmly. He knew they had their own things to worry about. Besides, they were at least twenty miles away from Hollywood Arts, could Rex even find a way back, if that blow really didn't kill him? Beck looked up as Sinjin parked the RV. "We're here, let's get that dog in there." Jade nodded and rubbed Boss's head.

"We're at a Vet now," She said as she hugged the dog's neck. "You're such a good boy!" The puppy lifted his head and licked her face several times. Beck smiled and rubbed his eye as everybody started making their way to the door of the RV. Thankfully Sinjin had driven a few more miles onward, so Rex wouldn't still consider going after them.

* * *

Well, that was scary at the end. You're going to learn more about Rex's reasonings later and what he's all about, it has to do with why his hand has been replaced by Robbie's hand. Prepare for the next story of Victorious's darkest story yet.


	3. Repaired

Evil Incarnate

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious (Wow I got to get used to saying that instead of my other fandom XD)

A/N: So glad this is having the desired effect! XD. Read on and enjoy this chapter, it's all Rex baby!

* * *

Chapter 3 (Repaired)

Rex glared out the back window as Beck's RV vanished in the distance, they had to be averaging about eighty on the freeway just trying to get away from him. He looked to the flesh hand he had managed to meld onto his arm and watched as the bright red dripped from various points of the flesh. "So this is human blood…" He felt no pain, though he did feel an extreme fascination and joy at the brilliance flowing from his new hand.

The old man in the driver's groaned and Rex's head snapped upright. He smiled and let his head fall to the side, his arms dropping down. The man shook his head and placed his hand on his forehead. "Oh, what hit me?" He looked in the rearview mirror and saw a chipped doll with shards of glass in him. "Oh my, you must have fallen out of that car that passed me. The old man picked up Rex and examined him, beaming with excitement when he realized it was a ventriloquist dummy. "Wow! I'll fix you right up…as soon as I see if my car is okay…"

The old man didn't notice the fleshy hand, as Rex was able to make it appear wooden. The bald man left his car and scratched the back of his head. The car didn't seem busted, just the window. He started circling the car, unaware of Rex's eyes following him. _"What can I get from this human?"_ That's when he noticed the man's bright blue eyes. He smirked evilly and tapped the seat with his index finger. _"Look at those beautiful glossy human eyes. That much more fitting to replace my wooden eyes."_

The man returned to the driver's seat and started up the car, unsure of whether it really would start up or not. Once it was clear, he drove off. Rex debated whether or not to kill this man now or to wait. He couldn't heal the chipped wood, so if the man could help him in any way, then why not keep him alive. _"Your days _are_ numbered, old man. Prove to me your worth and I'll keep you living for just a little while. Annoy me, and you can kiss your ass goodbye and I'll see you in hell."_

The man drove about ten more miles before getting off the freeway, frowning uncomfortably as he passed the eyes peering at his busted windshield. He hated the thought of having to get that windshield fixed, it would be a couple hundred. He winced at the thought and slowly shook his head. The man clicked on the radio and Rex tapped his fingers impatiently on the seat. His eyes lifted up when he heard old country music playing. _"Are you kidding me with this shit?"_ He slowly turned his head to the man and resisted the urge to strike him. _"You just shortened your lifespan old jackass."_ The man drove the next ten minutes, completely unaware of the burning gaze he was receiving from the dummy. The man squinted and passed a nearby stop sign, nearly causing a wreck with a large tanker. Rex gasped and thoughts of explosions rang throughout his head. _"Holy crap! Watch the road, dumbass! Okay, I don't want your eyes, I'll gladly take something else!"_

Rex watched the man's body and frowned, this elder was shaking like a leaf in strong wind. He sighed and glanced out the window. So far, he wasn't liking the looks of his newest chosen victim. The man drove into his driveway and parked the car. Rex was nearly kissing the floor with glee when that car stopped. He was yanked from the vehicle and carried into the man's home. The man placed him gently on the couch and left the room. This gave him plenty of time to examine the elder's home. _"Okay, let's learn a bit about you."_ Rex looked at a television and saw a bunch of movies, they were all horror movies. He groaned and gagged. _"What the hell is with people and horror movies about dolls? Pathetic!"_

While looking around the room, he saw a variety of wooden dolls. His eyebrows rose as he looked up a nearby wall and spotted a certificate for carpentry. "So, a Carpenter, is it?" His voice was in a whisper, but the man quickly jumped back into the livingroom, having thought he heard something. Rex's mouth hung open as the man scratched the top of his head.

"I could have sworn…" The man looked at Rex suspiciously for a moment and walked towards him. He picked Rex up and turned him over, inspecting him to see if there was a voice box. There was nothing on his back, nor any speakers for which sound could come from. Rex continued smiling, resisting the urge to kill the man right now. "It's just my imagination, then. Come on, let's get you fixed." The man slumped Rex over his shoulders and took him to the garage where there was a wide assortment of tools like saws, drills, grinders, sanders, nail guns, and so much more. Rex nearly choked when he saw how much this man had.

_"Just like a true carpenter. Hell…very handy."_ The man placed Rex on the work bench and the dummy took note of a nearby picture of a young girl smiling at the camera. The girl was standing next to the old man, indicating she was his grandchild. The man caught Rex's gaze and spoke as if the ventriloquist dummy were real.

"That's my granddaughter, Rebecca. I haven't seen her in ten years. My family doesn't keep up with me."

_"Then you must be a very lonely old man. Nobody will miss you…"_Rex watched as the man gathered all the necessary tools needed to fix wooden chips. He sighed and shut his eyelids, deciding to sleep while the old man worked.

When he opened his eyes, it had been a couple hours and he was still lying on the work bench. The old man was nowhere in sight. He groaned and shifted his weight into an upright position. He lifted his arms in front of him and chuckled, feeling like new. "Well the old man did his job decently enough." He pressed his real hand to his face and sighed contently, being able to feel the smooth wood. "Now how to thank him?" He looked at a nearby took and smirked, a nail gun would be perfect.

He carefully picked up the nail gun, wrapping his fingers around the handle and feeling the groove. Rex looked at the gun and shifted it from side to side and lifting it up and down. "Damn that feels good to do without having to snap everything into place. Thank you very much, Robbie." He hopped off the counter and carefully walked into the house, he knew he had to be quiet because this man seemed to have super hearing for an old man. He could hear running water coming from somewhere, so there wasn't much worry there.

He walked through the house, heading towards where the running water was coming from. He stopped in the hallway and narrowed his eyes, the water was coming from the behind the door. "Crap, the guy's taking a shower…" Peering down the hallway, he could see a bedroom at the end, the man would probably head that direction. Rex frowned and walked back into the living room. He walked over to the movie shelf and pulled out one called _Child's Play_. Frowning, he dropped the case on the ground and aimed the nail gun towards it. _"Here's what I think of this movie. Sucks ass."_

Suddenly the water stopped and he quickly turned his head away. "Shit!" He dashed for the wall and pressed his back against the wall. The bathroom door opened and the old man's foot hit the ground with a splash. Fortunately he was wearing a towel around the waist. Rex moved his head back and hit the wall accidently. The old man quickly snapped his head over and Rex cursed beneath his breath as the man walked into the living room.

"I swear I'm hearing things." The man rubbed the back of his neck as Rex narrowed his eyes and slowly lifted the gun up, pointing it directly at the man's back.

"First, you can tell me where the hell I'm at." The man jumped and spun around, his eyes widening when he saw Rex. His jaw dropped and he took a staggering step backwards. "What? Does the cat have your tongue or something?"

"Y-You're _alive_?"

"Yes. Well…partially, but nonetheless!" The man raised his hands up and slowly fell to his knees, ready to beg the doll for his life. He didn't want to die.

"P-Please don't kill me, I'm just a poor old man."

"Yeah I've eaten babies for less, so if you think crying is going to work…" Rex took a step forward as the man's eyes quivered. He could just hear the malice in his voice. "Then you've got another thing coming. Now where are we? Anywhere near Hollywood Arts?"

"F-Five miles south of it."

"Thank you."

"W-What do you want? I'll give you anything, anything at all!"

"Not like anyone's going to miss you, or even give a shit about you." He set his sights on those ears, and the man needed to be dead for this. "What I want is a soul. I want to be human, and not like that chump Pinocchio. I just want to be human is all."

"Oh, I don't know how to help you, but I bet I can find a way!"

"You've done enough sir, and I thank you for fixing my chips. It's easier to move now. You're going to help me in ways you can't possibly know." The man's jaw quivered violently as a loud bang erupted in the room. The man groaned as his eyes slowly moved towards the sky as blood dripped down the bridge of his nose and over his eyes, passing down to his chin and dripping onto the ground. He fell forward and Rex smirked dangerously. "Thank you nameless man, I will now take your ears."

Rex threw the gun down with a bang and walked over to the man, grabbing his ears and tearing them completely off of his head, ear canal and all. He slowly opened his mouth and tossed them in, crunching hard and swallowing. He slowly licked his lips as his wooden ears became replaced by fleshy, human ears. "Delicious…"

He slowly stepped outside and smiled as the beautiful sounds beat at his new eardrums. He could hear the wondrous chirping of the birds and the leaves rustling in the wind, it was music to him. He closed his eyes and extended his arm to let the wind hit him, but he couldn't feel it. Opening his eyes, he growled sharply and continued walking. Two things he wanted, Cat's eyes and Jade's heart, pity he wouldn't be able to find Jade for a while, but he definitely could find Cat. "Beck, Jade, Trina…you've escaped me for now…"

* * *

The whole time, I bet you were wanting to tell that man "don't take the puppet, leave him on the highway" and so forth. Repairs Rex and that's the thanks he gets...So we know a bit more about what Rex wants, he wants to be human, to have a human soul and evidently believes this is the way to do it. Hm...Cat and Jade are the two biggest ones he's after, he wants something from Beck too, well naturally from them all. Interesting he didn't mention Sinjin. Perhaps he doesn't view Sinjin a threat or as having anything of importance? Stick around for the next chapter! I think it will show a bit more of Tori's side plot.


	4. Andre and Tyrone Vega: Round 1

Evil Incarnate

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 4 (Andre and Tyrone Vega: Round 1)

Tori frowned as she walked the streets with Andre, she missed her sister already. Andre could tell she had wanted to go with them, but with school nearing its end, she had more reason to stay there than they did. Beck had already been given his finals, Trina's classes had ended, and Jade was doing well enough she could do her finals online. "I hope they're going to be okay, Andre."

"They'll be fine. Besides, they won't be gone long." He smiled as Tori raised her eyebrow curiously. "Beck already knows the woman's name, we did the research through his father already, so it's going to be a pleasant surprise for Jade." Tori smiled and slowly nodded her head. She had wondered how Beck was already ready to go without knowing where he'd be going. "I actually convinced him to get his dad's help. Mr. Oliver actually knew more than us and managed to find the woman."

"I think it's great what you guys are doing for her." The guys never ceased to amaze her with their kindness. At least she felt that if she needed anything, they would help her out too.

"Yeah…" Andre smiled as they turned the corner and arrived in a more upscale neighborhood, where his grandmother lived. Tori had been meaning to visit the old lady, and hoped she wouldn't get too freaked out over everything. She'd been calming down a lot lately. The air was filled with Mozart's piano music and Andre nearly jumped out of his shoes. Chuckling, he quickly pulled his phone out and looked at the caller ID, it was Beck. He flipped open the device and put the phone to his ear. "Damn Beck, you scared the shit out of me."

"You weren't expecting your ring again?"

"No man." It was quiet and he was a bit tense around Tori. "What's up? How is the trip so far? Anything interesting happen?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Andre raised his eyebrow and smiled while Beck paused. "Seriously though, man. You're not going to believe this. We just got done beating up Robbie's stupid little puppet. That thing's a freak!"

Andre narrowed his eyes and his voice fell flat as his response came slowly. "What?" Beck took a deep breath as his dog barked happily in the background. Jade and Trina were busy rubbing it's belly while Sinjin drove the car. Beck was still busy making sure Jade was okay before he took over the wheel.

"Rex nearly killed Jade and my dog. He's a demonic little puppet." Andre started to pale as memories of the strange happenings came to his mind. On any other day, he'd think Beck had lost his mind. "Thank God Trina grabbed that bat and helped get him out that window, otherwise I think we'd all be pretty screwed. The girls are _still_ in shock."

"Okay, so…why are you telling me this? Is there still an issue?"

"I don't know, if he's still alive he might be heading your way. You need to make sure everyone there is safe! And as for Robbie…" Andre frowned and slowly nodded, his stomach churning. "I don't know when a good time will be to tell Cat, she'll be devastated." Though there really was never a good enough to tell someone that the person they cared about was probably never coming back, it was better to tell her than to let her find out on her own. "Rex had Robbie's _hand_ dude. You know that big cut he had on his hand a couple days ago that he got on one of the sets? It was _there_."

"You want me to tell the others? They're going to think I'm as batty as my grandmother!"

"Is there another choice?" Andre paused and bowed his head, narrowing his eyes and shaking. Beck was right, there really was no other alternative. And if Rex really was dangerous and headed towards them, then he needed to warn anyone he could. "Figure something out, it's a long way to the east coast from here for me, and I need to get back to driving."

"Yeah, I got that." Beck hated to sound so cold, but there really was nothing he could possibly think to do, no advice running through his mind. The friends said their goodbyes and hung up, now neither of them were sure when they'd see the other next. Tori gave Andre a look of concern as he carefully pushed his phone into his denim jean pockets. He met her eyes and smiled unsurely, his eyes slowly reveling in determination. _"I'll do everything I can to protect her_. _I just _knew_ there was something wrong about that doll."_

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Beck's going to be really sore at the end of the trip."

"Where's he going, anyway?"

"Maine. That's where the first lead is." By lead, he meant contact, the first person that had any info at all. Oddly, they wouldn't give any information over the phone, just the acknowledgement that the people had found the right person. They wanted to see Jade in person, to know it wasn't something dangerous. "A paranoid older couple. They want to see Jade themselves before they tell her where her mother is. Strange, isn't it?"

"Yeah, maybe they're like her grandparents or something. That would be great, wouldn't it?" Andre nodded and pushed his hands into his pockets, glancing to the street as a blue sedan pulled up beside them. Tori's face paled, recognizing the car instantly. She had forgotten that her grandfather was coming to visit for dinner. Not today, he couldn't, she'd already invited Andre over for dinner. She wanted to ask him out later. _"No, please no, dear god no…" _Andre turned casually towards the sputtering vehicle and watched as the window slowly rolled down. Tori's face continued losing its color with each passing second, her heart racing at an alarming pace. "G-Grandpa…" Andre raised his eyebrow and smiled gracefully, he knew about her grandfather, but wasn't worried at all.

"So this is Grandpa Vega?" The skin around the old man's nose and mouth rose in a sneer at Andre. His wrinkled jaw seemed to bounce as he slowly opened his mouth and drew a slow breath. Andre tilted his head an continued to hold his smile, ignoring the fire he was being burnt with by this old man. "Why are you looking so pale today, sir?"

"What did you say to me, negro boy?" Tori winced and closed her eyes, curses running rampant through her mind. She feared this moment ever since she met Andre. He would hate her if he met her grandfather, and here they were having their first exchange. Andre gazed cooly at the pale and wrinkly old man, shrugging his shoulders lightly. The old man shifted his fiery glare over to his granddaughter and huffed. "Tori, get in my car this instant. You should know better than to be gallivanting with a colored." Andre closed his eyes and chuckled as he walked up to the car and leaned against the hood. "Are you touching my car?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, am I messing up your wax, sir?" Andre tapped the car lightly with his fingers, making a musical beat out of it. Tori raised her eyebrows and frowned, was Andre not being affected by this man? "You know, Tori and I were just discussing this: What decade, if you had to choose, would you want to relive as you grew into your elder years? I believe she said she would want to live through the eighties, is that right Tori?"

"Y-Yeah, that's right!" What was he doing? Andre nodded at her and smiled, closing his eyes and casually turning his head towards the already suspicious elderly man. He brushed his hand over the clean, polished hood and chuckled.

"I'm always proud to see a clean car."

"Now don't go messing up my paint, boy!"

"Yeah, don't worry. Anyway, I prefer the forties myself, although the sixties was a great time." The elder rolled his eyes and his scowl lines seemed to deepen as he stared coldly at Andre. "Yeah you remember those days, I'm sure. Martin King, Civil Rights, and all that stuff. I think Malcom X was a bit _too_ much, but still very good."

"You would like those times, huh Negro."

"Ah, now what era would you like to be stuck in?" Andre rubbed his chin and examined the man with his eyes. He had a fire burning inside of him, ready to unleash upon the elder, but he was more respectful than that. Already, it made him a better man. "I've got it! Your decade is the fifties! You know, the era that the Klan was at its peak, am I right?" Andre snapped his fingers and walked over to Tori. "That sounds a bit right, doesn't it, Tori?"

"Andre…" She leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "What are you doing?"

"Relax, I've got this handled. I'm cool." He raised his hands up and smirked, he honestly had no great resentment towards him. "Just by any chance, would your name be Tyrone Vega?"

"Yes, what of it." He narrowed his eyes as Andre huffed under his breath, the fire inside growing a bit more as his own eyes seemed to darken. Tyrone Vega, this was _that man_, he was the reason. Andre lifted his hand up slowly, offering to shake his hand.

Turn it down, old timer, turn it down. These thoughts were very fluent in this instance. Tori could tell something was wrong, but she wasn't exactly sure. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Vega. I'm Andre…_Reynolds…_" He smirked coldly and connected his eyes with Tyrone. "Let's journey the fifties together, my man, as we play the sweet, _sweet_ symphonies of the ghosts of our pasts." Turn down the shake, old timer, turn it down and let him have reason to not engage upon an act of truce.

"I won't shake your hand, demon Negro! You leave my daughter alone, she is smart enough to know to stay away from you."

"You won't win this time…" Andre's words were hidden and under his breath, so low the elder couldn't hear the darkening of the words. Tori blinked and slowly looked at him, her suspicions growing ever greater. Andre slowly smiled and held his deep glare. "The fifties _are_ over, Mr. Vega. We should let the demons of the past die away. You know, racism is a dying ember."

"Just you wait, colored boy, the day of reckoning will come!"

"Oh great, will either of us be alive for that day, I wonder. I might be, but…geez, how old are you?" The man gasped at the backhanded slap that was dealt to him. He shook his head gruffly and growled, his breath laced with venom. "Got any burning crosses, sir? Want to lay them upon my front lawn? Go ahead, I _dare_ you. See what happens! I happen to have a best friend whose mother works high in the police force."

"Just what we need, more women running the country." Andre sighed and lowered his hand. The venom inside of him was already starting to overtake him, but he wasn't going to let it control him.

"You never cease to amaze me with your pearls of wisdom. Tell me more, I want to hear more about how _you_ want the country to be run."

"You're testing my patience, Color." Andre rolled his eyes and gently tapped his foot on the ground, closing his eyes and letting the beat move him. God he needed a piano right now. The old man looked back at Tori, who jumped when his eyes landed upon her. "Now get in the car this instant, Tori."

"I will not!" The man frowned at the offense. Andre smiled and shrugged his shoulders as the man glared accusingly at him.

"What are you looking at me for? I'm not making her decide, you are. If you want to use me as your scapegoat, go right ahead, I have no qualms about it." As amusing as it was to see this old man quiver under pressure, he knew they had to get to his grandmother. He told her a specific time and she would easily get paranoid if they were late. "Anyway, I got a place to be. You see, my parents aren't around and I have to take care of my grandmother. She gets real worried if people are late. She's got a lot of problems, but seeing as you wouldn't care, I won't waste your time."

"You've done nothing _but_ waste my time. Come along Tori, I've been looking for you, your parents want you back." They knew she was with Andre and they were okay with her being out, she knew they wouldn't want her back so soon. "Because they want you to spend time with your grandfather, I'm only here for a couple days."

"I know you're lying, I _just_ talked to my parents on the phone! They said for me to stay out with my friend until at least an hour before dinner. I'm not going with you, I'm staying with Andre!" She sidestepped next to Andre and he lifted his hands up, declaring himself innocent of any attempt to try and get her to make the decision. Tori narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Besides, I don't care for racist bigots attacking my friends." The old man huffed, finally having enough of the insults, and quickly took off. Andre closed his eyes and turned around, continuing to walk. Tori frowned as she slowly followed him. His face was firm and his lips formed a tight line. He was gently tapping his fingers on his left leg, drumming up a beat. "Andre? Andre, what was all that? Why did you lie about your last name?" He slowly opened his eyes as they reached his front yard and let his shoulders rise and fall.

"Guess I'll tell you in a bit, right now we need to stop my grandmother from having a nervous breakdown." He pointed to the window and Tori glanced over in time to see the curtains quickly fall into place and began shaking. "And I think it's already begun. Great."

* * *

Yeah, again I apologize if anyone was offended. When doing a drama, even the hardest of issues can't be omitted in a good story just to satiate _everybody, _even the author himself. It's life, and life is not all sugar, candy, and roses, you know. I promise you this though: Andre _will_ have his moment of glory and Tyrone Vega's going to bite it hard somehow. Keep this in mind about Andre, from what I derive from the show: He's not a violent natured person, he will never lay a hand upon the old man, no matter how much he wants to. In the next chapter, you're going to find out a little more about Andre and his family, if you haven't guessed some of the backstory already. I'm not going to touch on racism too much, cause I do like to try and avoid it, but just know that in Andre/Tori's plot, racism is the biggest factor and Tyrone their protagonist. And a little hint for you-every plotline will come together eventually, as with every story ;)


	5. Raging Fire

Evil Incarnate

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, nor the song in this chapter. Enya owns that.

* * *

Chapter 5 (Raging Fire)

"Hey grandma." Andre waved as he and Tori entered the house. Desiree Harris hurried to shut the front door and instantly snapped the deadbolt lock tight. She turned around and pressed her back against the wall, staring wide-eyed at Tori. She trusted the young girl enough to let her in the house, knowing she wouldn't do anything harmful, but that was about it. "I'm going to play some piano for a bit. Tori, you mind hanging out with grandma for a while?" Tori looked over and gave a nod, she respected the fact that he wanted to be alone.

"Okay, I'll do that." Andre waved as he walked to his bedroom and made his way to his piano. He sighed and took a seat on the bench, sighing quietly as he stretched his arms out and hovered his fingers over the keys. He pressed his fingers on the smooth keys and let the music flow into him, bringing the raging fire down inside him. Music. Music was the one thing that seemed to calm him down in raging times. He was not the only person who inherited that trait, he got it from his father who had received it from his mother.

Desiree peered at Andre's bedroom door and held her closed hand over her chest. Her shot nerves were being seduced by the raging, wild piano music. "He only plays that way when he's stressed. The way his father always did. _Raging Fire_, that's what Alphonse named his song, and that's the first one that Andre learned." Tori could hear the soul, the passion, the _fire_. The fire burning was the same fire she'd felt earlier, the fire that he held back.

"He's letting it out…" Desiree nodded her head and closed her eyes, and bowed her head. He didn't play it that often, because like his father before him, he was always so calm and patient. She breathed through her nose and walked over to her couch, taking a seat and grabbing her coffee cup that was placed next to a plate of cookies. She leaned back and placed her hand beneath the cup, sipping her coffee slowly and opening her eyes. It would be a while before Andre would finish, so both the women would have to make themselves comfortable. 'Raging Fire' was the ultimate end to stress, to emotional trauma.

"His escape. Come, sit down Tori." She smiled at Tori as the girl nodded her head and took a seat on the soft couch cushions. She hadn't been there often, so she was always fascinated by the couch whenever she _did_ visit. "Have a cookie?"

"Thanks Ms. Harris." Tori took one of the cookies and her fingers instantly warmed. The chocolate chips glistened as she brought the delicacy to her mouth and bit in, flavor and warm chocolate rushing onto her tongue. She hummed and swallowed, licking her lips and gathering any chocolate that might have escaped. "These are really good! Did you just make them?"

"Yes. I made them because Andre said you were coming along. I'm glad you like them."

"Thank you for making them." Tori was fascinated by the change in Desiree, she never saw the woman as _calm_ before. "You're not jumpy anymore…"

"No, the music helps keep me calm. It's a frequent thing in our family." She set her coffee cup back on the rectangular, glass table and smiled at Tori. "His father, Alphonse, was a genius at the piano and composed the piece that Andre's playing right now. The musical side of the family actually comes from my father, who was masterful at the trumpet. My grandfather was born a free man, but it was his grandfather that started the musical generation, playing on his master's harmonica and soothing the Master's plantation."

"Your ancestors were slaves?" Tori frowned as Desiree smiled and closed her eyes. Tori was not very aware of slavery. Her cheeks rose with the opportunity to educate Tori in a bit of the family history, to get her to understand their roots. Perhaps, if she could make Tori more aware, then she would be able to combat racism more easily.

"Most of us were slaves before the Civil War, and it was my great grandfather, Amani, who lived to see our race freed. Because he was on good terms with his master, they remained good friends. My grandfather was born on the very lands that Amani and his wife worked, and their Master helped give them a place to reside and raise that free child. However, the stern confederate soldier, Nathan Bedford Forrest, formed the rise of the Ku Klux Clan, and he was the man that led the great assault on Amani's master, killing the man and forcing my ancestors on the run. That was our first run in with the Klan, and it would not be the last."

"Oh my god!" Tori placed her hands over her mouth and her eyes quivered as Desiree took a cookie and bit into it. It was not uncommon for her family to run into the Klan, it was almost like a curse, every generation seemed to fight them.

"Music is the only thing that my ancestors had to keep themselves calm, to relax. That is why Andre is such a 'musical genius' of your school, because tough times have forced him to learn the family songs and master everything."

"Tough times?" Desiree nodded and sipped her coffee. Tori swallowed and slowly gripped the soft cushions with her fingers, as though it would keep her from panicking.

"Keep in mind that the Klan and my ancestors were at constant war, probably because Amani's master and the original Grand Wizard of the Klan were at one time friends, until the master betrayed Bedford by housing two "Coloreds" and their children. He swore that alive or dead, he was going to make sure that family went under fire, basically a never-ending curse. Even though his son, born on July 4th in 1869, Indy might be freed from Slavery, he and his family were constantly chased by the Klan and their best to avoid the lynching."

"But it should have ended with him, shouldn't it? Why did it keep going on?" Desiree's frown lines creased as she another drink of her coffee, steadily becoming a bit more nervous. She was starting to have second thoughts about telling Tori this history.

"Because you see, his cousin was a high member of the Klan too, having been put in a powerful place when his cousin created it. So through his cousin, Daniel Davidson, related through the sister of Bedford's father, they attacked my ancestors." Tori frowned and bowed her head, feeling nauseous about all the violence. Why was the world so filled with hatred? Her eyes quivered and then narrowed in thought, _Davidson_ sounded very familiar to her. "Now, here's a tidbit you might not have known about the KKK. In the 1920's, there was another division, led by women. They're now known as Ladies of the Invisible Empire."

"What? Women were in on this _too_?"

"Yes. One of the founding members was the great granddaughter of Daniel, April Davidson." Tori's eyes wondered around the room, as if searching. She was still running through the names. Desiree closed her eyes and continued on. "She hated my father, Desmond, but she never killed him. He died in war. She did kill my grandmother, though, in 1919. She became the first member of our family to be killed by a KKK member."

"Oh my…wait, _first?"_ Tori's mouth fell in shock. There were more of Andre's family that had been killed by the KKK, how the hell was that possible?

"Yes. Now we go to April's son, the next leader of his area. It was he who murdered my family." Tori's eyes were already wet with tears, there was so much bloodshed already. It was enough to make _anyone_ go crazy. How many people had to die before the violence ended? How much blood needed to be shed before someone finally said enough was enough? Desiree shook and breathed in, her eyelids clenching in a tight shut as she remembered how she lost everybody she loved. "Alphonse was just seven years old…and my mother lived with us. It was a cold December night in '61 when the Devil himself struck my house. The Klan surrounded us, and my poor mother…she was upstairs, asleep in her room and they climbed into her window and…brutally murdered her."

"Oh god…no…" Her stomach began to churn and she placed her hand upon her stomach. Tori wanted to grab a bucket, but sat still, sure it was about to get worse.

"My babies were asleep in their room, but Alphonse couldn't sleep. He came to me, and that's when my husband told us to get to the cellar while he retrieved the other two. My five year old daughter and our baby son who was sleeping in his crib." Memories of the crime scene flooded her head. Her hand twitched and her head snapped to the right. Her baby's head hanging from the ceiling fan with a bloody note threatening the survivors, and her daughter's body slumped next to the crib, beaten with some blunt object. "I've never even told Andre what happened to his uncle and his niece…I hate thinking about it. Even his grandfather, my husband…" Tears stung the old woman's cheeks as Tori closed her eyes, her heart aching and pounding in her chest. "My husband fought them, and they shot him…thirteen bullet holes, I sat there and counted while holding him in my arms. The police wouldn't even act!"

"That's horrible! My father wouldn't even allow something like that!" Anger flooded her veins as she stood up and pounded her fist into her palm. She wished they could undo what had been done, that maybe it could never have happened. Desiree closed her eyes and her nostrils flared out slowly.

"Your father is a good man, very much unlike his father. Now, Andre's seen bloodshed too, making him the latest generation affected."

"No, you can't mean…" Desiree knew that Beck was the only person that Andre ever confided the news to, it had been difficult enough to do so. She also knew there were reasons he would never want to tell Tori, because he loved her and he didn't wish her scared away from him. "His mother and father were murdered, weren't they?"

"Yes, and his father played that song…Raging Fire as his house burnt to the ground. Andre was safe, he'd made sure of that, but his wife had already been killed."

"Oh god." Tori placed her hand over her heart, her tears now dripping down her cheeks. Who could be so brutal? Who could be so evil? April Davidson, for some reason that name was sticking in her mind. Desiree watched as Tori's eyes widened. She closed her eyes and sat in silence as Tori slowly fell to the couch, staring aimlessly at the wall in front of her. "April Davidson…my grandfather's mother. No. That can't be…" Suddenly her world was crashing around her. How could she be related to people so evil? Her father wasn't a bad man, her sister wasn't a bad person, and she wasn't. She grasped her chest tightly and her body began shaking. "I-I hurt Andre? Did I hurt Andre?" She lifted her head up and met Desiree's eyes. "Did I…D-Did I do it?"

"No dearie, I know you are a good hearted girl. Do not blame yourself for your ancestor's trouble." Tori wiped her eyes as Desiree gave her a gentle smile. "I believe Tyrone married a woman of good heart and they gave birth to a good man who married a good woman. Now, they have two very well minded daughters…" She placed her fingers under Tori's chin and lifted her gaze upwards. "Who couldn't do a thing wrong in the world. Now my Andre seems to have taken up a liking to you, and he tells me your song seems to soothe the raging fire in his soul."

"What?" Tori's eyes widened as her cheeks began to turn a bright red. Was it possible for two people of combative families to fall in love? It happened for Romeo and Juliet, but the difference was her parents liked Andre a lot. "My…song?"

"I've heard you sing, sweetie, and you have a beautiful voice that you should be proud of. If it soothes my grandson's heart and keeps him from hardening it, then I think it is destiny for you two to have met."

"H-How can he not hate me?"

"Why hate you, for what your ancestors have done? You have done nothing wrong." Tori looked to Andre's bedroom, his song was still going on. It was tougher than before, more frivolous and wild, like wildfire. "I think you…you've become taken with him, haven't you?" Tori's blush deepened as Desiree smiled peacefully. "Like the song to his music. Go talk to him, or sing to him if you want. As beautiful as the Raging Fire is, the fire must be put out eventually." Tori slowly nodded and stood up, swallowing and bowing her head while slowly walking to Andre's door. Combat the fire and put it out with rain, she had the perfect song to match his fire.

She slowly opened his door, he had his back to her and seemed so into his music that he hadn't even noticed her. She loved how in tune he was, but wished he hadn't had so many traumas. She couldn't foresee herself as evil like her grandfather. No. She wasn't. "Andre…" He hadn't heard her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, starting to sing _Listen to the Rain_ by Enya, very softly. "Every time the rain comes down, close my eyes and listen…I can hear the lonesome sound of the sky as it cries."

Andre flinched and continued to play, albeit slowly. He was aware of her, but wasn't sure what to do. Was Tori singing to him? His eyes quivered lightly and his nostrils flared slowly. He recognized this song, he'd heard it not so long ago. He continued to play his song, but it was hard, it just didn't fit her song.

"Listen to the rain, here it comes again." Tori walked slowly to Andre and placed her hands upon his shoulder. His eyes widened and a blush crept upon his face while his fingers became tangled. "Here it comes again. Hear it in the rain." He couldn't take it, he needed to continue his song but was struggling worse now. His fire was being contained by her rain. He looked up at her and saw that she was crying, it really was her rain.

"Tori…" Why was she crying? What had happened?

"Feel the touch of tears that fall, they won't fall forever. In the way the day will flow, all things come, all things go…" She wiped away the salty tears and placed her damp hand back upon Andre's shoulder. He swallowed and closed his eyes, a tear dripping from his face as he changed his song smoothly into hers. "Listen to the rain…the rain. Here it comes again….again. Hear it in the rain…the rain. Late at night I drift away, I can hear you calling. And my name is in the rain, leaves on trees…whispering." She pulled from him and leaned against his piano, watching him as he played. "Deep blue seas, mysteries. Even when this moment ends…Can't let go of this feeling." He looked up at her as she gazed at the ceiling. "Everything will come again, it's the sound falling down of the sky as it cries. Hear my name, in the rain…"

Andre slowly opened his eyes as he finished the song, he felt as if he had become soaked, his fire most definitely put out. He had lost himself in his song, lost himself in the fire that Tyrone had worked him into. He lowered his arms down and stared at the piano. "Thank you, Tori…" Hearing her name, she slowly looked at him and smiled. For once, she could be the one to calm him down.

"For what?"

"Bringing me back." He slowly stood up and looked at her, still not sure if he wanted to tell her what the problem with. However, he had a feeling that she knew already. "So, how was your talk with Grandma?"

"It was…good." She looked down and sniffed, still feeling responsible for all the trauma that befell Andre's ancestors. "Andre, I…I really do like you…" Andre blinked as she closed her eyes, fear rising inside of her. Would he shun her? Would he reject her, now that she knew? "I don't know if you hate me, I don't know if you're angry with me, but what my ancestors did…" He shook his head and slowly took her hand, she gasped and her face immediately went crimson. She silenced and he brought her gaze up with his other hand.

"Tori, you are nothing like your ancestors, believe me. I couldn't hate you, Tori. I don't know if you know this, but how I feel about you…" His nerves were beginning to eat at him. What could he say? How would she react? Then again, she just said that she liked him. "You're the music to me. I don't know how it happened, but sometimes fate brings us people from where we least expect. I've become so close to you, I'm not sure now that my music can be without your song." Tori smiled nervously and brushed her hair back.

"A song without music doesn't always sound as good." Andre chuckled and gave a brief nod while hugging her tightly, taking her by surprise. The warm feeling she had whenever he was around, it shot up and she was starting to feel very hot. "Andre, I…"

"You're my best friend, Tori, but still, there's something about you…I wish…I sometimes wish I had you. That maybe, we could be something more…"

"R-Really? You mean…"

"Maybe you'd like to go out sometime?" She gasped softly as he looked into her eyes. He really did want to take her out, what a tremendous feeling it gave her. Her grandfather wouldn't approve, but screw him!

"Y-Yes!" She hugged him around the neck and he smiled, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her waist. She moved her head back and gazed into his deep, brown eyes. "Do you still want to come to dinner? You don't have to, I mean grandpa's going to be there…"

"Oh no." He smirked deviously and wagged his eyebrows. She raised her eyebrow suspiciously as his smirk turned to a toothy grin. "I fully plan on going. If he starts anything, I won't contend with him, but I might end up-"

"Nothing, you will do nothing! I do not want him trying to hurt you or your grandma again."

"He won't. I'm not scared of him."

"Well _I_ am, so leave it at that, please?"

"Okay, fine. Let's go out and talk to grandma some more before dinner." She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. He blushed slightly and held her tightly. Or perhaps, they could just stand there like that for a while.

* * *

So you get a lot of backstory here, and we find out some shocking information. Stick around for the next chapter, and do leave a review if you so choose ^_^


	6. Mess of Dinner

Evil Incarnate

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, nor the song in this chapter. Enya owns that.

* * *

Chapter 6 (Mess of Dinner)

Tori and Andre made it back to her place in time for dinner, they just hoped that her grandfather wasn't going to be the first to see them. Luckily for them, when they walked in, Tori's parents were the in the kitchen. When they saw Andre, they paled considerably, now fearing the worst from this unexpected visitor. They'd actually forgotten he was invited to dinner tonight. Knowing how his father was, David gripped the counter so tightly that his knuckles were nearly white.

"Andre, you're here for dinner?" David pushed himself from the counter and walked over to him. Tyrone had complained to them about Andre earlier, but they shrugged off, thinking Tori's friend was perfectly justified in what he had done. "Andre, I know you're aware of Tori's grandfather, but do you know he's actually having dinner with us tonight?" Andre smiled and held up his hand, nodding slightly.

"No need to worry, and I still plan on having dinner, if that's okay with you. I mean no disrespect to anybody." David looked at Holly who gave a gentle shrug, she knew if the old man started anything, it would look bad on him. Besides, David wasn't going to let any nonsense go on in his home, she knew that well about her husband. He smiled cheerfully and pat Andre's shoulder, he always admired the boy.

"If you want to stay, that's fine by me. If dad tries anything, I'll have a talk with him, okay? I don't allow racism under my roof." Andre thanked him and walked over to the couch, he was actually very on edge, afraid of what Tyrone might end up doing. He trusted David not to let anything go wrong, though. Tori was very happy that they weren't going to run him off because of her grandpa. She hugged her father and moved her eyes about the house. Seeing that Tyrone wasn't in sight, she stepped back and gestured to Andre.

"We have something we want to announce, by the way." Holly and David raised their eyebrows as they watched their daughter's face brighten. So she had some good news for them, but why had she looked around the house first, as though she was looking for Tyrone? Andre also appeared pretty happy. Then it hit them and the sweat began to pool at their foreheads, they wondered when it would happen, and if it was what they thought, then they didn't want Tori to say it out loud. They tried, but couldn't stop her in time. "Andre and I are dating now!"

The happiness was clear when their eyes sparkled, but the frown lines creased over their cheeks. Prayerfully Tyrone wasn't around. Holly's lips curved into a smile and she gave Tori a hug. "I'm happy for you sweetheart." David looked over at Andre and walked over to him, patting the youth on his shoulder.

"Well son, I was wondering if you two might like each other, always together. Just remember, I am a _cop_."

"I'm not going to do anything." David chuckled and nodded, he trusted Andre, especially since his best friend, Beck, had a mother who was also on the force. "So, uh, I guess I need to ask you if I can date her, right? I mean, I'm not afraid of your father."

"You're not afraid of our family history, and I assume you know it…" Andre nodded as David rubbed his chin and Holly glanced worriedly at her husband and Tori slowly looked away. "Knowing how it's affected your family, I think it's admirable that you and Tori became friends, that you didn't shy from us because of the past."

"Well I always say what is past is past." The hurt was still there, but he did his best to keep it down. Tori was glad to finally understand the pain she always saw in his eyes and now she knew she could take it away. She sat next to Andre and took his hand, squeezing it lightly and resting her head on his shoulder. Holly was overjoyed, her daughter was never happy with a guy like that before, not even that Danny kid she dated.

"I'll grab the brisket now." Holly made her way to the kitchen while the others made their way to the already set table. Andre went to get his own plate, as his place hadn't been set up. Holly brought the brisket to the table, along with the mashed potatoes and some peas. Now that everyone was at the table, the moment came that everybody was dreading. The table itself was oval-shaped, with David at the head and Andre seated on his left while his wife sat on his right. Tori sat next to Andre. David tapped his fingers anxiously on the table and sighed.

"Dad! Come eat!" It was a minute or two before Tyrone left the guest bedroom and headed downstairs. When he saw Andre at the table he froze, his eyes widening and rage shooting up inside of him. David motioned to the empty seat while Holly filled all the plates with food. "Come on, sit down." Andre looked up as the elder man's venomous gaze burnt into him. David sighed tiredly and gripped his fork. "Or you can just stand there and stare rudely at our guest."

"Guest? You call that a guest?" Andre closed his eyes and lifted his eyebrows as he took a bite of the potatoes. He didn't take kindly to being referred to as 'that' rather than a person. Tyrone walked towards Andre and David watched him like a hawk while the youth ignored him all together. "What the hell do you think you're doing here? What right do you have to come in this house and soil it? I won't eat at this table while this colored sits here, I refuse!" Holly rolled her eyes and looked helplessly at her husband. It was his father that was ruining her well thought out cooking, and she didn't like it. Tyrone started to strike Andre and the women gasped as Andre growled and brought his hand up, blocking the backhanded slap.

"Dad, not in my house!" David quickly stood up and Holly grabbed his sleeve, panic rushing through her. Tori cupped her hands over her mouth as her father began huffing. Andre lowered his hand and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"It's okay Mr. Vega." Andre picked up his plate and slowly stood up, turning to the spiteful Tyrone. "If you don't want me to eat at the table, fine. I will eat at the couch." Andre walked over to the couch, feeling the old man's angry glare still burning into him. Tyrone huffed and slowly sat down at his seat, taking his plate. Tori stood up and grabbed her grandfather's plate. He stammered and looked at her.

"I don't think you deserve any food!" Andre looked over and frowned at her.

"Tori. Give him back the food…" So this was how Beck felt when Jade acted out or disrespected someone. Tori looked at him, then back to her parents, and angrily set the plate down in front of Tyrone.

"Fine, but I refuse to sit here also!" She took her own plate and walked to the couch. Holly groaned and placed her elbows on the table, gripping her hair furiously. David tugged on his collar and glared across the table at his father, who was eating the food and not saying a word.

"I still don't think that negro should be eating food prepared by your wife. And you're going to allow your own daughter to date him?" Holly whimpered and her arms fell to the table, her head falling onto her arms. David's mouth opened slightly while Tori and Andre looked over at them. "You thought I didn't hear that? The moment you let that thing into this house…"

"He is not a 'thing' he's a human being!" Tori rose quickly and Andre pinched the bridge of his nose. She couldn't stand all the hate being thrown around, it was horrible! "You wouldn't know anything about that, I guess. You're just a racist old man who can't get his own head out from his ass!"

"I-I beg your pardon!" Tyrone rose up from the table and Holly threw her hands into the air, muttering at the god above her and asking why this was happening. "I'm just trying to keep this family clean, and that's not going to happen if you're off whoring yourself to a colored!" Andre choked on his brisket and Tori's eyes began to water.

"I…How _could_ you?" Frustrated, she couldn't think of anything to say to him, so she ran upstairs to her bedroom. David had enough and grabbed Tyrone's shirt. He wasn't one to brutalize his own father, but damn if he didn't get hot under the collar enough to do so.

"I will not tolerate racism, bigotry, or any of your other crap under my house! Now you cut the shit, _dad_, or get out of my house. You understand?"

"I'm not leaving, son. There's trouble afoot, don't you see?"

"Dad…"

Andre set his plate on the coffee table, deciding he'd had enough, and wiped his mouth while standing up. Holly looked at him, tears in her eyes. "All I wanted was to have a good family meal, was that so hard to ask for? Your damn father _had_ to go out on all his crap."

"I thought the food was great, Mrs. Vega." Andre smiled at her and she instantly smiled, feeling happy that someone appreciated her cooking. He decided to let the father and son argue and head upstairs to Tori's bedroom. He slowly opened her door and saw her crying into her pillow. "Tori?"

"Go away. Just go away!" She lifted her head and he walked towards her, taking a seat on the soft bed once he made it there. "How can you not want to leave after that?" He shrugged and smiled at her.

"You're not just a friend to me, you're something more. I'm not going to leave you behind just because your grandfather is a jackass." Though at this time, he wasn't sure whether he wanted to deal more with the bigot or the psychotic puppet. "In fact, I'm already planning our first date at the karaoke place." He winked at her and slowly rubbed her back, trying his best to calm her down. "You remember that time you, Jade, and Cat teamed up against those two girls and kicked them to the curb?"

"Yeah…" She laughed once and wiped her eyes as the memory came to her. She had felt so proud in that moment, everything had just come together. "Yeah I do."

"Yeah you guys left us with your sister, but hey, it was worth it in the long run. You've always had the desire to help those out that you cared about when they needed you most. I think you're a great girl, Tori, and I'm not going to let some relative smudge the image I have of the girl that I care about more than anything." She smiled again and her face started to become crimson. It seemed he really knew how to talk to her. "We'll make it through this, Tori. Believe me, we will."

"Mom was so excited for tonight…I feel like I ruined it for her."

"No you didn't. Let's just go downstairs, if you want." Tori sat up on her bed and shook her head, fearing her grandfather. There was no way she wanted to go down there right now. She let him take her hand while resting her head onto his shoulder, she preferred to enjoy this moment as much as she could. After all, he was as much everything to her as she was to him. Tyrone would get what he deserved one day, and when that day would come, she'd probably end up jumping for joy.

* * *

Well there's a few sweet moments here, and I think Andre would be acting calmly towards the guy, he just seems like that kind of person. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave a review if you will!


	7. Hotel Stay

Evil Incarnate

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

A/N: I know most RVs stop at RV parks, but while mapping out the directions on mapquest, it didn't really give me an option for RV parks along the route, so I went with hotels.

* * *

Chapter 7 (Hotel Stay)

Beck's group pulled into a hotel parking lot twelve hours after they had begun, it was nearly four in the morning and everybody was exhausted. They'd each taken turns driving and stopping every now and then, which was why it took longer than it should have. Trina was the one driving, since Sinjin had trouble driving at night, and Jade fell asleep on Beck's shoulder while on the couch. Trina parked the car and stood up, sighing heavily and rubbing her eyes. Yawning, she walked over to Beck and shook his free shoulder. He slowly stirred awake and looked up, his vision blurry. "Who's driving the car?"

"We're at the Best Western in Green River, Utah, and I can't drive another inch."

"That's fine." They were where he wanted to be, anyway. "What time is it?" Trina slowly looked to the clock and mumbled three fifty six. "Thanks." He looked to Jade and smiled softly, she was so peaceful when asleep. He gently stirred her awake and she mumbled while waking, not too happy with having been awakened. "Come on, we need to get into the hotel." Jade mumbled once more as Beck helped her up. The couple and Trina took their luggage and stepped outside the RV, locking the door and heading into the hotel. Sinjin was going to stay in the RV overnight and make sure everything was safe. They walked to the front desk and the lady working there looked up from a book she'd been reading on her shift. She smiled and stood up straight.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"We need a room overnight, we'll probably be out around noon." The lady nodded and moved to the computer, typing information.

"Okay, we have one room with two beds, will this be suitable for you?"

"Yes ma'am. Put it under Beck Oliver." The lady nodded and handed him three card keys. They thanked the lady and made their way to their room, trying their hardest not to fall asleep standing up. Once they made it into their room, the first thing they noticed were the soft, perfectly clean beds. Trina grinned and set her luggage against the wall, then hurried over to the bed nearest the window.

"I call this bed!" Beck laughed and looked away as Jade walked into the bathroom with her luggage. She wanted to brush her teeth before going to bed. He looked back over and Trina was already under the covers and sprawled out over the bed, sleeping. He chuckled and walked over to the free bed and lay upon it, crossing his leg onto his other and resting his hands on his waist. After a minute, Jade came out of the bathroom and lay next to Beck.

"You don't suppose you should sleep in that bed, Jade?"

"Why? I don't like her that much, besides…looks like she's taken up the bed anyway." Jade kissed his cheek and moved beneath the covers. "Besides, I trust you and Uncle Mike trusts you with me. So yeah, I'm sleeping in your bed. Get used to it."

"Okay, whatever you say." Beck pulled the covers over him. Jade breathed from her nose and slowly gripped his shirt, cuddling into his chest. She had been having nightmares about Rex whenever she napped earlier, so perhaps if she cuddled up with him He smiled and gently kissed her forehead before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning came and Beck was the first to wake, it was ten thirty. He sat up and looked around the dim lit room. It was probably going to be a perfect day to get on the road, and he was already well rested and ready to go. He walked towards the curtains and looked over to the girls, still sleeping. He could either open the curtains, wake them up, and get going, or he could make use of the hotel's gym. Jade appeared to be sleeping peacefully now, whereas earlier in the night she'd been waking up in a sweat, claiming Rex was after her and trying to eat her.

"I'll be back…" His voice was a soft whisper as he moved over to Jade and gently kissed her forehead. She sighed in her sleep and rolled over. He smiled and made his way out of the room and towards the gym. He was about to get onto a treadmill when his phone started going off. Once he saw it was Andre, he clicked it on. "Hey man, you're up early. What is it, nine over there?"

"Yeah, nine thirty. How's everything? You guys stop in Utah like you were planning?"

"Yeah, I want to try and make it to the Ramada just into Nebraska, so we'll be going straight through Colorado. It's a ten hour trip and we don't make a lot of stops, since we have plenty of food in the RV as is. The only stops we'll be making are gas stations. I figure if we leave at noon, we'll make it into Nebraska around midnight."

"How late did you guys drive last night?"

"We made it until about four, on the four of us shifting between driving and naps, it is really easy to do in this car." Andre understood that, with a bed _and_ a couch in the RV, it offered plenty of comfort for someone to nap a while. They could probably go right past that Ramada if they wanted to. "I think if we feel we can make it through, we might go a little farther."

"Sounds to me like you're making good progress. How's Jade since that attack you guys had?"

"She's had a few nightmares, but all in all, she's doing okay. We'll let you know where we stop later." Beck got onto the treadmill and turned it on. It sputtered and hummed as it picked up speed. He gripped the bar with his free hand and stayed with the moving treadmill. "How are things in LA?"

"Well, the police have confirmed that Robbie's missing and it looks like foul play. There aren't any suspects yet." Beck closed his eyes and his stomach twisted up, how could something like this happen? "There's another thing, I think Rex may still be alive. I don't know if it's related, but Robbie's grandmother was found dead last night. I was at Tori's when we got the news. Cat had gone over to see if she knew where Robbie was, and walked in on her body…she was missing a nose."

"Oh my god, how is Cat taking it?"

"Like someone who just walked in on a dead body…" Beck now wished he and Jade were there, so that they could be of some comfort to Cat. Jade and Cat were closer than anybody, best friends since childhood. "Tori's dad says they think they might be dealing with a serial killer, because this isn't the first body they've found with missing parts."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a few miles away there was an old man missing his ears, he died yesterday soon after you guys left." Beck paled and nearly stumbled on the treadmill as he remembered the man driving the car that Rex fell into. He quickly stopped the treadmill and walked over to the wall, sitting down in shock. He _knew_ they should have stopped that car. "There's been a rash of bodies from that man's place to here in LA, all found yesterday, missing at least one body part. Someone was found missing a whole arm, bodies found with missing organs…if Rex is doing this-"

"Then he's probably got enough body parts to make himself look human."

"Think that's his plan? To become human?" Andre was sitting on his couch, his foot on the coffee table and arm on his knee.

"Rex had Robbie's _hand_, Andre." Andre shuddered and looked away. He hadn't the heart to tell Cat that Robbie might have been killed by his own puppet. It would have been at a bad time, anyway, as emotional as she was after having found Robbie's grandmother with a hole where her nose used to be.

"It doesn't matter how many body parts or organs he steals, he'll never be human. He's missing a soul…" His voice lowered to a whisper as his eyes drifted downward. "Just like Tori's grandfather."

"Wait, what was that? Did you say something about Tori's grandpa?" Andre shrugged and sat up in his chair, at least he had his best friend to confide in. His body drooped slightly and he rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah man, that guy is an _ass_."

"I've never met him, what's he like?"

"Fucking racist bigot." Beck's eyebrows rose and he began to feel sorry that his friend had to have a run in like that. "I dealt well enough with him and Mr. Vega had a serious talk with the guy. He hates me even more, now, though…"

"Why?"

"Well you know how I like Tori?" A smile graced Beck's face as he slowly rose up and turned the corner of his lip up a bit.

"Uh-huh."

"Well I asked her out yesterday, she said yes!"

"That's great! I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks, her parents are too, although her grandfather is pissed that she's dating a black guy."

"It isn't even his fucking business, he should learn to keep his nose away." Andre shrugged and looked into the kitchen, his grandmother was making breakfast and almost done.

"Yeah well the guy is a part of the KKK. Anyway, I need to go. Hit me up later, let me know how you're doing."

"Yeah, I'll do that. Later man, I have to wake the girls up anyway." Andre nodded as Beck hung up and shook his head. He often wondered why this world was filled with so many racists, weren't those days over yet? He pushed the phone into his pocket and walked back to his room. "Why the hell are people such idiots?" He opened the door and found both Trina and Jade still sleeping. He smiled and walked over to the curtains. _"Sorry about this, girls."_ He yanked the curtains open and immediately, both girls shot up and moaned loudly, rubbing their eyes. He turned to them and crossed his arms, smirking. "Morning sunshine."

"Did you have to wake us like that?" Trina moaned as she shook her head and whined while Jade slowly got out of the bed, blinking to clear away her blurred vision. The light stung her eyes and it was painful. "A girl needs her beauty sleep, you know." Beck looked at his watch and shrugged.

"It's eleven now, you've slept for about seven hours. I'd say you're in good shape. We leave in an hour, and I think the continental breakfast is still available." Jade walked over and grinned.

"I'm up for that! Do we do that before or after we shower?" The breakfast was open till eleven forty, so they had some time if they each took minimal showers. Beck could take a shower in his RV, so that wasn't going to be an issue for him. The girls usually took quick showers, and since they wanted to get on the road as quickly as possible, they'd have to take quick ones anyway.

Around eleven fifteen, everyone was dressed, awake and ready. They made it to the breakfast area with their luggage and sat down at the table with bagels, waffles, and other breakfast items. "So I talked to Andre this morning." Jade looked up and smiled as she bit into her bagel, licking the cream cheese off with her tongue when it made it into her mouth. She swallowed and gave him a smile.

"How is he?"

"He and Tori are dating." Trina grinned widely and Jade gave a brief nod, knowing how long Tori wanted to date him for. "There's one problem though, her grandpa's in the equation." Trina frowned and felt her heart drop.

"No, how did he find out?"

"I think he was visiting." Trina's head fell on the table and she let out an angry groan. She should be with Tori right now, she could feel it, her sister needed her. She knew Tyrone could be an angry man, and that was why she didn't ever bother visiting the man. She had multiple friends of different races, and that alone would piss her grandfather off, but she never cared what he thought about anything. "I admire Tori and Andre for not caring about the man's opinions, at least Andre didn't seem like it bothered him too much."

"Well that's good. My sister's strong like that."

"Yeah, and in other news, Cat's real worried about Robbie." Trina and Jade looked at each other with worry.

"Has he not shown up again?" Jade asked with growing concern in her eyes. It was Saturday, but even still, Robbie would have contacted his friends somehow. Once Beck shook his head, it confirmed what Jade feared the most. Rex may have actually gotten Robbie. "Oh god, poor Cat…she never even got to tell him how she felt about him."

"Yeah, Andre said Tori's been calming her down today. She found Robbie's grandmother…" Jade gasped and Trina covered her mouth with her hands, their eyes were wide.

"This is like one big nightmare!"

"Yeah, do you girls want to go back to our friends?" Jade frowned and Tina slowly closed her eyes. They knew their friends would be okay, and they were already over a quarter of a way there, maybe nearly halfway. They'd be halfway today, if they continued onward. Jade pressed her lips together and shook her head.

"No, we've gone too far already. I want to see my mom."

"Okay, Trina?" Trina breathed out slowly and tilted her head back. Tori would be okay, David wouldn't let anything happen to them.

"Dad will protect them. Besides, we need to continue onward."

"Then it's settled, we'll continue on route." Jade and Trina nodded as the group continued eating. When done and ready to go, they made it into the RV and found Sinjin snoring on the couch. Beck chuckled and smacked his foot, snapping him awake.

"Ouch!" Sinjin shouted and rose up from his position. He looked up at Beck and glanced at the floor, Boss was curled up and moving his legs slightly in his sleep. He stretched and yawned. "I guess it's time to go?"

"Yeah, we've checked out and everything. I'm hoping to make it to Nebraska today, so let's make the best time we can!"

"Agreed, who's driving first?" Jade looked at Beck and smirked.

"I nominate Beck, he's the most awake right now."

"I still have to shower, remember that."

"So, I drive and you take a shower, but what about Sinjin?" Sinjin's hair was a mess and he had sleep in his eyes, and a vile stink was emitting from his body. Jade waved her hand in front of her nose and sighed. "Body odor, much?"

"Hey, that is _not_ my fault, it runs in the family!" Beck groaned and motioned him to the bathroom.

"Okay yeah, you go take a shower first. There's towels in the cabinet above the sink, and a laundry basket just outside." Sinjin nodded and made his way to the bathroom. Beck sighed and looked at the girls, who still looked like they were in the process of waking fully. "Okay, I'll drive first while you two get a little more rest. After Sinjin's out of the shower and dressed, I guess I'll switch out with him after a few hours of driving. You two can work on driving later on." Sinjin's head popped out of the bathroom and he gave a thumbs up.

"Sounds like a plan, Cap."

"Just take your shower." Sinjin nodded and shut the door while Beck moved to the driver's seat and the girls to the couch. He started up the RV, checked everything necessary, and got back on the highway, following his GPS. The trip shouldn't take more than a week at most, so he was proud of the time they were making. Trina moved to the passenger seat while Jade laid and napped on the couch.

"So, you going to let Jade in on the fact that you actually know where you're going, or are you keeping it a surprise for her?"

"A surprise. Say, you think you girls would enjoy seeing some sights along the way like we did yesterday?"

"I thought you didn't want to make stops."

"Well we passed so much scenery coming through Utah, I just thought _maybe_ we could stop every now and then, but not for long." Trina shrugged and her lips turned upwards.

"That's up to you. I know there's going to be a lot of beautiful sights from here to Maine. If we're going through Nebraska, it's going to be really beautiful there."

"Farmland as far as the eye can see."

"Yep, some really beautiful stuff!" Trina looked back at the bathroom and rubbed her chin. "How much water is in the tank?"

"Enough, but the hot water doesn't stay that long."

"I figured." Trina was very worried for her sister and wondering if the decision to continue onward was the right choice. What could go wrong, though? Many things could possibly go wrong. Stopping every now and then _would_ relax the nerves of both she and Jade. "Well Beck, full speed ahead I guess."

* * *

Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think of this idea: Whether or not they should stop and see certain sights along the way TO their destination, such as Niagara Falls (I was pleasantly surprised when Mapquest showed them going through Canada), or if they should wait till they start heading back to LA. My thoughts are Beck may just want to get there as soon as possible, then take it slow while returning home, but I could be wrong. I'll leave your thoughts to it. Now moving on from that question, now that you've been calmed, the next chapter features for the first time since the first chapter, a full chapter about CAT! Oh, and Rex shows up. Prepare.


	8. Life and Death

Evil Incarnate

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

A/N: You asked for it, I planned it, here is Cat! Next three chapters are for her, that uh, includes this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8 (Life and Death)

Cat cried on Tori's shoulder, as she had been doing ever since she found Robbie's grandmother. She wanted to know that Robbie was okay, that he was safe, but he wouldn't even answer his cell phone. Tori rubbed Cat's back, trying to relieve her of her sadness, but didn't think she was getting very far with her. Then again, who really could with a girl as grief stricken? "I want my Robbie back! Where did he go." She didn't want to believe that Robbie was dead, no matter how much blood was found, she just didn't want to believe it.

"Cat, you know how it looks…" Cat shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"No, he's alive, I know he is! He has to be! Who would want to hurt him?" Tori bit her lip and glanced away for a second. Andre had told her that Beck was attacked by Rex, but it just seemed so unlikely. "He wouldn't die!" Tori grabbed a tissue from Cat's end table and handed it to the girl. She took the tissue from Tori and blew her nose. "I'm going to find him, Tori!"

"What?" Tori's face fell and her hand dropped away from Cat, landing softly on the couch. She closed her eye for a second and raised her eyebrow. "You can't go searching for Robbie if you don't know where he is."

"No, you don't understand." Cat looked into Tori's concerned eyes and placed her hands above her heart. "I can feel it inside, he's alive, and my heart will lead me to him! I can't bear a moment thinking that he might be dead, hell, I can't even _picture_ him dead…" Tori wanted to believe like Cat did, but the evidence was so great. Though, if it were Andre, she might have trouble believing that he were dead.

"I know you have feelings for him, Cat, and I think I understand…the first thing is usually denial, but you have to accept that Robbie is not coming back." There had been a pool of blood next to Robbie's bed, the bedroom itself was in shambles, and the bedroom had blood all over. Tori shook and gently placed her hands on Cat's shoulder. Cat had actually seen it, Tori only heard it, so she couldn't know just how affected her friend had been. "Cat, as much as I would like to believe that he's alive, you saw it with your own eyes, he's gone. He is gone."

"No!" Cat quickly rose up, bringing her hand down. "No he isn't!"

"Cat, listen to me…"

"No!" Cat grabbed her backpack and ran out of her house, leaving Tori behind in shock. She ran down the street, tears streaking her cheeks. Tori left the house and called after her, but she wasn't stopping. She didn't want to talk to Tori about it anymore, she just didn't understand. Cat's heart pounded in her chest as she rounded the corner and made it in front of where Robbie lived. She froze and looked up at the building, wiping her eye. "He's alive. He is…" She placed her hand on her stomach and breathed in. _"No more running. Let's go in…"_

Images flashed in her mind as she touched her hand to the smooth doorknob. Swallowing hard and clenching her eyes shut, she made her way to Robbie's apartment. She stood in front of his door and slowly, tearfully ran her fingers down the oak. She let out a single sob and tightened her fingers around his door handle. At least she was wearing her gloves, so she wouldn't contaminate anything.

She opened the door and the stench of blood and death stung her nostrils, it hadn't changed since she walked in the first time, before going to his grandmother's to see if she knew where he was. She slowly walked through the house and spotted the windows looking to the outside, they were streaked and smudged with prints. She whimpered and looked at the still busted television. "Don't touch anything…don't touch anything." The devastation wasn't necessarily outside of Robbie's bedroom, though there did seem to be evidence of some struggle. Was it possible he fought his attacker? She didn't know that until she had seen his bedroom the first time.

Now she was there again, standing in front of his bedroom door, her heart pounding harder than ever before. Looking down, she could see a Sky Store magazine with a bloody print on it. She took a deep breath and knelt down, the print was on a page that revealed a dummy that looked increasingly like Rex. Her lips pursed as her eyes moved over the words. Evidently Rex could change his size and shape. Thinking back, early on Rex had been bigger and Robbie carried him around with both arms almost bridal style, then he was smaller later on in the year. Her brow furrowed as she read that he was supposedly a 'live' puppet. She didn't think it meant life sized, but maybe it meant he could talk and move on his own. It would certainly explain a few odd things she'd seen with the puppet as of late. One thing to stop him from being 'out of control' but still knowledgeable, just not rampaging was to speak the Latin words: Genitus, Diabolus! Cat frowned curiously and stood erect, repeating the words in her head again and again. "Why would we have to say that to a ventriloquist doll?" She looked back to the bedroom door and swallowed hard. She'd been to overcome last time to really take a look.

She closed her eyes and slowly opened the door, listening as it made a creaking hiss. As she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the bloodstain on the rug. Her insides churned and she gently placed her hand over her belly, then lets her eyes drift away from the blood pool. Where was Rex, anyway? Maybe Robbie took Rex with him. If Rex was live, then was it possible he walked away?

She walked to the window and saw that it had been shattered. The bookshelf had fallen over, the shelves were askew, and the bed's mattress was hanging halfway over the frame. Robbie had definitely fought his attacker. She wasn't interested in that, though, she wanted proof that he was alive, but she couldn't see it. The blood pool was the darkest clue. The thought that maybe he was really dead was shattering. "He _is_ still alive…p-please…"

Cat slowly fell to her knees and lifted her hands to her eyes, sobbing softly. "I don't want to believe it. I can't, I won't…" Her sobs cloaked the sound of footsteps heading towards the bedroom. She lifted her eyes from her hands and saw a small metal pole lying against the edge of the wall, with several wooden chips surrounding it. Her lips quivered slightly as she slowly lifted the pole up, resting it on her palms. Something told her this was used to face off against the attacker, but there was no blood. Maybe they weren't wounded, in which case that might mean that he really was dead. "Robbie…I never got to tell you…I didn't know how…" Tears welled up in her eyes as she slowly wrapped her fingers around the pole and brought it to her forehead. "You know I loved you." Placing her hand on her belly, she grunted and stood up.

"Maybe I can help you tell him." Cat's head shot up at the sinister sounding voice and she quickly stood up, her heart now beginning to race. She didn't dare look behind her, as the voice was all too familiar sounding for her. She swallowed heavily as she closed her eyes. "All you have to do is give me your eyes. Cooperate, and I might not kill you, just leave you permanently without your vision."

"You want my eyes?" She tensed her hand. She couldn't believe it, she didn't understand it, but if this was true then Rex killed Robbie. She breathed in slowly and huffed her chest, sealing her eyelids over her eyes. "Rex…did you kill Robbie?" Rex smirked and crossed his arms over.

"What do you think?" Her face tightened as she slowly opened her eyes, narrowing them angrily. She hated Rex, she hated him for what he did. She slowly lifted the pole up and Rex raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Well, aren't you going to say anything, all of this _is_ my handiwork you know."

"You want to know what I think?"

"Sure, I'm bored."

"I think you can rot in hell!" Cat swirled around and slammed the pole into Rex's side, causing him to stumble and fall over. He cussed loudly as he pushed himself from the ground. He actually had flesh arms now, but still a wooden chest. He knew that Beck often worked out and had fairly good form, basically the upper torso would be perfect for him. Andre loved music, but he was also a good runner, thus the legs. And of all people, Mr. Sikowitz may be rather odd, but his brain would be perfect to obtain. Tori the singer, would give him vocal chords of a singer, though for him it would still be masculine. Rex had it all planned out, to be the perfect human. He'd even gone so far as to map out some good organs. Rex slowly stood up and looked at his hand, sneering slightly.

"I would have preferred Robbie's head, not his hand, but I ended up biting off the hand. It's a pity." Cat frowned and eyed Rex, she wasn't sure what to make of his already human arms and ears, among some other parts. He really was a devil. "Now, please do me a favor and don't fight. Normally I don't care, but I don't want to have to make this harder than it needs to be."

"You hurt Robbie…he was your _friend_."

"Friend? Who needs _friends_? You think I gave a shit about that pathetic dumbass?"

"Shut up!" Cat swung the pole towards Rex once more, but he caught it with his hands. She grunted as he pulled her close to him and glared into her eyes.

"Very dazzling, and I know you can see very well." Rex kicked her forward. She shouted and let go of the pole as she fell against the wall. She screamed as he swung it down towards her. Thinking fast, she rolled to the side, pushed herself up, and started running across the room. "I can't run…but do you really think that's a problem for me?"

"Leave me alone! You're a creeper!" Rex walked towards her as she tried jiggling the doorknob, he had locked it. She whimpered and looked over at him as he held up a small key.

"Are you looking for this, Catherine?" He laughed as he lifted the pole up and stabbed it through the bed, showing off. She swallowed as he lifted the pole up and lunged directly at her, trying to plunge the pole into her chest. Screaming, she ducked to the side and ran for the other side of the room. He growled and looked over to her. "You can't run forever, I _will_ take you."

"No you won't!" She grabbed the bed sheet off the bed and swung it over Rex in desperation, then began running around him in a circular form. He shouted in frustration and swayed from side to side. She then pushed him to the ground and tied the sheet.

"You dumb bitch…" Cat gasped in offense and took a small step back. He still had the key, so she wasn't getting out of the room anytime soon. However, with him tied up, he probably wasn't going to be any trouble. He stopped moving his body and lay there, holding the key tightly in his right hand. Her heart pulsed heavily and sweat began dripping from her forehead as she carefully reached towards him, hesitating and pausing, praying he wouldn't move. The second her hand nearly touched the key, Rex's other arm shot through the sheet and grabbed her wrist. She screamed in panic as his teeth ripped through the sheet.

"Let me go!" Rex tore down the sheet like a cocoon. She whimpered once more as he rose up and clutched her throat with his hand, glaring firmly into her eyes. "Please."

"You were a fool to return here, and a fool to believe you stood a chance against me." Rex grabbed the pole and threw her against the wall, then placed the pole against her abdomen, ready to impale her. She clenched her eyes shut, trying to recall the words that she'd read.

She groaned as he began pushing, slowly. She could feel her abdomen becoming bruised and raw, starting to break. In panic, she tilted her head back and grabbed the pole with her own hands, mustering all her strength and pushing the pole away from her. "NO! Stop it! Please!" She groaned as Rex began to laugh maniacally.

"Should have thought twice before messing with Satan." Her eyes flew open and her lips parted, he'd just reminded her of the words. In a final effort, praying that these words would work, she uttered them.

"Genitus…" Rex froze, his body tensing up and eyes narrowing. She knew the words, dear god she knew the words! His eyes began to widen as her eyes narrowed and her knuckles grew white as she removed the pole from her belly, she was not letting him hurt her. "Genitus…"

"Shut up."

"Diabolus…"

"Shut up!" Rage flowed through him as he began to throw the pole at her.

"Genitus Diabolus!" He missed her and shouted as he felt something inside of him click. His hands released the pole and he fell back against the wall on the other side of the room. Cat breathed heavily and placed her hand on her stomach, raising her shirt up and groaning as she saw minimal bruising, along with a small red circle in the middle of it all right above her belly button. "Oh god…" She slowly walked over to Rex, feeling as though she would vomit at any minute. For now, the torture was over. She froze over his body and started to, hesitantly, take the key from him. _"Please, dear god, please don't jump up at me."_ Seconds later, she had the key from his fingers and was slowly backing towards the door.

With her eyes constantly on him, she unlocked the door and opened it, taking a big sigh of relief. She squeezed through the door and hurried to the front door, she wouldn't be returning there anytime soon. She rushed from the building and closed her eyes, slowly wiping the tears from her face. She didn't know how she just managed to survive, but she was grateful. She needed to remember those words, she needed to remember them and use them if she ever ran into Rex again. She knew she should have checked to see if she could kill him, but she didn't want to chance him waking up.

Moments later, Rex's eyes shot upon and his brow furrowed angrily as he slowly rose from the ground. He stared at the open door and clenched his hands. "Mark my words Valentine, I _will_ get you."

* * *

So she had a close call, she's pretty determined to live. Yeah I updated a bit early, just because I felt like it. Drop a review and stick around for the next chapter "Vega's Last Stand?" And yes, it's a reference to Custer's Last Stand. Take your guesses and questions at this chapter, and place your guesses and questions about the next too. Guarantee you won't know anything the next is up and so forth.


	9. Vega's Last Stand?

Evil Incarnate

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

* * *

Chapter 9 (Vega's Last Stand?)

Cat knew the police wouldn't believe her that Rex was a demon puppet, but she needed to tell _someone_. He couldn't just go out on a rampage, somebody needed to know so they could be aware of the menace. Maybe Tori's father would be able to help, at least he didn't think she was too crazy. She looked back as she ran ahead, not stopping until she was _sure_ she was safe. She placed her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes. "We're almost out of there."

She finally reached Tori's home and knocked rapidly on the door until an old man opened it and stared at her with a look of disapproval. "Is that your natural hair color, girl?" She didn't have time for this so she brushed past Tyrone and found David leaning against the counter, drinking coffee. Tyrone sighed and looked helplessly at his son. "Do you know this random girl?" David laughed and walked over to Cat, who was very fidgety.

"It's Tori's friend, pop. Just leave it be and go away." Tyrone rolled his eyes and grunted as he left the room. David sipped his drink, then set it on the countertop. "Tori isn't here, she's on a date with Andre right now. Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to you!" David raised his eyebrow as Cat lifted her shirt up slightly to reveal the bruise on her stomach. He coughed.

"Holy shit, what happened?" The bruise wasn't that bad looking, but it was still an object of concern to anybody. Cat lowered her shirt and closed her eyes, trying to figure out how to explain to Mr. Vega that Robbie's demon puppet nearly killed her. "Are you okay? Did you get into a fight?"

"Sort of, but I don't know if you're going to believe this…" He remained calm, knowing he needed to be prepared for anything. She sighed calmly and placed her hands on her stomach, closing her eyes. "Robbie's puppet is real and psychotic, I think he wants to become human…he eats body parts and wanted my _eyes_." David continued to stare at her, his lips slightly parted and the color slowly draining from his face. He shook his head and confusion entered into his mind.

"What?" Cat sighed and placed her arm on his shoulder.

"I know it sounds hard to believe, but trust me, I'm _not_ crazy. Genitus Diabolus, that's the Latin phrase that subdues him for a while, I found that out in the Sky Store magazine." David rubbed his chin and nodded as she talked, trying to make sense out of this. He frowned and lowered his hands.

"Have you been shopping at the Sky Store again?"

"No!" She rubbed her head and moaned. Why was he getting off topic? "This isn't about Sky Store, this is about the fact that Rex is a live demon puppet and he's at Rob-" Her eyes widened and her arms fell in shock, Robbie's parents had been on vacation for a week and were heading home today. They probably heard their son was missing, but they clearly hadn't been home to the carnage yet, and Rex would be there waiting for her. She lowered her voice to a whisper and turned around, speaking aloud. "That's why he went back there…he went back there for them!"

"What are you muttering over there?" She turned around and grabbed David's arms, staring at him with wide, pleading eyes.

"Okay, either way, I was just attacked at Robbie's place-"

"Why were you over there? Did you touch anything?"

"Nothing of importance, and that isn't important! He's still over there! Robbie's parents are coming home today and he's still there! He'll kill them! We need to hurry, come on!" She tugged on his arm and he pulled away reflexively. "Please! You don't have to believe me, just…you're a cop, do your job!"

"Okay, okay, just calm down. You stay here, okay?" Cat shook her head fearfully, not wanting him to go alone. What if Rex hurt him too? He hurried to his room and Cat pressed her lips together, tapping her fingers anxiously on her leg. David quickly rushed out with his uniform on, then hurried out to his patrol car. Cat followed. He looked back as he opened his door and frowned. "Cat! I said stay here!"

"But Mr. Vega!"

"Stay! If you were really attacked by some damn 'puppet' or whatever, if it's dangerous, I do not want to throw you into danger. Do you understand me?" Cat pressed her lips together and tears welled up in her eyes, she had no choice. She slowly nodded her head and watched as he entered his car and started it up.

Sarah and Thomas Shapiro made their way to their home, trying to remain strong but both incredibly torn up inside. Thomas had his hands firmly on the steering wheel, keeping his eyes peeled on the road while his wife cried the tears she'd been shedding for the past few days. "I can't believe he's gone, Tom, I can't believe he's gone!"

"Now we don't know anything, all we've been told was that he was _missing_." The fact that Robbie was missing wasn't the only thing killing Thomas. The death of his mother had hit him like a ton of bricks. Evidently it happened when his father was out of the house, surprisingly enough. The man had been lucky, it was the few times he ever left his apartment. "I'm willing to bet Robbie will be okay, the cops are going to find him."

"I hope you're right…" She wiped her eyes with a tissue as the car came to a stop. Thomas left and swung around the car, opening the door for his wife and helping her out. They weren't sure how bad things were going to be once they got inside, but they had to face it.

"Let's go inside." They walked to the main door, then made their way to their apartment, surprised when they found the door was still open. They looked at each other and Thomas slowly opened the door. "Hello?" A bang came from inside and Sarah jumped. Thomas held a finger up and grabbed a crowbar from behind the vanity like shelves that their fine china rested on.

"Is there someone in our house, Tom? What was that noise…"

"Shh." They walked into the living room and gazed shockingly at the busted TV set. "Wait here Sarah." Sarah slowly nodded as Thomas slowly scanned the surrounding rooms. As he looked into the kitchen, his back to the hallway, Sarah heard a shuffling sound. She looked to the hallway and gasped.

"Thomas! Behind you!"

"What?" Thomas looked back and shouted as Rex started to strike him with the metal pole. He had put his hands up in an attempt to deflect the pole. Sarah screamed as Rex slammed the pole into Thomas's shoulder. He grunted loudly and shouted as Rex twisted the pole and started pressing it sharply into him. "R-Rex? How is this possible?"

"I'm what you should never trust from the Sky Store, old man." Rex laughed and pulled the bloody pole from the man. Sarah quickly ran towards her husband and cradled him in her arms, letting him bleed out on her clothes as she glared up at their attacker.

"You hurt my son, didn't you!"

"Yes Mrs. Shapiro, I hurt your little Robbie. Now shut up and die." Rex positioned the pole like a bat and swung for her head. Thomas shouted and pushed her away, taking the blow to the back of his neck. His head fell into Sarah's lap and she let out an ear piercing scream. Rex groaned and rubbed his ear. "Must you be so loud?"

"T-T-Thomas? P-Please…" She cradled his head in her arms and sobbed. A blow like that was enough to kill a man, and she knew that. She lifted her head up and screamed at Rex. "What do you want from us? Tell me, what do you want!" His eyes set on Thomas, he pushed Sarah aside and grabbed the man from the ground, smirking as he thought about what he could use from him.

Once David neared the apartment, he could hear the sounds of a struggle. He cursed and pulled his gun out, slowly making his way to the door. He peered into the living room and his eyes widened as he saw Rex holding Thomas from the neck. Rex slammed his hand into the man's body and tore the liver from him, then threw it into his mouth. "Holy shit…" David pressed his back against the wall and fearfully gripped the radio. "Requesting immediate backup to the Shapiro residence, again, immediate backup is requested at 433 Selma Street."

He quickly burst into the room and cocked his gun. "Freeze!" Rex frowned and looked over at David, then casually let Thomas fall back into Sarah's lap. He turned to David and grinned. This man had some good insides, surely one organ would be good for him. David's hands shook as he took a step forward. "Take a step back, Rex. Don't make any sudden movements."

"Shoot me Mr. Vega. Shoot me and find out what happens. I can assure you, right now…" Rex beat on his chest, creating a knocking sound. "I'm hollow, save a couple organs. So you can shoot all you want. Tell me, how are your kidneys?" Rex dropped the pole and picked up the crowbar that Thomas had.

"Put it down! Now!" Rex grinned widely and tilted his head.

"I don't want to."

"I said put it down! I will shoot!" Rex started walking towards David. The man's face tightened and he pulled the trigger. Rex's body jerked back as the bullet ripped through his wooden abdomen. He ignored it and continued walking. "Damn it, I said _freeze_ mother fucker!" Rex slowly lifted the crowbar into the air and David fired another shot into his left eye. Rex's head jerked back and he held it there for a moment. David slowly breathed out and narrowed his eyes.

"Good shot…" Rex's head moved back and David quickly paled. There was a clear hole where Rex's left eye should have been. He could see all the wall behind his head. "You're thinking 'headshot' so then I should be dead, right? I'm sorry, but that doesn't seem to be the case. Maybe if I were completely human…You know, I admire your family, a family of fighters. Your eldest daughter was able to get rid of me with a baseball bat."

"Yeah, she's also taken some martial arts classes when she was younger, what's it to you?"

"Nothing, just thought I'd point that out. I'm sure your family's very proud of you." Rex took another step forward and David cocked his gun once more.

"Stop walking, or I swear to god I will find a place where shooting you _works_."

"I don't have the time for that." Rex tossed the crowbar at David and his eyes widened. He shouted in pain as the sharp end slammed into the divot of his shoulder, then tore out. He grabbed his shoulder and fell to his knees.

"Shit!" Rex stood above David, smirking as the man appeared to bow to him. David slowly looked up and began panting heavily. He didn't know if he'd end up going into shock anytime soon or not.

"Officer Vega!" David looked back and Rex grimaced, multiple officers were rushing in, their guns drawn. They stared in shocked silence at what appeared to be a living, breathing, walking _puppet_. "What the hell is that?"

"Get out of here, men! You don't stand a chance!" David clenched his teeth and breathed out slowly, his fist tightening on the ground as Rex began to laugh. "None of us do…"

"Oh I can have fun with this." Rex picked up both the pole and his crowbar, then began walking towards the officer. David shook and struggled to stand, but he couldn't. All he could do was watch the blood pour down his right arm. The eight officers in the room held their guns positioned on Rex, ready to fire.

"No! Run damn it! Run! Save yourselves!" David gasped and grunted as he slowly rose to his feet. Spots started appearing in his eyes. He placed his hand to his head and moaned as Rex rolled his eyes.

"You're annoying me." Rex swirled around and swiped the pole into David's legs, causing him to shout out and fall to the ground. He slowly lifted his head and watched helplessly as the officers opened fire on Rex. "So much fun. You're all just aiming towards my chest. I do know how to fix myself now…" Rex hit one officer in the shoulder with the pole and brought the crowbar down onto another officer's head, killing him instantaneously.

"No! No!"

"One dead, one injured." Rex smashed the crowbar into another officer's back, then punched the officer in the chest with his free hand, pressing the man further onto the crowbar. The officer spat blood as Rex tore the crowbar out of him and pushed him to the ground. "Two dead, one injured. That leaves five more!" The remaining officers ran to other points of the room, beginning to panic. David cussed and gripped his gun tightly in his left hand, trying to ignore his blurry vision enough to aim at Rex. He knew he probably wouldn't be able to do anything, but damn him to hell if he didn't try. He was no coward!

"Rex! Over here!" Rex slammed the end of the pole into the front of one officer's neck and spun around, smashing a second officer's skull with it. Rex then slammed the crowbar into a third man's thigh, sending him to the ground. The two remaining officers lowered their guns, realizing now their bullets seemed almost ineffective against this demon.

"Three dead, three critically injured. I'd say call an ambulance, but once I'm done picking you all off, there's going to be no one to call an ambulance." Rex grinned maliciously when he saw the two officers shaking. He raised his crowbar and David shot his hand. Rex shouted out in pain and dropped the crowbar. "Crap!" He swiftly turned to David and growled. "You son of a bitch!" David slowly pushed himself up, enduring the harsh pain shooting throughout his body.

"Okay guys, aim for his arms! They're human limbs! Disable his arms!"

"Right boss!" Rex growled and narrowed his eyes as he threw the pole into one of the officers. It was hard enough to penetrate his chest and impale him into the wall. The officer gasped and let his gun fall from his shaking hand. David shouted out and fired a gunshot into Rex's left shoulder.

"Jesus!" Rex clutched his shoulder and glared at David. The officer behind him ran up to him, hoping to subdue him, but his attempt failed when Rex swiftly turned around and bit into the man's shoulder, tearing off his limb. David's eyes widened as the officer screamed out in pain and fell to his knees. "I'll kill you next." David's lips quivered and he clenched his fist. They couldn't beat this menace!

"Please demon, leave me be!" Rex laughed at the officer's pitiful pleading and smacked him across the face. The officer shouted out when he landed on the ground. Sarah screamed and quickly stood up, ready to run when their last hope seemed to fade away. David sneered and fired another gunshot into Rex's arm. Rex grunted and looked to David.

"I was going to leave you till last, and enjoy destroying this guy and that woman first, but you leave me no choice." Rex grabbed David's throat and tightened his grip, glaring into his eyes. David struggled and grabbed Rex's arm, trying to pull it away. Rex's mouth opened and David's color completely left his face when he saw the razor sharp teeth. "Goodbye Mr. Vega, this was your final stand. Impressive, but worthless." David struggled again as Rex closed in on him. His teeth were right above his throat when the door slammed open and Rex tensed up.

"Genitus Diabolus!"

"Not again!" David's eyes widened as Rex's head tilted back. "Shit…" Rex's body began to shake and his insides felt like a volcanic eruption. He shouted out as his body was thrown to the side. David gripped his own throat and fell to his knees, glancing over at his savior. It was Cat. She was standing in the doorway, breathing heavily and glaring at Rex, who was now unconscious.

"I knew I should have come along…" The death was almost too much for her to bear, but she needed to ignore it. She grabbed two pairs of handcuffs from the ground, then carefully picked Rex up and carried him into Robbie's bedroom, tossing him against the bed frame. She then cuffed Rex's wrists behind his back, then cuffed the chain and bedpost, hopefully it would hold him long enough for everyone to escape.

She walked into the living room and knelt next to Sarah and David. "Are you guys okay? I called the ambulance…"

"Thank you Cat." David swayed to the side and moaned as his eyes started to roll to the back of his head, he was starting to go into shock. Fortunately the ambulance sirens could be heard from outside, he would make it. The surviving officers moaned and pressed on their wounds, trying to conceal the bleeding the best way they could, but it was getting hard to do. The officer who took the pole to his throat would probably end up mute for the rest of his life. Cat looked at Sarah, who was mourning Thomas, and carefully hugged her.

"I'm here for you Mrs. Shapiro."

"Thomas…"

"I know." Sarah looked mournfully at Cat as David fell to the ground and the paramedics rushed into the apartment.

"First my Robbie, and now my husband…why…why is this happening?"

"Robbie's alive, I know he is, he has to be!" Sarah smiled only slightly through her tears, then broke out in a sob. Cat held her close and let her cry on her shoulder. Cat cried with her as the paramedics loaded David's body on the first stretcher. The apartment was soon filled with multiple stretchers and paramedics trying to save the wounded and dying. One of the paramedics ran over to Sarah and flashed a light in her eyes. Cat closed her eyes and started walking outside, wanting to get away from all the blood. She heard David moaning from nearby and walked to his stretcher. She walked over to him and gingerly took his hand, trying to comfort him in any way possible. "Mr. Vega?"

David opened his eyes and looked at her, smiling grimly. "You saved us. I can't thank you enough…" He couldn't say how afraid he was in those final moments that he would never see his daughters or his wife again. He regretted not bringing Cat along at first, but still it would have proven too dangerous. "Tell Andre to take good care of Tori while I'm in the hospital."

"I will."

"And tell Holly I'll see her soon. I know this is her worst nightmare, it's always hard to be married to a cop…" Cat slowly nodded as David laid his head back and sighed deeply. The paramedics loaded him into the ambulance and Cat looked back at the apartment. She almost hadn't come, obeying David's instructions, but not only was Tyrone being an annoying jackass, but her worry and concern was just too great. She closed her eyes and smiled. She gently placed her hand on her stomach and looked up into the sky.

"Robbie, wherever you are right now…your mom's safe. I know you're still alive, so find us soon. Tori, Beck, Andre, Trina, Jade, protect them…protect us…come home soon. I long for you…" She kept her eyes closed as the rain slowly began to fall down on and around her. The rain was very calming to her and always seemed to pull her back to a better time.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this. The end of the chapter is a lead in to the next, which is a flashback chapter. You wanted to see more about her past, so here you have it. Robbie's in it too! Review this _very_ close call an await the next chapter! Oh by the way, can't tell you what chapter I'm working on, but I just got done writing a very emotional, touching chapter with Jade's mother. You'll love it when yu get to it.


	10. The Rain

Evil Incarnate

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

A/N: This chapter is a flashback for Cat. Yeah, I'm making up for not having Cat for so many chapters. This is all going as planned. It's going to be a sequence chapter, through various important parts in her life. Not many, as it is _one chapter_.

* * *

Chapter 10 (The Rain)

Nine year old Catherine Valentine sat in the backseat of her car, clutching her stuffed elephant in her arms and watching outside the window. They were moving to LA, such a big city, and she was scared. It was raining heavily against the window, and the waves on the surface seemed to distract her from the move. She didn't want to think about all the friends she was leaving behind. She didn't want to think about how afraid she was that she wouldn't make any friends. Right now, the rain was scaring her because it was coming down so heavily and so hard. Nothing good ever seemed to come from it. Hence, they were moving away and it was raining. She closed her eyes and leaned in the chair, holding her elephant tightly. "Mommy, Daddy, I don't like this move. Why did we have to leave." Mrs. Valentine looked back at her daughter and smiled at her.

"I told you honey, daddy's got a better job." Cat huffed and shook her head. She looked to the other side of the car at her younger brother who was sleeping in the seat. She decided she may as well try that, since maybe it might help her to forget where she was and what was going on, to pretend nothing was happening. She placed her elephant on the door and rested her head against it, closing her eyes tightly and trying to think of better things.

When they made it to her new home and began unpacking everything, she sat on the front porch and watched the rain fall. She was afraid to touch it, thinking that it would be like acid to her body. She was incredibly surprised when she saw a curly haired boy skating down the sidewalk. "Hey! You! Are you insane!" The boy nearly jumped and caught himself on a stop sign, then looked over at her. He stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth and skated over to her. Her eyes widened when she realized what she had just done, she did _not_ want to start talking to anyone she didn't know. "Uh…"

"Hey, you just moved in?" Cat slowly nodded her head as the boy smiled happily. "Awesome! I'm Robbie. I'm ten years old, what about you?"

"C-Cat, I'm nine." She shrunk back a bit, staring nervously at her feet. The boy tilted his head and smiled slightly at her. He found her very interesting and wanted to be friends with her.

"Want to be friends?" Her head shot up and her face turned red.

"I'm not sure…but why are you in the rain? Are you stupid or something?" Robbie's lips formed a circle and he laughed, clearly she didn't know how perfect the rain was.

"The rain is the most beautiful! I love it!" His parents didn't mind him playing in the rain, so long as he didn't stay out too long and he changed immediately when he got back home. "Come on, let me show you!" Cat shook her head, but it was too late, he grabbed her hand and was pulling her into the rain. She screamed out and closed her eyes, but nothing happened to her. She opened her left eye to see Robbie staring back at her calmly, holding her hands. "See, you're okay."

"It feels warm." She opened her other eye and smiled. Fortunately the rain had gone down just a bit, but it didn't mean she wasn't going to be soaked and her mother wasn't going to be upset with her. "Did you do something to the rain?" Robbie laughed again and shook his head.

"No! Chase me!" Cat blinked as he skated down the sidewalk, waving at her. "Nah-nah, you can't catch me!"

"Liar!" Cat ran after him and laughed as they raced down the street.

A few years later, twelve year old Cat had her arms on her windowsill, waiting for her friend to show up. She would be turning thirteen at the end of the summer, but sadly wouldn't be going into the program that Robbie was in. Hollywood Arts served kids starting at the age of thirteen. She looked at the sky and sighed, wasn't Robbie supposed to have been here ten minutes ago?

Rain started to drizzle from the sky and she slowly closed her eyes. Robbie loved the rain and was teaching her that it wasn't such a bad thing at all. She was beginning to associate the rain with him, though. The doorbell rang and her eyes shot open. Her mom called out to her. "Robbie's here, dear!"

"Robbie? Finally!" Cat bounced from the window and ran out, nearly tackling Robbie to the ground when she spotted him. He quickly sidestepped her and chuckled nervously. She blushed and regained her composure, then grabbed his wrist and pulled her into the bedroom. She pointed at the window. "It's raining."

"Yeah…" He looked into her eyes and smiled as she stared at the window. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" His voice was soft and delicate, almost like he was talking about something other than the rain. "Anyway, look what I have!" Cat looked over as he carefully placed a tray on the table next to her bed. She watched as he opened it and revealed a red cupcake. "This is a red velvet cupcake, try it!"

"Okay." Cat took the cupcake in her hands and slowly brought it to her lips. She bit into it and it opened a world of wonders to her. She gasped and eyed it with wide eyes while Robbie stared at her with a smirk. "Oh my god this is great!"

"I told you!" He loved to see her happy and in a good mood. She scarfed the cupcake down and looked at Robbie gratefully. "You know, classes are starting up soon. Maybe you could try out for the Hollywood Arts."

"Oh no, I couldn't do that!" She loved to sing and he thought she had a beautiful voice, but just needed the confidence.

"Why not? Your voice is spectacular, and all you have to do is talk in front of the principal. Take me for example, I'm working on ventriloquism, and this one kid's going to show me a dummy that I can purchase from something called the _Sky Store_, but that's not important. What's important is _you_ need to show the world your voice!"

"I couldn't. I'd be too embarrassed!" Cat blushed as Robbie grinned deviously. He knew the person in charge of the whole program often went for walks in the rain, he even knew the person's route, as a friend of his pointed it out so often. If he could get Cat to sing for him and that person heard her, then she could probably learn to be confident in herself.

"Well then, would you be willing to sing with me alone?" Cat looked outside and shrugged. He took that as a yes and took her hand, then pulled her outside. Her mother shrugged it off when she saw them head out, she had just gotten used to this over the years. Cat laughed as the warm rain touched her body. They made it to the corner of the street and Robbie thought of a song for her to sing.

"What would you like me to sing, Robbie?" He tapped his chin and then pointed his finger up.

"Ah! How about 'I want what I want' by Tata Young. Do you know that song?" Cat thought for a minute and nodded, she recognized the song and actually learned the lyrics.

"Yeah, I got it." Cat began to sing and Robbie listened earnestly, being pulled in instantly like a sailor to a siren. He closed his eyes and tilted his head up as the rain fell gently upon his face. He'd actually forgotten that he wanted the person in charge to hear her, although it really was just a small purpose compared to the fact that he just wanted to hear her sing beautifully.

It was just at the end of the song that the man rounded the corner and Cat was surprised to hear him say that she had just the voice that people were looking for at the school and offered her a position in the start of the new school year. Her eyes were wide and fearful when she looked to Robbie, who simply gazed back at her with the calmest expression ever. Once again, he relaxed her and pulled her into a hug, and they danced in the rain. She would associate a velvet cupcake to this day and dye her hair red in remembrance of this and in remembrance of her new favorite food.

A few years later, sixteen years old, Robbie was seventeen. She knew whenever it was raining, he would always be on her mind as she associated the rain with him for so long. He helped her through so much, he was her greatest friend of all, even closer than Jade, who was the second person she'd met when she moved to LA. He always seemed to be wise in the ways of the world, she could come to him about anything it seemed.

She didn't know why she was uncomfortable with Rex, and she attributed most of Rex's statements as coming from Robbie. Which was why she felt so small whenever Rex hit on other women, but never her. She just needed to remind herself that they were just friends, but she honestly stopped believing that a while ago. There had to be something more, something that wasn't there.

Another rainy day in the middle of April brought Cat to Robbie's place, filled with so many new questions that she hoped he had the answer to. She was afraid of how he'd react, but she knew she needed to remain confident and just come out with it.

She entered his room and found him reading a book on his bed, Rex was nowhere in sight. Perhaps this was a good thing, she wouldn't feel like she had to hold back. "What is sex like?" Robbie coughed and his body jerked in a sudden motion as he looked at her with wide, questioning eyes.

"I'm sorry, but what?"

"What is sex like, Robbie? Do you know?"

"Uh…" Robbie closed his eyes and moved his head back, stunned by the outburst. "No. Why would you ask?" Cat twirled her fingers behind her back and walked closer to him, then lay on the bed next to him and stared up to the ceiling. He didn't move away from her.

"Because I want to know if what I've heard about it is true." What was it like to make love to the rain? "Is it like the rain?" Robbie stammered a bit and stared curiously at Cat, raising an eyebrow.

"I have no clue."

"I'm told that it's done with the person you feel is right for you. I always thought that was the kiss, though."

"No." Robbie placed his hands on his stomach and gazed upwards. "It's said that when you kiss someone, that's when your heart tells you that's the one." Cat frowned and thought back to Robbie's stage kiss with Trina.

"What did it feel like when you kissed Trina?" Robbie shrugged and looked over at Cat, he was really growing more interested in why Cat was all of a sudden asking such questions.

"It didn't feel like anything, but of course I never had a real kiss so I didn't discern between a fake and a real one."

"What about when I kissed you…" Robbie chuckled and closed his eyes. That one didn't feel fake, it was real, by all means it was real. He felt sparks, she felt sparks, and truth be told, they wanted to feel those sparks again. "Did you feel anything?"

"Did you?"

"Yeah. I did."

"Oh?"

"I want…I want to know if I'll feel it again." Cat looked down as Robbie tilted his head slightly, smiling at her.

"You know Cat, can I be honest?"

"What?" She lifted her head and gazed into Robbie's eyes.

"Ever since I met you, you've always had this thing about you that I just couldn't help but…to be attached. You're beautiful, you really are." Cat's cheeks grew red and her eyes instantly darted to the window. How could he think she was beautiful? He placed his fingers under her chin and smiled softly. Her heart started beating heavily as he gazed into her eyes.

"Are you going to…kiss me?"

"Only if you want me to." Her body began to grow increasingly warm and she decided to take the plunge. She leaned forward and kissed his lips passionately. She couldn't stop herself as the kiss deepened, she thrived on the emotion and craved more. Robbie wrapped his arms around her and tightened his embrace, he was feeling the similar feelings. As the passion deepened and they started losing control, their last sense of control stopped them for a brief moment. "Cat, what are we doing?"

"Maybe…making love to the rain?"

"Are you sure?" Cat bit her lip and glanced to the side. She wanted once more to travel into the rain with him, to become one with him. She wanted to know how it felt to be loved like that.

"I want to know. Don't you?"

"Yeah, but…" He looked into her eyes and a guttural sound left his throat. "Hell, I can't resist your eyes, Cat. I never could." She smiled at him and kissed his lips again. And on they went into the night, making love to the rain and letting it once more wash over their bodies, calming them, subduing them, awakening the passion inside.

At the end, they held each other close, neither of them felt ashamed for what they'd done, as it was a completely natural act it seemed. They wanted to know, and now they knew. "So what happens now?" Cat asked in a quiet voice.

"I don't know…" He groomed her hair and smiled as he gently kissed her forehead. They probably wouldn't do this regularly. Hell, things would probably just go the way they were before. Neither Cat nor Robbie felt it was life altering, what had happened. "I hope we can at least remain friends."

"Oh of course!" She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes, drifting off into sleep. He smiled gently and closed his eyes. Cat would dream of the rain tonight, tomorrow night, and every night after. They knew they couldn't have a relationship, she'd just gotten out of a bad break up with Daniel and just wasn't ready. That was really what started her question. He wanted sex, and she didn't feel like he was the right person. She didn't want it and she refused, this led to a fight, which led them to break up. Not even Robbie knew that. She always thought Robbie was the right person, and that is why she wanted to make love to him, so she could know that she was right in her feelings. _"I __really like you, Robbie…"_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you caught the clues in earlier chapters you _may_ just catch something. So review. Next chapter we'll be seeing Beck and the others for a while


	11. The Princess

Evil Incarnate

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

A/N: This chapter starts out as a dream (Keep in mind for anybody who is wondering for some odd reason, this story as a whole is _NOT_ a dream).

* * *

Chapter 11 (The Princess)

Jade found herself seated by rushing water and lush green grass, her hands were small and her body shrunken, back to six years. She didn't recognize where she was, but she loved the calmness of it. It was a ways away from the ski trail that the King and Queen owned. She gazed at her reflection in the water and smiled. She was happy.

The Princess looked after her, raised her up and taught her the finer things in life. The Princess was often with a girallon who was very much like a large gorilla, but with four arms and a tail. He was an angry creature, very aggressive in nature, and always fought with the princess, harsh and vindictive words being one of his major weapons. But he never struck Jade, just the Princess. The King and Queen were unsure why their young daughter would have such a foul beast around her and did everything they could to get him away, but their child wouldn't relent.

Jade looked up from the lake to see the Girallon watching her. She smiled warily as he picked her up around the waist. "Princess wants you home." He huffed and carried her away. She didn't care much for him, he always frightened her with his size. She didn't protest, though, because she was afraid that he would hit the Princess out of retaliation. Once they made it to the Princess's castle, the beast dropped her on the couch and walked into the next room. "Why are you always letting the girl out? Don't you know that on her own she could get hurt?"

"Not around here, she knows this place, and she's allowed to go anywhere she pleases. This kingdom is going to be hers one day." The Girallon huffed and narrowed his eyes. Jade poked her head around the corner as the man started yelling at the woman, and the fight began to escalate. She pressed her back against the wall and shut her eyes tightly as the blows came, and kept them shut until she heard the heavy footsteps leave the house. When she opened her eyes, the Princess was gazing at her with a smile, her soft face sullied by a bruise on her eye. Jade whimpered and slowly lifted her hand, gingerly touhing the bruise.

"He hit you?"

"It's okay sweetheart." The woman smiled and cupped her hand over Jade's. "Better me than you."

"But he won't hit me, you know that."

"That's because you're young. But you'll always be safe with me, okay?" She nodded her head as the Princess lifted her up and held her tightly.

"Will brother be safe too?"

"Yes, always." She had a much older brother that lived in a faraway land. She didn't see him often, but it had been said that when he was very young, before she was born, parliament came and demanded that he be placed in the hands of the royal magician related to the Girallon. It was strange, this magician. He was human and much nicer, much calmer, so how could he be this beast's brother?

The Princess caressed Jade's cheek with the palm of her head and kissed her forehead. "I promise I will always be here for you, my dear." Jade smiled and hugged the lady tightly as the King and Queen walked into the house. The King saw his daughter's face and roared angrily.

"He hit you again?" The Queen frowned and went to calm her husband. She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. The King crossed his arms and looked away as his wife moved to her daughter and placed her hand on her shoulder, offering only soft words.

"Dear, perhaps it is time this Girallon left the kingdom." The Princess set Jade on the ground and bowed her head, tears welling inside her as she hugged her mother. "It's okay, you can cry. There are better men out there."

"Yeah, men who aren't Girallon demons." The Queen slowly glared at her husband and he quickly silenced himself.

"It is hardly the time to insult the thing."

A day later, it happened that the King and Queen, along with the Princess, banished away the Girallon. He was going to strike the Princess, but several of the King's knights were watching him closely. They did allow the Princess one last moment in private with him, to talk. Jade watched this moment and frowned as a fight escalated into blows. The Princess was felled and the Girallon lifted Jade up. The Princess held her hand out and cried. "No! I won't let you take her from me! You can't!"

"Shut up." Jade yelled out as the beast carried her away. The Princess struggled to get up, but her foot was caught by something, she couldn't run after her.

"Jadelyn! Please! Jadelyn!"

The beast made his way to the faraway land where his brother, the Magician waited. Jade sat in the corner of the magician's house and sobbed uncontrollably as the Girallon spewed lies to the Magician, stating that the Princess threw them away. The Magician rubbed his chin and gazed skeptically at Jade.

Her brother was there too, he was almost twenty and had short blonde hair and a well-built body. He held his sister and frowned, believing the Girallon. Through the years, the beast had tried unsuccessfully to change her name, he'd changed his and everything about them, managing to get her to believe things to be a certain way. The Magician was never happy about this. When she was just ten, he decided the young girl had enough, but he could never locate the Princess or even the King and Queen. The Girallon never told him anything about them.

The day came when she returned home and found the Girallon dead on the floor. She'd become stiff and frozen with fear. Magic was flowing from a hole in his head. Her hands cupped her mouth, she was finally freed. This meant she'd have to live with the Magician now, she was grateful for that, for he was by far a better man to her than the Girallon had been.

As the years passed, she found herself surrounded by people, her friends. Standing next to her was a very charming prince, his brown locks flowing down his neck and resting upon his shoulders. Beside her was a fairy with bright red hair and she chose to dance in the curly hair of the wizard who carried a small evil dwarf around with him. Befriending the prince was a dark Minotaur, who found calmness in the wonders of music. With the group were two dark haired elven princesses, sisters to one another. These creatures stayed with her and the prince always, never leaving their side for a minute and protecting her from any harm that should come her way. However the former Princess always clung to her mind, and she always wondered where she went to, blocking out the painful memories.

Jade awoke from her dream with a start, the RV had hit a bad pothole. Beck cussed softly and Jade blinked, looking around the vehicle with wide eyes. She saw Sinjin walk into the back bedroom and frown. "Sinjin, what just happened?" Sinjin was coming back to see if the bump had woken her, Beck was driving and Trina was napping on the couch.

"We hit something." Jade slowly stood up and dusted her pants off. She frowned and sighed. How close were they to the Canadian border? "Beck's not too happy right about now. We _just_ crossed Canada. Took a while for the troopers to look at all our paperwork and passports."

"When did we pass Canada!" She gasped and ran over to the window, gazing outside at the freeway. She'd wanted to be awake when they made it there, so she could see the boarder. Sinjin chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's okay, tomorrow we're stopping off at Niagara Falls for a couple hours." Jade placed her fingers on the windowsill and ignored Sinjin, she was too focused on all the terrain. Although, Beck was stopping the car for some reason. He sighed and stood up from the driver's seat, walking over to them.

"We may not." Jade pursed her lips together and looked at Beck with concern as Sinjin frowned.

"Why?"

"Because I think my tire just blew out. If it takes a while to get it fixed, we may have to nix the idea of Niagara Falls until we start heading back home." That sucked, but there was no way around it. Trina moaned and sat up from the couch, she was very unhappy to hear what just stung her eardrums. "Anyway, we're just miles away from our stop in Sarnia." They had stopped in Lincoln and left around six in the morning, so it was only seven. "I _was_ planning on driving through Sarnia, maybe making it close to Kingston, but if we have a flat, that may not be happening." Whitby was just a little past Toronto, and even closer to Maine. Of course, Toronto was past Niagara Falls. They would just have had to backtrack the next day.

"Well we can drive as late as possible with four drivers," Trina commented as she rubbed her eyes and stared at the clock. A flat tire shouldn't take long to fix. Beck had a spare beneath the RV, so all they needed was a jack, and they had that somewhere. "All it should take is like an hour and then we're back on the road, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Anyway, if you guys want to go explore the surroundings while check out the tire, go ahead."

"Okay!" Beck chuckled as he grabbed a leash and hooked it to Boss's collar. The dog would probably need to take a bathroom break anyway. Everyone left the RV and Jade took the leash in her hand while Beck grabbed the jack and moved beneath the RV to try and get his spare out from under.

"Do you need any help?" Jade asked while leaning against the RV. Sinjin took off in one direction and Trina in the other, they would be back within hopefully an hour. Beck shrugged and scooted himself out from under the RV.

"No, you can do what you like."

"Okay…" She chose to stay there and watched as Boss sniffed the ground. She remembered the attack they suffered a few days ago and pet the dog's shoulder, he seemed to be healing up very nicely. Beck grunted as he started removing the metal thing holding the tire in place. "Beck, I had that dream again."

"The good one or the bad one?"

"The weird one."

"About that Princess and the gorilla?"

"Yeah." She sat down next to him and he pushed himself out from under, taking the spare off and setting it beside him as he sat next to her. "I never can understand it."

"I don't know, sometimes the brain just throws stuff at us." Jade chuckled and tilted her head back, closing her eyes tightly. She often wished she knew what it was about, the Princess, the King, the Queen, the Girallon. She'd been having dreams about that Princess for years. "Do you think it has something to do with your mother? I mean what happens in the dream, you always end up being separated from the 'Princess' of the dream."

"Yeah, but my mom _left_ us." Beck placed his arm atop his knee and stared up at the starry sky. Jade placed her head on his shoulder and sighed quietly. She was getting cold. The dog did his business and trotted over to them, cuddling up in their laps. Jade chuckled and pet the puppy's head. "You know he's almost too big for our laps right now, just imagine when he gets older…"

"Yeah, then he can _try_ to get in our laps. He'll just be falling out." Jade laughed and Beck smiled at her. Her laugh was beautiful. He loved being able to hear such a rare treat. "Almost five days on the road, we'll reach Maine tomorrow, unless you want to spend the day at Niagara Falls."

"No, I just want to go. We can there after the trip."

"Okay."

"Why is it I feel like you have a surprise for me, like you already know where we're going…" Beck smirked and moved to the front passenger tire and started working the jack. She blinked and looked at him with suspicion. "Beck."

"What?"

"What is in Maine?"

"Um…would you believe a ski resort I've always wanted to visit?"

"You know something and you're not telling me." She moved over to him and he gazed deeply into her eyes. "Why?"

"Can't tell you just yet. But you're going to love me even more."

"Oh is that so?"

"That is very much the truth." He grinned and pulled the tire off, then rolled it to the other side of the RV. "Now help me out here." Jade paused and smirked, lifting her eyebrows up.

"No, I think I'll walk Boss around for a bit."

"Okay." He shrugged as she walked off. So he was on his own for a while, he could deal with that. He worked fast, so that maybe they could reach Kingston, which was only five hours away.

* * *

Hope you liked it, and yes, Jade's dream is based of of fantasy storybook tales. A Girallon thing is a human sized gorilla with four arms ad a tail. They're usually white in color, I think. Anyway, you'll hear a bit more reason why she's having these dreams in a few chapters. And Jade's plot takes an interesting twist/turn in the next few chapters. Chapter 13, something really big happens. Well actually it happens next chapter. Staytuned, it's getting good in here.


	12. Arrival

Evil Incarnate

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 12 (Arriving in Maine)

The next morning, Beck awakened the group at six o'clock, they'd reached Kingston at just a little after midnight, and they could make it to Caribou within ten hours. Everyone groaned while leaving the hotel beds. Again, Sinjin was in the RV. "Come on, let's get going!" Beck was ecstatic, he couldn't wait to see the grin on Jade's face when they reached where they were going. "Come on guys, ten hours to go, we'll reach the location sooner than you think!"

"Just as long as we get there in one piece, that's all I'm worried about," Trina said as she gathered up her luggage. "I know I will, but keep waking us up like that and I don't know how you're going to end up."

"Very funny." Tina stuck her tongue out as everyone headed out. Once they checked out and made it into the RV, Trina pushed Sinjin off the couch. He moaned and slowly pushed himself up, his body aching.

"Why push me off?

"You were in my way." Sinjin rolled his eyes as Beck made his way to the driver's seat. The others looked at him with raised eyebrows as he started up the car and quickly got on the road. Jade loved his enthusiasm, the way he was so ready to do whatever he could to make her happy. She sat next to him and stare straight ahead. She wondered if they'd be making it through Canada on the way back or not.

"Beck, calm down a bit, you're making me nervous." He smirked and took her hand with his right hand. "What's in Maine, Beck? Please tell me, I'm not sure if I like surprises all that much."

"To tell the truth, I'm not one hundred percent sure." Jade raised an eyebrow and frowned, praying he wasn't so determined over a hunch. Although this whole trip was basically off of a hunch. "All I know is I'm given a contact number in Caribou, Maine, and I reach this older couple. I tell them I'm looking for your mother and they go ballistic." Jade tilted her head and Beck glanced at her through the corner of his eyes. "The good ballistic. You know, the overjoyed, gleeful kind of thing. They tell me they know how to contact your mom, but they want to see you first."

"Oh?" Jade pressed her lips together and looked back out the window. Suddenly her heart pulsed and her body began to shiver slightly. _"An older couple?"_ Her lips parted and she drew a slow breath, letting her mind wander and pull her into a trancelike state. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be. Her body became heavy and her eyes drifted to the sides feverishly. _"Did he find my…grandparents? He couldn't have, it's impossible! How would he have a contact number for my mother and…it reaches my grandparents?"_ She didn't remember anything about them, and what little she did recall of them, she didn't have much to tell her who they were. She did know they were nice people.

She sat like this for the next several hours, not even noticing when Beck switched out with Sinjin and Sinjin switched out with Trina. Jade didn't do any driving this time, and the others were starting to become a little nervous. Around four thirty, Trina was driving and Beck was on the phone. They'd reached Caribou and were now making their way towards Heritage Road.

Maine was a beautiful place, but there were no moose like there had been in Canada. Those were nice to see, especially the moose wallowing in a lake near the freeway. Jade shook her head and looked out the window as they started to come to a stop near a very subtle one story house made of burgundy wood. The yard had two oak trees and leaves scattered about. There were not many homes on the street, which made it very quaint, very calming. Jade's lip quivered as she eyed the small home. She just couldn't shake it, these butterflies in her stomach. "Come on Jade, they're waiting for us!" Beck said as he took her hand.

"Beck, I'm scared." She slowly stood up and looked into his eyes. He smiled and gave her a hug, knowing that by now she had to have figured out this couple to be her grandparents. "I-I was born here, I lived here Beck…I was born in that house." It was the only thing she had of that time, a picture of that house. Her father didn't keep anything but a single solitary photo of the home. "I know because my dad always said I was born in Maine…"

"I know, that's what your Uncle told me." Trina and Sinjin walked over to them, eager to see what the hold up was. Beck had seen a photo of the home, but didn't know the location or anything about it. He hadn't thought much of it until he actually got the contact number and the elderly couple told him they wanted to see Jade. "I guess we didn't need much of my father's assistance, but your Uncle wasn't too sure what your mom's name was."

"Of course not. He was Dad's brother."

"Oh, I guess your parents' families just didn't associate at all." Jade shrugged as Sinjin pointed out the window. They looked and saw an elderly couple in their sixties. The woman had white curly hair and a calm, joyous expression that seemed to match the calming blue dress she wore. The old man had white hair too, very thin hair, and low cheekbones with very deep set blue eyes. Beck smiled at this homely looking couple and motioned to Jade. "Come on, let's go. I think they've been waiting long enough. Don't you?" Jade slowly nodded as the group left the RV, Boss trotted out with them and barked one time at the couple, greeting them.

The couple looked at Jade and the woman placed her hands to her chest. "Oh Henry, it's really her. Just look at her!" Jade lifted her hand nervously and jumped when Beck pushed her forward. Henry smiled as his wife made her way over to her, her eyes brimming with tears. "Jade, you've grown so much from a little girl." Henry made his way over and shook Beck's hand, grateful for him bringing their granddaughter to then.

"What's everyone waiting for? Come inside! My wife made some pie." Jade's eyes beamed and she was the first to run to the door. Henry and his wife, Jeanne, reveled in memory. Jade was always so happy to have pie whenever she cooked. Her favorite was peach. "Jade, do you still like Peach pie?" Jade gasped and a grin formed on her face, she was starting to forget how nervous she had been.

"I love peach pie, is it lattice?" Jeanne smiled as she led the others to the door.

"Of course it is, sweetheart." Beck was stunned. Two years dating her, and he did _not_ know what kind of pie Jade liked the most. Hell, he didn't remember if she ever ate pie. Once inside, the memories began flooding her mind. Jade slowly walked around the living room, eying the floral patterns on the wall and smelling the familiar scent coming from the couch that, as a kid, she always called the 'mystery smell' of the home. There were framed photos on the wall of a happier time, but the one that caught her interest most of all, sat on top of a black television.

She walked towards it and stared at the image of a woman in what looked like a period ball gown. She had soft brown hair which fell just slightly past her shoulders. Her gentle hand was raised in the air and her face pointing to the side with the hand, palm up. Jade's breath left her and all movement seemed to cease. She knew this woman. She hadn't physically seen her since she was seven, but that heavenly face haunted her dreams ever since. "Beck!"

"What?" He walked over to her as she continued to gaze wide eyed.

"It's the Princess in my dreams." The couple looked over pleasantly as Jade's sense of nostalgia overwhelmed her. "It may not be exact, but that's her. I always thought she was made up, but she's…" The lights seemed to hit the woman's face, causing her to shine as her hair swirled perfectly around her shoulders and framed her heart shaped face. There was some amount of glitter under her eyes. Breathtaking. "She's beautiful." Beck nodded and looked at his girlfriend, he could see a lot of her in that woman.

"She looks like you."

"That's our daughter," Jeanne said as she brought the pie into the living room. The sweet smell penetrated Jade's nose and helped to pull her back into reality. "Your mother." Jade gasped and turned around to look at her grandparents. Henry walked in with a few plates as Jeanne cut the pie into several slices. The lady picked up one plate and handed it to Jade, who was becoming very teary-eyed.

"Thank you. But why, why did mom leave me behind?" Jeanne and Henry frowned. Jade could see that oddly, her mother looked very successful in the picture. Maybe not happy, but well to do at least. "Why did she never talk to me again? What happened?"

"These are things you need to hear from her, not us." Jade understood and set the pie on the table. She was too distracted by thoughts of her mother to focus on the pie, but she would be eating it.

"Where is she then? Is she here?"

"I'm afraid not dear." Beck frowned and slowly closed his eyes, he was praying they didn't have to drive anymore. "She heard you were coming, though, so-"

"She knew I was coming and she didn't come to see me?" Pain flooded her eyes as her heart clenched. Henry sighed and decided to continue for his wife.

"No, your mother's schedule tomorrow is _very_ busy. She purchased a plane ticket for you, however." Jade's eyes widened as Henry placed his arm around her shoulder and sat her down on the couch. "Your mother loved you very much, Jade. She never wanted to lose you. What happened…was not her choice. She was devastated, wouldn't even come out of your bedroom for weeks. Try as she might, she couldn't find you, and fear caught up with her too…"

"What do you mean, fear?"

"Jade, is your father still alive?"

"No, but I don't see what he has to do with anything…" Beck's eyebrows rose as Henry stood up and lifted a sheet of paper from the coffee table. He smiled and handed it to Jade. She stared at it and felt her body becoming somewhat warm. It was a plane ticket. Tears stung her eyes as she looked up to her grandfather.

"Then that's one less thing to worry about. I never liked that man. You have a lot of questions, and your mother has all the answers. She's waiting for you. She commutes to Manhattan, New York for her job and lives in a mansion in Greenwich, CT?"

"M-Manhattan? Greenwich?" She coughed, knowing about both Manhattan and Greenwich. Greenwich was a beautiful but rich place, Manhattan was more expensive to live in. Beck felt his heart sink. More driving. "She lives in _New York?"_

"Well Conneticut, but it's basically New York. She works Broadway, she's an actress now." Jade gasped again and her gaze froze on the ticket. It was a one-way ticket, which was confusing. Henry looked at the paper and crossed his arms. "She told us she wants at least a week, she wants to get to know you, Jade. She wants to know her daughter…she says that Beck calling us was the greatest thing that could have ever happened, and she understands you have a life now in LA, and is willing to buy you a plane ticket back there, or anywhere you want. But most important, she wants to see you."

"My mom…works Broadway…" It was quite a jump, since when she was seven, they had to live with her grandparents. There was no way around. Her dad couldn't hold a steady enough job and her mom needed to take care of her. "You said, losing me was…"

"The hardest thing she ever faced," Jeanne replied while taking a seat next to Jade. "It was like she lost grip on reality, losing her second son thanks to…that man…You may not have memory of him, but before you were ever born, your older brother was taken away from your parents and sent to live with your father's brother."

"I-I…Dad always told me something different. Even my brother doesn't remember…Dad told me mom left us, abandoned us, and then he killed himself." Jeanne couldn't believe that the man would lie to his own children about their mother, but then, it wasn't a shock to her.

"That isn't important right now. Let's be together now." Jade wiped her eyes and sniffed as she held the ticket close to her heart. The flight was at eight, and it would be a one hour flight, so she would get to Manhattan around nine. She bit her lip and quickly grabbed the pie, deciding she couldn't wait any longer.

"I'm starting to remember some things…about living here. Like the snowmen." Henry grinned as the others surrounded them.

"Family tradition! Every year, make snowmen and see who's lasts the longest."

"Yeah, do you guys still do that?" The grandparents frowned and Jade's heart sank. So whatever really happened took that away. Whatever happened took the joy out of her grandparents hearts, out of her mother's heart. "Well then we'll need to do it again sometime!"

"Yeah, we will." Henry and Jeanne hugged their granddaughter tightly. Nothing could explain this euphoria, for the joy was finally returning to them.

Hours later, Jade was in the busy city of Manhattan, riding a taxicab all the way to Greenwich. She was more nervous than she'd been going to her grandparents. Beck was going to drive to Greenwich with Sinjin and Trina later on, and they would wait for Jade to decide whether she was going back with them or taking a plane. She thought about just telling them to go home, but she wasn't sure. She didn't know if she was going to turn tail and run or not.

"Here ya go," the cab driver said while holding his hand out. "That'll be-"

"I thought mom called the cab service to pay for the cab ride? Her daughter, Jadelyn West, that's me."

"Oh! You're Sarah Franklin's daughter. Can I see some ID first, though?"

"Y-Yes, here." She handed him her driver's license and nodded. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about this before. He handed her the license back and chuckled nervously.

"My bad. So, I'm sure it's none of my business, but why the different last name?"

"Oh, I guess my parent got divorced when I was younger." The driver raised his eyebrow as Jade exited the car with her bags. That's when she caught a first glimpse of the house. She looked up and her jaw fell, along with her bags. The house was like a castle. It was a Victorian style mansion with white shilling. The door was peach colored and had a glass oval. All of the windows were lit up. She didn't even realize the taxi driver took off. She had looked back to see if he was still there, and he was gone. She looked back and swallowed hard. "Oh my god." Slowly she picked her bags up and made her way to the door, her heart pounding harder with each step. For such a large house, she was half expecting guards to pop out of the bushes and order her on the ground with her hands behind her head. She stepped up onto the porcelain tile porch and lifted her hand up, it was shaking horribly as she held it in place, afraid to ring the doorbell. The second she rang that bell, she knew there was no turning back. It was now or never, and damn it, she wanted to know her mother.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Looks like she's finally about to meet her mom for the first time. I had to make a couple changes to this chapter. Manhattan was my origional place of residence for the mom, but I realized they don't have mansions. I spoke with a friend who said that most people who live in mansions, the best bet would be Greenwich in CT.


	13. In her Arms

Evil Incarnate

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

A/N: Oh yeah, I don't own the song you're going to see in this chapter. "In my Daughter's Eyes" by Martina McBride. I am aware that the song was made, I think in 2003, which is _after_ Jade and her mom were separated, but it's the best song that I've found, it's _perfect_ for this…so it is the song that her mom's sung to her when she was a baby, a child, and it's the song that appears in the end.

* * *

Chapter 13 (In Her Arms)

Jade pressed the doorbell and listened to the fancy chime ring throughout the house. She almost felt guilty, with it being 9 PM, who would be asleep nearby? She closed her eyes and slowly licked her lips, it was a nervous habit of hers, she couldn't help it. She struggled to keep her legs still, but they just wouldn't cease their relentless, determined shaking. She moaned and bent over, grabbing her legs to hold them, not even realizing the front door had opened. "Um, I am to assume you are Miss Jadelyn West?" Jade's cheeks grew bright red as she looked up to see a man with his arm at a right angle over his waist and a towel draped over it. He had a thin moustache and grey patches of hair on the sides of his head. Jade chuckled and stood up, straightening the skirt over her jeans. Some first appearance, she had hoped to look regal like her mom seemed, but she never expected any of _this_. The man raised his eyebrow and smiled politely as he bowed. "I am the Butler, Grant. Ms. Franklin has been driving herself up the walls with worry!"

"I'm sorry to have kept her…"

"Yes, well, do come in!" He gestured his hand inside and she attempted to smoothly walk inside, but ended up tripping on the doorstep. She gasped and yelped as she tried to catch her balance. Grant caught her arm, stopping her from falling. She swallowed and continued to sweat, moving her eyes away with an embarrassed groan. "I'm sorry, I'm not normally so-"

"Clumsy?" Jade hesitated at the comment, unsure if she should be offended.

"Er…yes…" She frowned and crossed her arms as Grant playfully smirked.

"Your mother does that all the time when she gets really nervous about something." Jade's eyes grew a bit in surprise and her mouth formed an O. "I swear she'll rehearse for her Broadway shows and the night before she must perform, she's tripping over every little thing in the room. Then the next day, she knocks them dead." Jade grinned and recalled her singing with Cat at the Karaoke place. She loved performing. Maybe she got it from her mother, because she really couldn't think of what she got from her father, who recently has come under some bad light.

"So, Mom's been waiting for me, huh?"

"Yeah, I'll go get her for you." Jade nodded and watched as Grant started walking up the stairs. She placed her hand over her mouth and tried to resist a smile. Grant seemed like he was _trying_ to sound stuffy. She sighed and took a few more steps into the living room, eyeing the walls and the furniture. The walls were a perfect white and the couch in the center of the room was a light peach color. There were two recliners of the same color seated on the sides of the couch.

She sat on the couch and slid her hand against the smooth glass coffee table in front of her. Looking to the side of the couch, there were end matching end tables. She picked up the television remote and flicked the television on, her mother had a pretty good cable, evidently. Hundreds of channels. Deciding she really wanted to explore a bit more, she turned off the television and set the remote down. She stood up and looked towards the kitchen, but was afraid to leave the living room right now.

The kitchen wasn't too big looking, but it wasn't small either. She could see a light brown rectangular table with six chairs total. She peered around the wall and smiled. Her mother had an electric stove and an L-shaped counter formation against the wall. Someone tapped her shoulder and she jumped up fearfully, turning to see a young maid smiling at her. "Hi, would you like something to drink?"

"Um…maybe coffee if you have any."

"Of course." Jade swallowed and watched the maid walk to the counters. Next to a grey microwave was a silver coffeemaker. The lady took a cup from the cabinets above the counter and poured a cup, then mixed in French vanilla creamer and sugar. She then walked back and handed the cup to Jade, who was very impressed with the creamer choice.. "Here you go, please enjoy. Ms. Franklin prefers the Euro French Roast, I hope that is okay by you." Jade smiled kindly and took the coffee. Of course she was okay with that, it was her favorite blend.

"I love that roast. Thank you very much, um…Miss…"

"You can call me Valerie if you want. I'm in charge of the cooking and the cleaning, although Ms. Franklin prefers cooking herself. I wanted to cook for you, but her desire is greater." Jade sipped her coffee and closed her eyes. It was so good, some of the best coffee she'd ever had. "So what do you think so far? You've seen the living room and the kitchen, but you haven't seen the study. There's three bedrooms upstairs and two guest bedrooms."

"I guess you and Grant stay in the other bedrooms?"

"The guest bedrooms, yes. Sarah likes to keep the main bedrooms for relatives, like her parents whenever they come down to visit. Oh, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Uh huh."

"If he ever visits, Sarah might not want him sleeping in the same room with you." Jade laughed and covered her mouth. So her mother would be worried about that. "Did he come with you? I thought I heard you guys were driving to Maine…"

"He'll probably be down here tomorrow or the next day. Can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"How long have you known my mom?"

"Oh, Grant and I have been working for her for about six years now. It took her about three years just to get on her feet before we met her." Jade frowned and sipped her drink once more. Had her mother really been so depressed for three years? "She's still sad, sometimes…"

"She is?"

"Yeah. I guess that's why Grant and I are here, we're like family to her."

"I'm glad you two are here for her." She heard soft footsteps and calmly turned around. Having talked to both Grant and Valerie already, she was no longer nervous, but incredibly anxious. She looked up the stairs and saw a woman with a soft face looking back at her. Her hand rested gently on the black stairwell and a long cream gown flowed slightly past her heels. Her brown hair swayed gently against the wind and her dazzling eyes met instantly with Jade's. There was a hint of surprise in her eyes, as though she never expected this day to really come. No words were needed to express their first glance. In this fleeting moment, it was like a piece of the puzzle just snapped into place. Both girls were frozen, unmoving. Valerie smiled and placed her hand on Jade's shoulder.

"Go to her. She's waited for you all these years." Jade slowly set the coffee cup on the end table, never breaking her gaze with her mom's sad, hazel eyes. There was a gap that was still there, but it would be bridged. The instant Jade began moving, Sarah moved too.

"She looks just like you," Grant said while patting Sarah's back, issuing her to move. Sarah and Jade started descending and scaling the steps respectively, meeting in the middle. The breathed out and continued to hold their gaze into each other's tearful eyes. Sarah slowly lifted her hand and cupped Jade's cheek. Jade lifted her hand and rested it lightly on top of her mom's.

"All these years, I never lost hope…" Sarah's voice was shaky, almost like it could crack at any given moment. "God bless the man who looked a little harder…"

"Beck."

"Beck?"

"Yes, my boyfriend. He's the reason I found you again, mommy." She felt like she'd escaped the Girallon and was reunited with that Princess. The Princess now was the Queen and had loyal subjects. Now, Jade was the princess, and she did have her prince. The Queen pulled Jade into her arms and held her tightly, sobbing. Jade tightened her hands on her mother's dress and wept tears of joy. "I have so many questions. Mom…"

"I know you do, oh god I know it." Valerie wiped her eye and looked up at Grant, who was leaving the room. He didn't want anyone to see him cry. Valerie smirked, then looked at the girls who were now walking down the stairs in each other's arms. "I'm sorry I wasn't at the airport to meet you, I'm afraid I don't like to get out too much, and I hadn't actually rehearsed all week…"

"You have a performance tomorrow?"

"Yeah, and I couldn't rehearse, I was more concerned to see you." Jade smiled as she and Sarah sat on the couch. Valerie left the room and returned soon with a box of tissues that she sat down on the end table. "You are so beautiful, you've really grown."

"Mom, I'm confused…" Sarah nodded as Jade took her coffee and sipped it. "Dad always said that you left us, that you abandoned us. Grandma and Grandpa say that wasn't the case." Sarah gasped softly and shook her head in protest as she placed her hand beneath Jade's chin.

"No, I could never abandon you. He took you from me. He took you from me and threatened that if I tried to get you back…" Sarah looked down and closed her eyes, letting out a single sob. Jade placed her hand over her mom's and squeezed it. Sarah looked into Jade's comforting eyes as her daughter smiled at her.

"It's okay mom, I think I understand. I…I don't hold it against you. I think I understand the dreams I've had since I was a kid. Please don't be sad anymore, you don't need to be."

"Is he…whatever happened to him? Because if he knows-"

"Dad…" Jade took a deep breath and lowered her hand, her shaking was very subtle. "Killed himself when I was ten. I've lived with my uncle ever since."

"That would explain why I could never find you…"

"I was scared for all my life. I've always wanted to know you, I've always wanted to see you, and I always thought that dad was right and you left me." Sarah held Jade close and let her lay her head on her chest. She placed her chin on Jade's head and slowly closed her eyes. "I always thought you didn't love me." Jade quieted as a soft, melodious voice quietly wafted into the air. Her mother was singing to her.

"In my daughter's eyes, I am a hero. I am strong and wise, and I know no fear…" Jade knew this song, her mother's favorite song, and one she remembered as a little girl. "But the truth is plain to see, she was sent to rescue me." Jade slowly looked up as her mother smiled into her eyes. "I see who I want to be…in my daughter's eyes…"

Valerie and Grant stood against the stairs now, watching. Valerie then began to shoo Grant off and rushing off herself, deciding the two needed their privacy. "In my daughter's eyes, everyone is equal. Darkness turns to light, and the world is at peace." Sarah brushed Jade's hair back and her voice was strong. "This miracle God gave to me, gives strength when I am weak. I find reason to _believe_, in my daughter's eyes…"

Jade sniffed and buried her head into Sarah's chest, trying not to show her the tears she was crying. Sarah took her hand and lifted it up, pressing their palms together. Jade let out a single sob as she closed her hand. Sarah closed her eyes as her voice picked up.

"And when she wraps her hand around my finger, how it puts a smile in my heart, everything becomes a little clearer, and I realize what life is all about. It's hanging on when your heart has had enough, it's giving more when you feel like giving up…" Jade looked back up as Sarah brought it down perfectly, she was soothed by her mother's song. Who knew that her mom had such power? "I've seen the light: It's in my daughter's eyes…In my daughter's eyes, I can see the future." Sarah rocked Jade in her arms, and for some reason, Jade felt like she was starting to drift to sleep. "A reflection of who I am, and what will be. And though she'll grow and someday leave, maybe raise a family." Jade rested her head on her mom's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her, closing her eyes and breathing out softly. "And when I'm gone, I hope you'll see, how happy she made me. For I'll be there…in my daughter's eyes…"

"I love you mommy…" Jade hated to admit that she'd been tired all day, just driving had been exhausting for her. It was easy to fall asleep, and to do so in her mother's arms was a dream come true to her.

"I love you baby, and I've never stopped." Sarah kissed the top of Jade's head and gently rocked back and forth with her. She knew she could wake Jade and take her to the bedroom, but she didn't want to. She wanted this moment to last. _"Thank you God, thank you Beck…Whoever else out there that is responsible, thank you for bringing her back to my arms...Thank you so much."_

* * *

So Jade's with her mom now, and this was a very emotional chapter, it was so touching to write. I hope you felt it too. So drop a review if you will. College starts up again for me in a few days, my updates will probably slow to a couple times per week but I will never stop writing ^_^


	14. Mother and Daughter

Evil Incarnate

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 14 (Mother and Daughter)

Jade woke in the morning to the sun shining in on her face. She smiled and slowly sat up, pressing down on the soft bed. The comforter was purple and had frills on the ends. The walls had a tint of blue and met a matching carpet. It was a very beautiful room. Jade looked at the floor and lifted her eyebrows. "Is that shag carpeting?"

"Yes it is." Jade looked up to see her mom standing in the doorway, holding her hands together at her waist and smiling at her. Jade stood from the bed and looked over to her luggage on the wall. "You fell asleep early last night, you probably don't even remember coming to bed."

"No, last thing I remember was hearing you sing…" She was impressed with how beautiful her mom's voice was and thought the woman must be incredibly talented. It was no surprise to Jade that she had been put in Hollywood Arts in the first place. Jade held her hands together and walked over to her mom, then gave her a hug. "Good morning, Mom." Sarah's face beamed and she hugged her daughter.

"I've always wanted to hear that. I can't believe there was so much of your life that I missed." Jade took a step back, then had an idea. She grinned and took her mom's hand, then pulled her into the room. She ran over to her luggage bag and grabbed it, bringing it to the bed and emptying its contents out.

"Mom! I want to show you my clothes. I don't know if you'll like them though, I mean…they're not exactly 'rich girl' type clothing." Sarah waved it off, she didn't really care what Jade wore.

"As long as you're not wearing skimpy tank tops and miniskirts or pants that hardly cover the top of your thighs, I'm fine with whatever you like to wear." Jade laughed and shook her head, she definitely wasn't that kind of girl.

"Well, I'm more of a gothic style than that…" Sarah understood and held her smile as Jade started neatly laying her clothes on the bed. There was a lot of purple and black shirts, along with jeans and skirts. "Sorry that my clothes are so dark…"

"If I had to grow up knowing and seeing what you saw, I might be the same way." Sarah moved to the bed and pointed to the first outfit, which was a deep blue tank top and faded jeans. She smiled and lifted up the edge of the shirt. "This is my favorite outfit."

"Oh it is? I like it too, I met Beck wearing that!" Jade swung her arms and sat down on the bed, Sarah sat next to her. "My dad never let me wear dresses for some reason. Don't get me wrong just because of my dark style, but I _love_ dresses. My Uncle thought I didn't, so he never got me any dresses either."

"Oh, well then you and I have some shopping to do!" Jade grinned from ear to ear as Sarah stood up, an idea came to mind. "First, let's see what you think of some of my dresses. They should fit you, what size are you?" Jade stood and stretched her arms out sideways while Sarah circled her and rubbed her chin. She seemed like she was the same size, just a bit shorter. "Okay, I have dresses that would fit you, though they might be a bit long on you."

"That's fine."

"Okay, wait here, I'll be right back! You said you liked darker colors, right?" Jade nodded as Sarah cheered. "Great!" Jade watched her mom leave the room and held her pose, then closed her eyes and squealed happily. Her eyes then shot open and she looked around, so thankful that nobody saw that. Dear god, she was acting like Tori! She didn't care though, she had a reason to.

"So glad nobody saw that." She stared at the doorway as Grant walked by, his hand on his chin and a smirk on his face.

"Heard that, little Miss." Jade flushed and dropped her arms. She sat down and placed her hands into her lap, giggling nervously. This was something she always wanted, to talk about clothes and boys with her mother, to do things that mothers do with their daughters. She was afraid she'd never have that opportunity. Her father had taken that away from her. She was afraid to ask what had happened, afraid to bring up such a painful time for Sarah. It was clear to her, if her dreams meant anything, that her father abused Sarah for a time, then divorced her. She closed her hands up and frowned, she actually didn't remember any sort of divorce. Then she remembered, they were never married. Her eyes widened as she looked up. She was carrying her father's name all these years.

"I'm back!" Jade looked to the doorway as her mom spun into the room with a handful of dresses from her wardrobe. "I don't have many dresses, actually."

"Really? A house like this, I'd think you'd own a million dresses." The women laughed and Sarah set the five dresses on the bed.

"My manager said I should live here, that it's a bit away from manhattan and new york city." Yes, Greenwich, Connecticut could be considered part of New York, as they lived right on the border. "He doesn't think a 'girl like me' should be living in the busier part of town."

"Oh." Jade looked at the dresses and smiled, they were all very pretty. She liked the dark red one very well. It had frills at the bottom and laced shoulders, no arms. "Can I try this one first?" She picked up the red dress and Sarah nodded while closing the door. Jade hurried into the bathroom and changed into the dress, then came out. Sarah clapped as Jade spun around. "How do I look?"

"Like an angel!" Jade blushed and placed her hands on her waist. She wanted to see what Beck would think of her in a dress like this.

"You know, Beck's probably seen me in a dress only once or twice. I only have one, and it's formal."

"Well that's going to change." Sarah pulled a bit on the frilly portion of the dress and nodded. "Frills look good on you. So tell me, how did you meet Beck?" Jade grabbed the deep blue dress and moved into the bathroom while describing her meeting with Beck.

"I actually met him at Hollywood Arts when Uncle Mike convinced me to go in. He was in Mr. Sikowitz's class and our teacher paired us up in a play. We had to perform it in the park underneath the stars." Sarah nodded and smiled as her daughter came out in the blue dress. She placed her hand on her head and modeled it. The dress was heart shaped on her chest and bore no sleeves or shoulder straps. It flowed down to her feet in a smooth fashion. Sarah applauded and Jade lowered her arm. "But yeah, when our eyes locked together, he had me hooked."

"You sound very close to him."

"We are. I don't know how, but he actually was able to get me to confide in him. He's like that, most people can trust him. Like his best friend, Andre, he's told him things that only Beck knows. Things that he wouldn't tell a soul, not even me."

"He sounds very loyal, like a true man."

"He is!" Sarah was happy to hear that. It sounded as though Jade had found herself someone much better than how her father was. They spent the next few minutes modeling and discussing the dresses. Her favorite one was a maroon V-neck dress with chiffon sleeves and short creases on the bottom, it flowed just past her knees. They had a fun time, laughing together and sharing jokes, also talking about their friends. "So mom, I don't want to open any old wounds, but…" Sarah's eyes drooped for a minute and she smiled sadly, she wanted to be completely open and honest to her daughter, about everything.

"You can ask whatever you want. You've earned the right to, you deserve to know about your childhood." Jade closed her hands on the dress she was wearing and closed her eyes. She loved dresses, but her father and Mike never listened much. She shouldn't be misunderstood, though, Mike was a great man.

"I don't know what to believe about the things my father filled my head with when we made it to LA. He made me not remember you, not believe in you, and it didn't help that Uncle Mike really knew nothing about you. You and dad…were never married, right?"

"That's right, we just dated for years. Your brother was born and your dad started becoming a nightly drunk." Jade frowned and felt a tear coming to her eye. She remembered that, before he died, he drank often.

"Uncle Mike and Dad would always get into fights about his drinking…it was scary how much he drank." Sarah hugged her daughter and closed her eyes. Jade moaned lightly and placed her head on her mom's shoulder. "He told me that he never drank until you left…but when I turned fourteen, my brother said I was old enough to learn that he lied about his drinking. That it was the reason he had to leave."

"Yes, before I was ever pregnant with you, the CPS became involved when the neighbors heard us fighting. Remember, at the time we lived with your grandparents. He never struck me or argued with me when they were around…Dad would have killed him if he saw it happen."

"I understand." Jade couldn't help but to smile as she recalled her dream about the King hating the Girallon. "Let me guess, Grandma had to keep him calm." Sarah laughed and nodded her head.

"Let me tell you something about your grandma. Whenever Dad acts up, Mom will just stare at him…and he clams up! It's like a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar." Sarah wiped her eye and Jade laughed. She wanted to see that happen so bad now. "They are great, and really helped me through life, especially after I lost you…I was in really bad shape."

"That's what Grant and Valerie said."

"Right…so you met your brother? Your father never told me where the CPS took him…I haven't seen my son in so long." It was two years before Jade was born, and her brother was only eight years old when he was taken by the CPS.

"Uncle Mike discovered what was going on, I think. He paid the CPS not to put him in a foster home, but to let him raise him. That's what Kenny always said." Sarah closed her eyes and smiled as she rested her hands in her lap. "He's got a family now."

"I'm glad. Tell him…I'm sorry. I did everything I could."

"I think he knows, he's never been able to look for you though. I think that's what he regrets the most, but his life became so busy." Sarah nodded and sniffed, wiping her eye and trying so hard not to let her daughter see her cry. Her efforts were in vain, but it wasn't a negative thing. When Jade saw her tears, it let her know just how her mom really felt. She hugged her mom tightly. "Mom? Did Dad…did he ever hit you?"

"Yeah, and then when my father had enough, he and mom finally got some sense put in me. I was just too afraid to stop him, to push him away. But when I did and he left…" Sarah tensed up as the memory came to her. Jade held her hand and closed her eyes, she'd actually been remembering a lot more about her childhood lately, and it wasn't fun. All she had to do was put the fantasy dreams together and realize just how actual they really were.

"He took me with him. Ever since I was a little girl, I guess I loved those princess stories." Sarah smiled and took a tissue to wipe her eyes with.

"Yeah, I would read you to sleep every night." Jade softened and recalled the memories of her mom sitting next to the dim lamp on the end table. A book in her hands and Jade's small fingers reaching out and taking her mother's pinky.

"I remember that. I've always had these dreams about a princess, and this Girallon with her, and he was always mean. He never hit me, but he always hurt the Princess…" Sarah choked on a sob and placed her hand to her lips, closing her eyes tightly. "And one day the King and Queen said enough was enough, and with the Princess, they banished the Girallon away, but in spite…he took me away to this magician brother of his."

"A Girallon, huh? You remember when you were younger, one of the stories that you always wanted me to read to you…it had one of those in it. I think you started calling your dad a Girallon when you were five or six." Jade laughed and Sarah smiled slightly, letting the laughter hit her ears like a soft melody. "Your favorite story too. The day your father left was the worst day of my life. I was pregnant again and he…beat me, then took you away."

"You were pregnant?" Jade's eyes widened and Sarah closed her eyes again, tightening her hands on her pants. That fight had caused her to miscarry, the baby was stillborn.

"I miscarried." Jade gasped as Sarah slowly stood up and looked to her daughter. "That man…your father…was an asshole. When he took you from me, he actually convinced the CPS that _I_ was the one with the problem. I was not allowed to look for you, and they ignored the fact that he threatened if I ever found you, he'd have me thrown in jail…or worse…I didn't even know he _died_."

"Six years ago…" Sarah sniffed and wiped her eye, gazing up at the ceiling. Nobody had even contacted her. It wasn't Mike's fault, he didn't know her number. At most, they may have met once or twice, and that was it.

"You see, if I knew that…I would have looked for you then."

"I know mommy…" She turned to Jade and knelt down, taking Jade's hands in hers and smiling softly through her tears.

"You tell that boy, he's made a mother very happy. I hope you two are very happy together, because he sounds like such a nice man. I can't thank him enough for bringing you back to me…for bringing back the one thing I needed in my life." Jade smiled tearfully and hugged her mother again. Valerie walked into the bedroom and smiled, holding her hands together until the girls pulled apart. Sarah looked at her curiously. "What's up?"

"Sarah, your performance starts in a little over an hour. Your manager just called and wants to know if you're going to show up."

"Oh my god!" Jade giggled once as Sarah quickly stood up. She was having such a good time, the performance had simply slipped her mind. She looked at Jade and smirked. "Want to see your mother in action?"

"Oh, can I?"

"Of course! I can get you in free!"

"I would love it!" Jade quickly jumped up and looked at the dress she was wearing, there didn't seem to be a need to change. "Can I wear this there?" She looked up at her mom, pleading. Sarah laughed and nodded happily.

"Of course you can, sweetie. After the play, we'll go shopping for some outfits more your size if you'd like."

"I'd love that." Sarah smiled and ran her hand through Jade's hair, lifting the colored streak up. Jade's face turned red and Sarah held her smile. "I can grow that out or dye my hair it's natural color and cover that up, if you want me to…"

"No, don't, I like it. Anyway, my performance is the Broadway musical, _Dear World_. I think you'll enjoy it. Do you like musicals?"

"I love them. Like I said, I'm in Hollywood Arts, Beck and I are really good actors, though I'm a better singer." With that being said, Sarah knew she _had_ to hear Jade sing. "Let's go so you're not late!"

"Oh, right!" Sarah laughed nervously and quickly hurried out, nearly tripping over Jade's bag. Jade couldn't help but to smile. Now that she'd finally found her mother, what was she going to do? The question hit her like a ton of bricks. She lived in LA, her mom couldn't very well leave New York. She swallowed and shook off the thought, she would worry about that when the time came to worry about it. Shrugging her shoulders, she left her room.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and there's the question at the end that's going to bug Jade for a while. The next chapter, we will be seeing Andre and Tori again. I think that's the next chapter. And only six more chapters, chapter 20, before the BIGGEST TURN YET in this story! Some of you may already know, if you've caught clues (and will see clues in the next chapter or two), or if I've told you. Stick around, this story is just getting better. ^_^. I think I'm going to slow my updates because I believe now is a busy time and some of my reviewers haven't been around, probably due to school starting and such. So drop a review if you will!


	15. Uncle Mike's Confession

Evil Incarnate

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

A/N: Okay I was wrong, the _next_ chapter features Andre and Tori. This chapter though, you're going to learn something VERY interesting.

* * *

Chapter 15 (Uncle Mike's Confession)

Mike made his way to the Vega household, he wanted to discuss something with David. He received a phone call from Beck, saying that Jade was now with her mother. He was happy to hear this, and finally he could lay his mind to rest. He was happy to have played a hand to make his niece happy again. Now, he needed to let a six year old secret off of his chest, and the only one he trusted to take him seriously was David.

He knocked on the door and heard David call for him to come in, so he did. David was sitting on the couch, his legs up on the coffee table. He was wearing jeans to cover up the massive bruises on his legs, but it was clear that underneath his shirt, he had a pad on his shoulder. "How are your wounds healing, Dave?" David glanced at his shoulder and looked up to Mike, a look of slight pain in his eyes.

"Hurts like a mother, but it's okay. They had to put stitches in." He brought his legs down and groaned. Even for all this pain, at least he was allowed back on the force, including one or two of the surviving officers. The man that lost his arm, however, couldn't go back to work. It was unclear whether he could ever work again. David sighed and sipped his coffee. "Can you believe that…a living _puppet_. My god, if there weren't other officers to see it, I'd think that even _I _was the crazy one!" Mike chuckled nervously and sat down, pressing his fingertips together. It was all over the news, what had happened. "So what's on your mind, Mike. I'm guessing you didn't come here to hear about my near death experience."

"As much as I am glad you're healing from that okay, it isn't why I'm here…yeah…" David sat up and looked over at the coffeemaker on the counter. He was about to offer a cup, but Mike put his hand up, knowing his friend well enough. "I have something I need to tell you, and I think you need to hear. Just, can I talk to you as friend to friend, rather than someone to a police officer?" David frowned and slowly nodded his head, concern lacing his eyes.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Mike closed his eyes and tangled his fingers together.

"I need to confess a killing."

"What?" David's eyes widened and he sat up straight. Had he heard correct? Mike needed to confess to a murder? That couldn't be right. "You must be joking. _You_?"

"Yes…six years ago." David closed his eyes and moaned as he fell back in the couch. He couldn't believe that Mike had possibly killed someone. Just how could this have happened? "You remember Jade's father, he committed suicide six years ago. You do remember that, right?"

"Yeah, but what does…" David saw Mike's eyes droop and the color drained from his face. He knew how bad the man had been, and he knew Mike had been fed up with him. "Please tell me you didn't…"

"It was for my niece. She was the reason…" David slowly nodded as Mike explained what had taken place on that fateful day.

Once again, James West came home drunk and angry. It was a stormy night, and while Mike told him if he drank too much to call him, he drove home anyway. Jade wasn't home to see her father in this shape, thank god, she was out with her new friend, Cat. Mike waited at his house for him.

"Where is my daughter?" James's voice bellowed out and the bottle of whiskey in his hand fell and burst on the ground. Mike clenched his teeth and shut his eyes tightly when it crashed. His head was already pounding. "She isn't at home, so you know where she is?"

"I presume she's with a friend."

"A friend? She's supposed to be here!"

"You told her earlier it was okay, from my understanding." David groaned and slammed his fist on a nearby wall. Mike sighed and rubbed his temples. This was the man raising Jade, this was the man who claimed that Sarah _left _her daughter behind. He knew James was full of shit, his brother always was. He often wished he knew how or where to contact Jade's birth mother, and he wanted to try, but there just wasn't anything he could do. He sighed and walked over to a small desk propped up against the wall. "So, you drank yourself into a stupor again. You know, usually it's supposed to be the other way around, with the older brother looking out after the younger one."

"Ah who gives a damn?" James belched and Mike groaned in disgust.

"I'm just saying, you're in debt, you've got people wanting to repossess your house, you're a drunk father raising a daughter that you basically _kidnapped_ from her mother…"

"You don't know shit!" James took a small bottle of beer from his jean pocket and threw it at Mike, who shouted and ducked to the side. He huffed and walked over, glaring at the beer that now stained the wall. "Now you're going to clean that up, you understand?"

"You're not going to make Jade clean up your mess when she gets home?" Mike narrowed his eyes as James belched once more and stumbled over to him. He gripped Mike's shirt and pulled him close, glaring into his eyes. Mike groaned as his brother's breath poisoned his face. "Jesus, you need an AA meeting so badly, and let go of me." Mike pushed James off of him and watched as his brother fell to the ground.

"How could you hit your own brother?"

"I didn't hit you…" James stood up, his body shaking violently. "But I think it's time we discuss your daughter's well-being. I think you need to locate her mother and give her back her child. Wherever that woman is."

"No, she doesn't deserve it. She's just a bitch."

"From what I understand, that woman loved her daughter and you took her away. I don't know how you managed to get the CPS to side with you."

"Simple, I told them the bitch was a drunk and beat on her child all the time, that I was doing the damn kid a favor. Doesn't help that Jade will probably grow to be a drunk bitch too." Mike's fist clenched and he punched James hard in the face, sending his brother to the ground. "Damn! What the hell, jackass?"

"Do not talk about that child like that! You have no fucking _right_ to raise her!" Mike pulled the desk drawer open as James stood up and attempted to strike James. Before the drunken blow made contact, Mike pulled a gun from the drawer and fired a warning shot off next to James's head. James took a step back and raised his hands.

"Whoa, what the hell are you doing?" His eyes widened fearfully as Mike narrowed his eyes.

"I said you weren't fit to raise a child. That child deserves to be with her mother."

"I'm the only one who knows where or even how to contact the woman, Michael. Now think about this, if you kill that girl's father-"

"I'd be doing her a favor. You know they say Michael was the angel who is supposed to be some kind of savior…now walk out the back and let's talk." James did so and Mike pocketed the gun, he wasn't intending on killing his brother, even though he wanted to. God he wanted to. On the back porch, James was beginning to feel brave. He lowered his hands and Mike shouted at him. "Keep your hands in the air, James!"

"Why should I? You don't have the guts to shoot me." James turned around and Mike pulled the gun out as fast as he could and aimed it. James smirked and raised his eyebrow. "See? You had put it away. You're not the first person to aim a gun at me, and probably won't be the last. There are a lot of cowards around here. So come on, come on and shoot me."

"I'll do it!" Mike was starting to sweat, he wanted to scare James, but he didn't know he was just fueling some crazy fire.

"No you won't. Just like that guy at the bar, you're too much of a fucking coward."

"What bar?"

"Some chump who started a fight with me, pulled a gun on me, but I got him first." Mike raised his eyebrow as James pulled a gun from his back pocket, a smug grin on his face. "This was his gun. I got it from him and shot him in the alley." Mike's hand shook as he slowly lowered the gun, his eyes widening with fear. "Stuffed his body in a dumpster. Trash truck should be picking it up tomorrow."

"Y-You…"

"In fact, I've been thinking. My daughter seems to want to meet her mother, maybe I'll seek the bitch out…" James twirled the gun in his hand and the color drained from Mike's face. "I didn't think about it, but this gun can really teach people some lessons…maybe I'll teach my kids a thing or two if I have to discipline them."

"Y-You fucking bastard!" Mike tensed and aimed the gun at James, narrowing his eyes dangerously. James took a stumbling step forward and staggered the gun towards Mike.

"I'll start with you, brother."

"Jade deserves a real parent, not a drunk piece of shit like you…" James cocked his gun and grinned from ear to ear. In a reflex, just as his brother tightened his finger on the trigger, Mike fired a bullet into James's right temple.

"Shh…" James fell backwards and landed on his back, gripping his gun tightly. Mike breathed heavily and lowered the gun down, his eyes wide. He'd just killed his own brother. He placed his hand on his stomach and coughed as he stumbled to the side and placed his hand on the wall.

"Oh god…" His body shook as he eyed his brother's body. It shocked him that he could have done it, but it had to be done. He clenched his eyes shut and quickly ran inside. He quickly wrote a few words down and ran outside to set the note down beside him. With one final gag, he turned and hurried out of the house, not realizing that Jade was on her way home and would find her father's body.

Mike quieted as David winced and closed his eyes, having heard the confession from his friend, he was not happy. "Mike, you know…legally I have to report this. It'll have to be investigated."

"I know." He sighed softly and closed his eyes. It was his time anyway, time to reveal the truth and time to be booked if it came to that. "I couldn't keep it in any longer. Besides, Jade is with her mother, she'll be happy now. I take satisfaction and pride in that." David slowly stood up and groaned as the pain in his legs flared up. He ignored it. Mike frowned and slowly stood up. "Do your job, I know what you have to do now."

"I'm sorry Mike…I'm just on lunch right now…" He was still on duty, and needing to return to his shift in a few moments. It was bad timing, because if he were off duty, he wouldn't be able to really arrest Mike. However, by law, he would be required to report it."If it's any consolation, you always did seem to make a good surrogate father for Jade."

"I tried to raise her right. You think her mother would be happy with the job?" Mike turned around and placed his hands behind his back as David pulled out the handcuffs. He didn't think they were necessary, but he still had to use them.

"Yes. Now Mike…should I read you your rights?"

"It's what you have to do." David closed his eyes as he cuffed his friend's wrist. He never expected to see this day again. Mike could probably get a lighter sentence, especially if he worked with the police. In his confession, it sounded like James confessed to yet another cold homicide. Mike looked upwards, tears in his eyes. He pictured Jade, finally with her mother, and smiled through the salty tears.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…You have the right to speak to an attorney and if you cannot afford one, then one will be provided for you. Do you understand?"

"Yes." David took Mike by his arm and walked him out to the car. Mike entered the passenger's seat as David walked around to the driver's side and started up the car. "You said James confessed to killing someone. We have a record of someone disappearing that night, are you willing to work with us and give whatever information you know? You could receive a lighter sentence…"

"Yeah, I'd be willing." David nodded and drove to the station in silence. He wiped his eye and parked in his designated parking spot, then helped Mike out of the car. "You know Dave, you're the one that's still stressing your muscles by walking, I should be helping you."

"No, I can deal. I've had worse than this." Mike breathed in and let David lead him into the station. His hands became clammy and he was starting to have second thoughts, but it was far too late for that. He bowed his head and imagined Jade with a happier life, how she would have been had James never taken her. He smiled and looked up. It was all he needed, to know she was going to be happy. Anything could happen to him, he didn't care, so long as Jade was safe.

* * *

Hope you liked it. So, it's sad in a way. Gotta wonder how Jade will take it. Next chapter is Andre and Tori for sure. The chapter is entitled "Inferno" which can mean several things. Leave your thoughts on this chapter and stay tuned for the next


	16. Inferno

Evil Incarnate

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 16 (Inferno)

Andre woke up drowsy. Tori had spent the night and slept in the guest bedroom. She had been given permission by her dad to do so, as they had a pretty late night worrying about everyone. He moaned and kept his eyes closed, stretching his arms out and freezing when a familiar stench tormented his nose. His eyes shot open and scanned his room. "No…" He peered over to his window and caught a glimpse of a bright yellow color coming from the window. Glancing at the clock for a brief second, he saw it was only five in the morning, still dark out. "Shit…it can't be…"

He ran to the window and opened it, gazing in shock at the giant flaming cross burning in his yard. Surrounding it were a group of men in white robes, wearing white cone shaped masks. On one of them, he could see the insignia of the Grand Dragon of the Realm, a title bestowed upon the member of the KKK that presided over an assigned State, or "realm" and was the fourth from the highest ranked member, the Grand Imperial Wizard. "Tyrone! Is that you in my yard?"

The leader lifted the sheet mask in his face up and Andre narrowed his eyes as Tyrone lifted a staff. "My granddaughter is not yours, keep your dirty hands off her! The members of the Ku Klux Klan have warned you!" Andre rolled his eyes and gripped his windowsill tightly.

"Hey yeah, you know what? Your little group name, it sounds fucking retarded! Get off my yard!" Andre slammed his window shut and turned away from the window while Tyrone huffed in offence. It wasn't long before a terrified older woman came barging into his room. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Hey Grandma."

"Andre, they here! They here!"

"I know, I see them too. Just ignore them and maybe they'll go away." Without warning, a Molotov Cocktail shattered the window and exploded on the floor. "Holy shit!" Andre pulled his grandmother to the side and stared as the flame rose to the ceiling. "Oh _no_ he didn't! That is _it_ old-timer! You want to play that way, we'll fucking play that way!"

"Andre?" Andre dove under his bed and pulled out a fire extinguisher. After his parent's death, he could never be too careful. He shouted and quickly struck the smoldering ember with the extinguisher.

"Grandma, call 911! Now!" Better yet, they needed to get out of the bedroom. God knows that wouldn't be the last fiery thing to enter the house, and they did _not_ want to end up trapped. Desiree nodded and charged out of the bedroom. A bullet flew into the window and nearly clipped him. "What the _fuck?_" He bolted out of his bedroom and saw his grandmother dialing the police and firefighters. More flames shot through the windows and started engulfing the living room. He narrowed his eyes and lifted his eyebrows. "Tori!"

Thinking fast, he ran to the guest bedroom and began banging on the door. "Tori? Tori! Wake up!" He waited for a response and heard coughing from behind the voice. Tori was calling out to him, her voice was very strained. "Goddamn it…hold on Tori!" He tried to jiggle the doorknob, but it was too hot.

"A-Andre! H-Help me!"

"Cover your mouth with your shirt or something! Hang on!" He gripped the fire extinguisher and shouted as he began slamming it into the door, busting it open. Soon he had it busted up enough, then he kicked it in. He gasped and took a slight step back when fire shot at him. Flames were everywhere, he couldn't even see Tori. He threw his arm over his mouth and shouted. "Tori! Where are you!"

"The bed…the fire hasn't reached me yet. Help…" Tori coughed again. Each cough sent waves of fear and panic through Andre. He took a brave step forward and started spraying the flames with the extinguisher, making his way over to the bed. Tori looked at him, smoke and soot covering her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he dropped the extinguisher and lifted her in his arms.

"I got you, you're okay." She took his shirt and covered her mouth with it as he ran through the house. "Grandma, come on!" Desiree nodded and followed the two out of the house. Once outside, Andre looked around for Tyrone. "Where is he? Where is that fucking coward! Tyrone! I know you're out here! Do you see what you did to your granddaughter? If you have a problem with me, come talk to me personally! Don't you fucking take it out on those I care about!" Tori stood up and gently placed her hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm him down. "I'm not a violent man, but if you _dare_ hurt someone else that I care about, then you and I will have a confrontation. You think you're human? You're not human! You're about as human as that _fucking puppet_!"

"Andre, calm down. Please, you're worrying me." Andre's chest heaved for a second before taking a deep breath and listening to the sirens come closer. He could see the men in robes taking off. He muttered under his breath.

"Yeah that's right, run. The cops will get you soon enough."

"Andre, it's okay." Tori hugged him tightly as the firemen stopped near the house and began putting out the fiery blaze. Desiree stared at her home with tears in her eyes. Once again, her beloved house has to be set ablaze. She tried everything in her power not to be angry at Tori, because it wasn't her fault, but she just couldn't get over feeling like if Tori wasn't here, Tyrone wouldn't be picking on them. She knew it wasn't the truth, but she was frightened. More so than she'd ever been. Tori glanced over to see her father getting out of a patrol car, worry clear in his eyes.

"Tori! Andre! You're safe! What happened?" He hurried over to them and Andre crossed his arms, glaring at the cross that had been burnt into his yard.

"Why don't you ask the ones that did _that_." David slowly looked to the cross. The color instantly drained from his face, he didn't even have to guess. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He was trying so hard for Andre not to hate his family, but Jesus his father was making it harder.

"Andre, I'm terribly sorry. I don't know what I can do to make up-" Andre turned to David and smiled cheerfully at him, rubbing the back of his head. David was stunned, how could Andre seriously act happy? Unless that's just what he wanted to do, not let anyone know just how upset he really was.

"Just let me continue dating your daughter and I'm happy." He chuckled nervously as David closed his eyes, smiling gently. Andre lowered his arm and then they could tell from his eyes, he wanted to be alone. "I'm going for a walk, I need some time to think."

"You won't go after the men that did this will you?" Tori asked as she took his hand. He smiled and pulled away, shaking his head. He had no intention of going after them.

"No, I don't care to deal with them right now."

"Okay, just be careful. I don't like it so late at night…doesn't feel right."

"I'll be fine." He tangled his fingers with hers and kissed her forehead, sending her heart aflutter. "I love you, Tori…" She looked into his deep brown eyes in one last parting glance as he tore his gaze away and walked off in the distance, pocketing his hands. Tori placed her hand on her chest and tears stung her eyes.

"How can he love me or even my family? I don't understand it…will I ever?"

Andre kicked a rock and narrowed his eyes as he rounded a corner. He sighed and picked up the pace to a jog, feeling the need to work up a sweat. He huffed as he jogged around another corner, then took a left. He could go all night if he had to. Like Beck, he enjoyed working out, and did so almost every other day. Beck had the upper body, working his abdominals, pecks and arms, while Andre did more of the running. If Beck were here right now, he probably would be telling Andre to find the KKK's hideout and storm them. He chuckled and smirked pleasantly, but that smirk turned to a frown when a bullet flew by him. He yelped and turned around to see Rex glaring maniacally at him. "Rex."

"What? You're not surprised to see me?"

"By now, I'm pretty sure everyone expects a murderous rampaging doll to be on the loose." He crossed his arms and sighed. "No, I'm not surprised to see you, and I'm pissed enough as is."

"I know, I saw what happened earlier, and I must say, that sucks. What are you going to do about it, just let them get away with it?"

"No, but violence never solved anything. What do you want from me, I don't think I've got anything you could possibly want."

"Hmm." Rex tapped his chin and eyed Andre up and down, knowing exactly what he wanted. He just wanted to put on a show, which he was so good at doing. "Well it seems to me you can run pretty damn fast, you have very powerful legs."

"Oh so that's your game. I guess that's why you brought the little gun along."

"Yeah well, what better to catch a fast prey than with a fast weapon?" Andre smirked and cracked his neck to the side. He was game. He didn't worry about messing with fire when it had to be dealt with. For him, Rex was the _least_ of his concerns.

"Yeah, tell me, how many bullets you got in that gun?" Rex clicked the barrel open and frowned. It was a gun he picked up from one of the dead police officers. The barrel only had two shots in it. They were hardly enough to kill Andre with if he expected it.

"I have enough." He aimed the gun at Andre and cocked the gun, grinning maniacally.

"Then let's see you hit me." He wasn't stupid, he knew that in order to throw off a gunman when running away, it was a good idea to run in a serpentine fashion. "See you later, Rex!" Rex growled as Andre began to Zigzag all over the place, making it insanely difficult to hit him.

"I will take your legs!"

"You have to catch me first, puppet! And I don't think you can!"

"Fuck you, Harris." Rex fired a gunshot and Andre ducked to the left, just barely missing the shot. Re growled dangerously and began moving towards him. Andre looked back and frowned, it seemed like the puppet kept gaining on him. "I'm getting real tired of you punks escaping me."

"I guess it just proves we're smarter than you!"

"That will change very soon."

"Oh? And where exactly do you plan on getting a brain from?" Andre stopped running to laugh and taunt Rex. He knew it wasn't a game, but at least he was having some sort of fun with this. He wasn't trying to be cocky, he wasn't trying to be arrogant, he was trying to forget about Tyrone and his stupid Klan. "Sorry Rex, I'd probably take you more seriously if I wasn't dealing with what I'm already dealing with."

"I see, so maybe a bullet to the chest will make you take me seriously."

"Yeah, but just how quick are you?" Andre remained calm as he lunged for Rex and kicked the gun from his hand as fast as possible. Rex shouted angrily as Andre turned around and took off running.

"Damn you! I will not be made a fool of!"

"Too late!" Rex narrowed his eyes and growled. How could he keep up with Andre? Andre circled around a building and ran up behind him. "Hey Rex!" Rex gasped and turned around in time to be kicked in the face. "I heard you went after Cat the other day." Rex stumbled backwards and rubbed his face. "What do you want with her?"

"Her eyes, man. Her eyes. But I can't do anything to her, there's something that's protecting her…like a magical force-field or some crap like that." Andre raised his eyebrow and shrugged.

"Well hey, long as she's untouchable, that's fine by all of us. I'm sure Robbie would appreciate it, if you didn't _murder_ him!" Rex lifted his eyebrow and scoffed as he pulled a curved scalping knife from his pocket and grinned.

"I do wish you'd slow your roll, pal. You keep talking, but you won't shut up. By now, you ought to realize I kill whoever I want or whoever doesn't fucking stop me. If I had managed to shove that pole into her abdomen, I'd be able to kill Cat. Until that fucking thing is dead..."

"Wait, what?" Andre raised his eyebrow and shook his head, Rex was dancing around the subject too much. He sighed and looked behind him, wondering if the house was safe now. "Whatever, I need to get back to Tori."

"Oh geez, that dumb bitch. I hate her even more, thanks to that fucking wind machine." When he got his hands on Tori, he wanted to tear her apart limb from limb. He wanted her to feel how it felt to be sliced and diced. Andre snapped his head to Rex and took a dangerous step forward.

"Do _not_ insult my girlfriend." Rex's jaw dropped in surprise as Andre lifted him from the ground. "Do you understand that?"

"You're _dating_ her now? Damn it's about fucking time!"

"Yeah, and we have enough hell from her grandfather, I don't need shit from you!" Andre threw Rex against a tree and turned around. He didn't have enough time to deal with Rex right now. Rex growled and started running towards him, but with his crappy legs, no matter how tall he made himself, he was still no match for Andre, who took off running.

"Will you quit running!"

"Not a chance! What do you think I am? An idiot?" Andre laughed as Rex threw his knife towards Andre. Andre looked back and shouted as he jumped to dodge the blade, then ran the corner. "Nice try, dummy!"

"Fuck you Andre!" The two ran down the street, not noticing that the KKK members were hiding in the trees. Tyrone raised his eyebrow as the other seven members remained scattered about. Each being beaten down by somebody they couldn't find. Tyrone was about to chase after Andre, but being the last of the group able to actually move his limbs, he was attacked by somebody from behind. The last thing he heard before losing consciousness were the words: "You deserve worse."

Andre ran himself into an alley, forgetting that it had no exit. He cussed and turned around as Rex stepped into the alley, grinning widely. "Finally, I got you cornered." Rex began increasing his height and Andre cracked his neck and moved into a fighting pose.

"Come on you bastard, let's see how well you can fight. You know if you take my legs, you can't grow any taller or shorten yourself."

"Doesn't much matter."

"You got another thing coming if you're going to come after me, or even Beck. We're enough to take you on."

"If I can't get my limbs from you, then I'll find other alternatives. Besides, I _will_ become human." Andre scoffed as Rex moved towards him.

"You'll _never_ be human, because like those fucking Klan members, you lack a fucking soul!" Rex shrugged and hurried towards Andre, bringing his fist to Andre's head. Andre ducked under the blow and came up, delivering a blow to Rex's chin.

"Fight me, you'll get splinters in your hand."

"Worth it." Andre lifted his knee up and kicked out, smashing his heel into Rex's chest. The puppet spun around, extending his arms and smacking Andre. "Besides, after what you just said about my girlfriend, I want to beat the living shit out of you. I'll just imagine for a second…you're Tyrone."

"Good luck." Andre smirked and visualized instead of Rex's head, Tyrone's head. He closed his eyes and chuckled, then began to deliver a flurry of punches and kicks to Rex's body and head. Rex couldn't stop the kicks and did whatever he could to deflect the punches, but try as he might, he failed.

"Come on fucker, you want to take away all that I care about? You gotta come to me first!" Andre spun around and shouted as he slammed his fist into Rex's head. He then pushed the puppet's head into a wall and started kneeing Rex's arms. "I'll tear _you_ apart, see how you like it!"

"Damn you…" Rex slammed his elbow back and hit Andre's chest. Andre staggered backwards and breathed in, winded. Andre looked up as Rex slammed his fist into Andre's face.

"Damn!" Andre placed his hand on his nose and lifted his hand back. Blood. He growled as Rex punched him in the gut.

"You just pissed me off. Maybe I'm right to not have a human body. My wooden body saves me some of the trouble." Andre huffed as Rex threw another punch. He quickly lifted his hand up and deflected the blow.

"You know, you left an open chance for me to escape." Andre pointed his thumb to the opening of the Alley behind him. The second Rex looked over, he kicked him in the side and sent him to the wall next to him. "See you later!" Andre took off running and Rex slowly stood up, ready to go after him. Andre looked back and didn't hear someone speak softly in Latin, but he did see Rex freeze up, shrink, and fall unconscious. Stunned, Andre continued running, not wanting to take any chances to see if Rex was alive. "Damn, did I knock him around too much? I really have to watch myself when I get angry. I'm not a violent person, though…" He shrugged and hurried back towards his house, and was happy to see that the fire was put out and his home still standing.

* * *

So some strange occurance happened and the KKK members were beat unconscious by a mysterious stranger who knows the words to bring Rex down. Andre proves a _very_ valid fighter against Rex. A lot happened in this chapter. Next chapter details some of David's rage. Drop a review here and stay tuned. Make all the guesses you want about this mysterious stranger who will be takled about in chapter 17. Four chapters to the biggest turning point and shocker of this story yet! Chapter 20. You won't see it coming...or maybe you will ;)


	17. Torn Apart

Evil Incarnate

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

A/N: Love how everyone's guessing the mysterious stranger, but still, YOU'RE ALL WRONG! XD. Keep reading. I will say the majority of your guesses do appear in chapter 20, but keep guessing.

* * *

Chapter 17 (Torn Apart)

"Andre, you're back, I was getting worried." Tori hugged Andre and let out a worried gasp when she saw blood trickling down his nose. "You're bleeding? What the hell happened?" David walked over and frowned. He knew his father and his men were still out there, so he prayed that Andre didn't run into them. Andre's shirt clung to his skin through the sweat, but it wasn't hard to see that he had some bruises. Tori narrowed her eyes and looked in the direction that Andre came from. "If Grandpa did this to you…" Andre lifted his hand up and both Tori and her father waited for an explanation.

"Relax Tori, he didn't do anything. I did get into a fight, but it wasn't with anyone from the KKK. Hell, I don't even know where they are. Would you believe me if I said I had a run in with that demonic little puppet, Rex?" David paled considerably and Tori's face fell. Desiree's eyes widened and panic rippled through her body, though she never even knew the puppet was alive, she just easily scared more than usual. "The thing wants my _legs_."

"Yeah, the thing wanted my kidneys…" David rubbed his throat uncomfortably and shook his head. He tried his best to ignore the nightmares he had from it. Tori wasn't even aware of what was going on. She didn't know about Rex until what happened to her father, and even still, she wasn't sure what to think about it. "So, I've been meaning to ask. Where did Tori sleep last night?" David smirked and gave Andre a strong look of an overprotective father. Andre and Tori both laughed and decided whether they wanted to give the man a heart attack and mess with him, or if they should just be nice. Andre figured they had endured enough hell for one day, so it was hardly the time for joking.

"Guest bedroom, sir. I'm not so disrespectful to take advantage of the situation." Tori smiled at him and David's eyes glimmered with pride. Andre was like the son he never had, it was enough to make him want to shed a tear. He placed his hand on Andre's shoulder and squeezed his grip for a second while looking over at his daughter.

"Tori, you've got a good man here. Congratulations, I'm proud of you two."

"Thanks dad…" Tori blushed and closed her eyes, trying not to look at the growing smirk on her boyfriend's face. Andre was very happy that Tori and her father trusted him, it was definitely a proud moment for him. He placed his arm on the small of Tori's back and kissed her right temple. She smiled and her blush deepened. "Anyway, I think if the fire's all put out, would it be okay to go in and see if everything is okay?"

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." David looked over as one of his officers walked up to him. Behind the officer was a patrol car and one of the eight Klan members was sitting in the back. "Andre, Tori, you can check the house. I need to talk to this person." The youths nodded and walked into the house with Desiree. David resisted the powerful urge to strike the Klansman in the car and drew a deep breath as he faced the officer. "Where did you find him?"

"Sir, we found him unconscious beside a house down the street. He was just waking up. Evidently the other seven men left him behind."

"I see." David puffed his chest out and pocketed his thumbs as he stared at the man. He didn't have the insignia of a leader, so he wasn't Tyrone. Tyrone had tried to twist him into the KKK when he was a young boy, but he never could understand it, nor did he care to be involved. Hell, one of his closest friends growing up had been Andre's father. He never told Tyrone that. He was always afraid that if he did, it would put the man under worse fire than he'd been in. "So you didn't find my dad with him. Figures. The swine's always running away from conflict like a pathetic coward. Seems that he doesn't even care about his own family if he tried to blow up Andre's house with my daughter in there…why the hell am I even related to that man?"

"I don't know about all that sir, but this man states that a cloaked figure attacked him, along with the others." David raised his eyebrow and walked over to the car, the officer following him. The Klansman looked up at him, then looked away.

"I will not talk to you, traitor." David lifted his eyes up and slowly exhaled.

"What?"

"You betray the white race by allowing your daughter to date that negro." He closed his eyes and tried to keep down the pressure rising up inside of him. He slammed his hand on the top of the car and grinned widely at the man who flinched from the noise.

"You're going to talk to me whether you want to or not. Tell me what you saw and tell me whose bright idea it was to launch a flaming cross in my daughter's boyfriend's home _with her in it_."

"I will not betray white supremacy." David rolled his eyes again and looked behind himself to see Andre, Tori and Desiree walking out of the house and standing on the front porch. He gestured them back in the house and looked back to the man as they moved back inside and walked to the window.

"I wonder how much time it took you to memorize that line just so you can recite it to any police officer that catches you. Now you listen here, I have the authority to use whatever means I want to get information out of you. Tell me what I want to know." The man looked at him and gave him a threatening glare.

"Keep it up and you might find a cross in your house." David chuckled and closed his eyes. The officer raised his eyebrow as David continued his fit of chuckling. What happened next put fear and surprise in everybody watching. David instantly stopped chuckling, and with fire in his eyes, he opened the door, pulled the man out of the car and slammed him against the vehicle, slamming his head into the roof multiple times. David then applied pressure into the back of the man's head and held him against the hood.

"Do you like that?"

"I will not betray the supreme race!"

"What are you, KKK or Neo-Nazi? Oh I'm sorry, you're all the fucking _same!_ I don't give a shit what you threaten ne with, and I know my father's probably uncaring enough to actually make good on those threats, but I will _not_ let you threaten my family or those that my family cares about without giving a fight. You will tell me what I want to know!"

"This is police brutality!" David pulled the man back by his arms, then slammed him against the ground, digging his foot into his back.

"Who's idea was it to put the cross in this man's yard? I know how easy it is for you to sell me out, now come on, that man's about as loyal to you as he is to me! They left you in the dark, they let you get arrested!"

"I don't care, I will remain loyal. Unlike you."

"Whether I was loyal or not, my father never gave a damn." David lifted the man up and placed his hand on the man's face, twisting it towards the blackened home. "Do you see that?" The man's eyes drifted away and David shook him again, yelling in his ear. "I asked you a question. _Do you see that home_?"

"Yes."

"My daughter was in that home, and you tried to kill her. That gives me every right to beat the living shit out of you if I want to. I don't care if I am suspended for a while, you fuck with a man's family and he fucks you up. Do you understand? Now I won't threaten you, but imagine what would happen if it was your child befriending a black man and the Klan decided to kill them, including your own child. How would you feel, hm?"

"My son would never betray me like that."

"Oh, wouldn't he? Officer Johnson, did you contact this man's family?"

"Yes, when arrested we had to notify the family…" The man paled and looked to the side. A car drove up and his wife ran from the car, his twenty year old son stepped out and gasped when he spotted his father. What happened next, his best friend had been with them and so he was there too. A black man stepped outside of the car and froze with fear.

"Dad? You're a part of the…" The wife turned away from him and closed her eyes, tears dripping from her face. She couldn't believe her husband was part of something so evil. The son looked over at his friend, who was shaking. "Farrow, I didn't know my dad was…"

"Son, you're friends with-" David shook the man before he finished the sentence. The man gasped as he looked into David's burning eyes.

"You might want to instead look at the boy with your family, and look at your family. I'd say you have more problems to worry about than whether or not your son is friends with a black man." The man eyed his wife, who was heading back to her car. She didn't want to see him, not now. She was concerned for him, until she saw that white robe. She stood at the door and looked over at her husband.

"Jack, Farrow, back in the car…" She let out a choked sob and placed her hand over her mouth. "I don't know that man. They didn't arrest your father, Jackson. They arrested a racist asshole." The men nodded and moved back into the car. The Klansman gasped and called out for his wife.

"Rosalie, what are you doing?"

"I don't know you, Roger. It's over." Her lips pressed together and lines formed around her lips. "Goodbye." She moved into the driver seat and drove off. Roger's lip shook and he started to fall to his knees, but David pulled him back up.

"So Roger, what's it going to be? Loyal to the Klan? The same Klan is what kills every other thing in your life. Right now, my wife won't look me in the eyes as long as my dickhead father stays with us. I know he'd disown me in a heartbeat if the Klan told him to, so you know what, I have no qualms about disowning him. Why? Because I don't know the asshole, he's just someone that claims to be my father. You know, I don't think he could possibly be my father…I'm not like him at all."

"Fine…" Roger's eyes were devoid of life. Everything he knew, all that he loved, had just driven away from him and his world became cold. David lowered his voice and sighed.

"It must hurt to know your family hates you."

"Your father would never disown you. His loyalty to the Klan is strong, but his loyalty to you is stronger." David scoffed and looked up into the sky.

"Yeah, that's why he just tried to toast his own son's child. He's not my father. I don't know who that man is."

"It…It wasn't his idea, but he was for it. He just wanted to scare the colored boy." He shouted out in fear as David shook him again and smacked the back of his head.

"You will speak respectfully of my daughter's boyfriend when in my presence. For that boy is more respectful and has more decency, dignity, than you do."

"I'm sorry! No more, please! I'll talk…"

"Thank you. Size up the scene for me." He was asking him to sell out the Klan, doing so might give him a lighter sentence. "Give me names. Now." David nodded to the other officer, who took out a notepad and pen.

"Okay…" Roger panted and breathed out everything he knew. "Tyrell Clark was the one that nominated the idea. He said he wanted to scare Andre, we didn't know that the girl was in there. It was Greg Mikkel who said we do it at five in the morning, to wake Andre up to the fire. The man that said we break the windows with the Molotov cocktails was Rick Davis, Daniel Clark, Tyrell's brother, supplied the weapons for us. The two that just came along with us, not part of the planning, was Fred Thompson and Zach Wilson."

"Okay…" David frowned and closed his eyes, Frank was a good member of the police force. One of his own subordinates. No one would ever have known Frank was a part of the KKK. The officer looked sadly at David, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Tyrone led us, obviously. We ran when we heard the sirens, then hid among the houses to watch…That's when someone started hitting us with rocks, just knocking us out with a rock. I think I'm the only one that saw anything, and what I saw was this brown hood and cloak."

"I hear that puppet was out tonight, could it have been him?"

"I don't know, maybe…All I know was when I woke up, everything was blurry, and that officer was arresting me."

"Okay. Thank you. You did something I don't think my father has the guts to do, worked _with_ justice and let your heart speak." David placed his hand on the man's head and pushed him back into the car. "I hope things work out between you, your wife, and your son." The man bowed his head and stared blankly at the seat in front of him. "Thank you for your assistance." He turned away as the officer looked at him for further orders. "Take him down to the station, have them question him some more. Then, give the names of those men. Arrest them. Put a warrant out for their arrests, including my father." David narrowed his eyes and growled slightly. "If I see him, I'll personally arrest him on the spot."

"Yes sir." The officer got back into the car and drove off as Andre walked out to him.

"How's the house looking, Andre?" Andre breathed out and closed his eyes, he'd been incredibly shaken seeing how David handled the man. Tori didn't see it, as he was the only one watching through the window and Desiree was talking to her.

"The house is fine, scorched yes, but the walls are what took the most damage. We woke up at good time. The guest bedroom, however, is pretty much gone."

"Guest bedroom? Isn't that…"

"Where Tori was, yes. I had to bust the door down to get her out."

"I see. Thank you." David placed his hands on his hips and looked up as rain began falling from the sky. "Hope to see Tyrone today, I'd like to see his face when I arrest him."

"You'd arrest your own father?" David looked at the door to see Tori walking outside. He clenched his lips together and placed his hand on Andre's shoulder as he took off.

"Don't call that man my father. He doesn't deserve it." He walked over to Tori, making sure she was okay. After that trauma, he knew he needed to be with her. Andre nodded his head in understanding and followed him.

Around the house on the side, Tyrone hit the back of his head on the wall and slowly sank to the ground. His eyes were wet. He didn't know Tori was there, he really didn't. If he knew, he would have stopped them. He held his hand in front of his face and stared at it. _"My son really does hate me."_ The memory of Roger's family seeing him, remembering the words Rosalie told him before they left, they stuck in his mind. _"I don't agree that Tori should be with that negro. But for my son to say I'm not his father…"_ Hurt flashed through his eyes and he looked over to see some of the Klansmen walking over to him.

"Mr. Vega, sir, Roger named us all," Rick said with shaking anger. "What should we do?" Tyrone slowly stood up and narrowed his eyes. He knew they couldn't get to Roger while he was in custody. "We could be arrested for attempting to kill a colored family and a Police Commander's daughter. Your son is the third highest ranked, we're all screwed."

"I know that." There was no way David would be disciplined for his actions tonight, he was too good of an officer to the force and too highly ranked. Frank stepped next to Rick, shaking like a leaf.

"I'm going to lose my job, I just know it. Maybe we should burn a cross…"

"You really think that's going to do anything to my son?" Tyrone smacked Frank upside the head and shook his head. "You're an idiot, Frank." If anything, it would piss David off more. If there was anything they didn't need, that was for David to be angrier than he was already. "We could have killed his daughter, my grandchild, tonight…I'd say he's pissed enough."

"Rightfully so…"

"However, it was Roger that sold us out. He double crossed us. He's out of the Klan for one thing, burn a cross in his family yard as a warning…and _no Molotov Cocktails!"_

"Yes sir."

"Now go away, let me be alone…" The men nodded and hurried off, they would need to get home before their families woke. It was only seven, so nobody should be awake yet. Tyrone sank back to the ground and rubbed his eyes with his finger and thumb. He couldn't go back to David's home, not after this embarrassment, and surely not after everything the man had said. He lowered his hand and stared directly ahead. He peered his head around the corner and saw Andre and Tori exchanging a warm hug. Present there was a clear expression of love. He bowed his head and narrowed his eyes. That love was never there with his wife, she never even looked at him with any tone of love in her eyes, not even the day she died. She never believed in divorce, so she stayed with him, even though she hated him. "Why hadn't she loved me? Why had I never had the love that they had?" He looked at them once again and his heart ached. Maybe he could understand.

* * *

Yeah, Tyrone did endure hell from his son whether direct or not, and it looks like his son has a lot of issues to work out too. "Daddy issues" as it seems to be called. And I'll say it again, keep guessing that mysterious stranger if you will, haha. Next chapter we get to see Trina, and Jade gets some heart-wrenching news. Then Chapter 19 you'll enjoy too. Story's finally picking up. Then the infamous (well not yet famous) chapter 20! Stick around! And feel free to drop a review if you shall.


	18. Shaky Thoughts

Evil Incarnate

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 18 (Shaky Thoughts)

Trina shouted angrily as she threw her phone into the couch. Beck looked into the rearview mirror and Sinjin looked back with a bored expression. "What's the problem?" Beck asked as he redirected his eyes to the road. They were driving to Manhattan, and planning to stay there until it was time for Jade to return home. Trina glared at the two and furiously took her seat on the couch. Sinjin rolled his eyes a bit and stared back out the window while Beck chuckled grimly. "So, why are you being a diva, Trina?"

"Not funny. Grandpa got his group to attack Andre." Beck frowned and cracked his neck. Perhaps he needed to make a call and check on his friend. Tori had just called Trina, practically bawling her eyes out. "They burnt a cross in his yard and set his house on fire, _while_ Tori was in the house!"

"What?"

"Not only that, but evidently that puppet tried to kill Dad! I need to go back home, Beck. I can't take this any longer. My sister's not safe, my father almost gets killed, and god knows what else is happening." Beck nodded and glanced at his GPS. They didn't have much further to go, and an airport was nearby. If Trina had the money, and she should, they could possibly drop her off at the airport. She was worried enough, so chances were likely that she'd want to stop off there.

"Do you have money for a last minute flight ticket?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well there's an airport ten minutes from here. We can drop you off there if you'd like. I'm sure they have a plane going out to LA." Trina thought about it and wondered if she should take the opportunity. She thought about that puppet walking around like a demon, and pictured her family being under attack by him and the KKK at the same time. She wasn't sure if she could make a difference at all, but one thing was for sure, she needed to be there for them. Beck looked at her through the mirror and smiled, it wasn't hard for him to read her. He nodded to Sinjin, who changed the destination on the GPS to the airport. "Okay Trina, we're headed there."

"Thanks Beck."

In Manhattan, Jade lay in the bed of her bedroom in her mom's 'castle' as she called it. Her hands were behind her head and her eyes staring up at the ceiling. She'd already been there for two days, and she was loving it. So far, these had been the best days of her life. Her mom was the a beautiful singer and just as good an actor on the stage. Seeing her mom was a dream come true. She even had a whole bunch of new clothes now. Shirts, pants, dresses, shoes, and so much more. She felt like a princess.

She sat up, then walked over to her window, pulling aside the deep red curtains and looking down at the street. It was a beautiful view she had. More and more, the question that plagued her mind, should she stay with her mother or should she go back to LA, and lose the chance to be with her mom. Sarah had not brought up the question, she didn't want to scare Jade away by being too pushy, but it was clear in her eyes that she too was dreading the day Jade would have to leave her again.

The choice was there, ripe for the taking, and for the past couple days she'd been weighing the pros and the cons, and still coming up without an answer. Would she lose Beck? What would come of her friends if she stayed with her mom? Her mother hated Hollywood, said that all the actors there don't have a sense of the real world. So it was safe to assume that she wouldn't ever go to LA. Jade's eyes grew wet as she slowly streaked her fingertips down the window. _"This is what I've always wanted…to have my mommy…"_ All she had in LA was her Uncle, and a few friends here and there. As well as a tough girl status that she worked to obtain so nobody could comment on the fact that she never had a mother.

Jade rubbed her lips against each other, then walked towards her door. Her door. Damn how that sounded so good in her mind. She thought about calling Cat and asking her advice, but seeing how it was only noontime in New York, it would be nine in LA, which meant Cat would likely still be sleeping. Knowing this, she didn't want to call and wake her friend up.

"So I'm figuring this out on my own. Damn." It was a situation which hurt her. She was having a blast with her mother, more fun than she'd ever had with anyone. If she stayed with her, she could have the life she'd always dreamed of. Valerie and Grant were really awesome, as well, so much more than just a maid and butler, they were, to Jade, like an Uncle and an Aunt. Her mom also attended a great church, where she met this girl who was the same age and shared a lot of the same interests as her. They had an instant connection, and the girl did say that if she went to school, she was in the same district and would probably go to the same high school as her.

She stepped out of her room and smiled when she heard her mom talking to Grant and Valerie. She walked over to the railing and rested her hands on the railing, peering down into the living room where Sarah was seated on the couch and the other two in the chairs. She knew they were probably talking about her, and their future in her life. "So why don't you ask her if she wants to stay?" Valerie asked curiously. Sarah closed her eyes and sighed. She really wanted to ask Jade that, but she was afraid it'd be too soon.

"I don't want to be pushy, and I don't want to pull her away from a good life if she already has one." Jade titled her head and placed her chin on the railing. She could tell already that her mom was a good woman. "I'd love nothing more than if she wanted to live with me, but I want her to do what makes her happiest."

"Even if that means her going back to LA and you possibly not being in her life after that?" Pain flashed in Sarah's eyes as she lifted up a coffee cup. She would do everything in her power to be a part of Jade's life, no matter what.

"I lost her almost ten years ago, and now she's a part of my life again. I'm not going to be apart from her if she moved back to LA."

"True, but it's the worst case scenario, I suppose." Jade frowned and lifted her eyes to the ceiling. If she moved back to LA, she would still talk to her mom as much as she could. Granted, it wouldn't feel the same, because she would never have that thing in her life that only a mother could provide. She didn't just want her mom, she _needed _her mom. She was grateful for one thing, her mom wasn't trying to _buy_ her, she wasn't going to be the type of person to try and influence her decision-making in any way. "You think she'll be faced with that choice? Do you think she'll even wonder about that?" Sarah looked down, unsure of her answer, while Grant answered for the women.

"I've seen it in her eyes. I think she wants to be with you, Sarah. I think she doesn't know what to do. I think for her, you could be a mother to her about her worries, without trying to make her decide."

"I want the best for my daughter. The best, and nothing more. If she's happier in LA, then she needs to be in LA. If she's happy with me and wants to be with me, then that's her choice. Whatever makes my baby girl happy." Grant and Valerie smiled as Jade pushed herself from the rail. God she loved her mother. Her lips curled into a smile as she made her way down the stairs. The trio looked over when she made it to the ground and smiled at her. Sarah stood up and hugged Jade. "Good morning sweetheart. How did you sleep?"

"I slept great! I had really good dreams last night." Jade and Sarah walked to the main area and sat down. Deciding the two should have their privacy, Grant and Valerie took off to attend to their duties around the house. They usually spent time with Jade afterwards.

"I'm glad. Oh, by the way, your friend Amy came over today."

"She did?" Jade's eyes widened briefly. It was the girl she'd met at the church. Her full name was Amethyst, like the gem, but she always went by Amy because it was easier to say. She smiled as her mom nodded her head.

"Yeah, I told her you were asleep but probably wouldn't be for long. So I let her hang out here for a while, I think she went into the bathroom."

"Great!" Jade leaned back and Sarah smiled with pride, she was wearing the clothes that they bought the other day. It consisted of a purple spaghetti strap with a kitty face on the chest and a pair of dark blue jeans. Jade also bore the black, fuzzy jacket that they purchased at the last second. "I see you like the clothes we got."

"Yeah, this is probably my favorite outfit out of the ones we got." Jade held her arms with her hands and breathed in the warmth the clothes gave off. There was nothing better than a mother's love, and these seemed full of nothing but love. Footsteps were heard from behind and she turned to see a girl with short brown hair bouncing off of her shoulders and a baseball cap. She was wearing a similar outfit, but a dark green shirt without the image on it. "Amy!"

"Hey Jade, your mom said you'd be up soon." Amy sat down next to her and the two exchanged a brief friendly hug. "First time I'd seen your mother come to church in an _upbeat_ mode. Now I've seen her in a good mood, but you two were positively _glowing_. Hell, the pastor seemed excited!" Sarah blushed and closed her eyes as Jade grinned. Sarah was normally very involved with the church activities, and was good friends with its members and its leaders. The pastor actually counseled her on several occasions, mostly whenever it was Jade's birthday or the anniversary of when she lost her. Usually with her often on her mind, she was never truly happy. Naturally, that void was gone now. "So, I believe you said your boyfriend was on your way here. When do we get to meet your infamous boyfriend?" Jade laughed and her cheeks grew bright red.

"Sometime today, probably. I got off the phone with him not too long ago, I think he has about ten minutes to go."

"Oh, well I'm definitely staying, because I do _not_ want to miss this." Amy laughed and Sarah stood up from her seat.

"Would you girls like something to drink?" Amy looked up and nodded, smiling pleasantly.

"I'll have some root beer, if you have any, Ms. Franklin."

"Okay, and for you Jade?"

"I don't need anything right now, but thanks!" Sarah nodded and walked out of the room. Jade then took a deep breath and leaned into the seat. Amy looked to her friend and frowned, detecting something was on her mind.

"You look bummed about something."

"Yeah, it's my mom."

"What's wrong?"

"I love her so much! Now that I'm with her, I don't know what I'm going to do!" Amy rubbed her chin as Jade sat up and rubbed her knees. "I want so badly to be with her, but I have a life in LA. Mom hates Hollywood and is afraid of California, so I wouldn't want to ask her to jump onto a plane and go there. Not only that, she as a career here that is great, and she wouldn't be able to have that in LA. I don't know what to do."

"Well first…" Amy smiled and placed her hand on Jade's arm. "Take a deep breath." Jade chuckled nervously and breathed in. "Now, I'm not going to tell you what to do, that's your decision altogether, but I will say this: Do what makes you happy. Wherever you're happiest…be there. Okay?"

"Okay…I think I understand…" Jade slowly nodded her head and smiled as she looked down onto her clothes. She did always wonder how it felt to live in New York.

"And another thing, I know your mom a little bit and I can tell you this much, she is the type of woman who will support your decision. Whatever decision you make, I believe she'll back up one hundred percent. Especially since you're her daughter. She loves you, I can see that." Jade smiled and wiped her eyes, this was getting to be a very emotional day for her. Suddenly her phone began ringing. She pulled it from her pocket and saw that Cat was calling her. She answered the call just as her mom brought the drink, along with some bagel bites, from the kitchen.

"Cat, why are you up so early?"

"Andre's house was set on fire, Jade!"

"What?" Jade's eyes widened and a surge of panic was sent through her. Amy and Sarah exchanged worried looks as Jade started nodding her head to whatever Cat was saying.

"Okay, well you know how Tori and Andre are dating now? Her grandfather's part of the KKK and doesn't like it. Well, they set the fire! Tori was _there!_"

"Oh my god, is she okay?" Jade set her hand over her chest while Cat took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, she wasn't hurt, Andre had to bust the door down to get her out." Jade exhaled and smiled at that, she was glad that Tori was okay. If it wasn't so serious, she would normally just shrug it off and say she didn't care about Tori, but this was different. "This was like…two hours ago, Tori woke me up and was frantic. She said she was talking to Trina also."

"Right, I spoke with Beck on the phone a few minutes ago, he said he had to drop Trina off at the airport for whatever reason. Is that why?"

"Probably. There was something else I wanted to let you know, though. Something a bit more important." Jade stood up and nodded, wondering if she should take this into another room. She didn't want to worry anyone. "Oh! Are you sitting down?" Cat's voice changed to a saddened tone and Jade could feel the fear rising up to her throat.

"What is it?"

"It's your Uncle…he's been arrested." Jade's jaw fell and she fell into her seat. Her lip quivered and her hand tangled itself in her jeans.

"W-What? Why? What did he do?"

"Tori says that David arrested him on charges for…murder." Jade paled and shook her head uncontrollably as tears threatened her eyes.

"No! I don't believe that. How? He couldn't…he couldn't do something like that…not Uncle Mike!" Sarah raised her eyebrows and slowly took her daughter's hand for comfort. She had a feeling Jade was really going to need a mother right now. "What do they have? What's the proof?"

"He confessed to it."

"No…" She whispered and closed her eyes, she couldn't understand why Mike would kill anybody. It had to be wrong. "W-Who then…who could he have hated so much that-"

"Your dad." Jade's eyes shot open as Cat winced, afraid of what her friend's reaction would be. "Tori says they're also investigating a murder that your dad committed. They found a skeleton in a landfill and they've identified him as a man who died six years ago, gone missing from a bar. The bullet found in his body matched the gun that your dad was holding in his hand that night that he was found…"

"Dad…" Sarah placed her hand over her chest and closed her eyes. She could only hear Jade's part of the conversation, and knew that anytime that man was involved, it would probably hurt.

"It might lighten your Uncle's sentence. But…he says he killed your father during a fight with him. He said it was for you…and now that you were with your mom, he could rest easy."

"C-Cat, I…I need to let you go, I'll talk to you…in a bit…"

"Okay, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, but I thought you needed to know."

"Thank you, you're a good friend. You always have been." Cat smiled as Jade hung up the phone and stared at it. Sarah squeezed Jade's hand as the young girl hesitated for a few seconds before breaking out into tears.

"Jade…" Sarah quickly pulled her daughter into a hug and Amy moved to the other side of Jade to start rubbing her back. "I'm right here baby, if there's anything you need, I'm right here…I'm always going to be here."

"U-Uncle Mike!" Sarah rocked Jade for the next five minutes, letting her cry all her tears. Amy didn't stop rubbing her new friend's back. They decided to let Jade tell them what happened on her own time. After a moment, Jade finally stopped and started sniffing, sobbing once every few seconds. She wiped her eyes and Sarah kissed the top of her head. "Uncle Mike was arrested for…murder…" Sarah gasped and Amy's face fell.

"That's terrible!"

"He was all I had when my dad died…and all this time I thought my dad killed himself."

"What? You mean Mike…"

"Mike killed my father, and there's an investigation going on that my dad might have killed someone else earlier that night…"

"Oh no. Baby…" Sarah and Amy hugged Jade tightly, giving her all the comfort they could. "Sweetheart, I'm right here for you, okay? You know that."

"Thanks mom…you're the best…" Jade rested her head on Sarah's shoulder and clenched her eyes shut. Where would she go if she went back to LA? That wasn't the most important thing on her mind now, because surely still she'd have someone to stay with. The doorbell rang and Grant walked over to answer it. Jade sniffed and looked up as Grant opened the door. She smiled slightly when she saw Beck and Sinjin standing in the doorway. They frowned at her with concern, wondering why she was crying. This was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Heartbreaking news for her. Well next chapter is a pretty big one for her. Looks like she's got a good new friend. Drop a review and stick around for the next big development. After that, then we reach chapter 20, and I know how you're all waiting so anxiously. College starts up for me on the 19th, so looks like I'll probably be updating mostly on weekends rather than once a day, but that shouldn't deter you from a great story, hopefully! ^_^ Enjoy!


	19. Tough Decision

Evil Incarnate

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

A/N: Yes this is going to be a long chapter, because Jade finally makes a decision.

* * *

Chapter 19 (Tough Decision)

Grant looked back at Jade and smiled politely. "Do you know these two men, Jadelyn…I'm sorry, I mean Jade." He was trying to joke with her by sounding stuffy, he wanted to get her to laugh, but it wasn't working. Moreover, it was an inappropriate time, and he understood that. "I'm sorry, do you know them?" Jade slowly nodded her head and looked at them. "Okay then." He looked at the two and extended his hand into the house. "Come on in, I assume you're Beck and Sinjin, right?"

"Yeah, that's us." Beck smiled at him, then hurried over to Jade. Sinjin followed briskly, and stopped to look at Amy. She raised her eyebrows at him and glanced questionably at Jade, who chuckled at her.

"He's desperate for a girlfriend."

"Oh, is that why he's staring at me?"

"Probably trying to think of a way to ask you out." Amy chuckled nervously as Sinjin rubbed his hands along his body. Jade sighed and Beck gave a slow chuckle. "If he does act creepy, I'll have Grant throw him outside." Sinjin immediately took the threat to heart and stopped himself. Amy smiled and looked at Beck, she was amazed how handsome he was. Sarah gave him an equal look of admiration. So this was Beck, the man that her daughter was in love with. Jade stood up and took his hand while looking at her mom and friend. "So, this is Beck, and that over there is Sinjin. Beck, this is mom and a new friend of mine, Amethyst. She goes by Amy for short." Beck smiled and shook their hands. He had to say, it was going just as he had hoped for her. He knew Jade would eventually be faced with the question of whether she wanted to stay with her mom or not, hell he even asked her while they were driving there, and she said she would worry about that when the time came. He didn't want to come off as selfish, or even as uncaring, so he wasn't going to say anything. He knew if she stayed with her mom, it would hurt him, but they could probably still be together long distance. If she went back to LA, it would probably hurt her mother, who appeared to be a woman who really wanted to be with her daughter.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Beck looked at Amy and smiled kindly. "Oh, and I apologize for Sinjin being…" Beck looked at Sinjin, who was still staring at Amy, and sighed. "For being. Just, being." Sinjin blinked offensively and looked over at Beck.

"Hey! That hurt!"

"I'm about to smack you upside the head if you keep being disrespectful, you know. So stop staring." Sinjin sighed as Jade let out a single chuckle. Everyone looked at her and smiled as Amy scoot over enough to let Beck sit next to her. "So, got a chuckle out of you, huh? Very nice, very nice." Beck poked her and she blushed, her mind leaving the subject of her uncle for a brief moment. "So, why are you not happy to see me?"

"I am too happy to see you!" Jade playfully smacked his shoulder and gave him a hug. At least she was smiling, that was the important thing. She moved back and took a deep breath while closing her eyes. "It's Uncle Mike. He confessed to killing my father six years ago. He'll probably go away for murder, for a very long time…Cat told me…"

"Oh dear god. Jade, I'm so sorry." Jade clenched her jeans and narrowed her eyes, trying to keep her tears from falling out again.

"It's okay. I mean, he wanted me to be happy, right? So…he killed my father, the one thing standing in my way of happiness. That's it, right? I mean, it _has_ to be. He wouldn't just go around killing people without a good reason." Beck pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. He understood the pain she was in. It had to hurt to have the man who practically raised you be thrown into prison.

"Yeah, must have." Sinjin's eyes fell to the floor, then quickly rose back up.

"So you're wearing a different outfit than usual," Sinjin tried to change the subject and hoped it wasn't a vain attempt. Jade smiled and stood up, stretching her arms out and spinning around once.

"Yeah, Mom and I did some shopping the other day and I got this." Beck grinned and applauded the very cute outfit. He was glad to see the streak in her hair said that he wasn't going to let meeting her mom change her. She still had her identity, but at least she could enjoy a different style of clothing and perhaps a different style of life. "So Beck, what do you think of my clothes? Do you like them?" She faced him and smiled, wiping her eyes. She was grateful for the subject change.

"Yeah, you look very cute." She closed her eyes as Beck stood up and hugged her, then gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. He didn't want to be disrespectful and make out with her in front of her mother. So as hard as it was to resist that urge, he didn't. "I think I said Trina went back home, some bad stuff's going on in LA right now. You're better off with your mother at the time." He laughed nervously and Sarah raised her eyebrow. Jade shrugged and glanced downwards. She didn't want to think too much about that, she thought avoiding the issue might make it go away. It probably wouldn't. She took his hand and apologized to her mom and Amy as she pulled Beck into the kitchen. His eyebrows rose as she set him into one of the chairs around the table and began pacing the floor. "Um, okay, what's wrong?"

"Tell me what to do, Beck. Tell me what to do." He scratched his head as she turned towards him and closed her eyes. "Since I got here, the question's been on my mind. Do I stay with my mom, or do I go back to LA? I really want to be with my mom, but I think I'm going to miss everyone back there. Well, maybe I won't miss them too much, but I'll still miss them. So tell me what to do, do I stay here with my mom or do I go back to LA where everyone else is?"

"Uh…" He closed his eyes and gave a nervous moan. He really didn't think he had the right to answer that question. He wanted her to be with him physically, he would love for her to stay with him in LA, but he didn't want to be selfish in any way. If she wanted to stay in New York with her mom, he could make that work. "I say wait the week out and think a little more about it. At the end of the week, maybe even two weeks, whatever you decide to do, you do. In the end, it's your decision to make."

"Yeah, so they tell me…" Hell, _everyone_ kept saying that. Why did she have to make such a hard decision? Why'd she have to make the tough choice. "Why do I have to make this decision alone?" Beck slowly stood up and placed his hand on her arm, kissing her forehead.

"You're not alone, and yes the decision's going to affect everyone, but in the end it's yours to make and everyone who is true to you will stand beside you. So, you're not alone in making this decision. Cat will support you, I'm sure your mom and Amy will support you, I'll support you, and hell, even the creep out there might support you! Speaking of Sinjin…" Beck slowly moved his eyes to the side and Jade laughed. Knowing Sinjin, he was probably trying to hit on Amy while they were away. "We probably need to stop him from hitting on your friend and scaring her away from you." Jade's eyes popped out momentarily and the two hurried back into the living room in time to see Sinjin having an actual conversation with the women.

"So it really _is_ as busy here as it is on television?" Sinjin asked with wide eyes. Beck and Jade glanced at each other as Sarah and Amy nodded their heads. This was curious. "Wow, I mean I always knew it was popular…now tell me, _The Godfather-_"

"Was truly based off of real time New York mafia," Amy answered. There were 'godfathers' stationed throughout the city, and there were four points of the town Manhattan, The Bronx, Queens, and one other. "I've lived here my whole life and I actually think it's a great place to live."

"The cost of living, though…"

"New York City is a big place, true enough. It can be expensive, but it's definitely worth it!" Beck chuckled and the others looked over at him as he closed his eyes.

"Do my ears deceive me or is _Sinjin_ having an actual, decent conversation?"

"Oh hah-hah." Sinjin stood up and crossed his arms. "I'm not _that_ stupid you know."

"Yeah, but you sure creep people out enough."

"Whatever. Just cause I can't feel as good or happy like you…"

"What do you mean?" Sinjin shrugged and looked away, now wasn't the moment to say what had been on his mind since Rex had first come across them. He felt guilty, since he had worked at the sky store once when he was younger. He helped to create the very puppet that was now rampaging in LA, but at least that meant he knew a thing or two about Rex.

"So, do I want to ask what you and Jade were doing in there? Making out in private?" Sinjin smirked teasingly and Jade narrowed her eyes, walking by him and shoving him by the face.

"Not in my mother's house, Sinjin."

"_Sorry, _didn't mean to offend anyone. I was just joking."

"Well _I_ don't appreciate it. Beck and I have more respect than that." Sarah chuckled nervously and lifted her hand.

"Jade, really, it's fine." Sarah stood up and looked over at Beck. "So, do you have a place to stay tonight? Mom and Dad said you were thinking of staying in your RV…"

"Yeah, I can sleep there."

"I insist that you stay in one of our guest bedrooms. I won't allow you to stay in the RV, you deserve a good home bed." Beck chuckled and closed his eyes, his cheeks turning red.

"Thanks, I guess. You don't have to go out of your way, really…"

"Please. It's the least I can do." She moved over to him and looked into his eyes while placing her hand on his shoulder. "You brought my daughter to me, at the very least you deserve hospitality from me. I'm proud that Jade has a boyfriend like you, there aren't many true men in this world, just a few good ones, and I suppose you're one."

"Thanks." He still wasn't sure if he wanted them to go out of their way for him and looked over at Jade for help. She mouthed for him to accept her mom's offer, he deserved it. He sighed softly and smiled. "Okay, I'll stay if it's okay with you."

"Thank you for your hospitality, ma'am."

Two days later, Jade got a phone call from the one man who's opinion truly mattered to her. Uncle Mike. His word meant more to her than even Beck's word. She sat at the kitchen table, tapping her left fingers on the polished wood. "Hi Uncle Mike, they let you make phone calls?"

"Well yeah, they don't keep you from it. Anyway, I presume you're having a good time with your mother?"

"Yes." Jade smiled and closed her eyes. She was extremely happy to hear from him. "I'm having so much fun, and I even made a cool new friend. Her name is Amethyst."

"Oh, a gem like you."

"Yeah! Although she goes by Amy, says it's shorter and easier to say."

"I'll say." Mike chuckled and closed his eyes. He didn't have a long time to talk, just half an hour, but maybe he could milk every second of those minutes with his niece. "I don't remember the last time you sounded so happy, Jade."

"Aw, I've been happy before." Mike's cheekbones rose into a smile as he stared at the television in front of him. It was blaring so loudly that he signaled the guard to turn it down just a bit so he could hear his niece. The guard nodded and did so. "Uncle Mike, did you really…" He took a shattering breath and awaited for her hesitancy to end, he knew this would be coming. She was all done crying now, but she was still brokenhearted over it. "Did you really kill him…"

"I never wanted you to have to know that. I didn't want you to think poorly of your Uncle. The way you've always looked at me, with those big eyes so full of admiration and wonder. I never wanted you to hate me for that." Jade's lips twitched as she looked down at the table and ran her index finger in a circular motion.

"I don't think I could. You're the best father I've ever known." Mike smiled and stared down at his calloused hand. As long as Jade didn't see him as evil, he was fine. His main concern, though, was whether or not she was _happy_. "I'm just shocked. Did they prove that he killed that man?"

"Yes, they found a connection."

"When is your hearing going to be, Uncle?"

"I don't know, maybe a month. Maybe sooner. You know, I just couldn't stand seeing my favorite little niece so beat down by the main that was her father, taken from the mother and being told all these lies from a drunken man." It was the one thing Jade could say was a good thing out of this bad act, that his reasoning wasn't ill-favored. "So, aside from that, really how is your life with your mom? Everything you dreamed it could be and more?" Jade smiled proudly and moved her hand up to the collar of her shirt.

"And _much_ more. There's just, one thing…"

"What's that?"

"She hasn't asked, nobody has, but I've been wondering…do I stay here with her or do I go back to LA? I was hoping maybe you could tell me what to do." Mike closed his eyes and laughed once. He knew it would come to this. Actually he had hoped she'd want to stay with her mom more than anything.

"It's not my place, nor my decision to tell you what to do, Cupcake. You have to make that decision yourself."

"I know, that's what _everyone's_ told me, including _Beck_ of all people! That doesn't help. Shouldn't the boyfriend be more selfish?" Mike laughed and shook his head. He never once got that personality type from Beck.

"No, I'd say that's a sign of a true boyfriend being supportive."

"It sucks! I don't want to have to make such a tough decision! I don't know _how!"_ Mike sighed and rubbed his forehead, trying to come up with some sort of pearl of wisdom that perhaps she didn't hear yet. He couldn't think of anything to say, because knowing everybody around her, she'd probably heard it all.

"Then I say think about it. It really shouldn't be that hard of a decision to make."

"Well it _is_."

"Jade. What do _you_ want? Think about it, what does _Jade_ want?"

"I don't know, I'm so confused Uncle Mike, I don't know what to do and I-"

"Are you happy?" Jade paused when he questioned her so suddenly. It was such a simple question with even a simpler answer. Was she happy? Yes, yes she was.

"Happier than I've ever been, really."

"Okay. So if you stayed with your mother, would you still be in contact with Beck? Cat?"

"Any chance I got, through every way I could."

"Okay then. If you came back here, how much would you want to spend with your mother if you were here?"

"Oh god…I don't know, I'm here and already I want to spend every waking minute with her. I've been away from her for so long. My grandparents live ten hours away, so I would love to visit them, especially since they fly in every couple months or so. Mom actually alternates, sometimes they'll come here and sometimes they'll go there. It's a great tradition! Grandpa owns a ski resort in Maine, says that one day Mom might own it, and then after that even _I _could help run it and perhaps own it one day." Mike closed his eyes and smiled, listening to every word Jade said as if it were music to his ears. She was so excited about her mom, so excited about a potential new life, she just didn't worry about it. "Grandpa also wants to teach me to fish, and that involves fishing for lobsters. I really look forward to that, and I don't think I would be able to do that if I lived in LA. I don't when I'd get to see mom, or my grandparents."

"I'm in jail, and probably will be for a long time, Jade. Where would you get the money for plane tickets?" She frowned at that thought and closed her eyes. Uncle Mike was right, if she went back to LA, she might never get to see her mom until after college.

"I mean I guess Mom could pay for the tickets…"

"Would it be fair though? Fair to you, fair to your mother? You keep coming and going like that…playing on happiness and sadness and never staying in one place. Again, I ask. Are you happy."

"Yes."

"Then what do you want to do."

"I told you, I don't-"

"Do you want to be with your mom?"

"Yes, without a doubt."

"Then break it down for me. Do you want to be with your mom?"

"Yes."

"Would you be happier with her or without her?"

"With her…"

"Would you be willing to establish connection with your friends in LA over computer, phones, and other modern day stuff?"

"Yes."

"And you've already got a friend there, right?" His brow furrowed and Jade slowly nodded. She actually had gotten along greatly with Amy and the other people at the church.

"Yes."

"Is there a part of you that actually wants to know what it's like to live in New York and to go through the schools there?" He knew the answer to that question, but he wanted to hear it from her mouth. Hell, he wanted her to hear herself.

"Yes Uncle Mike." Mike glanced at the clock and closed his eyes, he only had about ten more minutes on this call. So he knew he needed to make the best of it while he still could.

"And so again. Are you _happy_."

"Yes! I am very happy!" She raised her voice a bit in frustration, then quickly sank back, gasping lightly. Her eyes were wide as her words ran through her head. Uncle Mike smirked and pressed his palm flatly on the table. "I…I didn't mean to shout, Uncle. I…"

"Sounds like you might have an idea about what you want to do." Jade's eyes moved back in forth as she began thinking hard about her statement. "When it comes to the point where there's nothing more you want than to live with your mother, I think it's safe to say you've made a decision. Now I didn't agree to help Beck out for nothing, and I only confessed when I was sure that you were in good, capable hands and would be happy. So you let Ol' Uncle Mike know just what's on your mind. You know I'll always be here for you whenever you need some of my wisdom, but I'll never tell you how to live your life or what to do."

"I understand, Uncle Mike. Thank you. You always do know what to say…"

"Remember this always. I love you, little Cupcake."

"I love you too, Uncle!"

"Now Jade, I have something else to tell you. Your brother and his family are moving, last I heard from him." Jade gasped and slowly stood up. This was a shock to her, she hadn't heard a thing about it. "This was just a couple days ago. I told them where you were and he spoke with his boss, who said there was a very good business proposition up in New York for him, a really great law firm."

"You mean he's going to move up here?"

"Yes, but he says he wants to know what your plans are first, so I think you should tell him if you've made a decision. If you plan on staying up there, he can make arrangements to go and get all of your things from the house and bring them up when his family make the move."

"You're serious?"

"Very serious."

"Okay! I'll call him up."

"Oh wait…" Mike smiled and chuckled softly. "Did you already make a decision?" Jade closed her eyes and took her seat again, still thinking hard. She didn't know how, but she was going to make it work. She felt that she was making the right decision. She loved her mother, she wanted to know more about her, to spend a life with her.

"Yes." She breathed her answer out so fast that Mike almost had to ask again. "Yes I've made a decision, tough one though. I'm staying with Mom."

"I'm proud of you, Cupcake. You know that."

"Thank you, thank you _so_ much."

"I just know you're going to have a great life. Please promise me you'll make the best out of it and continue making the right choices in life." Jade let a tear fall from her eye, she knew the phone conversation was coming to a close. She also felt the impact this decision was having on her. She didn't want to announce it just yet, though. She wanted to deal with it first for a little bit, and then announce it when she was ready. She knew her mom would be there for her, as would Beck and everybody else.

"I promise, with all my heart."

"Good, I believe in you. That heart of yours has never steered you wrong yet, and I believe it won't in the future. You make a fine young woman, and Beck's lucky to have you." Jade blushed and grinned as she heard a beeping sound on the other end of the phone. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Looks like my time's all up. I shall talk to you again soon."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I love you Uncle Mike."

"I love you Cupcake. Until we speak again."

"Until then." Jade hung up once he did and stared at her phone with intensity. So her decision was made, she still couldn't believe it. _"So that's it, I'm going to stay with mom and go to school after the summer with Amy_." She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, she could only dream of what it was going to be like now.

* * *

So Jade seems to have had a great conversation with Mike, who's helped her see a few things. So she appears to have an idea what she wants. Next chapter is the fabled chapter 20, dun dun dun. Hope you enjoyed this one, and enjoy the next!


	20. Rain Returns to her World

Evil Incarnate

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

A/N: Here you go, you've waited and I could have kept you waiting longer, but here's the chapter that is the MAJOR TURNING POINT to this story. From here out man, you're going to love it! With recent episodes I've become aware of certain things, such as Sikowitz's mother, but having written this chapter beforehand and not focusing on his mom's apperance, all is well.

* * *

Chapter 20 (Rain Turns to Her World)

Rex stalked slowly into a small home, closing the front door quietly as possible. He finally had received a temporary set of legs, still unable to catch Andre. He was beginning to get pissed, his targets were escaping him. Trina had made it incredibly difficult to catch Tori, as she always had her on the move, and screw going after her when she was with that bastard Andre. "Male bitch knows how to fight." Beck was still across the country somewhere, so he couldn't very well get ahold of him. Cat was still untouchable, but he was going to think of a way to get her this time. Oh yes.

He'd received a pair of lungs from someone at Hollywood Arts that played the trumpet, the band teacher. He'd received a variety of organs from some of the students and teachers there, but was still looking at Mr. Vega for the kidneys. Most of all he wanted Cat's eyes, her sight was extraordinary and he needed that. So now, he was going to get his brain, no matter what. When he did that, nothing could stand in his way of finding a way around that barrier Cat defended herself with. Once he got that, he'd just have to wait for Jade and Beck to return, so he could snatch away an upper body and Cat's eyes. He still wasn't sure where he was going to get a head from, but he had an idea. "Could have taken Robbie's head, but _no_, I get his hand. Damn bastard had to punch at my mouth and make me bite that off." Rex lifted his hand up and glared at it, closing it tightly. _"Fuck him. Damn bastard…"_ His worst enemy by far.

Rex heard water running and smirked, his target must be taking a bath. He made his way carefully into the kitchen where he saw an old woman walking around. He quickly ducked behind the counter and tilted his head. The mother must be visiting. He'd done some spying on his target for a couple days now and knew he didn't live with his mother. Since she was there tonight, she was just an innocent victim. He chuckled evilly and crossed his arms. _"Heh. Case of wrong place, wrong time. Sucks to be her."_ He rose from the counter while she worked on an open stove. He flinched for a moment when he saw fire and looked away, doing his best to ignore the flame as he picked up a knife from the counter. Slowly he walked over to her and placed one hand on her mouth and the knife at her neck. "Move and die."

She gasped and her eyes widened as he pressed the knife harder on the neck. He was going to enjoy tormenting her. She closed her eyes and whimpered. "Please. Whoever you are, don't kill me." Rex looked at the gas stove and stiffened when he saw the flame flicker. Fire was bad, fire could burn him in an instant. He was made of wood, and even though he had a human body, really he received his limbs and whatnot with a wooden skeleton. By no means would he ever be completely without wood until he ingested every human part and had a human soul. Then would he leave the wooden life behind and then would he no longer be susceptible to fire. He shook his head and closed his eyes, letting out a dark and dangerous growl.

"Whatever. Begging is pointless old bat." The woman swallowed and lifted her head upwards as she slowly moved her hand to the side. Rex raised his eyebrow as the fire increased. It seemed to spurt out, like it was hungry for him. He stepped back momentarily and lowered his knife. It was enough for the woman to grab a nearby coconut and smash it into Rex's head. He shouted out in shock as the woman grabbed the pot on the stove, wearing an oven mitt, and attempted to strike him with it. "Holy shit!" He ducked down to avoid the pot and leapt to the side, lunging his hand forward.

"You leave my son's home this instant, or…or…"

"You'll what? There isn't a _thing_ you can do to me. I'm _invincible_. Even Andre Harris learned that. He beat the shit out of me and I _still live_." The woman gasped as Rex jumped upwards and slashed her thin wrist with his blade. She gasped as he swatted the pan out of her hand and bit into her arm, causing blood to spurt everywhere. Screaming, she put her free hand in the fire on the stove, letting it burn onto her arm. Rex's eyes widened as the fire made its way to her shirt and started heading towards him. He released her and jumped backwards, panting and sweating on his arms. "You idiot! You just sacrificed yourself, and for what?" She continued to scream, but he muffled her screams by grabbing the pan and pouring whatever food was left into her mouth. She grabbed her throat and began choking. Rex watched with wide satisfaction as she choked. When the fire fully engulfed her body, he began to panic, taking a few fearful steps back. "Motherfucker…" Thinking fast, he ran into the kitchen closet and opened it, hoping to find a fire extinguisher. He was successful.

"Help me!" Rex rolled his eyes and ran back, slamming the extinguisher into the back of her head. The old woman's body crumpled to the ground and Rex quickly showered the flames with his extinguisher. When the fire was put out, he stared at the woman's charred body and wiped his forehead.

"No one can hear you, dumb bitch." He grabbed the toaster and casually walked to the bathroom. He was pissed and he was exhausted. He knew his target would give him hell if caught with his guard up. No matter how crazy the man seemed, it was exactly that craziness and that wit about him that made him such a formidable fighter. More so than even Andre, because it was craziness that made people panic and throw everything into survival. It was the craziness that made full use of the 'flee' part of the phrase _Fight or Flight_. He cracked his neck and jiggled the door handle, it was unlocked. He chuckled slightly and smirked. _"This is going to be easy as hell."_ He heard the man singing in the bathtub. _"No wonder the man couldn't hear anything. Certainly not like the old man that gave me his ears."_

Rex slowly opened the door, no longer caring for indecencies. In true _Chucky _fashion, he readied the toaster to be thrown into the bathwater. "Mr. Sikowitz, hello. How are you?" Mr. Sikowitz stopped his singing and stopped washing his arm with the soap and looked at Rex with wide eyes.

"R-Rex? The puppet? What the hell happened to you?"

"I'm becoming human. My dream." He lifted the toaster up and Mr. Sikowitz swallowed hard. He couldn't die, not here. His students were counting on him next year to be there.

"Sorry, but I can't help you obtain perfect _humanness_." He quickly pushed himself up, shocking Rex long enough to jump from the bath and grab a towel as the demon sent the toaster into the water. Seeing that his target didn't perish, he growled and turned to face the teacher, who thankfully wrapped the towel around him. He held his arms out and positioned himself to run. "Nice try, but you see…my students are counting on me. Just think about that ping pong club. What would happen to it if I wasn't there?" Rex laughed maniacally as the teacher raised his eyebrow.

"It would die away, just like you, and just like all of its members are going to. Believe me, you are _nothing._ Now come back to me and face your death like a man."

"How about you get the hell away from me. Freak."

"Freak? Look who's talking." Rex smirked and began to approach the teacher. Mr. Sikowitz shouted and grabbed a soap dish from the sink. "Go ahead. Strike me. At most you'll chip my wood. I can deal with a hole. Just ask Mr. Vega…although that hole was _hell_ to fix."

"I'm not so crazy as you think."

"I know. I watch my targets, to learn everything I can about them. About their families. I know where _all_ my targets are."

"Oh really?" Mr. Sikowitz narrowed his eyes and clenched the soap dish tightly. "So where are Beck and Jade, assuming you're after them. Just assuming, you know." Rex shifted his eyes to the side and the teacher pointed at him, laughing. "Hah! You don't know! Have a soap dish!" He threw the dish at Rex and hit him in the head, causing a big chip on the left side. "I excel at throwing things, you know."

"Yes. I know. Pisses me off too." The man chuckled and bolted from the living room. Rex growled and ran after him. Though they weren't as fast as Andre, they were fast enough to allow him to keep up with his prey. Mr. Sikowitz ran through the living room, grabbing vases and whatever item he could get his hands on to throw at Rex. "Go figure I try to mimic that pathetic doll of the horror films, and it fails me miserably."

"No it didn't fail, I'm just not some stupid blonde bimbo that's easy to kill off."

"Gee, thanks for the reminder." He brushed off remnants of a vase and narrowed his eyes angrily. How could he get him? Oh right, his mother. Mr. Sikowitz stood behind the living room couch while Rex stood in front, he moved in the opposite direction that Rex moved. "Resorting to children's games have we?"

"Whatever it takes."

"You know, before I kill you, I want to say…I've always admired your intellect. I've often found you very ingenious."

"Why thank you."

"I bet your mother was very proud of you." The teacher narrowed his eyes as Rex crossed his arms.

"Mother? What does she-" He pointed to the kitchen and Mr. Sikowitz's eyes widened as he slowly looked in that direction, fearing what he might see. He froze in terror when he spotted his mother's charred remains on the ground. "Y-Y-Y-You killed…her…you killed her?"

"And now you!" Rex grabbed the couch cushion and flipped over the furniture. Mr. Sikowitz's head snapped in his direction and he fell backwards as Rex's shadow descended upon him. "Farewell, Teach."

"No!" Rex landed on his chest and opened his mouth. The teacher paled when he saw two rows of sharp teeth heading towards him. "No please! You can't!"

"No. I _can_." Mr. Sikowitz gurgled as Rex bit through his neck. His hands twitched and his body flinched as his attacker ripped through his body like a lion eating a deer. Rex slurped up the meat and licked his lips, fire burning in his eyes. "Now…to have your brain, sir." Rex tore open the teacher's head and grabbed the brain.

"Mr. Sikowitz?" A voice asked from behind. Rex froze and slowly swallowed the brain, letting it sink in. Cat stepped into the open door and looked around, slowly closing the front door. "Mr. Sikowitz, you left the door open. Where are you? Are you here?"

Rex narrowed his eyes and looked at the dead teacher, the frightened expression still on his face. He smirked devilishly and wiped his mouth. Delicious. Cat walked into the kitchen and screamed with terror when she saw the woman on the ground. She turned around and gasped, throwing her hands to her mouth, as Rex stood up, a menacing look on his face. He turned to her and grinned wildly. "I'll take your eyes now, Miss Valentine. No one to save you now, like Andre. No one to watch over you. Every hope you had was gone once you walked in through that door. Big mistake, ditzy redhead. No one to hear you scream, not in this hideous rainstorm."

"Yeah, I know it's raining…" It was clear, as she was soaked from head to toe. She never used an umbrella, Rex couldn't figure out why. Did it have something to do with Robbie? Maybe some insane belief that Robbie was the rain? "It's Robbie's way of telling me he's here. You know, whenever it rains, I know he isn't far."

"Oh that cock and bull again? Guess what toots, Robbie Shapiro is _dead_." Cat gasped and took a step back as Rex walked towards her. "He isn't coming _back!_ So get used to it, you fucking bitch!"

"You're wrong! I know you're lying! He's alive! He always told me if he died, the rain would stop for a week." Rex laughed wildly as Cat started rubbing her hand along the countertop behind her, searching for something, anything.

"What is he, the weatherman now? He can predict the rain?"

"Might as well be. He always dreamed that the day he died, it didn't rain for a week. Whenever it rains, he's never far behind, so I always know he's there. He's _alive!_ Rex growled and ran at her, full of rage.

"Shut _up! _Shut your fucking mouth!" Cat gasped and grabbed the knife from the counter, swinging it around, but Rex threw it aside and grabbed her neck with both hands and shoving her back against the counter. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up! He's dead, you hear me? He's dead! He's fucking _dead!_"

"Who are you trying to convince?" Rex glared into his eyes and tried to ignore the burning of his hands. Damn that baby inside of her, having some sort of magical spell cast on it. No evil could touch it, no evil could touch Cat as long as she bore it.

"I'm going to kill that baby inside of you. I'm going to kill it, and then I'll be able to kill you first!" Rex raised his hand and Cat quickly grabbed something from her pocket. Rex's eyes widened as he spotted the necklace she purchased from the dreaded sky store. It began blaring off, causing him to step back and cover his ears. The item was like a high pitched siren, it could fry his head. "Damn that sky store! Damn it!"

"Sky store created you, ironic that they would create items to combat you." Cat gasped and her eyes widened, she didn't say that and neither did Rex. The necklace fell from her hand as Rex growled in frustration and looked back into the living room as lightning cracked and the wind blew heavy rain into the door. A figure with a brown cloak and hood stood with his hands in his pockets. The hood masked his face.

"You?" Rex grabbed Cat's wrist and pulled her into the living room. "So you finally show yourself, cowardly bastard. I thought you were hiding from me." The man shrugged and looked up at the ceiling casually as the rain continued to fall at his feet.

"I figure the time's come to stop hiding. Besides, I wasn't trying to hide, I was trying to get my strength up and learn all that I could. While also keeping watch. I've been speaking to your creator, Rex. I know all of your secrets, even the ones I didn't know before." Rex raised his eyebrows questionably as Cat continued to stare anxiously at the hooded figure, panting heavily and breathing with fear.

"You fucking bastard. Don't come any closer or I'll kill her!" Cat gasped as Rex pulled her in front of him and held a knife at her throat. He had several knives in his pockets, he believed it was a good idea to have one all the time. The figure narrowed his eyes and remained calm as lightning flashed. "I'll kill her if you move! Understand me?"

"Okay. I won't move then." The figure smirked and tilted his head, holding out his hand and waving it in the air. "I'll stand perfectly still, not making any threatening movements to you at all."

"You think I'm stupid? If you even _think_ to mutter those two words, I'll slice her throat before the first breath even leaves your mouth!"

"You can't." Rex growled as the figure crossed his arms and growled. He tapped his foot lightly and cracked his neck, then moved it in a circular motion. "Not as long as she is pregnant with that child." Cat gasped softly and placed her hand upon her belly. She never told anyone, how could anybody know she was pregnant? Jade wouldn't tell anybody. "Who do you think it was that put that first incantation on her, dumbass? It was me…once I found out she was pregnant…"

"Okay, so you know that. But as long as I hold her, I still have power over you."

"Is that so?" Cat struggled in his grasp and wimpered softly. The figure watched her closely and narrowed his eyes, drifting them over to Rex. "You see, your creator and I have been working on another incantation that should work on you."

"Oh really, what is that?"

"Well technically it works for _her_, but in the end it works against you." He lowered his voice and began muttering the incantation, repeating it over and over again. "Pluvia vadum contego quod servo vos ex malum." Rex raised his eyebrow curiously and wagged the knife in the air.

"What the hell does that do?" Cat gasped and her body tensed up, what was the strange, but warm feeling she had? The rain behind him seemed to increase for a moment and Rex slowly looked at Cat, his hands were starting to burn fiercely. Suddenly Cat was beginning to glow, a bright reddish, watery aura forming from inside of her. It was hurting him, and the longer her held onto it, the more this man spoke the incantation, the stronger the shield became.

"You may have stolen the brain from our beloved teacher, but you still are not smart. Do you know Latin?" Rex narrowed his eyes as he released Cat, the pain becoming too much to bear. She yelled and stumbled over to the man, hiding behind him and tightening her hands into his cloak. She wasn't completely sure who he was, but that was just her mind talking. Her heart knew, as much as she didn't know if she could believe it, her heart knew. "Pluvia vadum contego quod servo vos ex malum: Rain shall shield and protect you from evil." Cat's eyes widened more and Rex clenched his hand up. "Well Rex? Come at me, if you can." Rex started to move, but frowned when the figure pulled his pocketed hand out, holding onto what looked like a small blowtorch. "I think you should recognize this. It belongs in the garage of one of your first victims."

"So you've been following me." The man looked down slightly and then back up.

"Well not everywhere, but in small terms. Yes. I've been following you. Unfortunately I have been unable to save your victims up to this point, because I never followed you that closely. Why? Because I've been more careful to watch over my friends."

"Which would explain that night…with Andre…"

"Yes." The man clicked on the blowtorch and Rex took a step back. "You're going to get burnt big time if you mess with her again. I'll kill you right now, like I should have done a long time ago."

"The hell you will." The man took another step towards the puppet and narrowed his eyes ferociously. Rex shifted his eyes from side to side, then bolted off in the opposite direction. He smashed through a window and took off.

"Hmph…Coward." He lowered the blowtorch and flicked it off, then looked to the couch area. He knew it was their teacher's body behind there. "Rest in peace, Mr. Sikowitz. Always loved, always the greatest teacher at Hollywood Arts. Nobody will ever truly live up to your legacy." He turned around and met Cat's wondrous, hypnotic eyes. They were wet with tears and she slowly lifted her hands up. "Cat. How I've missed you…"

"It. It…" She sobbed in between each word as she clutched the sides of his hood tightly. Her heart pounded inside her chest as the rain seemed to surround her. She could literally breathe it in. The man closed his eyes as she slowly pushed the hood from him, revealing his face to her. "I…I…I can't…" He opened his eyes and held her gaze as her hands fell to her side. "Robbie…" She delicately touched his cheek and slowly ran her hand through his hair. "H-How…" Trailing her hand down his warm cheek and down his strong arm, she clutched his firm hand and gasped. "How?"

* * *

How many of you saw it coming, really? Robbie, my greatest twist in this story. The next chapter will be based solely on him, basically flasback, explaining everything that he'd been through. Let me know if you figured out it was him before Cat revealed him and when. Let me know your thoughts. Again hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Thank you everyone for who is reviewing, you make my day!


	21. Whispers in the Dark

Evil Incarnate

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

A/N: This is a flashback/explanation chapter.

A/N: The chapter name is for more reason than the song being mentioned or there at the end of the chapter. The song fits this entire chapter.

* * *

Chapter 21 (Whispers in the Dark)

Robbie clutched his stub of a wrist in his eyes and shouted as Rex started walking in his direction. He was screwed, he was so screwed. No, he couldn't panic. He could make it through this. He needed to. Gasping for air, and thanking quickly, he reached beneath his bed and clutched his fingers around a metal pole. He kept it under his bed in case he ever needed to use it for intruders, he just never expected that intruder to be _Rex_. Jesus, what the hell was wrong? He always wondered how the puppet talked without being attached to him.

"It's about time you bowed down to me." Rex smirked as thunder clapped and Robbie bowed his head. If Rex was going to kill him, he shouldn't have hesitated. It may have just been his fatal mistake. As the rain beat down upon his window, his mind drifted back to Cat. She needed him, and Rex _threatened her_. He narrowed his eyes and shouted out angrily as he pulled the pole from the bed and struck Rex with it. "Shit!"

"What you get!" Robbie rose and continued holding his bloody stump to his chest. He needed to work fast. He remembered something about severed limbs in that stupid Sky Store thing. He hated the Sky Store, and while it had been said that the place was magical, he never believed it. But now, seeing Rex in front of him, he knew for a fact that it was the real deal. _"Who the _fuck_ was stupid enough to create that store?_" Rex got up as Robbie swung the metal pole once more and hit Rex in the face, chipping him and causing him to stumble across the bed and land on the other side.

"I'm going to kill you Shapiro." Robbie ran to his bookcase and began thumbing through it in a panic as Rex slowly pushed himself up and turned to him. Robbie grunted and pulled his jacket off, wrapping it around his stump tightly to conceal the blood.

_"Crap, Crap, Crap! Losing blood…"_ He returned to the bookshelf and pulled the magazine out, then ran from his bedroom. Rex shouted angrily as Robbie shut the door and propped himself against it. It was an odd door and opened the other direction, which helped him a hell of a lot right now. He sighed and first flipped through a page about severed limbs. _"What the hell?"_

The page was about limb exchange, and for the incantation to work, both parties needed to be in the same vicinity. He yelped as Rex began banging on the door, trying to kick it open. He groaned and rolled his eyes, paling considerably. It had to work. _"What is it about the Sky Store and their use of Latin?" _He saw a line that spoke about hand exchange and closed his eyes as he started to recite the phrase. "Rex. Manus manus patefacio, manus manus propinquus. Mei est absentis, tribuo mihi vestri!" He then repeated the phrase with more certainty, power and meaning, then closed his eyes. Suddenly he heard Rex screaming in terror and opened his eyes quickly. He looked at his stump in surprise as a bump began forming in his jacket. He removed it and watched in horror as a hand started growing from the stump. At first, it appeared wooden, then, it became flesh. It was a bit tanner than his other hand, but it was still a hand nonetheless. "Oh my god, that _worked?_"

"What the hell happened, Shapiro?" Robbie chuckled nervously and laughed wildly as he began flipping through the pages to Rex. He read the information there and grinned as he tossed the book down, leaving a bloody print on the page. He gripped the pole in one hand firmly and opened the door. Rex stared at him in shock and took a step back when he realized his hand was back. "What the _fuck_ did you just do?"

"What this?" Robbie lifted his free hand up and smirked as he glanced back at Rex through the corner of his eyes. "Oh nothing at all, I just decided since I lost _my_ hand to you, then you should give me yours. An eye for an eye, you know."

"Whatever happened to turning the other cheek, asshole?" Robbie narrowed his eyes and twisted the pole upwards.

"I don't believe in it, dumbshit." Robbie swiped the pole into Rex and slammed him against the wall, then impaled him with the pole. Rex shouted out as he tried to pull the pole from his body. "Hey Rex…" Rex looked upwards and growled, wishing nothing more than to wipe that smirk off of Robbie's face. "Genitus Diabolus."

"No! No you can't know those words! No!" Rex's head shot back and then dropped down, his consciousness fleeing him. Robbie smirked and pulled the pole from the wall, dropping it to the ground. He placed Rex on the bed and narrowed his eyes, trying to figure a way that might kill this demon. He would have to go away, if just for a while, and learn as much as he could. He needed to protect his friends, though. Nobody would believe him if they knew what had happened.

"I'll be back, Rex. Count on it." Robbie left the house behind. Rex's new hand wouldn't grow until he regained his consciousness. After a few moments, Rex opened his eyes and slowly sat up. Lightning flashed and he narrowed his eyes.

"You're…all…_dead_."

The next day, Robbie spied on Rex, having seen him go towards the school. He'd been talking to Sinjin, as he'd seen his name on the page of creators in the Sky Store magazine. "What were you thinking, creating that demon?"

"I don't know, I was young and stupid. I stopped associating myself with Sky Store. I abandoned Rex in the final stages when I saw he was uncontrollable."

"You just stopped working on him?"

"Yeah, he probably thinks he would have become human…I don't know…"

"You think he'd go after you?" Sinjin shrugged and looked over at Beck's RV. He really didn't care if Rex went after him or not. Hell, he couldn't say he was afraid of the puppet.

"I'm supposed to join Beck and Jade on a trip to find her mom. Supervision."

"I find it odd they'd allow that to happen." Sinjin chuckled nervously and pocketed his hands. There wasn't much choice. It was Uncle Mike who instructed him to go. He saw everyone starting to crowd the RV and waved off Robbie.

"Time to get going. You know how to reach me if you need anything. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. It's for the best right now that Rex doesn't know where I'm at. Just like this will probably protect Jade and Beck from him, along with you and Trina."

"Like I said before. I'm not worried about myself."

"Right." It wasn't long before everyone piled into the car. At the last second, Robbie saw Rex in the RV and cussed. He started to run to them, but froze when he heard Cat nearby. He slowly hid behind a tree and peeked around to hear her singing very softly while holding her belly. _"What? Why is she…" _His eyes widened when she began speaking to it.

"Don't worry baby. I'm sure Daddy's safe somewhere." She lifted her head up to the sky and smiled. "Looks like rain today. Don't worry…wherever there's rain, Robbie's not far."

_"S-She's pregnant? How can…doh!"_ Robbie smacked his forehead and shook his head. That time they'd had sex. It was one time, but one time was enough. Rex would be going after her without a doubt. He needed to protect her from that devil. _"Think Robbie, think."_ He snapped his fingers and quickly rushed to Sinjin's place, having been given the keys and allowed to stay there for the time being. Sinjin worked for Sky Store at one point, he would have everything. Robbie started typing on the computer, looking up all the files stored for Sky Store. There were hundreds, but surely _one_ of them had to have a way of protecting Cat from Rex, and after nearly an hour of searching, he finally found one.

Robbie's eyes moved furiously across the screen, his eyebrows rising and falling periodically. This was perfect! It stated that with a specific incantation and stating the target's name first, while also having an artifact of theirs, would protect her. He looked at his tanned hand and closed his eyes. He had to have faith in the very thing he hated most of all. It came through and gave him a hand, so why couldn't it do this?

He wrote down the incantation and found Cat in her home, talking to her mom and dad. After a few minutes, she fell asleep on the couch and they left the house. He walked inside and leaned over, kissing her softly on the forehead. He didn't want to appear creepy in any way, so he hated entering her home without her knowing, but it was for her own protection. He lifted his eyes up and sighed. My god, what had he been smoking? He placed his hand on her stomach and softly repeated the incantation. "Cat Valentine…" Opening his eyes slowly, he smiled at her beautiful face. "Infantia mitis, infantia putus, infantia servo matris ex malum."

When he stated the incantation, she began glowing white. He jumped back, his eyes wide. The pure aura flowed over her body, cloaking her like the beautiful rain. His eyes softened and he closed his eyes, smiling softly. "Do not forget that I am alive…I will come back for you when you need me most of all. Just like the rain." He left the house and walked down the street to Sinjin's place, needing to do more research and again learn as much as he could. Once there, he called Sinjin's number. "What?" Sinjin was almost panicking, which was rather odd for him.

"Are you guys okay? I know I saw Rex back there."

"Yeah, yeah he attacked us, but we're fine. Trina knows a thing or two about a baseball bat. Yikes. Anyway, what is it? I'm in the back room right now…They don't know I'm talking to you…"

"Good. I'm sorry I have to keep this secret. Where are your parents, by the way?"

"Emancipation, I live alone. Have for the past few years."

"Why?"

"Parents are a couple morons. All you need to know. Why do you think I worked for Sky Store, I needed a way to make money."

"Makes sense…anyway, I just realized the shit _works_." Sinjin chuckled as Robbie tilted his head back. "Sinjin, we need to think of a way to protect her. Some sort of incantation to say that will make damn sure that if Rex touches her, he _will_ get burned."

"Right. Speaking of burning, he hates fire. I know that."

"I would presume…he is wooden."

"Yes, but something you might find interesting. No matter how many human parts he consumes, he will _always_ have a skeleton structure made of wood." Robbie's eyes widened and a smirk formed on his face. This was good news indeed. "That means any fire that touches him, he will instantly burst into flames. Spontaneous combustion. I'm talking not just from the outside, but from the inside _out_."

"Awesome."

"Now if you're wanting to watch your friends and family without worry of being seen. I have a brown coat in my closet. Wear it. It's baggy enough that it should conceal you." Robbie nodded and walked over to Sinjin's closet, opening the door and revealing a long coat with a hood. He pulled it out and chuckled. It looked like something out of a medieval story, but it worked.

"Sinjin, why do I feel as though I'm high? I mean a living puppet...magic…this coat…"

"Yeah stuff it, this is just what happens when you get involved in that Sky Store stuff. Just so you know, almost everything Sky Store made after Rex's creation was used to combat him. So you're going to want to learn everything about sky store as you can."

"Huh…go figure."

"Yeah I know, sucks, but you'll get used to it. I need to go, it's just me and Beck driving right now. The girls are still trying to regain their composure after what happened. Beck needs to go back to Jade, so I gotta take the wheel."

"Fine. Later." Robbie hung up and moved back to the computer, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

Days later, Robbie made his way to his house. Cops were everywhere. _"Crap."_ The rain was coming down hard and Cat was standing there, looking up into the sky while Mr. Vega was being carried into an ambulance. Robbie closed his fists up and narrowed his eyes, damn Rex. Damn him.

His mother was outside as well, covered in blood. Robbie was astonished, his parents weren't supposed to be home so soon. Then he remembered, they would be returning home when they heard he was missing. _"Crap_." His mother was weeping bitter tears and his father was nowhere in sight, that's when he knew. His father had been killed. _"NO! That can't be! Damn it, Rex, damn it!"_ Only that demon puppet could create such carnage. He found where his father's stretcher was and pulled the sheet from his face. His body shook terribly and he wept. "Dad. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner. Watch over mom from up above, please. It won't be long."

Robbie wiped his eyes and buried his head in the blanket and continued to sob. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. It had to be one big nightmare, that's right. It _had_ to be! After a few minutes of mourning, he left the ambulance and made his way to the hospital, knowing they'd be there before he was, since he was on foot. He wanted to see Tori's father, to let him know to keep his mother and Cat somewhere safe.

Days later, Robbie was following the KKK, seeing that Tyrone was on the move. He watched from the bushes as they lit a big one in Andre's yard. _"Bastards. How dare they set Andre's yard on fire."_ Rage shot through his veins as they started throwing burning bottles into Andre's yard. _"How can they do that? Tori's in there too!"_ Robbie growled and clenched his fist as he watched the carnage, unable to do anything at the time. It was not long before the cops started arriving at the scene with firemen. The KKK ran off. Robbie followed them once he knew everyone was safe.

The eight members of the Klan had spread out. Robbie grabbed a rock and bounced it in his hand. He was going to teach _them_ a lesson they shan't forget. He found the first member, and bashed him with the rock. He repeated this with the rest, leaving a phrase for them to remember just as they lost consciousness. He was sure this group wouldn't be attacking again anytime soon. When he hit Tyrone, that was when he noticed Andre running from Rex. _"No! I'm not letting you get him!"_

Robbie hurried after them and saw Andre beating Rex like he was nothing. He was impressed, didn't know Robbie had it in him. Once Andre had an opening to run and took it, Robbie repeated the immobilization words and Rex fell unconscious. He smiled and wiped his forehead. Andre was safe and he was satisfied. He didn't really even need protection, he could handle himself just fine, evidently.

His phone went off and he answered, it was Sinjin. "Jade's safe with her mother now. I don't know, but judging by the look on her face when she got on that plane, I think she might be thinking about staying."

"Better she's there than here right now, anyway. Aside from Rex related stuff, I think Jade should stay with her mom. I think she'd be happier there."

"Probably. By the way, I figured out an incantation for your lady." Robbie stood up straight, excited to hear this news. "One that really should work, I've even had to bust open an old Sky Store spellbook for this one. Evidently it has to be something that symbolizes your relationship. If I'm right, I think I know what it is."

"Rain."

"Yeah, rain. The rain shall protect her. You need certain elements for this to work the first time you say it. The more you say it, the stronger it becomes. If anything evil is touching her, and I'm talking_ pure evil_, they will literally be burned by it. Rex will be smart enough to pull away before he's torched, but hey, it'll still protect her from him."

"Okay, so what elements will there need to be?"

"Well she needs to be there, obviously. He needs to be near her or touching her. You have to have evil in the equation for it to work." Robbie nodded and leaned against the wall. This was it, there had been too much crap going on, he couldn't wait any longer. He knew almost everything there was to know about Rex, so he felt ready. "It also needs to be raining. I mean not just any water's going to cut it. Rain symbolizes your relationship with her, so there needs to be actual _rain_ in the equation."

"Okay, I understand that. I think I'm ready. I'll make my move when it rains again."

"Okay great."

"Rex isn't going to hurt her. Not a chance." Robbie hung the phone up and pocketed it, then walked down the street. He pocketed his hands and looked up to the sky, shaking his hood off his head. "I'm coming back for you, Cat. I will be there soon beside your side." He pulled an ipod from his pocket and pressed play. Skillet's song "Whispers in the Dark" began playing and he sang along with it.

_"I will be the one that's gonna hold you, I'll be the one you're going to run to. My love is a burning, consuming fire."_ Robbie lifted his hand up and waved it through the air. _"No! You'll never be alone! When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars. Hear my whispers in the dark. When darkness comes you know I'm never far."_

Miles away, Cat awoke from her sleep and looked outside. Her radio was blaring, she'd forgotten that she turned it on. Skillet's song Whispers in the Dark was playing. It was raining. Her mind could only drift to one thing. "…Robbie…"

* * *

Hope you liked this. Just so you know, with Robbie being back and Rex getting more and more pissed, you're about to see real hell breaking loose, literally.


	22. Vega's Protected

Evil Incarnate

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 22 (Vegas Protected)

Cat continued to gaze into Robbie's eyes, trying to take in every word he said and every breath he took. After a while, she just lost her ability to walk and fainted into his arms. He lifted her up in his arms and made his way outside, he needed to get her to the nearest friend of theirs and away from the teacher's place. The rail cloaked them in it's warm, protective shield. He looked up into the sky as he carried Cat down the street. Tori's home was the closest.

He was going to protect all of his friends now, he discovered Rex's targets and knew how to make sure they would be perfectly safe. It was nearly a five minute walk to Tori's, but it felt like an eternity, and Cat showed no signs of stirring. When he arrived he kicked the bottom of the door a couple times, hoping to alert somebody inside. It was six thirty, so if anything, everyone was eating supper. After a minute or two, he kicked on the door again. He looked down at her and saw her lips move.

"The rain will protect me…" Her voice was a soft whisper and she still wasn't conscious. Was she dreaming? He smiled and looked up just as the door opened. Trina stared at him with wide eyes, as though she'd seen a ghost, and she may as well have. Staggering back, she waited for him to speak, to be sure if she wasn't seeing things.

"R-Robbie? You're _alive?_"

"Yeah, can I come in? Cat's had a scare, she needs a place to lie down." That was it, Trina had it. She gasped and fainted on the spot. Robbie sighed and looked into the house and saw the rest of the family at the table, staring back at him. He walked into the house and set Cat on the couch. The family stood up from the table and walked over to them. David was the only one not to be surprised to see him alive. It had been him to tell the police that there was no reason to search for him, as he was safe and sound. Robbie knelt down and brushed Cat's hair back. God she was beautiful. He would do anything to keep her safe.

"Robbie, how are you alive?" Tori asked as she placed her hand upon his shoulder. Robbie chuckled and slowly stood up. Time for explaining.

"Long story short, Rex never got to kill me. He hesitated, got cocky, and I got away. He's no Chucky, that's for sure. His greatest mistake is often hesitating and talking to the victim before he kills them, _that_ is like Chucky…but it makes him vulnerable to them escaping."

"So you survived…" Tori and her mother both breathed a sigh of relief as Trina awoke and slowly stood up. She'd heard the last few words as she was regaining her consciousness, but she was still in a massive state of shock. "What I don't understand is…Cat needed you, why did you just vanish?" Robbie looked at Cat and saw her eyes twisting, she was awake. "Robbie, ever since you were missing, you were all she thought about. She lived and breathed _you_. Wouldn't believe for a moment you were dead…" She chuckled and closed her eyes, her cheeks rising up as her sister walked over to her and stared at Robbie. "But everyone needed you. In their own way."

"I know." He rubbed his palm along Cat's cheek and slowly breathed in. He had failed his father, he failed his teacher, but he wasn't going to fail anybody else. No. Those would be the last ones he cared about that Rex would take, if he had anything to say about it. "I spent those days learning everything I could about Rex, from his creator." Trina frowned and dropped her eyes to the ground.

"Sinjin…" Robbie and Tori glanced at her in surprise, how had she known? She lifted her head up and closed her hand. "I heard him talking to someone in the RV one night…talking about Rex. I knew there was a reason I didn't like him."

"Yeah but he didn't mean anything bad and from what I understand, he regretted it. Stopped working on him, and I guess that drove Rex batty." Robbie looked up at David. "Is Mom okay?'

"Yeah, she's safe, so is your grandfather. I've put them in a safe house where Rex won't find them."

"He'll try." Cat muttered and Rex looked at her as her head moved to the side.

"You'll protect them, though. Won't you?"

"Cat?"

"You'll protect them, like you protected me…" She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Like you protected Andre that night. Like the rain, nothing escapes it…it's like…a protective barrier all around us. Right?" The sisters looked at each other while David smiled and Holly hurried to the kitchen to get some hot soup for Cat. Cat lifted her hand and took the hand that was slightly tanner. It was at least starting to look more like his other hand. She squeezed it and he smiled into her eyes. "You're going to protect everyone…aren't you?"

"Yes. I'm going to do everything in my power to protect them. If there's anything I know, is while I may find him slightly creepy, as long as Sinjin's still alive and breathing, I have _some_ fuel against Rex. So he's safe where he's at." Trina frowned and glanced over. Sinjin and the others might be returning any day. Jade might not, but at least Sinjin would be back. Rex might kill him quickly if what Robbie said about him was true.

"They're not staying for long, they're going to be coming back Robbie! What does Rex want from us?"

"To become human." Robbie helped Cat to sit up and she rested her head upon his shoulder. "I guess he wanted David's kidneys, took out some of the hospital staff just trying to locate him."

"What? When was this!" David was shocked to hear this news. Had that puppet tried to find him in the hospital? If he did, then how come he was still breathing.

"When Rex escaped from his bindings, he went looking for you Mr. Vega. I was in the hospital at the time, that's when I found you, remember?" David nodded and recalled falling asleep after Robbie left the room. "The doctor and some nurses were being holed in an office by Rex, blood was everywhere. Had I arrived any later, the doctor would have died."

"Rex was…that close?" David paled considerably and Holly took her husband's hand. In her other hand she had a bowl of soup, that she handed to Cat, who took it graciously. Beads of sweat formed on the man's head as Robbie slowly nodded.

"There aren't many things that can stop him. Those immobilizing words are one, another thing is…he can't enter upon holy ground. He also can't enter a cemetery, as it is usually on holy ground." David's eyes quivered as he began to realize where Robbie was going with this.

"That's why you had me put your mother and grandfather in that safe house near the church and cemetery. So Rex couldn't get to them?"

"Right. And any other targets that Rex went after, if I could save them, I sent them to the same location and told them not to leave. Under any circumstances. At the hospital, I managed to open the door long enough for the doctor and his nurses to go into another office with a cross on the wall, where we waited for him. He couldn't enter the office, and threatened to go to your room Mr. Vega."

"But…he couldn't come in…"

"Correct." Trina and Tori looked at him, then back to Robbie for an explanation. Robbie had given David a cross and placed a bible on the table next to his bed, then prayed and blessed the room. Being of Jewish descent, and his grandfather having been a rabbi, he had the privilege of turning any place into a holy place.

"You blessed my room. Rex couldn't enter. I remember now…" He had awakened and in a blurred moment, he was sure he saw Rex standing in the doorway, glaring at him. He thought he was just having a nightmare, a bad dream. But there stood Rex, angry, and unable to enter. "He left."

"With the help of the doctor, I ended up blessing the entire hospital. If Rex had still been in there at the time…he would have exploded, literally. The demon inside him wouldn't be able to take it any longer."

"So the hospital's safe too." Cat gasped and placed her hand upon her chest. Her parents volunteered at the hospital, they would be safe there. They were protected. She looked at Robbie, who smiled at her. "I managed to call your mom and dad, Cat. I told them the next time they volunteered at the hospital, to stay there. The doctor would explain. Told them to take you, but I guess you didn't want to listen." She bowed her head and shook it slightly, remembering the time those nurses stuffed her in that room.

"I can't stand that place. I couldn't go back." Her parents didn't understand what Robbie meant at the time, so they just chalked it up as an attempt to get Cat to volunteer. By the time they reached the hospital, it was too late, the doctor wouldn't allow them to leave. It had been a day or two now. "Rex is still after me, he wants my eyes."

"Yeah, and Tori's vocal chords." Tori's jaw fell and she clamped her hand over her throat. There was no way she was letting Rex near her neck. Trina eyed her sister protectively and stepped in front of her, a way of saying she wasn't letting anything happen to her. "I'm afraid he doesn't want anything from Trina."

"Oh well that's nice to know!" Trina rolled her eyes and groaned with disgust. While she was glad Rex wanted nothing from her, she still couldn't help feeling left out.

"Just means he wants to kill you and get it over with, probably due to the baseball bat you used to crack him open. Nice job, by the way."

"Thanks." She smirked triumphantly and Tori's eyebrows rose. She was _proud_ of her sister. Trina tugged on her shirt and dusted off her sleeves. "You know, I took a few martial arts classes when I was younger. Black Belt in karate."

"Good, you can use that to protect your family. Now…" He slowly stood up and closed his eyes. "I've been working on these incantations for everybody, Sinjin helping, of course…since he's the one with the access to the spellbook, which oddly I can't find on his damned computer. These incantations, when repeated five times, puts a protective barrier on you that is so strong, Rex cannot touch you. I didn't believe in that sky store stuff until this…" He lifted his hand and everyone but Cat gasped in surprise.

"H-How? Rex had your hand!"

"Yes, but on a crazed, nearly dying whelm, I used one of the Sky Store's incantation stuff for a limb exchange…stole Rex's hand and it gave me a nice fleshy hand in return." He stared at it and narrowed his eyes. Seemed like Rex would forever be a part of him. He sighed and lowered his hand. This was the price he had to pay for every bringing that puppet into anyone's lives. "I can protect your family with this."

"Why not just bless our home."

"Are any of you ever in your house that long? Unless you want to be held up twenty four seven, I don' think it would do much. However, I can do that _too_."

"Okay. Fine by me. Do me first though!" Robbie closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, trying to remember the incantation for Trina. She held her arms out and looked into the sky as he stepped forward, ready. A shadow grew over his face as his glasses reflected the light.

"Pes vadum no, manuum mos conicio. Illic est vox intus, sino is protego proeliator quod tribuo suus vires." It was a long, exhausting incantation, and Robbie hated to have to repeat it five times. It wasn't so much a barrier for her as it was an increase in her fighting power. Everybody watched in shock as wind surrounded Trina. Her moves would become as swift, as powerful as the wind. Trina opened her eyes and gasped as she saw a white aura surrounding her body, growing more luminescent with each word. When he finished, the glow went inside of her. "It is done."

"Oh my god what did you do to my sister? That was _awesome!_" Robbie turned to Tori and smiled at he crossed his arms.

"Tori, sing a steady note."

"What?"

"Trust me. Sing it and hold it." Trina instructed her to do it while she continued to stare at her hands. She had a powerful feeling inside of her, like it was begging to escape. Tori started singing scales and held a high note, matching her singing voice. Robbie smiled and spoke her incantation. "Vox vocis est a validus vox, compello sto sursum, compello exsisto validus, sono defendo." Tori raised her eyebrow as she continued to hold her note. A light green mist started fleeing from her mouth and began to encompass her body, growing brighter and stronger with each second. When Robbie finished, the aura vanished. "Complete."

"What did that do?"

"It will protect you. If Rex touches you, he will burn. Not exactly like Trina, that incantation just increased her fighting ability. Rex basically won't be able to touch her. As for you, now he'll hate the sound of your singing, like a siren to his ears, but it's not destructive. The destructive part comes from him making any kind of contact with you…he'll light up like the fourth of July."

"I take it he hates fire?"

"With a passion. Now Mr. Vega, for you."

"Okay, I'm ready." David still wasn't sure, but he had no other alternative. He _had_ to be able to protect his family, he needed to know they would be safe. Robbie closed his eyes and repeated his incantation for David.

"Vir super suus prosapia, servo suus prosapia. Permissum lemma exsisto vires is postulo ut vivo quod protego." Holly stepped back from her husband as a powerful blue aura surrounded the man's body. His family was his strength, what he needed to carry on and whom he would always swear to protect. Now, their energy would be used to keep him safe from evil. "Now for you, Mrs. Vega."

"Even me?"

"Yes. Relax yourself and stand calm." Cat watched as the man she loved spoke the last incantation for the family. She was so happy that he was doing so much to protect everyone, doing all that he could. "Diligo ex suus filia, diligo ex suus maritus, donates ut suus pro diligo is dat lemma. Sino is diligo futurus valde rees ut preoccupo malum occupo." A pink aura formed her body and grew stronger than any of the auras. Love was the most powerful, and the love of her daughters and her husband was the very thing that would serve to protect her in return for her love to them. "It is complete."

"Thank you Robbie. Thank you so much. How do we know if this works, though?"

"Just have faith. You'll make it. Now, I'm going to bless your home." The others nodded and sat down in various places as Robbie walked through the home and started praying. Cat smiled as Tori placed her hand on Cat's arm.

"Cat, I'm sorry I doubted you."

"I know I sounded crazy, you don't need to apologize. I just had a good reason for believing he was still alive…" Tori smiled as a seemingly peaceful feeling overcame her. She closed her eyes and breathed in, then looked over at the door and gasped. Cat looked to the side and yelped. "It's Rex! Robbie, it's Rex!"

"Let him be, he can't come in, not while I'm in the process of sanctifying this home."

"Fuck you Robbie!" Rex shouted out, the start of several profanity. Robbie continued what he was doing.

"You can try to shake me, but you won't stop me."

"It's pointless Robbie, no matter what you do, I'm going to destroy everyone. I have my reasons."

"And I have my reasons to protect them. Just remember, if you touch any of them, you'll be torched."

"Not if they die first! Think I'm crazy, but I'm not. The milk I've drank thus far has given me visions." Robbie's face tightened as Tori and Trina gasped.

"No…" Trina breathed out and Tori's body began shaking as Rex grinned maliciously. "He…he got Mr. Sikowitz. He got Mr. Sikowitz, the bastard!" Robbie looked at Trina and shouted as she started to run for Rex.

"Trina no! He's trying to provoke you! Don't go to him!"

"You killed our teacher!" Rex smirked and narrowed his eyes, knowing Trina was the one whose incantation wouldn't make him go up in smoke.

"That's right bitch, come to me. Come to me and _die!_" Trina swiftly kicked her leg upwards and hit Rex's chin, then flung him over his shoulder. Robbie pressed his lips and continued to bless the house, he couldn't stop or else he had to start over. David rushed to his daughter and quickly pulled her back in the house, slamming the door shut on Rex.

"Trina, don't do that!"

"Sorry dad, it's just…" Tori rose from her seat and walked over to Trina, then held her tightly. The girls began to sob together. "Mr. Sikowitz was our favorite teacher. He was the greatest teacher at Hollywood Arts!"

"The smartest too…Sure he was crazy, but he really knew a lot." David slowly nodded and hugged his daughters close. As the girls continued their sob, Robbie finished blessing the home. Rex could no longer threaten the Vegas in their home.

"You're safe now." The family looked at him graciously and Cat rose up from the couch. She walked over to him and he drew a slow breath. Whenever he looked into her eyes, he couldn't help but to lose himself. "…Cat…"

"Robbie, I…I love what you're doing for everyone."

"I feel responsible, you know. Like Sinjin, who stuffed Rex away in the vault at Sky Store, I'm the one that bought him."

"Don't blame yourself Robbie. It's not your fault." She hugged him tightly and gazed at his lips. "You probably know that time we…we did it…"

"You were just getting over Danny. I know."

"But it felt right, Robbie. The kiss, the love, it felt right." Robbie smiled at her as she pulled him in close and kissed his lips. The family behind them all gazed pleasantly Robbie's eyes fluttered shut as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. She was so small, he was afraid of breaking her, he needed to be delicate with this flower, this little raindrop from heaven. They loved the feeling they received when they kissed, as though whenever they kissed, there was nothing but wondrous, splendid rain sprinkling down on them, cloaking them, saving them. They needed each other. Cat needed Robbie, Robbie needed her, as the plants needed the rain to survive. They needed the other to live. Cat pulled back and Robbie held his smile.

"We'll make it through this together, Cat. Together. I love you."

"I love you Robbie." She let out a sheltering breath and rested her head on his chest, moving her hands slowly up his back. "Hold me. Never let me go. Never leave me."

"Never again. I always keep my promises, Cat. Stay with me as we hurry to protect everyone else and anyone we can. I have a feeling Rex may be going after Andre next, we need to find him first." Tori gasped and her eyes widened, if Andre was in danger, she needed to be with him. She needed to protect him! She quickly turned around and bolted out the door, racing to Andre's as fast as she can. Robbie lifted his head and cursed. "Damn it! Tori!"

* * *

So nice of Robbie to protect the Vega's against Rex.


	23. Andre's Inferno

Evil Incarnate

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 23 (Andre's Inferno)

Tori walked into Andre's bedroom where he was playing the piano, enjoying the calmness for once in the last couple weeks. He was so into his music that when Tori touched his shoulder, he jumped in fright and turned to her with large eyes. "Tori! You scared me."

"Sorry, I just needed to come check on you."

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" She wasn't sure if he would like knowing that a maniacal doll was probably on its way to his house at this very moment, but telling him was a necessary evil.

"Okay so you know Rex? I think he's on his way here." Andre's eyes widened and he quickly jumped up to his feet. He wasn't too worried about himself, he knew he could handle the puppet, but his grandmother was asleep in her bed and would need protection. Not only that, but now that Tori was here, he needed to double the protection. "I had to rush over here because I wanted to make sure you were safe. Also, I think you should know that Robbie is _alive!_ He's alive, Andre!"

"What?" He froze and his lips started to curl into a smile. He laughed once and looked up to the ceiling. "I knew that little weasel couldn't possibly go out without a fight. There was just no way! Anyway, we need to get grandma, I think she was in bed last I checked. " Andre took Tori's hand protectively and the two hurried to Desiree's bedroom. When they made it there, she wasn't in the bed. "What? Where the hell could she have gone?" Tori rubbed her chin as Andre stepped out into the living room. He looked over at his front door and saw it open. "Tori, did you leave the door open when you came in?"

"No, why?" She stepped out and frowned at the front door. She was _sure_ she closed the door. They turned around in time to miss Tyrone walking to the door, evidently wanting to speak with Andre. Suddenly a scream echoed through the house and Tori's eyes grew wide. "The bathroom! Your grandma's in the bathroom!" Andre paled and broke out into a run. She couldn't be taking a bath, not now. She sometimes took baths late at night, for no apparent reason. She hadn't in a while.

"Please tell me she's not taking a random bath!" Tori ran after him and Tyrone raised his eyebrows. He followed the two youths and stopped outside the bathroom while they went in. Andre screamed at the sight and slowly fell to his knees as Tori gasped and bit into her knuckle. "Grandma!" Desiree was lying in the bathtub, her arms on the sides and her feet on the edge. Her head was tilted back over the tub, her eyes wide and her mouth open. In the center of the water was a hair dryer and electricity flowing over her body. "No! God no! Grandma!" He started to rush to her, but Tori grabbed him back. Tyrone peered into the bathroom, aghast at the site.

"Stop Andre, please! The water's too dangerous!"

"I don't care, I have to get my grandma! She's all I have!"

"No, you have me, you have your friends. Please!"

"You? Your grandfather wants to fucking _kill_ me!" He didn't mean to snap at her, but it was enough. Tori gasped and took a frightful step back as his chest heaved. His face fell when he realized how that sounded, but it was too late to take back. "Shit." Tyrone pressed himself against the wall and closed his eyes. Crap.

"You know I'm not like him."

"Tori I…"

"I think we both need time alone right now, Andre."

"Tori!" Tori turned around and hurried out of the bathroom, wiping her eyes. Tyrone groaned and beat his head against the wall once. Was it really his fault? All the pain that was created? In the corner of his eyes he saw Rex leaving the house. He gasped and closed his fists up.

_"That puppet, he's the one that did this…_" Tyrone looked back into the bathroom and saw Andre clinging to the counter, a blank expression on his face. His grandmother was dead, he just got into a fight with the love of his life, what more did he have to lose now? Nothing. _"He's completely broken…"_ He let out a shallow breath and closed his eyes, he'd seen this all too much before, and he never was affected by it. He looked back in the direction Tori ran and his heart sank. He clutched his chest curiously and wondered the feeling he had. _"What the hell is this? Why do I feel _sad_ for this…for this boy? Come on Tori, he didn't mean what he said. It was just hate festering, I guess…"_ Tyrone heard Andre slowly stand and he quickly ducked behind a nearby wall. Andre moaned and slowly staggered into the living room.

"I…I'll have to apply for emancipation or something. I can make it on my own. Oh god…Tori don't go…" Andre pressed his hands to his face and sobbed. He was wrong, Tori was right. Desiree hadn't been all that was left, he had Tori, and now he felt the pain of what losing her might be like. She was all he had left now. His body shook and rocked. He felt like dying. He hadn't meant to snap at her, he really didn't. "Oh god, why do I lose everything I care about? My parents, my grandma, everyone! Mostly due to that fucking Klan…" Tyrone winced and closed his eyes. Why did that hurt? Just as he was about to try and make a break out of there, Robbie and Cat burst into the house. He rolled his eyes and groaned, even more he was trapped. Things were just not going his way today.

"Andre!" Andre looked up at Robbie and Cat, then smiled sadly. Robbie rushed to his side and Cat began rubbing his back. "Andre, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing's wrong." He could tell Andre was being sarcastic. It took a _lot_ to make him cry, as he'd trained himself not to cry. Something terrible clearly happened. "My grandma's dead, and I may have just lost my girlfriend because of my stupidity. I've got _nothing_ now! Nothing!"

"Your grandmother…"

"Rex got her. Rex got her while Tori came to find me. I snapped at Tori, and she left."

"Well can't you call her? Try to apologize?" Andre sniffed and pulled out his phone, he could try. He dialed up Tori's number and she let it ring. The voicemail answered and he stated speaking into it. "Tori, I'm sorry about what I said, please! You have to understand, I've not been myself lately. All this crap about Rex, the KKK, and everything has just made me…it's really put a lot of stress. Please, you're all I have now. We need to talk. Please." He hung up and closed his eyes. "God I screwed up, Robbie. Cat. I really screwed up. I let my anger get the better of me." Cat placed her hand on her shoulder and looked into his eyes. He sighed softly and felt a comforting warmth when he looked into her eyes.

"Andre, it will be okay. Believe me. Tori won't let this one fight spoil something good. Just give her time, that's all we girls need is time to cool off. It's going to be okay. She loves you." She smiled at him and he smiled back, his heart slowly rising back from the ashes. He tore his gaze from hers and looked over at Robbie.

"I see why you love her."

"It's those eyes of hers, very alluring." Cat blushed heavily as Andre's cell phone beeped. He checked it, it was a text from Tori. He frowned as he read it.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, I'm angry at you, you hurt me with what you said. It sounded like you put me in the same place as my grandpa. That wasn't fair. If you really want to apologize, I'll be at the Karaoke bar."

"So she's at that place, give her some time and then go to her." Andre looked at Cat and smiled at her, nodding his head graciously. He would keep that in mind. Thunder roared outside and Andre's head lifted up.

"So what are you guys here for. By the way Robbie, you have some explaining to do."

"I know I do, and I'll get into that. All you need to know is the obvious. Rex didn't manage to kill me, and I've been watching over everyone, doing my best to protect them. Hell, it was me that knocked those Klan members out that night and stopped Rex from harming you." Andre remembered the night of the fire and nodded his head. At least he had that explanation. Tyrone's eyebrows rose and he sank against the wall. So that's what happened.

"So, you're here to do what?"

"Protect you with an incantation." Andre wiped his eyes and shrugged, he didn't need protection.

"What do you mean?"

"It'll put a protective barrier on you, so Rex can't touch you. If evil touches you, they burn."

"Does it do anything to the KKK members?" Robbie frowned and exchanged unsure glances with Cat. Tyrone twitched and the corner of his lip tugged a bit. "I'd like to see _them_ go up in flames. Sure those bastards will rot in hell…"

"As much as you hate them, it really isn't right for you to judge."

"Those bastards murdered my _family!_ How can you expect me _not_ to judge them?"

"I can't. And as hard as it would be to admit, even they have hearts somewhere, so maybe they're not pure evil. In effect, any incantation I use on you to ward off pure evil, won't do much to them."

"Ah, then I don't need it." Andre waved his hand in the air and stood up. "I'm not afraid of Rex."

"Then at least let me give you a strength increase!" Andre raised his eyebrow and turned to Robbie, crossing his arms and shrugging.

"Fine. If you're that concerned, go for it. I'll appreciate it anyway, especially if I have to deal with those fucking KKK people again. If they interfere anymore, I may just be the _last_ of my generation. They'll win…Bedford's generation line will have exceeded mine. Go figure evil lasts longer." Tyrone clutched the carpet in his hands as Robbie shook his head and said the incantation for Andre.

"Vehemens pugnus, Saevio pugnus, incendia ut exuro intus vadum exsisto vox ut sino vos consurgo quod vox ut planto vos validus." Andre held his palms upwards and stared down at them in surprise as a fiery red aura burned from his body. He closed his fists tightly and looked up, feeling the power churning inside of him.

"Yeah, I feel it. I feel it. Just try and mess with me now, Klansmen! I'll knock your blocks off with just the flick of my finger." Tyrone rolled his eyes as Robbie gave a brisk chuckle. Cat wasn't too sure she liked Andre being so angry at people, but she did know it wasn't all his fault.

"Don't be so angry Andre, remember that. Tori might also want you to know you don't need to be angry. You need her, just like I need my Robbie." Cat took Robbie's hand and smiled at Andre. "I can see it. Tori's the water to that raging fire inside of you. You need her to love you."

"I suppose…anyway could you two give me a moment? I need to call 911 for my grandmother…" He pulled his phone out and sighed as he dialed the emergency line. He just couldn't believe it wasn't the KKK that got her, it was _Rex_. Perhaps this was the puppet's way of gaining revenge for the humiliating defeat he suffered at Andre's hands. Once Andre was done with the call, he fell to the couch and Robbie moved to the kitchen with Cat, in order to let him be alone. He rubbed his eyes and thought about calling Beck. Maybe his friend could have some encouraging words for him. Tyrone took this moment to rise up from where he was. He stared at Andre for a minute, seeing the tears gleaming in the light. He closed his eyes and sighed. He still couldn't figure out what it was that he was feeling inside.

"Andre." Andre's head shot up as the old man made his way over to him. He growled dangerously and closed his hands. "I know right now, I'm the last person you want to see…"

"That's a serious understatement." His body tensed up as he sat straight and narrowed his eyes. Tyrone lifted his hands defensively and took a step back.

"I'm not here to fight."

"Oh really? That's a first. Maybe you've come to gloat. I hope you're happy, my grandmother's _dead_." Tyrone's arms fell and he closed his eyes, trying to keep them from watering. "A human life has been ended, but I don't see you heartless bastards as giving a damn. Give me one reason why I shouldn't beat the shit out of you right now."

"Well for one, I'm still Tori's grandfather, which makes me still her family. I don't think she'd be overly happy with that. And second, you have every reason and right to want to do whatever you want to me." Andre raised his eyebrow suspiciously and stood up. What was Tyrone's catch? Why was he acting this way? He sneered and crossed his arms over.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Just…I don't know…I don't think you should lose a good thing you have going on with Tori just because of me. I saw the effect that my hatred had on my wife and she never was happy with me. Don't grow in hate, despite all the shit in this world. You don't need that, and neither does Tori. She…She deserves better…better than that…" Andre relaxed his muscles and his face softened immensely. The old man was right, Tori did deserve better. "Now I know it was just anger and the heat of the moment that made you snap at her, but you better go after her, or so help me, you will have to answer to me whether you want to or not. Because if you let this die…if you break her heart…so help me God, I really will have a reason to hate your guts. And another thing…your generation wins. Because I'm the last line in my generation that hated the blacks…my son was raised right by a right woman and married a right woman. My daughters are sweet as roses and delicate like them too." Andre's eyes widened as Tyrone smirked slightly, tugging the corner of his lip a little higher. "So get your little black ass moving. Go save what you have with my granddaughter, and _maybe_ I'll let you be."

"You…"

"I said go!" Tyrone pointed towards the door as the police and paramedics rushed in. David was there and heard almost every word. He was just as stunned as Andre. As for Andre, he didn't hesitate a second longer and broke off into a run for the karaoke bar. Tyrone sighed and brushed past his son, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Father? What…what was that all about?"

"Mind your job, son. I have some business to attend to. Goodbye." Tyrone closed his fists and with a shaky expression, walked to his car. He was going to pay a visit to the Grand Imperial Wizard of the Klan. After all, he'd just been promoted to the second highest rank, just under the top leader. Maybe he had some influence in the Klan now.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that chapter, stick around for the next...the apocalypse is coming.


	24. Apocalypse

Evil Incarnate

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 24 (Apocalypse)

Rex tapped his foot gently as he stood on the rooftop of the Hollywood Arts building. He'd become greatly annoyed with Robbie's antics and was tired of falling short. How could that damn Chucky doll pull off so many well done murders and he kept being defeated? Did Robbie really know tall that much? Perhaps he spoke the truth about knowing his creator. Rex wanted to find his creator and tear his head off. How dare he stop working on him? How _dare_ he not finish making him human! How _dare_ he leave Rex to do the dirty work himself?

Rex shouted and lifted his hands up into the air as lighting flashed and thunder roared across the sky. If there was a god, strike him down now. He smirked as the wind blew through his hair. Now was the time for the demons who had been waiting so long to rise, now as the time for them to take the shells of the puppets everywhere. "Thank you Sinjin. Thank you for providing a link for me to escape my prison in Hell and to possess your creation."

Rex laughed maniacally as his hands began glowing a deep black color. Next he spoke, a Latin chant. "Consurgo, meus minions! Consurgo quod sieze dies! Lignarius Diem, Lignarius Diem!" Lighting crashed and the thunder grew as Rex felt the earth begin to shake.

Miles away, Cat nearly tripped as the earth started to break. Robbie grabbed her wrist and shouted as he looked into the sky. "No! It's happening!"

"What's happening, Robbie?"

"Our worst nightmare."

Rex laughed as the thunder increased and the wind began swirling fiercely around him. "Deprehendo illa misellus humanus quod operor meus opus. Nos vadum fio novus humanus, torque novus!"

"Can we stop him?" Her voice rose above the sound of the angry wind and the increasing thunder. Robbie shook his head and closed his eyes, they couldn't stop him if they didn't know where he was.

"Nos vadum attero is spurcus plagiarius ut humanus terra per suum taedium mos. Nose s putus nation nationis, unus quod solus nation nationis. Totus illa nation nationis, non res iam. Si nos totus convenio, nos ero confuto. Totus mos inflecto nobis, totus vadum inflecto volo!"

Tyrone sped down the freeway, driving as fast as he could to the Grand Imperial Wizard's home. It did not help that the highway was crumbling behind him. He looked in his rearview mirror and raised a curious eyebrow. In the backseat was a puppet. Its eyes slowly opened and he gasped. "Holy shit!" The demon lunged at him and he slammed his breaks, letting the puppet fly through the window. He panted and watched as the creature started to stand.

"I'm not taking chances with you!" He slammed his foot down on the gas pedal and ran over the puppet, practically destroying him and speeding on down the highway. Tyrone shuddered and took the nearest exit. It was good timing too, as the highway completely collapsed upon his leaving. "Dear god! What's going on?"

"Vestri Diabolus desparatus Rex Diablo! Inflect out mihi, inflect out mihi, inflecto volo!"

Beck growled at an airline stewardess and shouted at Sinjin, who was staring with fear at a swirling vortex in the sky. They were on their way home, as Jade said she wanted him to go home while she had more time to figure things out. She said she made a decision but wanted to wait a bit. Not only that, but Sinjin had been saying it was time to go back. His RV had been totaled for some reason and they were forced to take a plane ticket back home. "Beck. It's happening. You don't know what's going on, but it's happening."

"What's happening?"

"Diabolus est erigo everto of abyssus. Meaning: Satin is raising the demons of hell."

"What?" Sinjin stood up and shouted at the airline passengers.

"Anyone with a puppet on board, throw it off! Now! Do it now!"

"Sinjin sit down! You're embarrassing the shit out of me! Bad enough we have to _fly_ home, how am I explaining to my dad that my RV's busted and we had to leave my dog with Jade?"

"That's the least of our worries." Sinjin pointed to a passenger three rows away who was staring at him with fear. "I'm not crazy. You, I saw you stuff one of those demons up there, take it out and throw it away, now!" The stewardess walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Sir, you need to sit down."

"No time, don't you under-" A banging sound was heard from the compartment above the man's seat and Sinjin's face paled. Similar banging sounds were heard throughout the plane. "Shit. How many people have brought puppets aboard?"

"We have a few ventriloquists aboard, now please calm down sir or we're going to have to-" Sinjin grabbed the woman's shirt and glared into her eyes.

"Shut up! Don't you understand the danger we're in? Tell the pilot he needs to land the plane! Now!"

"We can't land based on a-" A crash was heard and a puppet flipped from the compartment and landed in the aisle. Passengers all screamed with fear as the doll like creature grinned at Sinjin. "Oh my god!" The woman turned and ran for the cockpit. "Sir! Sir! We need to land this plane!" Beck pressed himself against the window and shouted as Sinjin took a slight step back.

"Sinjin Van Cleef." The puppet's voice was small and squeaky, like a little girl's voice. Sinjin swallowed hard and closed his eyes. "Our master's looking for you." Beck glanced at Sinjin in terror.

"What does that thing mean, Sinjin? What's happening?"

"The 'Apocalypse' is happening. And it's in the form of the puppets across the world…"

Rex laughed maniacally as puppets started to surround the school, slowly, one by one forming a crowd for their master and leader. "Span is terra span is globe! Ruina Attero illa humanus! Operor ut Inquam, quod operor is iam!"

Mike sat in his prison cell as his walls began to shake. He cussed and looked to the man in the neighboring cell. His eyes widened in sheer terror when he saw what he never expected to see in his life. The man had a puppet who crawled from beneath his bed whilst he slept.

"Shit! Jeremy, wake up! Wake up!" The puppet grinned devilishly and bit into the man's chest. Jeremy's eyes shot open and he erupted in a fit of screams and blood. Mike yelled for the guards and they came running, only to freeze when the puppet smiled at them.

"Consurgo meus everto, consurgo quod usus illa soulless, nemorosus populous!"

Jade, her mother and Amy were all playing a card game downstairs when one of Sarah's props came to life and began descending the stairs. They looked over and stared at it in horror as it twisted its head and grinned maliciously. "Jade West, our master wants your heart."

"Oh my god!" Jade backed up and the other women quickly stood in front of her, they weren't letting anything happen. "Oh god, why is that _thing_ alive?"

"Jade West. Our master wants your heart." It laughed maniacally and dashed for her. She threw her hands up and screamed, but Sarah was swift in her action to grab the puppet and throw it into the fireplace.

"Not my daughter you don't!" Jade gasped as the puppet screamed and cried for mercy. It wouldn't survive the flames, its weakness. Of all the luck, they had to have a fireplace going. Sarah huffed and gave Jade a hug. "It's okay sweetie, the thing is dead."

"Jade…W-W…Our ma…ma…heart…" The puppet was finally reduced to ashes and Amy bowed her head.

"Okay, we need to keep the fire going, obviously," she stated calmly. Sarah nodded her head and looked upstairs. She didn't have any other puppet props, but who knew if that was the only one alive or not.

"Haud Magis, Inquam. Haud magis vadum suum 'God' servo lemma. Nos must gratias ago meus sator, pro suggero a via proficiscor ex abyssus in is alveus partum!"

Robbie and Cat drove to a major TV station in Hollywood, they needed to get on the air and fast. They rushed through the building, past the panicking guards and staff members, and found a major control system. They flicked on a button to turn every channel to the same frequency, then Robbie spoke. "My name is Robbie Shapiro, and I come bearing a warning. An emergency broadcast. Most of you by now know of the hell beginning to break loose. Stay in your homes, I repeat, _stay in your homes!_ If you cannot, then find shelter. These demons are the demons of hell, they cannot go into a holy place. Bless your home, bless your families, go to the churches, go to the cemeteries, you will be safest there. Please! I urge you to follow my advice!"

"Una, nos mos spit in vultus of omnipotents confuto Unus, una nos mos venter sicco suus 'heaven' suus 'faith' suus 'grace' quod nos mos ostendo illa humanus Verum. ILLIC EST HAUD DEUS Iam! Pro, ego sum Diabolus, EGO SUM DEUS!"

Rex lowered his head to see the many puppets surrounding him, he smirked proudly and tilted his head. _Chucky_ had nothing on this. No, that doll just had the soul of a serial killer in him. Rex, no, he was the devil himself. He chuckled evilly and lifted his hand up.

"Go! Go now! Bring me what I need, eradicate this human disease." Hundreds of tiny voices in LA, thousands of voices across the world, all screamed their loyalty and support for their master, their leader, their Liege.

Andre was halfway to the Karaoke place when he realized that he was being chased by a small horde of puppets. His fear levels skyrocketed and he picked up the pace. He could hear Tori singing in the building, but her voice was laced with tones of terror. "TORI!" He burst through the door and saw Tori trying to avoid a number of puppets. She looked over at him with helpless eyes and continued kicking at the puppets and trying to dodge them.

"Andre! You came?" Andre looked back and slammed the door on the puppets behind him. He then grabbed a table and ripped it apart, impressed with his new level of strength. He took the boards from the table and ran it through the door handles, the puppets wouldn't be getting in any time soon. The eight puppets inside all turned their heads to him and grinned maliciously as he narrowed his eyes.

"Not my woman you don't." His nostrils flared as he ran towards them and they ran towards him. He shouted and smashed a fist into one of their 'cute' little demonic faces. Fortunately, that one had been porcelain. He smashed it further with his foot and watched as a vapor escaped its body and vanished into thin air. "So that's what happens when you die."

"Andre! Look out!" Andre grunted as the seven remaining puppets leapt onto him and started biting into his flesh. He grunted and grabbed the puppet on his left shoulder and tore it off.

"Go back to hell!" He threw the demon against a wall and dived into a table and chairs, causing the rest to fall off of him. "You won't get me." Tori leapt off the stage and jumped in front of Andre, holding her arms out. "Tori, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm protecting you! They can't touch me, Andre." She opened her mouth and began singing a high scale. The puppets held their hands to their ears and started screaming. One attempted to charge her and touched her ankle, but the moment it did that, it burst into flames. Both Andre and Tori were very surprised to see the act. They were glad that Robbie's chants worked. Another puppet literally cracked and burst from the high pitched tone of Tori's voice, a pitch that sounded perfectly normal to Andre.

"Keep singing babe, you're doing great!" Andre rushed one of the puppets and crashed his fist through the puppet's chest. It screeched as he delivered a skull shattering blow to its head. Now there were five puppets left, not many at all.

"Andre, play me a song."

"As you wish, milady." Andre ran to the control system and started up a song for her to sing. She began singing the song and the puppets screeched in pain, their heads pounding harder with each word. They were going to explode! Andre cheered her on and whistled while pumping his fist into the air. Towards the end of the song, there were only three puppets left standing. "You're doing great, Tori!"

"Thanks Andre!" Just then one of the demons got smart and threw a broken chair leg at her abdomen. She gasped and fell to the ground and the demons all clapped each other's hands.

"Tori! No!" Andre placed his hand on the controls and jumped over them, then ran for the three puppets. One leapt up onto his back and bit into him, causing him to scream out in pain as the other two jumped for him. He grabbed their heads and spun them around. "I won't let you hurt her." He threw the two puppets to the side and grabbed the third one off his back, bringing him down and drop kicking him like a football. The demon shouted and crashed into a wall. It lifted its head up in a daze, then rubbed his eyes in time to see Andre rush towards him. He hopped onto his feet and prepared to attack, but it was too late, Andre sent his foot through the puppet's head. "I'll fucking kill you."

The two other puppets ran for him, and started clawing at his heels. He grunted and kicked them in the mouths. "Get off me!" He lifted his right knee up and smashed his foot down onto one of the puppets, crushing its head. The remaining creature stumbled backwards and whimpered as Andre narrowed his gaze onto him, smirking dangerously. He raised his hand and curled his index finger inwards. "Come get me. You know you wanna."

The demon was afraid now, he knew that if eight puppets couldn't kill Andre, there was no way in hell that he was going to put a dent into him. He shook his head vigorously as Andre took a dangerous step forward, his face darkening. "I took on your 'leader' and won. I just smashed seven of your buddies into pieces, so what do you think I'm going to do to you?" He smashed his fist into his palm and smirked deviously. The puppet screamed and ran away, accidently tripping over Tori's leg and screaming as he spontaneously combusted. Andre laughed and held his stomach, that was perfect. "I'm going to make you run and burn."

"Andre…"

"Tor!" Andre ran over to her and placed his hand beneath her back and her head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Andre. It was just a chair leg in the stomach." She grunted and slowly sat up. She eyed the destruction and whistled, honestly she didn't know Andre had it in him.

"I was worried about you." He hugged her tightly and clenched his eyes shut. "Damn it, I was so worried."

"You were, huh…" He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"You have to know I didn't mean what I said back there. I was just hurt, afraid. I love you Tori, I do. You're all I have." She smiled lightly and a blush crept onto her face.

"I know, I heard the voicemail, Andre. I was just…hurt."

"You had every right to be mad at me. God I don't want to lose you…" She tapped his nose and gently kissed his lips. His eyes widened, then shut as he tightened his grip on her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The two slowly rose and deepened the kiss. She couldn't stay mad at the man she loved, never. He was everything to her, and more. She moaned into the kiss and pushed him into a wall, kissing him hard. She pulled her lips away after a minute and smirked deviously. She bit her lip and stepped away from him, letting him sink to the floor. Great. Now he was turned on, and in the most inopportune time.

"You'll never lose me Andre. But just remember, my dad's a cop." She held her smirk and he smacked himself on the face, trying to come to his senses.

"Tori Vega, you are one _evil_ lady." She laughed and bent over, gently kissing the tip of his nose and rising up. Now they just had to focus on getting out of the karaoke place and somewhere safe. Although, maybe they were safe in there for the time being. Now, they could only hope Terry Fator would end up surviving this Puppet Apocalypse.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Looks like the puppet apocalypse has begun.


	25. Declaration of War

Evil Incarnate

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 25 (Declaration of War)

Tyrone arrived at the home of the high leader of the KKK, William Vickson. This man was slightly older than himself. He wanted to talk to this man about some of the issues concerning the KKK. He opened the door and walked inside. "Sir? Mr. Vickson? Hello?" Tyrone thought back to the scenes of war with the blacks, and the blood and tears that had been shed because of him. For some reason. It made him _sick_. "William?" He entered the living room and found the man snoring on the couch. He sighed and shook him awake.

"What, what? Oh!" William sat up and smiled at Tyrone, his favorite underling, so to speak. He believed Tyrone should actually be high ruler of the KKK, due to just how great he was as well as his heritage. Tyrone's beliefs were not easily shaken, either. "Tyrone Vega, how are you? Please, have a seat! Would you like some coffee? Tea? Anything to drink?" Tyrone chuckled nervously and shook his head, lifting his hand up.

"No thank you." He twiddled his thumbs together and stared directly at the television. "Actually, I came to talk with you about something. Some things my son said, and ways my family feels." William frowned and rubbed Tyrone's shoulder. He hoped his friend wasn't slipping. After all, if he were, it would be devastating to the Klan. The television was blaring, multiple news stations were reporting an outbreak of demon puppets everywhere. No longer did Tyrone see anyone as an inferior race, as everybody now had a common enemy. Those damned puppets. "I ran into one of those things on my way here, sir." William's eyebrows rose as he turned to the screen. "Somehow one of them had been placed in my car."

"I see. It's truly pitiful. Maybe they'll wipe out all the coloreds first." Tyrone winced inwardly and placed his hand on his stomach. Jesus, he felt like puking. What the hell was wrong with him? Had the love between his granddaughter and Andre actually _softened_ him? Had seeing Andre shed tears like a human being actually caused a change in his heart? Had what his son said created a ripple effect throughout his body? "Then again, they don't exactly seem to be biased. If they had the right mind, they'd go after the negro's first."

"In all respect sir, I don't think they give a damn about races. Seems to me they look at the human race as all one race that they're going after."

"Probably. Damn!" William clicked his tongue and rose up from the couch. He had three puppets in his attic that had been given to him when he was a child over sixty years ago by his favorite ventriloquist at the circus. In that attic, those puppets would remain. "Makes you wonder if mine will start breaking out like that." Tyrone blinked in surprise and glanced over at the man.

"You have some of those things?"

"Three of them. They're all in my attic right now. I've had a hell of a time with them stomping around up there for the past hour." The color began to drain from Tyrone's face as he quickly stood up, concerned for this man.

"Sir, we need to get you out of here!"

"No, I'm going to broadcast a message to the Klansmen everywhere. This is the perfect time to have our shining moment in the son!" Tyrone frowned as William logged onto his desktop computer and went to the secret international Klan website. He clicked a button and Tyrone's pager went off. It was an alert of a message from the Klan leader. He closed his eyes as William began speaking. "Hello fellow members of the Klan. This will be our shining moment, as these puppets break out and destroy the coloreds, we must rise up and help them! Perhaps if we help them, they will spare our lives." A voice came from behind the two men and they looked back to see three puppets staring at them menacingly.

"Master Diablo won't help anyone. You waste your time. We want to see the human race extinguished, that means _everyone_. Even _you_ pathetic, heartless sinners. We _will_ be seeing you in hell again."

"Hell?" William scoffed and stepped towards the puppets. "For doing God's work?" The lead puppet in the middle looked down and shifted his gaze to the female puppet on his right.

"Is that what you call it? God's work?" The puppet sneered as Tyrone backed up, trying to avoid the puppets from seeing him. "You think God wants you to kill human beings, huh? Where did you think you were going to go? Heaven? No, you're going to hell. Big time." The puppet threw a fireplace poker into William's throat and he gurgled as he fell to his knees. The puppets laughed as Tyrone's eyes widened. The three moved to the webcam and grinned, this was _their_ shining moment. "Now all of you listen to us. We're the devils that come from hell, our leader is Rex Diablo, Satan himself. Thank you for doing Satan's work all these years." Tyrone gasped and his hands shook nervously as he quickly ran into the kitchen. _Satan's work_, they called it? He'd been doing Satan's work all these years? "Blacks, white, Asians, Mexican, Jewish, German, Swedish, you're _all the same, you dumbshit, fucking idiotic jackass humans_. If it takes a few of Satan's devils to laugh in your faces to get it through your fucking heads, so be it. We no longer have any use for you, and God is surely going to strike all of you down. There's no chance of salvation for you now." The puppet tilted his head back and laughed maniacally. The other two began chuckling and eyeing each other. The thousands of Klansmen that were currently watching could only stare in horror as they felt the devil himself smack them in the face. They'd just been fucked over by Satan. "You're screwed!"

"Not yet we're not!" The puppets looked back as Tyrone ran back in the room from William's garage, carrying a big flamethrower.

"What. The. Hell…"

"We're the fucking Ku Klux Klan, perhaps the world's greatest group of assholes. Fire is our specialty, and I got news for you three. You're made of wood. You'll make a nice addition to the fireplace." The puppets all screamed in fear as Tyrone flicked the switch on and flames erupted from the gun. "We'll lay out some flaming crosses for all you demon scourge!" The puppets tried to run, but had already caught fire and were turning to dust as quickly as they had appeared. Tyrone switched off the flamethrower and panted, his chest heaving and eyes shut. Sweat beads formed at his forehead as he dropped the gun and walked over to the doorway where he set a fire extinguisher down. He returned with the object and stared at the flaming puddles, then put out the fire. William gurgled and blood spilt from his mouth as Tyrone knelt down beside him. "Sir…don't speak, save your energy…"

"N-No it's too late. Tyrone Vega…I appoint you…the new Grand Imperial…" He had his arm pointing upwards and it slowly fell to the ground. In his final minutes, he was proud of Tyrone. "Lead the Klan to victory…to…redemption…"

"I'm probably going to hell when I die. We all are."

"It's something…we must…" He coughed and his eyes began going to the back of his head. "Accept."

"You think…maybe we were…"

"They're right. We were…mislead." Tyrone sniffed and stared at William, he had finally silenced. His face stared directly into the ceiling, his eyes devoid of life. One final breath escaped his lips, and then he was dead. Tyrone shook and closed William's eyes with his hand. He slowly stood up and stared at a portrait hanging from the wall. It was of his ancestor, Forrest. The civil war general that started them in on this racism war. Tyrone lowered his voice to a whisper and closed his hands.

"I never did notice until now…how much that picture of you looks like Satan himself." He turned to the webcam and stared in it, feeling thousands of mourning eyes upon him. "Tyrone Vega, your new, and possibly…last Grand Imperial Wizard. Direct descendant of the family of General Nathan Bedford Forrest." He breathed in and closed his eyes. "For well over a hundred and fifty years, we've been misled into thinking we were doing God's work. Well you heard it out of the demon's mouths themselves…it's been Satan's work all along, but I had been coming to this conclusion as of recent. What makes a man or woman human? Is it the color of his skin? Is it the way they walk? Is it their use of jargon and slander? No men. No it not. It is the soul, the heart, that makes a man or woman human."

Tyrone stood straight and narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists tightly. "A man bleeds, a man cries, a man loves, a man hates. I've had the opportunity to follow very closely to man who helped me realize…I was wrong. The descendant of my ancestor's enemy…has come to teach me that even those 'coloreds' are truly human. They cry, they hurt, they laugh, they bleed, they feel…they…love. Love. The most raw human emotion, the most powerful human emotion. Now this man has come to meet my granddaughter, and yes…they have fallen in love." Tyrone paused for a moment and pointed at the screen. "By the way, if anyone so much as bats an eye at my granddaughter or threatens her life, you're fucked. Got that?"

"I am most proud of my granddaughter, and of my son, for they have grown up living true lives, and being true to themselves. Another Klansman, sadly I had to order a cross burnt into the yard of his family because he gave out the Klan. I realized this was a mistake, and a man's life, a man's family was torn asunder. He lost his job due to his activities, as did the other Klansmen in that group, his son refuses to speak to him and his wife has filed for divorce. He truly has nothing now. This isn't the first we've seen a man with nothing left to live for. I've seen this two times, once after that, and a second…when I saw the grandmother of my one time enemy murdered by that damned puppet. His relationship with my granddaughter was almost tarnished, because of me, and that's when, I believe for the first time, that man has ever…cried…For he truly had lost everything in that moment."

Tyrone leaned his head back and sighed, wiping his eyes gently. He knew what he was about to do would probably lead several people to death, but it had to be done. Probably a good chunk of the country was going to go down, guns blazing. "We need to fight, men. For it is our jobs, as humans, and I know we are humans because unlike those soulless puppets, we _feel_. I got done listening to that man's friend say some spell wouldn't work against us because we _feel_. We have a soul. Now Blacks, Whites, Asians, Indians, all races alike, must join together as _one_ and we must save them all. We must save humanity! _Or die trying! _I know there will be many casualties, and many of us may not make it out alive, but if it helps eradicate this world of this puppet menace, then so be it. I don't care so much for recognition, I don't care if our names still go down in the history books as Evil Incarnate, what I want for you and for me is _redemption_. To save humanity. To save the world! Join me in arms, my friends. Take up your guns, take up those crosses, take up the best items you can find in your arsenal and _join me!_"

Throughout the world, the Klansmen of America, and other countries let out a wild cheer. They were going to fight, they were going to war. There was no alternative, now everyone had one mutual, one common enemy, and his name? Rex Diablo.

_"…I will make my son proud of me again…"_ Tyrone closed his eyes and placed his hand on the mouse button, ready to end the feed. "I will give out more orders. You will be given a sufficient amount of time to prepare, and then…it is time for war." He clicked off the connection and stood up straight, looking over at the portrait of his ancestor. It hung in the homes of every KKK leader. He shook his head slowly and grabbed the flamethrower from the ground, hoisted it over his shoulder, and walked out of the house.

* * *

So, the Klan got a big slap in the face from the demons of hell themselves and now they and Tyrone have a chance of heart. Good speech, gotta love when he tells them if anyone threatens his granddaughter, they're good as dead. Let's see what will happen in the war. Stick around!


	26. Inflight Struggle

Evil Incarnate

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 26 (Inflight Struggle)

"We're safer in the air!" The pilot shouted from the cockpit. He had no intention of landing the plane, puppet apocalypse or not. He knew that they would have to land sometime, but until then he wasn't landing his passengers into areas that were more dangerous than it was in the air. But god he would love to be captain of a boat right now, where at least puppets couldn't get to. The Stewardess groaned as Sinjin kicked the demon puppet away from him. There really wasn't much room for survival here.

"I saw we throw the nerd off the plane!" One terrified passenger shouted as the puppet tackled Sinjin to the ground. He grunted and rose up, pointing at the passenger.

"Hey, I'm the only one that knows how to deal with these things, so shut your mouth!" The passenger silenced and Beck got up from his seat, he would have to help take down these puppets, otherwise everyone on the plane was screwed. Sinjin yelled as the puppet came dangerously close to his face. He struggled to push the demon's head away. "No one would happen to have a weapon on hand, would you? Jesus why did planes have to become so fucking safe?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't help but to laugh at that, Sinjin." Sinjin glared at Beck, who grabbed the back of the puppet. "Stewardess lady, open the door if you will." The woman nodded and opened the door, in which Beck tossed the angry demon out of the plane. "Thank you!" The puppet shouted angrily and Beck waved it goodbye. "Won't be seeing you again anytime soon, give my 'regards' to your master! Hope he bites the dust as soon as possible!" The stewardess frowned and pulled her lips back.

"You really are talking to the demented puppet?" Beck shrugged and smiled calmly.

"Hey, even evil things have to have some words given to them before they die." Sinjin groaned and dropped his head back onto the plane. What was that, the _second_ puppet they had to throw off board? How many damn ventriloquists were there? Beck lifted Sinjin up and dusted his back off. "Be glad Terry Fator isn't on the plane right now, buddy." Sinjin's eyes popped wide open and the color instantly drained from his face as he pictured all of those puppets on the plane.

"Don't even _joke_ about that!"

"Well, you know, I'd say we hopped on the wrong plane and I'm sure that man's puppets are the least of our worries right now."

"Huh?" Beck pointed down the aisle of terrified passengers and Sinjin's eyes popped out of his head once more. There had to be a dozen puppets. "Motherfucker…"

"Okay, all passengers stay in your seat. I think it's clear who these demons want!" Sinjin glared again at Beck and flipped him off as the passengers clung tightly to their chairs. Fortunately no bloodshed happened. "Honestly, let's pray the pilot thinks of something…fast…"

"We'll fuck you up after him, pretty boy." Beck raised his eyebrow at the demons who were laughing. "Then we'll go after that pretty little girlfriend of yours in New York." Beck twitched and closed his eyes, calmly raising his two index fingers.

"Okay, you do _not_ need to bring her into the equation! Sinjin, let's get them. Lady, keep that door open!" Beck knew by now he needed to keep Sinjin alive, by all means, he was perhaps the most important and useful person in destroying the demons.

"What I wouldn't give to have some of my items from the Sky Store."

"Why?"

"Because anything made after Rex combats these damn things. That's why!"

"Oh, you couldn't have thought about that _before?_" Beck sighed as he postured himself into fighting mode. "So…question is…why did you create an evil psychopathic doll?"

"I didn't intend it. I intended only for it to have a magical effect like most of Sky Store's items and that if someone wanted to, they could have a dead relative's soul temporarily put in it so they could converse." Beck raised an eyebrow as Sinjin waved his hand in the air. "Imagine if you could talk to your great, great, great, great grandmother and find out how life was like on the plantations."

"I see the point, I just don't see the screw-up."

"I used the wrong goddamn spell, okay?" He'd let the guilt eat him up all these years, so he'd just tossed everything to the side, hoping it would go away. "I never expected anyone, Robbie of all people, to purchase the damn Rex puppet! I opened a fucking portal to hell and Satan possessed the fucking doll! If he got enough power, he could do _this!_"

"Okay, so I see the screw-up." Beck shrugged and the passengers moaned loudly. "So why should we not give you up as a human sacrifice? Oh right, because you evidently know how to destroy them all somehow."

"Yeah, I just need to get to my computer and I'll know the words that should reopen the portal and suck every demon, including Rex himself, back to hell. Not even Robbie knows the password for _that_ file. It's just so dangerous and needs to be used by the right person at the right time." Beck chuckled nervously and then placed his hand on Sinjin's chest, pushing him back and stepping in front of him. He narrowed his eyes at the puppets and clenched his fist at them. "What are you doing?"

"Obviously, you shouldn't die. You annoy the living hell out of me, but I guess I'm taking it upon myself to be your personal bodyguard until we…" Beck turned his head to the cockpit and shouted. "Land safely in Los Angeles!"

"Not happening!" The pilot screamed. The stewardess threw her hands up in frustration and Beck shouted back at him.

"Oh come on! We got the fucking chosen one on this plane!"

"Er…actually not me, dumbass." Beck narrowed his eyes and spoke flatly as he stared at Sinjin.

"What?"

"I'm not the one that can rid the world of these demons." Beck then pointed his thumb at the puppet and continued staring at him.

"So you can be turned into a nice, plump steak for these guys at any time."

"Hey!" The puppets rolled their eyes, growing impatient with this idle banter. They decided to charge Beck, who shouted and started punching them down to the ground.

"I was _not finished!"_ The puppets continued to jump upwards and Beck continuously threw them down or punched them in the jaw. "I pride myself over my upper body. I hear from Andre, that's what your little master wants, is my upper strength."

"And we'll get it too! Hand it to him on a bloody platter."

"Not a chance!"

"You've the body of a Greek God, our master must have it." Beck chuckled and slammed his fist into one of the puppet's chests, splintering him.

"I'm flattered, really, but I'm not _that_ handsome!" Sinjin rolled his eyes and took a step back.

"Yeah right, that isn't what Jade tells everyone about you. Are you sure you two haven't had sex yet?"

"Not the time, Sinjin!" Beck pulled a fist back, then shoved it forward into one demon's face. "Start talking! The person that can get rid of all these creatures…" Sinjin started moving his hands into various formations and was trying to come up with a chant that would help destroy these guys.

"Needs to be someone who is not filled with anger or hate towards another human being. Somebody who can be friendly to anybody, even their worst enemy or a person that has wronged them. Somebody who is pure."

"Does a person like that even _exist?_"

"Yeah, Robbie and I have generated an idea."

"So _that's_ who you were talking to all this time, huh?"

"Yes."

"Go figure." Beck grabbed a puppet's head and rolled onto his back, kicking the demon over to the stewardess, who nervously shoved the puppet out the door with her foot. "One down."

"There's too many to keep fighting like this. Let me concentrate."

"What about that code you said? Genitus Diabolus?" The demons stared pathetically at Beck while Sinjin shook his head.

"Only works for Rex."

"Now you tell me." Beck bounded backwards and the puppets followed him. He looked down the aisle and frowned, there were still more puppets than he thought there had been. "I thought people put their damned puppets in the luggage that had to go through the baggage claim stuff."

"Some people can bring them in carry on," the stewardess remarked flatly.

"Oh, well that's great." Beck cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted out. "Hey demons! Your 'God' is just down below! Go see Satan, he's waiting for you!"

"You think we're stupid?" Some of the puppets actually fell for it and jumped out of the door, calling out for their master. The puppet that spoke stared in shock as Beck smirked and crossed his arms.

"Well they were stupid." Sinjin rolled his eyes and continued his chant. It was sad that the ventriloquists on this plane would be losing their puppets, but hell, it was a necessary evil. They'd have to get used to it. Just then, he realized that he didn't even need to do a chant, he had something just as dangerous to all these puppets right on hand. As the puppets surrounded Beck once more and he continued punching them out, Sinjin casually walked to the compartment above his seat and opened it up. "Sinjin?" Beck grunted as one puppet swiped his leg and bit his side. He grabbed that puppet and threw him off the plane. "What are you doing?"

"Hold on!" Sinjin opened his bag and pulled out a golden cross. He then turned and called out. "Are there any pastors aboard this plane!" Beck grunted as the puppets threw him against the wall of the plane and the stewardess yelled out. One man rose up and raised his hand, he had been reading his bible and praying.

"I am!"

"Sinjin! A little _help here!"_

"Hold on, I said!"

"SINJIN?" The puppets were now attempting to push Beck out of the plane, but he was holding on as tight as possible to the edges of the door with his hands and his feet. The puppets were mocking him and laughing.

"Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Fall!" Sinjin sighed as he motioned for the pastor to come to him. The man carefully left his seat amid the terrified passengers and bravely walked up, feeling like he had a duty to perform.

"Sir, what is your name?"

"Pastor Shawn Wallace. I am the lead pastor at Drexton Baptist Church."

"Okay. What I need you to do is bless this plane. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Okay, good. If you bless this plane, those creatures will die."

"Sinjin!" Beck was pushing with all his might, but he was starting to slip. The stewardess was also holding onto him, trying to help pull him in. The puppets were attacking her as well, trying to get her to stop helping.

"Okay, so start blessing this plane now, please."

"Yes sir." Pastor Shawn opened his bible and began praying as though he were performing an exorcism of the plane while Sinjin gripped the cross tightly and walked over to the demons. Beck grunted as the puppets clawed up his back and legs, he was going to go any minute now, he could feel it. He wasn't going to give up, though. He continued trying to fight for survival.

"Hey demons, over here!" The puppets stopped pushing Beck and looked over at Sinjin, who held the cross behind his back. "Get off him. It's me you want." They looked at each other and giggled wildly. Beck yelled and pushed himself from the airplane, then laid back on the ground, in an incredible amount of pain. He breathed heavily and stared up.

"Sinjin, when I'm not so exhausted and we're off this damn plane. Your ass is mine."

The puppets started moving towards Sinjin, but stopped. Something wasn't right, they had a powerful urge to vomit. Sinjin smirked and held the cross in the air. The puppets shouted and jumped back in pain, the presence of that cross was burning them. Next, one of the puppets yelled and pointed. "That man's blessing the plane! No!"

"You puppets can't be on anything that's holy. And this plane is about to become…Holier than thou. Welcome to the First Continental Holy Flight 81."

"No! Asshole! We won't give in! We won't die! We won't give in!"

"Oh shut up already."

Pastor Shawn began ending his long prayer while Sinjin had the puppets frozen in a panic. A sense of calmness descended upon everyone in the plane. Even Beck couldn't help but to smile and dream of Jade. "In the name of the father, the son, and the holy ghost. Amen." Sinjin smirked as the demons began screaming and a white mist that only they could see began touching them.

"A Boo-Yah."

"No!" The passengers stared wide eyed as the demons began erupting and melting down into a brown puddle. The stewardess gagged and let the puddle flow out of the plane, then she closed the door, sealing it tightly. After a few minutes of silence, the passengers erupted in cheers for Sinjin, Beck, the stewardess and Pastor Shawn. Sinjin moaned and fell back into his seat.

"This is the _last_ plane I ever get on again." Beck groaned and tried to get up, but he was too exhausted to move.

"I think I'll just lay here for the rest of the flight." The stewardess, who was sitting next to the door, her legs spread out, let her head fall to the side and she waved her hand in the air. She didn't even care if Beck moved or not. She was just thankful the nightmare on the plane was over.

* * *

Well that was an intense chapter. Stick around for the next


	27. God Shall Protect

Evil Incarnate

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 27 (God Shall Protect)

"Grant, Valerie, is the car ready?" Sarah called out as she ran outside. The two nodded and she looked back inside. "Jade, Amy, let's go! Get Boss, we need to get to the church now." Jade nodded and coaxed the anxious dog outside and into her mom's red 2008 Nissan Armada. Jade entered the right side and Amy entered the left, with the dog in the middle. Grant got in the far back seats and Valerie entered the passenger side. Sarah was still outside, trying to zip up her purse.

"Mom! Hurry up!" Jade glanced down the street and spotted two or three puppets making their way towards them. She screamed out and called for Sarah. "Mom! They're coming!" Sarah's head shot up and she stopped trying to fix her purse, then ran into the driver's side. Jade and Amy watched the puppets begin running for them, all wielding knives. "They're getting closer! Drive mom!"

"I'm trying!" She was having a little trouble getting the key in the ignition, but after two or three tries, the car started up. Just as the puppets reached the car, Sarah slammed on the gas and sped off. "Get your belt on girls, it's going to be a bumpy ride." Jade snapped her seatbelt on and stared directly ahead, the streets were filled with puppets walking about. Church would be a ten minute drive, but they shouldn't have a problem. There were other drivers on the road. Carnage was in every direction. Jade swallowed hard and looked at Amy, who was trying hard not to freak out. "Okay Jade, I never want to see you drive like I'm about to drive. Got that?"

"Got it mom." Jade slowly nodded and took a deep breath as Sarah slammed on the gas pedal. They screamed as the vehicle sped down the street and mowed through the puppets. Sarah swerved and spun around a corner, regained control of her car and sped all the way down the street. Behind them, puppets were chasing them. They were going to the church because evidently that's where Robbie said to go when he appeared on the television. "Go mom! Drive that car!" Jade couldn't help but to cheer her mom's driving on. Sarah chuckled nervously as another driver swerved out of her way. Sarah rolled down her window as the driver honked their horn at her.

"Sorry! Just trying to get somewhere safe!" Amy flinched and shook her head.

"I never thought I'd see the day Miss Franklin drove recklessly." Sarah looked in the rearview mirror and chuckled. She looked back at the street as a puppet landed on her hood. She screamed as the puppet scowled at her and raised its hand up to strike the windshield. "Get off the car!" Amy reached forward and pressed the horn. The sound blasted the creature's ears and it quickly covered its ears and screamed. "Left turn Miss Franklin! There's the church!"

"Awesome!" She made a sharp left turn and the puppet flew off of the car, smashing into the pavement. It moaned and looked up just as the wheel of another car came down onto his head. Sarah looked back in the mirror and groaned in disgust. "That looks painful." Exactly 9 minutes from their mansion on Calhoun Dr. to the Summerfield United Methodist church on King St. in Port Chester, NY. Dozens upon dozens of puppets in between. And of all things, the street the church was on was completely devoid of calamity. "Huh…look at this, girls." The girls raised their eyebrows as Sarah pulled into the church parking lot.

"Those things seem to be staying as far away as possible," Grant observed as Sarah pulled to a stop and left her car. The others exited and looked all around them. Cars filled the lot up to the brim. "Good thing others are taking the advice." Although it was probably only the church that was safe, so they didn't want to take the chance that a puppet might get brave and stumble onto the parking lot. The pastor of the church, Keith Brown, gestured at them from the door.

"Come! Quickly!" The group wasted no time running into the building. The large church was filled with frantic people trying to get their families and themselves in order. "Sarah, glad to see you could make it." Sarah nodded as the pastor shut the door and rubbed the back of his neck. He never thought he'd see this day coming, and it wasn't even the end of times. He knew that, it wasn't the way God said it would happen. "Once everyone calms down, we're going to start praying. I hope churches everywhere will pray. That may be just the thing that ends these demons."

"Right." Jade's phone began ringing, so she answered it with hope that it was someone in LA calling to say they were okay. It wasn't long before Cat's near frantic voice wafted over the lines.

"Jade, are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're at the church right now. How are things in LA, any better?"

"I'm afraid not, and Robbie's kind of upset with Danny." Jade frowned and lifted her eyebrows. She hated that guy, he was an ass.

"You mean your ex?"

"Yeah, I told Robbie what happened, and he's mad at Danny."

"Oh Cat…" Jade was the first person that Cat told about the breakup with Danny, that he'd tried to force her and she wouldn't let him. It ended with her slapping him, shouting that it was over, and leaving him. She'd been scared when that happened and Jade had really helped comfort her. Although, that had been after she went to Robbie in a rush, feeling like the act had already been started and it had to be finished by the right person. "You told Robbie you were pregnant after having sex with him?" Cat sighed nervously and looked to the side, she really didn't like recalling that, because even though he was right, it wasn't the right time.

"Well, he found out on his own."

"Smart kid." Jade had been happy when she heard Robbie was alive, it was amazing to think that he might also have a way of beating Rex. "He's been watching over you?"

"Yes, and we talked to Mom and Dad. They're going to help raise the baby while we finish school and everything. Or well…Robbie does. Once I graduate high school, I'm done."

"You're not going to go through college?"

"With a baby?"

"It's possible, a little harder, but if your parents are supporting you. At least think about it, Cat." Cat smiled and Jade took a seat on a bench in the church's lobby. She looked on as her mom started talking to some other people in the church, trying her best to calm them down.

"Oh by the way! I have something to tell you. I don't know if your Uncle told you yet or not, but his lawyer is investigating that case as a self-defense. He might not have to stay in jail!"

"What?" Jade's eyes widened and she stood up, smiling widely. Her uncle could be a free man? This was great! He could be happy, too. "Excuse me Cat, I need to make a call." Cat giggled and nodded, understanding Jade's enthusiasm, and hung up. Jade pulled her phone out and dialed the LA prison. Eventually she got an officer who went to get Mike. When he answered, she was thrilled to hear his voice. "Uncle Mike, is it true?" Mike raised his eyebrows and chuckled nervously, wondering what Jade heard that made her so happy.

"Is what true, Cupcake?"

"That you could be released on self-defense?" Mike's brow furrowed and he leaned back in the prison chair. There was that option, it had to do with the fact that James came at him immediately after confessing to the murder, who's death had been proven. "Uncle Mike, nobody's told me what happened. I _found_ my dad, I found him lying there in a pool of blood, ten years old. Next thing I know I find out that my most favorite man in the world is going away for murder. Do you know how happy I am to hear that you might be getting self-defense? I'm still confused!" Mike took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Jade was right and he knew it, she deserved to know what really went down.

"Your father, he…came home drunk that night." Jade slowly gasped and nodded her head. She started preparing herself mentally to hear this. Something told her it was going to be emotional. "I was mad, because I knew about the things he'd done. Taking you from your mother, feeding lies to a little girl about her mom, whom I met one time and couldn't picture her abandoning the one thing that she always held on to…"

"Really?" Jade wiped her eye and looked up at her mom. Sarah glanced over at her during her conversation and smiled at her.

"Yes. I did pull a gun out on him. When we moved out to the patio, he pulled a gun out on me, told me he murdered someone at the bar earlier that night and wasn't afraid to shoot me too." Jade felt her heart beginning to sink and she closed her eyes, imagining the scene that took place. "I lowered my gun for a minute, and he came at me. When he did, I shot him. Then, as I told the police, I switched the guns in order to make it look like a suicide…the bullet matching the barrel. I wanted a better life for you, Jade. That is all I have ever wanted for you."

"A better life?"

"A new life, one you deserved to have. One I think you can have now." Jade paused for a minute as her lips pulled up into a smile. She watched Amy play with some kids from the Sunday school classes, along with Grant and Valerie reading from the scriptures. They weren't completely religious people, but as when terror strikes, it is not uncommon to see everyone turning to scriptures and religion for answers. Her mom hugged one of the ladies of the church and rubbed her back, both shedding tears over the lady losing someone to those demons. A new life. If they could survive this mess, it was a new life she'd have completely. "I don't care what happens to me, I'm an old retired man now, Jade."

"You are not, you're only fifty…" Mike laughed and his cheeks rose.

"That's old in my book. I've been around for half a century now."

"You're not old, Uncle Mike. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"You always do warm my old heart." Jade rolled her eyes and leaned back. "Yes, my lawyer says I can get self-defense. If that's the case, I'll be released without a trial. Only time will tell. Although I'd like to think they're going to keep me in here until those puppets are gone."

"Why?"

"Because oddly enough, prison is one of the safest places. Only one inmate's died due to a puppet coming to life…guards and other inmates shot him up real good." Mike chuckled lightly as his niece shook her head. He would be fine.

"I'm going to go, I probably should call Cat back up."

"Okay, and you stay safe now. You hear me?"

"I will. Love you Uncle Mike."

"You two, cupcake." Jade hung up the phone and practically screamed joyously. These puppets weren't so bad, she thought. No. They couldn't bring her down, not anymore. Uncle Mike could be a potentially free man, Cat and Robbie were together and both happy, no nothing would bring her down. Sarah walked over to her and sat down, rubbing Jade's back.

"Look at you, smiling so beautifully. You got some good news?"

"Uncle Mike might get self-defense!" Sarah gasped happily and hugged Jade, thrilled to hear such a diamond in the darkness for her daughter.

"I'm happy to hear that. Maybe you'll get to see him again when he's not in prison. I bet you'd like that very much." Sarah still didn't know that Jade was going to stay with her. Jade had yet to tell anyone and was thinking of telling them when all of this was over. She wanted Beck to return to his father, though. She looked up and frowned when she couldn't see Amy.

"Where'd Amy go?"

"She went out to get Boss, in the hurry, we left him in the car." Jade gasped and ran over to the doors of the church, she had to know if Amy would be okay. After all, with those puppets out there, who know what would happen. She saw Amy walking Boss over to the church and smiled when the two made it to the church. Jade knelt down and rubbed Boss's head, letting the dog lick her face.

"Couldn't leave him out there," Amy said with a smile. She looked over as Valerie and Grant walked to them. They were all together now. Valerie placed her hand on Jade's shoulder and exhaled softly.

"Jade, do you pray?"

"Sometimes…" She believed in God and the salvation, but she wasn't a die-hard spiritual person. "I'm not overzealous though, should I be?" Valerie laughed once and shook her head.

"No, you're okay. None of us are too overzealous, if you're worried about that." Sarah walked up to them and rubbed Boss's head.

"We do pray at the table, and at bedtime, though." Jade understood that and could completely work with that. "I think your boyfriend's still on that plane, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is. I was thinking maybe…we could pray for him, and for everyone else."

"That would be a good idea. Bring Boss inside and we'll go into the foyer." Jade smiled and followed everybody to the foyer. Once inside, they were astonished to see that the majority of people were outside the foyer. However, there were people and families inside the foyer, praying. An usher greeted them and shook Sarah's hand.

"You're here to pray?"

"Yes."

"Okay, find a seat."

"Thank you." They walked to the front of the foyer, close to the cross, and knelt, forming a circle with the dog in between. Boss whined and looked about, he wasn't getting out of here anytime soon, so he gave up and curled into a ball on the floor, resting his head on his paws as the family began to pray for everybody's safety. It was known, at least, that prayer would be Rex's worst nightmare. For God's power would cloak everybody and protect the world from him.

* * *

Yeah, if Satan's got to be walking the earth, you know God's got to be working against him too. There will be a few religious undertones in the final moments. We won't see Jade again until the final chapter. I believe it's the next chapter we get to see one of my favorite one time characters to hate! Danny! He and Robbie will be interacting. Well, stick around and tell me your thoughts on this chapter!


	28. The Key

Evil Incarnate

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 28 (The Key)

"He still calls you?" Robbie asked as Cat showed him her phone. She was greatly concerned and didn't like that Danny still tried to talk to her. It wasn't the first time he'd contacted her, either. He'd even sent her flowers, saying how sorry he was. There were times where she felt like she was being followed, and maybe Danny was after her. Robbie took her phone and looked at the records of missed calls by Danny over the last few months. He had a very unsettling feeling inside of him.

"He actually started scaring me a few weeks ago when he'd leave me notes and stuff. Even Jade told me one time he'd gone to her and started asking her these questions about me." Robbie narrowed his eyes and slowly stood up from the pews. They had been visiting his mom and grandfather, and had already found Cat's family. Robbie's mother grabbed his wrist and groaned, knowing he was about to go back out there. Cat frowned and took her phone back, holding it to her chest. "You're not thinking of confronting him are you?"

"Someone has to tell him to back off." He always knew there was a reason that he hated Danny. It wasn't bad enough he tried to force Cat, now the asshole was stalking her, trying to win her back. "And besides, I'd have to leave this church anyway. You stay here, Cat."

"But…"

"You're safer here than you are with me." Cat frowned as Robbie pulled his arm from his mom's grasp and started leaving the church. Cat lifted her hand up and closed it. She couldn't accept that answer. She wasn't letting him go out in the dangerous areas without her. She ran after him. He clenched his fists as he made his way down the street, those puppets didn't stand a chance against him. Cat decided to follow him in secret, because she didn't want to make him mad at her. "Unda torrens in meux animus fio meus vox, adveho super mihi quod sino mihi tempero redundo undo." Cat lifted her eyebrows as water began swirling around him. Several puppets came after him. He pushed his hands out and the water flew out and washed them aside. "Not a chance." The water on him looked like rain falling from the sky, but the skies were clear.

_"Whoa…all this from that sky store thing?"_

"Once Rex was created, Sky Store did everything it could think of to make things that could combat him." Cat froze and stared at him, he wasn't moving. He turned his head slightly and glanced back just as she hid behind a tree. "I know you're there, Cat. I heard you behind me. You may as well join me now since you're out of the church." She chuckled nervously and slowly dragged herself over to him, she felt like she was in trouble.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead lightly. "But I do wish you would have stayed there."

"Sorry." He shrugged and motioned for her to walk with him. He took her hand and the water began flowing around her as well. She gasped softly and looked up to him. "What is this?"

"One of the many spells that the creators of Sky Store came up with. They did everything they could to destroy Rex, but the demon in him was just too strong. There is one last incantation that is supposed to do it, to send Rex and all of his demons back to hell, but only Sinjin can access it."

"Sinjin, he's…"

"Last I heard, on a plane in LA. Evidently the Pilot won't land. I understand his concern with the passenger's safety, but still…as long as Sinjin's alive, these demons won't rest."

"They want to kill him?"

"He's the only one that can access that chant. What do you think?" Cat slowly nodded her head and swallowed. She could do nothing but pray Sinjin would be okay. Beck was with him, so that had to be good. Another puppet jumped into the clearing and Robbie held his hand out, letting the water strike the creature down. "As long as Beck's with Sinjin, he should be okay. Beck's a good fighter, surprisingly enough."

"Jade says he works out a lot. So he and Andre probably fight each other when they get a chance." That was definitely the case. For years, the two would come to school covered in bruises, laughing their asses off. They claimed the adrenaline from fighting with each other was a great feeling, they craved the rush. Either way, they would be formidable against anybody, even a horde of puppet demons.

"Then they should be fine, but that plane does need to come down one way or another." The couple turned the corner and Cat swallowed hard. Robbie was heading in the direction of Danny's house. She knew he hated him, so she could only wonder what was going to happen. She feared what might take place, though. Robbie would hurt him, would he? No, he couldn't. But his only thoughts were to protect Cat, to take care of her, to love her. Danny threatened her, and Robbie removed those threats. She pressed her lips together and squeezed Robbie's hand.

"What will you do to him?"

"I will only talk to him, that's all."

"You promise?" Robbie looked into her wide eyes and his face softened momentarily. He lifted his hand to her chin and ran his thumb across her lips.

"I promise." Her cheeks rose and she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I trust you, Robbie." Robbie nodded and walked to the house, his eyes narrowed when he saw that the front door was torn off of its hinges. Cat gasped and he slowly pushed the door aside. It was quiet, too quiet. Cat huddled close to Robbie and gasped when she stepped in a puddle of blood. "Robbie!"

"What?" He looked down and groaned. The blood at least trailed away, so he decided to follow. They walked through the main room, which appeared soaked with vibrant red colors. "Shit…"

"Help! Someone help me!" Crashing sounds were coming from a bedroom. The puppets were there, and so was Danny. Robbie debated leaving, letting the demons devour the bastard. Why should he save this man? This man that tried to harm the woman he loved. Cat covered her mouth as Robbie clenched his eyes shut, fighting the feelings inside of him. A bloodcurdling scream was heard and Robbie's eyes shot open as Cat shrieked.

"They're killing him Robbie! What are we going to do?" She took his arm and looked into his eyes with fierce determination. "We _have_ to help him." Lines formed around his mouth as he searched her eyes. He knew she was scared of Danny, which made it surprising that she would want to help him, but it was what was right. Was it not? "Robbie, we can't just let them kill him...it would be wrong!" He breathed out softly and kissed her forehead.

"That's why I love you, Cat. You're so innocent…no hate whatsoever inside of you." She blushed as Robbie walked to Danny's bedroom door. She remained where she was, letting the warmth in her flood her body.

"R-Robbie."

"Ought to just call me Robert." Robbie threw open the door and Danny gasped as the puppets turned their heads over to him. "Hello demon, pleasure seeing you again. Now just for the record, I'm not talking to you, puppets." Danny was standing on top of his bed, his chest heaving and body bloody. There were five puppets clawing at his legs and the bed.

"Shapiro? What are you doing here?" Robbie rolled his eyes and sighed as he struck the puppets with water. The incantation was going to wear off pretty soon, so he had to deal with other things. He lifted the blowtorch from his pocket and smirked.

"Saving your worthless ass." Danny paled as Robbie clicked the tool on and began burning the puppets. They shrieked in fear as their bodies went up in flames. Robbie clicked the torch off and looked at the doorway, Cat wasn't coming in. _"She probably won't come in anyway."_

"Thanks Shapiro." Robbie moved his eyes over as Danny slowly got back onto the floor.

"Don't talk to me."

"Hey, have you seen Cat around lately? I've been trying to talk to her…" Robbie turned fully towards him and narrowed his eyes, giving a glare that made Danny move back against the wall.

"You will leave her alone." Robbie moved towards him and punched the wall next to his head, glaring angrily into his eyes. "You got that?"

"W-What did I do?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I know what went down between you and Cat. I don't want to have to tell you again, to stay the hell away from her, or so help me god, I _will_ beat your worthless ass. Maybe _I_ won't, but if you remember Andre Harris and Beck Oliver, I can send them after you just as easily." The color drained from his face as Robbie moved a little closer to him. "Now I promised Cat I wouldn't do anything but _talk_ to you, so talk it is. You've heard what I had to say, now let's see if you've actually heard anything."

"Course I did, I…" He watched as Robbie flicked on the blowtorch and held the fire just inches away from his crotch. Danny whimpered and became whiter than a sheet.

"Now will you continue stalking her?"

"No! No I won't stalk her anymore, you're right on, man! I'll leave her alone! Just please…don't…"

"You know you deserve so much worse. I would have let them eat you, but it wouldn't have been right. Only Cat sees things like that…she's the one that told me not to let them kill you. Now don't you mistake that for her wanting any more to do with you, got that?"

"Loud and clear!"

"Good. And…might I suggest a change of pants?" Danny looked down and whimpered as he stared at the wet spot in the center of his pants. "Either way, get your ass somewhere safe, like a church." Robbie released Danny and flicked off the blowtorch, shoving it back into his coat pocket. Danny whimpered as he crossed his arms. "Now run away. You might see Cat, if you do, keep moving. I don't want to see you so much as bat an eyelash at her."

"Y-Yes sir." Danny yelled and ran out of the room. Robbie slowly walked to the doorway and leaned against it, smirking slightly as Danny ran past Cat. Cat raised her eyebrows up and looked over at Robbie, then walked up to him.

"What did you do?"

"I gave him a little scare, that's all. The bugger pissed himself." Cat laughed monotonously and shook her head as Robbie shrugged. Robbie's phone went off and he quickly answered it. Cat's eyebrows rose at the ringtone, which consisted of a bunch of cats meowing. He blushed and cleared his throat. "Hello?"

"Robbie, it's Sinjin, we're landing. Finally convinced the pilot to bring down the plane. You'll need to get over to the airport."

"All right, I'm on my way. Will you be able to access your files?"

"Probably not right off the bat. Kind of run into a problem."

"What?"

"Rex's demons have the place surrounded."

"What?"

"Yeah, I just thought you should know that. I'm not going to be able to access the computer. You'll have to." Robbie frowned and narrowed his eyes. How could he possibly access the file? "Look, I know the password from heart, okay. As long as I'm still alive, I can give you the code to get in. I've spoken an incantation, so they can't kill me. Though that doesn't mean I can't die by my own problems…like starvation…"

"What now?"

"Well, just that if Rex captures me, he'll probably want the code so he can get in there and remove the one chance humanity has to destroy him. The other thing is the person that must say that code. Keep her with you at all times."

"Okay, now how do I find her?"

"Robbie. She's with you." Robbie's eyebrows rose as he looked over to Cat. She'd become bored and was now spinning around the room, singing softly to herself. Was Sinjin correct? Was it Cat that needed to say the incantation? "Someone with a pure soul, innocent and not a drop of hate. That's the one that must say it."

"Yeah, that does sound like her…"

"Keep her alive and get to my house. Get on that computer and contact me when you do." Sinjin hung up the phone and Robbie slowly lowered his arm, watching Cat closely. She stopped what she was doing and smiled at him. His heart pulsed hard as he slowly walked over to her. She tilted her head to the side as he took her hands in his.

"What's wrong, Robbie?"

"Nothing…nothing is wrong." He smiled at her and held her close to him, gazing deeply into her eyes. "I will keep you alive."

"Okay, who called and what did they say?"

"Sinjin." Cat smiled and Robbie stared at the doorway protectively. Puppets were standing there, watching him. Without a doubt, they knew Cat was the key. Cat looked over and swallowed hard. She lowered her voice to a whisper.

"What do they want?"

"You."

"M-Me?" They had to know. It would explain why Rex hated Cat all these years. He nodded his head and narrowed his eyes.

"Yes. You're the key. You're the one that can end all of this…" Cat froze and everything seemed to stop then and there. Her arms shook slightly as Robbie pointed his palm to the demons. The incantation for his water powers had precious few moments to wear off. "Only a pure, innocent soul filled only with love can utter the incantation spell to reopen the portal to Hell and suck all of them back there, including Rex. I just found out that that person is you."

"So you have to protect the 'key' then…that's kind of big." She wasn't sure if she wanted that responsibility. It was a huge job, but she would have to carry it out either way. She could banish them back there.

"Cat, I don't protect you because you are the one who can end this, I protect you because I love you, because yes you are the key…but a different key, the key to opening my soul." Cat blushed as Robbie unleashed a powerful blow of water to the puppets, shattering them into pieces. "The rain that I need to live. You are my strength, my reason."

"So…cheesy…" Robbie smirked and shrugged his shoulders, taking great enjoyment in the reddening of Cat's cheeks.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stick around for the next exciting chapter.


	29. Beginning of War

Evil Incarnate

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 29 (Beginning of War)

A day into the hell, which felt like an eternity, Trina was trying to enter the karaoke place and save her sister and Andre. Tori had called her to say where she was, and that she could use their help. People were fighting all over the place, so this was just another battle for the even larger war taking place. She was surrounded by a slew of demons just outside the karaoke bar. "Okay, come and get me, demons." She held her hand out and curled her fingers in, narrowing her eyes sharply. "Not getting my sister."

"Get her!" The puppets made their way to her, swarming her. She curled her fingers into her palms and shouted as she thrust her palms into one puppet, then hit a second. She kicked her leg back and hit another puppet, then grabbed the head of one, flipped over it, and tossed it overhead. Smirking, she hit another with a knife-hand strike to the neck. Her moves were fluid in motion and swift in procession. The demons could hardly touch her. "Damn it, quit jumping all over the place!"

"Not happening!" Trina leapt upwards and kicked out, smashing her foot into the creature's chin and sending it flying. The puppet moaned and felt a giant hole where his chin used to be. "Come on, you can do better! I _know _you can do better than this!" The puppets screamed furiously and charged her again, grabbing at her legs and her arms. "No dice!" She pulled her arms back and slammed her fists into their heads, then performed a roundhouse kick to a couple of puppets standing together. Trina laughed as she spun around one puppet and hit it in the back. It's eyes widened and mouth opened in a scream as he was sent flying.

Tori and Andre opened the door briefly to see how Trina was doing. They needed to help her, wanted to, but Trina looked like she was handling them just fine. They started to come out to join the fight, but she put her fingers up, motioning them to stay where they were. She cycled her upper body around and back-fisted the head of a feminine looking puppet. She was doing well, until one puppet started getting annoyed, and threw a knife into her back. She gasped and fell to her knees. "Trina!"

"That's it, I'm going in!" Andre shouted as he spread his arms out and charged the demons, knocking them all aside and lifting Trina up. "You can't touch her!"

"No, but we'll swarm you till you release her." Andre's eyes widened as all the puppets charged him. He stared at Tori who was gazing with eyes full of terror. He could handle a few demons, but a swarm? He shouted as the puppets grabbed at his legs and pulled him to the ground.

"Andre!"

"Shit! Get off me!" The puppets laughed and climbed over his body. He moaned as he felt their wooden fingertips starting to tear at his flesh. He punched, kicked, sent a few puppets off, but there were too many. He was not going to give up, he couldn't lose here. Tori was about to go in and help, but he shouted for her to stay back. He didn't want her in any danger whatsoever. "Demons got smart. Fuck them." He placed his hands on the demon at his head and started pushing him off. Suddenly he felt several wooden fingers on his wrist and gasped as they pinned him to the ground.

"Yes! We got the black bull!" His nostrils flared as he struggled against them, his body slowly giving out as they attempted to exhaust him. He tilted his head back and let out a loud exclaim. Tori wasn't going to stand there and watch her boyfriend be torn apart by these demons. If he got mad at her, so be it. She charged in and began pulling them away from him, hitting them and setting them aflame whenever they tried to touch her.

"Get off my man!" Andre's eyes widened and he looked up at her. Like an angel looking through the darkness that was his life. God she needed him. She reached through them and grabbed his arms. "Come on Andre, push through them." He nodded and used his free arm to brush the demons off. Then, everything stopped. Sound, movement, voices, everything froze except for the sound of a bugle horn. Trina, Andre, Tori, and all of the demons looked back to see a large group of men sitting upon horses of varying colors. The man leading them was Tyrone. "Grandpa? What are you doing here?" Andre groaned and let his head fall back to the ground.

"Okay men, strike down the demons!" Tyrone pointed at the large swarm of puppets, who now were off of Andre and facing Tyrone and his troops. They knew of the KKK's rebellion, by now every demon knew of their rebellion. They were a greater threat to them than the regular humans, because this group wouldn't stop at anything to destroy them. "We will take out Rex's empire, we will fight and we will succeed!" The men shouted their triumph and charged the demons, various weapons being yielded. Tyrone's horse had a flag attached to its saddle and he had a whole array of weapons with him, he'd been fully prepared for this fight.

"You're _helping_ us, old man?" Andre slowly pushed himself up as Tyrone's horse made its way over to him.

"Yeah, what of it? Get on!" Tyrone grabbed Andre's wrist and pulled him up onto the back of the horse. Andre shouted as Tyrone pointed out to his troops burning and crushing the demons. Tori and Trina stared up at their grandfather, too shocked for words. "We have realized our wrongdoings, and for that, we are going to save humanity from these demons, if it costs us our lives."

"Old man…"

"It's high time we put our flames to good use, Mr. Harris, and I want you to join us in fighting these demons. I've enlisted the help of several across the globe, there will come an end to these demons, and an end…to the KKK." The puppets roared and screamed as they clawed at the horses legs, trying to bring them down so they could get the riders on top, but by doing this, it made the horses rear up and strike them down in panic. "I don't expect many of us will survive this…but it's not a hopeless fight."

The puppets started getting smarter as the battle went on, the began grabbing anything long and sharp and attacking their enemies with it. Several of Tyrone's first initial group were either being wounded, or dying. These men had a very medieval belief, that if they fell in battle, there was more honor in death, so they would turn their weapons upon themselves. It was yet another attempt to strike down the evil in man. Each man bore something that let people know they were in the KKK, and that people would know that they tried to save them.

The girls watched in terror as the members and the puppets killed each other, or even their own selves. Tyrone knew the outcome of this battle would eradicate the KKK no matter what. He, and several members made one last order of the Klan, that after the war was over, every member was to turn their dagger upon their own hands. The Klan would be forever wiped out. It was not long before all of the puppets in that swarm were dead. Tyrone and the others mourned for the losses of their own unit, then sprang back into action as he pumped his fist into the air.

"We are victorious in this battle, men. Do not lose faith, as we continue on and join an even larger unit. There is someone that is known as 'the key' and will be essential in sending all the puppets back to hell. She must be protected, men, at all costs!" Andre looked at Tyrone, a new look coming to his eyes. Was he starting to feel proud of this man? Was there some form of respect forming? Was he losing it?

"Cat is safe, she's with Robbie, and he won't let anything happen to her. I think there's other people that we need to go after, instead."

"Such as?"

"Beck and Sinjin. Beck called me to say they're held at the airport, the largest swarm of puppets are there, being led by Rex. They want Sinjin, evidently he's the only one that can actually access the code that will banish them away." Tyrone's eyes widened and he looked to his men, knowing what had to be done. This was it, this was when they would make their mark. He lifted his gun into the air and fired it off, causing all of the members to give him their full attention.

"Good. Now." He lifted a radio to his mouth, it had a connection to every single member of the clan. "Men, have no fear. Our war begins and ends tonight! I want those in the Los Angeles region and surrounding to meet me at the main airport. There is a man there that holds the power to eradicate these creatures, and they are attempting to destroy him. Currently, he is the most powerful man in the country, we can _not_ let him die! Our blood will be shed upon this very soil today, but my eyes will not close until I have seen the end of this terror, until my son can do his job safely, until everyone can live their lives in peace! You all know our resolve, and you all know how this will play out. I want to see no cowards out there tonight, _no cowardice!_ Death to demons!"

"Death to the demons!"

"Death to the demons! CHARGE!" Andre's eyes grew wide and he shouted as Tyrone's horse began running. He stared back as the two sisters stared at him in surprise. There was no way they were getting him off that horse, nor could he get off while everyone was running. He looked at all the Klansmen following him and nearly fainted. If this wasn't a declaration of war against the puppets, he'd be afraid they had finally managed to capture him and were going to kill him. "Sit up straight, son." Tyrone's voice was quiet and soft. Andre closed his eyes and did so. "I take it things worked out for you and Tori yesterday?"

"Yeah, then those things came up and we got stuck in that karaoke place."

"Good. When all of this is over, I want you to be right for her. Make a righteous woman out of her and let her make a man out of you." Andre raised his eyebrow as Tyrone lifted his head into the night sky. "There's nothing I can say or do that will bring the blood of your ancestors and your family back, nothing I can say or do will make right the things that have happened. I don't know that I will ever make my son or my granddaughter be able to look at me with respect or love. The look in the eyes that Tori gives to you, it's a look I have never before seen in my day…you're a lucky man, to have found a woman like that. When this war is over, you will never again have to live in the fear that you have lived in for your life."

Andre huffed and crossed his arms, smirking subtly. "Who said I was afraid of anything?"

"You might want to suck up your pride there, I know the fear that the Klan has put into your eyes and into your family. I also know the hate. Do you feel that your grandmother would want you to go through life with that?" Andre stared at Tyrone and bowed his head.

"No…"

"I don't know what you'll do after this is all over, I can never know, but I can see how you didn't allow all the hate to cloud your judgment, and for that I commend you." Andre shrugged and looked at the airport in the distance. His best friend was there. Beck. Beck was white, Robbie was white, Cat was white, Tori and Trina were white, and hell, Jade was whiter than all of them. A lot of men of his race that had been through the hell he'd suffered would turn out to be racists themselves. But he didn't think he ever could. To turn on his friends like that would be horrible, and Desiree would have hated him for that. He smiled as Tyrone stopped the horse upon the hill and the KKK members began joining him. Andre looked back and watched. It was not long before there was a sea of them, all surrounding the place. He swallowed and looked at the airport down below, where there was a sea of puppets.

"So. This is it, huh?"

"Yes. You can get off here, you don't have to go down there."

"No." Tyrone raised his eyebrows as Andre shook his head and stared with determination at the demons. He wasn't going to quit here, he wasn't going to risk losing his best friend and not be part of the rescue. "I'm not quitting here. Beck is down there, he needs my help." Tyrone smirked and nodded his head.

"So be it." This was it, every KKK member was waiting for that American flag to begin moving. Tonight would be the last fight of their lives. Tyrone pocketed his gun and grabbed the sword at his hip, figuring this was more appropriate. He slowly lifted the blade into the air and roared out a battle cry. "To battle, men!" Kicking his heels against the horse, the flag moved. A sea of roars erupted and Andre grasped the reigns of the horse tightly, narrowing his eyes. He noticed the radio button had been pressed down. He knew what this meant. All over the world, the Klan now fighting to the death. Tears left his eyes as he closed them. Never before did he think he'd feel sorrow for these people, but he had a sort of respect for them trying to save humanity. The puppets turned their heads to the Klan and readied themselves. On top of an air control tower, in the windows, Beck and Sinjin were watching and trying to survive. On top of the airport was Rex himself. His eyes locked with Tyrone, who was staring him down. He narrowed his eyes and uttered his final words to the Klan before their fight. "Give it your all, don't give in until the enemy falls."

* * *

Marching into battle, declaring songs of war...I'd have some kind of verse going there but I'm not going to. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me your thoughts.


	30. Death on the Field

Evil Incarnate

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 30 (Death on the Field)

Blades clashing in a deadly match of steel, weapons being fired, flames roaring out, the airport was very quickly turned to a blood filled battleground. Tyrone set Andre on the ground and gave him his orders. "Do you know where your friend is?"

"Yeah, told me on the phone earlier today." Beck had locked themselves into the air control tower, the demons weren't getting in too well, but they still weren't sure how long they had. "He's in the south air control tower."

"Good, then you go to him. Live, Andre." Andre nodded and started to go, but then stopped and looked at the battle. Fire was burning, blades were flashing, blood was spurting. There was death everywhere, on both sides. He pressed his lips together and turned to Tyrone.

"What about you?" Tyrone frowned and turned his head to Rex on top of the airport. Rex had his arms crossed and was glaring down at him, fire burning in his eyes. He moved his head upwards some and narrowed his eyes. Andre swallowed hard and took a shaky step back. He really was beginning to sweat now. "Sir?"

"Don't worry about me Andre. When this is all over, I want you to tell my family that I did love them. Tell Tori that I am sorry for my interference, for my insolence and bigotry. You tell my son…he always meant the world to me." His horse moved to face the building, his gaze never left Rex. It was then that Andre let it sink in that Tyrone did not intend to come out of this world alive. His face fell and he shook his head, rushing forward and grabbing Tyrone's arm. The old man tore his gaze from Rex and down to Andre, who was appeared anxious. He knew of the man's concern and smiled subtly. "This is the price I must pay for my hatred. We all must pay a price for something. Is that not the truth? Rex has taught us all something to take into our soul." Andre's brow furrowed as he slowly lowered his arm. Everyone involved lost something, he had realized this. Robbie fought the guilt of having brought Rex into everyone's lives, and considered his price to be that his new hand had once been Rex's. Andre was so focused on his hate for the Klan that he not only almost lost Tori, but he let Rex in and Rex killed his grandmother. "This is where we atone for our sins, Andre. Do not stop me. Take care of my granddaughter, make her happy."

"I…I understand…" Andre took a step back and bowed his head as Tyrone kicked his horse and ran towards the building, intending to meet Rex upon the roof, where it would be leader against leader. Andre slowly lifted his head up as a Klansman fell before his feet and a puppet crashed beside him. Red mist left the puppet as the Klansman's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He looked in the distance and smiled when he saw the army coming to the aid. At least the military knew to fight. In the windows of the airport, Tyrone flew by on his horse. "Do well, Mr. Vega. Goodbye." Andre turned around and ran for the air control tower. The puppets were so focused on the Klan and the military now making their way to the battlefield, that they ignored him. He did his best to ignore the blood, the gunfire, the pain. Right now, getting to Beck was the only thing on his mind.

He shouted as bodies fell before him and he had to leap over them. Occasionally, a demon tried to make a swipe at him, and he would have to lunge to the side. He saw members of the Klan shooting the puppets, the military trying to blow them away with rifles, but those wouldn't do anything. They needed to either smash them to pieces completely, destroying their host body, or burn them with fire. If not, then their fight was futile and hopeless. Once he made it to the tower, he saw a group of demons surrounding it. When they looked at him, memories of the incident at the karaoke shop ran through his mind.

"Shit…" The demons grinned and he cracked his neck. He let out a roar and placed his hands in front of his head as he ran into the group. The demons were taken by surprise and thrown about as he crashed through them and slammed into the doors. Once he was in, he opened his eyes and looked back, his adrenaline pumping furiously through his veins. He laughed and began running up the stairs, knowing the elevator would be a really bad idea.

The puppets followed him up the stairs, shouting profanities at him and taunting him. He ignored them and stayed well ahead of the group. "Too fast for you freaks?" He laughed again and pulled his phone from his pocket. Dialing Beck, he put the phone to his ear and waited. A puppet leapt for him and he swiped it away with his arm. "Hey Beck, have the door open and ready, I'm almost there!"

"All right man." He put his phone back into his pocket and continued his run, panting from exhaustion. There were a lot of steps, he prayed they ended soon or else his muscles might tire out. After another five minutes of running and avoiding the lunging demons, he made it to the top floor. Beck had the control room open and ready for him. Andre looked back as he ran, the puppets still running after him.

"Shut the door…Now!" Andre breezed into the control room and Beck slammed the door shut. The puppets screamed as they crashed into it, unable to open it with Beck shouldering it. Andre held his knees and breathed heavily, shaking his head and looking up. "Hey man, long time no see. Jade having fun with her mom?"

"Yeah, great time." Beck barricaded the door once more with various objects around the control room and pointed over to Sinjin. "Sinjin's not doing too well though."

"What?" Andre looked over at Sinjin and his eyes widened. Sinjin was sitting in the corner of the room, breathing hard. His right hand was positioned on his left side and blood was pumping out of a knife wound at a rapid place. Sinjin was sweating hard and his body was pale. "What the hell happened?"

"Those puppets slashed me while we were running in here. All I can do is keep some pressure on this wound, but I don't think I'm going to make it. I need to tell someone the code to my computer…" He breathed in and grunted painfully as he compressed the wound. Andre nodded as he and Beck made their way over to him. Just as they reached him, the door slammed open and the two youths looked over to see a large sized puppet smirking at them.

"Shit, I was wondering when one of them would show up…god I hate life sized puppets." Beck stepped next to Andre and glared at the demon, he was surrounded with several of the smaller puppets. "Well Andre, you be my legs man and I'll be your arms. Let's kick their asses."

"I'm with you man." Andre nodded his response and the two moved to the center of the room and stood back to back as the demons surrounded them. Beck was already bloodied somewhat from previous fights and Andre was tired from the run, so they had to pick up where the other lacked, but they were confident nonetheless. "Nothing ever stops us." The large demon decided to wait them out, to see if they would actually survive the smaller crowd. "Let's do this!" The puppets lunged and the two friends started off with Andre delivering a skull shattering kick and Beck landing a powerful punch. These demons wouldn't stand a chance.

On the top of the airport, Tyrone stepped up behind Rex. The horse was still inside, not able to get onto the roof. Rex stood on the edge of the building, staring off at the battle below him. "I see you've made it, Klan Leader."

"I figure this is what I must do to atone for my sins." Rex closed his eyes as Tyrone stepped up to him. Currently Rex had a full human body, but he could still replace his limbs for the ones he desired whenever he felt that need.

"Look at the death, at the destruction. I believe it looks nothing different to what you have seen yourself." Tyrone's face tightened into a sneer as Tyrone looked up into the sky. "You and I are not so different, Vega. So I am not surprised it's come down to this, I believe it is fate, our destinies, to fight." He slowly turned his head to the puppets below that were losing their lives, he had no empathy for them, they were just tools to him. Once they became useless, he cast them aside. Tyrone looked down at the Klansmen fighting them, several men dying. All this time he'd been receiving messages in his radio through leaders that were dying, telling him of the casualties suffered, of victories and of losses. He felt pain for them, he felt sorrow for the lives that these demons were claiming, but he knew they were dying for a good cause. They were dying for the humans to live, so everyone had their free rights they deserved. So blacks, whites, men, women could live to vote. So everybody could live together in harmony without hate. So a world could form, a world where his granddaughter could date a black man and neither come under a hail of fire.

"We are nothing alike. Maybe at one time, but not anymore. I see these people as human, I am with the humans. I am with the ones that can feel love, pain, sorrow, joy, sadness…you, you have no soul." Rex turned fully to Tyrone and met his eyes.

"I have a fully human body, I have all organs, I have blood, sweat, and even tears."

"But you have no _soul_. You're still just a puppet, that's all." Rex crossed his arms and tilted his head. His mouth twisted and his eyelids shut halfway. "I'm speaking the truth. You don't care about the human race. You are a lot like how we, the Klan, were. We've seen the error of our ways, Rex. We no longer harbor the hate and the resentment that we felt for over a century."

"You're telling me, you think you're qualified to make that jump and stop hating other races so quickly? Fool. As long as there is man, there will be hate, no matter what."

"I am aware of that fact…but, I do think maybe it will get better." Rex began to chuckle as he turned around. He moved his arms outwards and his chuckles turned to laughs. Tyrone raised his eyebrows as Rex slowly wiped a tear.

"There is nothing _but_ hate, nothing but malice. There is nothing in this world that is _good_. I will be able to destroy this world _because_ of that fact!" He was trying to provoke Tyrone, to shake his faith, to destroy him. Tyrone was not faltering.

"You're wrong in that. There is good in this world, and a lot of it. There are people out there who harbor not an ounce of hate, and that will be the very thing that leads to your demise." Rex lowered his arms and a growling breath trailed his throat as he moved the corner of his eyes to the side. "You don't have as much power as you think, Satan. God prevails."

"Fool. Do you not see what is before your very eyes?" A reflection of fire remained in the eyes of Rex and a grin grew onto his face. "Where is your _God_ now? All the death, all the destruction. God is _gone_, He watches _not_ over you."

"You're wrong again. It is God that leads the ones against you into battle, and it is God that will bring you down. Do you not know there are people all over this country right now praying to him. You can feel it, I know you can. You're the devil himself, evil incarnate, you'd have to feel it." Rex sneered and turned angrily, pulling a blade from his pocket and tossing it into Tyrone's side. Tyrone grunted and gasped as he gripped the blade.

"God is nothing! Those prayers do nothing to me!"

"Liar! They're weakening you. I can see it in your eyes!" Rex pressed his lips together and narrowed his eyes. His desperate attempt to find and destroy the very people who could stop him was the only thing on his mind, perhaps even he was losing faith in himself. Tyrone tore the knife from his side and threw it to the side. "As we speak, the Military joins the Klan all over the world. Everybody comes together for one purpose, to defeat the evil that threatens this world. There is good in everyone."

"In my years here, I've found a group of people who represent perfectly the hate this world is. Their hate gives me every reason to destroy this planet." Tyrone held his wound and narrowed his eyes at the demon, challenging him.

"Fine. We'll see…" Rex smirked into the man's eyes and circled him.

"I'll start by hitting home…Andre Harris." Tyrone's face fell as Rex paused behind him and whispered into his ear. "His entire family _murdered_ by the KKK, his ancestors chased down by them. He grew up so full of hate…where's the good in him?"

"His best friend. Beck. From what I understand, that man reminded him to remain human…showed him the music at a real young age…Andre is kind to everybody, and recently fallen for my granddaughter, who is just the angel he needs. I offered him the opportunity to stay out of this fight, but he charged in because he knew his best friend was in danger…" Rex narrowed his eyes and took a step back. Tyrone had a point, Andre _did_ have a determination to protect his friends, and that right there was the good in him.

"Beck Oliver…"

"Looked into his girlfriend's past. Found her mother for her. It is my belief that she's happy now. Where's your hate in him?" Once again, the demon was proven wrong. He grimaced and circled Tyrone, who was watching him clearly and beginning to sweat.

"Well then, perhaps-"

"Face it! You don't have any fuel with that group of kids and you know it! If I'm right to assume, you're not too fond of Cat Valentine. Why is that? Perhaps because _she's_ the one that can get rid of you!" Rex roared angrily and kicked Tyrone to the ground in a fit of rage. Tyrone glared into his angry eyes as he took two knives and pinned them into his hands. He shouted in pain as the demon slowly rose up from the ground. People were talking into the radio and Rex grinned as he set it next to Tyrone's head.

"I will leave you here to die, Tyrone. Die as your army futilely fights me." Tyrone gasped as Rex started to exit the roof, stopping to look back at his dying victim. "I know where to find Cat, I will stop her and Robbie before they reach that computer."

In the tower, Andre and Beck were doing pretty well taking down their enemies. The demons would make a lunge for them and they would do their best to throw them down. As they were the focus of the demons, Sinjin was totally ignored. "Beck, behind you!" Andre ducked as a puppet leapt towards his head and Beck turned around and slammed the demon in the side of the head with his fist.

"Got him!"

"Thanks, duck!" Beck quickly sidestepped and Andre lifted his leg up, kicking down a puppet that was about to land onto his friend's back. Sinjin slowly got up and made his way carefully to the door. He was trying not to fall over after every step. His incantation upon himself evidently did not work against a weapon, which was not a puppet. He closed the door to any more potential puppets just as Beck and Andre took out the last few.

They panted heavily and looked over at the large puppet, whose face was twisted in malice. They smirked at him and started walking towards each him, side by side. The demon took a shaky step back once he realized he was next on their list. He knew he didn't stand a chance, if they managed to survive all that and only come out a bit bloody and ruffled. Andre smirked and pumped his fist into his palm. "Come on, what are you so afraid of?" Beck chuckled to himself and gestured his thumb over to Andre.

"He and I go _way_ back. You want to bring us down when we're working as a team? Good luck." The demon moaned and pulled a gun out, pointing it at the two. They stopped walking but stared on with confidence. "I'm going to take a guess here and say you either have no bullets or one bullet, judging by the battle going on out there…So which of us will it be?"

The demon was beginning to sweat as he slowly cocked the gun. He only had one single bullet to use, so he was screwed. If he took out one of them, he could picture the other breaking him apart. Just as he fired the gun, Sinjin stepped in front of the two and grunted as he took the bullet into his body. Beck and Andre stared wide eyed and caught his arms as he fell. "Shit!" The demon turned around and threw himself from the window of the air control tower. "Sinjin, you idiot! You're needed _alive_."

"I'm expendable." He moaned lightly as Beck and Andre knelt to their knees, laying him against the ground. He slowly lifted his arm and smiled, blood trickling from his lips. "I can tell you the access code to my computer. It is important…that you listen…very…closely…"

"Okay, no distractions this time. Tell us what we need to know." Sinjin gasped and pulled on Andre's shirt, bringing his ear to his mouth. Andre slowly nodded as Sinjin repeated the password through his gasps. When done, he released Andre's clothing and let his arms fall to the floor. "Sinjin?" Sinjin's lips curled back into a smile as he placed his hand upon his stomach.

"I've done my time…endured my guilt for my participation in Sky Store…now, it's up to you two." Andre and Beck looked at each other, then back at Sinjin with soft eyes. Sinjin coughed and closed his eyes, moaning loudly. "Give that password to Robbie and Cat…get rid of Rex…don't fail, humanity's fate…lies in your hands…" He gasped one last time and closed his eyes, the color slowly draining from his body.

"Sinjin? Sinjin!" Andre shook him, trying to determine if there was any life left in him whatsoever. He was gone, there was nothing more they could do. Beck and Andre slowly rose to their feet and looked at each other with pale faces.

"You have the code?"

"Yeah…"

"Then we'll have to go to Robbie once it's clear here." The two walked to the windows, trying to shake the death from their minds. The Klan and the Military appeared to be winning, the numbers of puppets were dwindling greatly. Even their leader had left the top of the airport. Andre frowned when he saw the body on the roof, Tyrone must have lost. He closed his eyes and felt them beginning to water for the man, for the man's family. "We need to stay alive, then. The fate of the earth rests in our hands…" Andre chuckled nervously and opened his eyes, placing his hand on Beck's shoulder.

"No pressure, right?" Beck lifted his eyes, then moved them to the corners, catching Andre's gaze. He smirked slightly and crossed his arms over.

"Yeah, right…no pressure."

* * *

So Sinjin passed on, but gave his final message, the code to end it all, to Andre and Beck. Looks like Tyrone's dying as well. Andre, Beck, ride on, get to Robbie and the others safely and surely! 5 more chapters left...and then the semi-sequel.


	31. Mournful Tears

Evil Incarnate

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 31 (Mournful Tears)

David opened his door to let Trina and Tori inside, he'd just gotten home himself. He had been busy securing the prisons from the demons, which they hadn't really seemed so focused on anymore. There was a lot of bloodshed, a lot of fighting going on. While he was out and about, he could have sworn he'd seen a Klansman fighting a puppet. "Tori, Trina, are you girls all right? Wasn't Andre with you?" Tori nodded and wiped her eyes as she and Trina moved to the couch.

"Andre went off with Tyrone." David paled as Tori stared at Trina. The knife in the back had not been very deep, so it was okay to just bandage it up at the karaoke place and move on. "It was weird, though. I think Grandpa was leading the group against the puppets. Andre was just caught in the middle of it." David slowly sat in a chair and Holly rested her hand upon his shoulder. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and wasn't sure if he needed to worry for Andre or not. "I don't know, but I have a feeling Andre's actually _safe_." Just then, the door burst open and David quickly shot up, his fight responses flying rapidly through his body. He stared at the door and soon felt relief to see Andre and Beck. Tori grinned widely and rushed over to Andre, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "I'm happy to see you're okay, Andre."

"I'm glad to see you're all right." He smiled at her and hugged her tight. "Thanks for the sunshine." Tori blushed slightly and quickly turned to Trina, who was smirking at her. This was all to glorifying for her. David looked into Andre's eyes and frowned. In his eyes was a tale of sadness, hints of death and destruction. Andre turned to him and slowly walked over. "Mr. Vega…" His jaw became firm and Beck looked over sadly. The tone in the house became very heavy, laced with depression. "It's about your father. I think you may want to sit down." Holly cupped her hand over her mouth and David swallowed hard, slowly taking his seat. Andre closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I-I don't know what happened, but your father may have had a change of heart or something…"

"How? I don't…"

"He's now the highest leader of the KKK…"

"Figures." Andre turned his head away and David quieted, realizing he may have made a mistake in his scorn. Andre had _respect_ in his eyes. "What happened out there, Andre?" Beck walked up to Andre and pat his friend on the shoulder, letting him know he was there for comfort. Trina had her hand over her chest, her brows furrowing. Was Tyrone dead? As evil as the man was, he had still been her grandfather. Tori had a feeling deep inside that she knew what Andre was going to say. She bowed her head and tears started to drip at her eyes.

"Tyrone was leading the KKK all over the world in an attack against the puppet. I could hear on his radio, reports from everywhere speaking of wins and losses." Andre slowly opened his eyes and stared David in the eyes. "He told me that he was wrong…and this was how the Klan were redeeming themselves, by saving humanity. That's Blacks, Whites, Asians, Jews…everyone…He said he never knew the love of his family, like everybody else did, and he wanted the love everyone had to continue. He wanted, most of all, to see that respect in your eyes that he'd never seen before…" David closed his eyes and his hands grew firm. Andre's body shook and tears tore at his eyelids. "I'm sorry Mr. Vega…the airport…" Beck closed his eyes as everybody grew silent.

"Sinjin and I were stuck there, Andre came for us. Tyrone went for Rex…" Beck opened his eyes as David looked up into the ceiling, his heart aching. He'd never known his father to be that kind of man, to give a damn about another human being. Now, all of a sudden, he had a change of heart?

"If dad went after Rex, then…"

"He didn't survive…we were in the air tower and we could see him on the roof. He was lying there, not moving." Holly let out a whimper and shut her eyes tightly as Tori and Trina stared at Andre and Beck with shock. David pressed his lips together and stared past Andre, letting the news sink in. His father, dead. He had to believe Andre's words, the boy would never lie to him. Not only that, this meant his eyes didn't deceive him earlier, he _had_ seen a Klansman fighting a puppet.

"He didn't survive…" David slowly rose to his feet and inhaled slowly. He walked past Andre and to the door. Everybody watched him closely as he opened the door and gazed outside. It was then that he saw a battle being fought down the street, nine or ten puppets against five Klansmen and three military officers. "For Dad to lead them in such a way…he can't be dead. I don't want to believe this." He watched the puppets slowly die, one by one. One of the Klansmen looked up at him and he narrowed his eyes at the man. "You. Come here!"

The man pointed at himself and David motioned for him. He slowly nodded a the final puppet fell, then made his way over. "You wanted to see me?"

"You're not wearing your hood…why?"

"Tyrone said for this fight, we shed our typical uniforms and wear only a badge. We are to be as all human beings, equal." David gripped the bottom of his shirt and closed his eyes tightly. Equal. That word rang through his mind so many times. "You are General Vega's son?" David's eyes shot open, filling with confusion.

"General?"

"Yes, his self-proclaimed rank once he became the new leader. He said it was more fitting than the KKK ranks. We were told by the demons that we had been doing the Devil's work, that is why we can join Tyrone without resentment for his deeds." The man looked inside the house and waved at everyone staring at him with fear in their eyes. All except Andre. "Hi." He looked at Andre, and then to Tori, smiling kindly. "That man must be your boyfriend, Miss Vega." Tori slowly nodded her head and moved over to Andre. She grabbed his hand and held onto it tightly. "It is good you found your happiness with him. Your grandfather wishes you all the best luck in the world."

"He…he does?" Tori closed her hand over her chest and David looked back at her with a soft smile.

"Yes. Tonight, the Klan all over the world will give their lives for humanity. We will fight this war until our final breaths. We will win. And then at the end, surviving members…must give their lives." Tori's eyes widened and David snapped his head to the man in a stunned silence. "Tyrone's orders. The KKK must fall. Every member agrees, every member stands firm and will obey his final decision without fail."

"My father…intends…but _why?_"

"He saw the love that your daughter and the boy has, he saw the hate in your eyes that night-"

"That night? What ni…" Then he remembered. The Klan member he arrested outside Andre's home, had Tyrone seen and heard all of that? His hands shook and his teeth clenched tightly together as the tears dripped past his chin. "He saw all that? Are you serious? He heard all that I had said that night, about him and about the Klan?"

"Yes. He said he couldn't ever remember seeing love you had for him like your daughters have for their father. He couldn't remember his wife ever loving him like your daughter loves Andre. He knew it was for his involvement in the Klan, for the things that he had done. A father needs his son and a son his father, but that connection would never be his, and he acknowledged it."

"No…" Holly walked over to David and slowly placed her hand to his shoulder.

"Honey…" The man hated to have to deliver a bad message, but he hadn't expected to see the family in such a state of shock. He knew they would mourn the loss, and that was the surprise. He looked past David and Holly and met his eyes with Andre's.

"Sir, Tyrone said the man who had access to the end of these demons was at the airport…" David looked over and Andre slowly nodded his head. Beck closed his eyes and pushed his hands into his pocket. He was shaking. "Were you able to find him? Did you manage to save him?" Andre closed his eyes and the man began to pale.

"Sinjin Van Cleef was his name, and only he had the code. We found him, but he sustained too much damage. In the end, he passed." Everybody was silent as Andre opened his eyes and they filled with determination. "He gave me the code and I have given it to Beck. We have contacted Robbie and Cat, they are on their way over here." Tori raised an eyebrow and glanced over, confused.

"What does Cat have to do with all this?"

"She is the one that must say the incantation, to remove all of the demons of this world."

"Whoa…" Tori's eyes widened and Andre slowly nodded his head. "No pressure there."

"Robbie's been doing the best to keep her alive. If more of us know the code, the less likely it is that Rex will win. However, there is only one Cat, so that means only one person who can truly save humanity." The Klansman nodded his head and David looked over at him.

"It is a valid effort that General Vega and the Klan are doing, and we knew from the get go that our hands wouldn't destroy the menace entirely. We could try, though. If we had gotten Rex, then maybe it would have ended." David swallowed and stood straight, wiping his eyes.

"Andre told us that Tyrone went after Rex."

"That is true, sir."

"He is…dead?" The man closed his eyes and slowly exhaled. They'd not heard any orders from him yet, not since having gone to Rex at the airport. David grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him close. The man's eyes widened as he gazed into David's furious eyes, his body shaking like a tree in the midst of a hurricane. "Is my father dead?" Everybody stared at David sadly, unable to want to have to answer the question, but there was a very slim chance of the elder's survival. Especially if he'd gone for Rex. "He can't be dead, my father…" David released the man and rubbed his forehead, wiping off the beads of sweat forming at his hairline. "Always late…always late for supper…"

"Sir?" David closed his eyes, muttering to himself.

"We always waited for him…he needs someone to take him home…" The man frowned and everyone closed their eyes. David was losing it. Suddenly the man's radio went off and Tyrone's weakened voice came over it. David gasped and grabbed the radio off of the man's hips.

"Men, I've fallen…but I'm not out…" Tyrone gasped lightly and groaned. "I'm in extreme pain, I feel I have a small amount of hours left. Men, I will not close my eyes! Not until this menace is gone…not until I see that my granddaughter can date whomever she wants without fear, not until my son knows of my pride…not until humanity can live in peace. These things and more cannot happen…until those demons are gone…" He breathed in sharply and groaned. "My hand…is completely torn…I do not wish to be saved, I _cannot_ be saved. Remember my words, I will stay alive until this menace is gone…I will lie here alone…fight on men! Fight on!" David's body shook again as a loud thump was heard over the radio, his father's hand had hit the roof of that airport. Suddenly realization hit him.

"My father's still alive!" Tyrone's resolve may have been to die, but he was not going to die without someone by his side. But maybe, just maybe David could save the man. The others gasped as David grabbed his jacket. "He's still out there…" Holly reached out for him.

"David honey, where are you going?" David made his way out the door and looked at her.

"I'm going to my father…please don't stop me." Holly lowered her arm and slowly nodded her head, her lips slowly curling upwards. A father needs his son. A son, his father. David rushed into his car, started it up, and sped away.

* * *

So David learns the truth and is going to find out for himself. Will he make it to his father in time? Stick around for the next exciting installment OF...yeah not doing the announcer thing :P. The next chapter isn't _quite_ David and his father, no, you'll enjoy it. Only a few more chapters left.


	32. Banish

Evil Incarnate

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 32 (Banish)

Robbie and Cat arrived at the Vega household, Robbie was slightly bloody from having been in a few battles along the way, but all in all he was fine. Andre and Beck walked over to them and he looked around the house for Sinjin, frowning when he realized the man was nowhere to be found. "Where is Sinjin?" Andre and Beck looked at each other and Robbie pressed his lips tightly together, they needn't say anything to let him know the answer. "I see. Please tell me one of you knows how to access his computer."

"Yeah, he gave us the code before…you know…" Robbie slowly nodded and closed his eyes, giving Sinjin a moment of silence. None of them had ever been close to him, but at least in all this hell, even he deserved a moment of silence for his troubles. Andre, Beck, Trina, Tori, and Cat all bowed their heads with Robbie and thought only of Sinjin. He was going to be deeply missed by all, just as Mr. Sikowitz would be. Robbie closed his hands and lifted his head up.

"Then this is it, there's no turning back." He took Cat's hand and she nodded with determination. Andre and Beck tightened their faces and nodded, they were in. Tori and Trina narrowed their eyes, feeling a rage and a sense of accomplishment in waiting inside of them. "This is for Mr. Sikowitz, for Tyrone, for Sinjin…for _everyone_. We have to stop Rex _tonight!_ Who's with me?" Robbie placed his hand in and Cat instantly put her hand over his while holding her belly. The others looked at her as she narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not letting my baby be born in a world full of hate, she will live." Everybody stared at her in shock as Robbie closed his eyes and smiled. She sighed and looked to the side. "I'll tell you later, who's with us?" Andre chuckled and placed his hand above Robbie's and Cat's. He knew his grandmother wanted him to live on in a peaceful world, and he was going to fulfill that desire in any way possible.

"I'm in Little Red. I gotta say, I wasn't expecting that to come from you." Beck pressed his lips together and placed his hand in. He wanted Jade to have a good life with her mom, he couldn't allow demons to take that away from her just as she found her.

"Jade just found her mother, guys. Rex's little freaks will _not_ take away the joy that I saw in her eyes. I won't allow it." The other three nodded and looked over at the Vega sisters. Trina and Tori walked over and placed their hands in, they would not stop until the job was done. Robbie smiled at everyone and closed his eyes.

"As you all know, this is a time of _war._ There are battles being fought everywhere, and we will most likely run into Rex along the way, but nobody better give in. Each of us has lost someone close to us thanks to this menace, it is time that we make sure nobody else has to die. For Trina and Tori's grandfather, my father, our teacher, Andre's grandmother, everybody in this world who has lost their lives to this hell…we will put away these demons for…this is not just for us, this is for them!"

"For my baby." Cat breathed in and stared at the pile of hands. Holly watched the teens and smiled tearfully, she hadn't ever seen anything so beautiful before.

"For Grandma." Andre wiped his left eye with his free hand and closed his eyes. Trina and Tori slowly nodded their heads and their muscles tightened.

"For Mr. Sikowitz, for Grandpa…" Beck lifted his head and thought of his father who he had not seen yet. He had a feeling the man was still alive, but he had not been able to contact him.

"For my father, for Jade and her family." Robbie smirked and everyone lowered their hands briefly.

"For mom and dad, for Sinjin…"

"For everyone!" They shouted and lifted their hands into the air. They were ready, there was no stopping them now. Holly smiled as the group started preparing themselves mentally and made their way out the door, surrounding Cat in a circle, protecting her. She looked back and could have sworn she saw Desiree, Mr. Sikowitz, Sinjin, and Mr. Shapiro watching with pride in their eyes. She closed her eyes and shook her head as she closed the door and sat on the couch. She would be safe in here until everything had blown over. She closed her eyes and joined the rest of the world in prayer.

Cat was extremely nervous, with each step closer to the house they took, the more her nerves were running rampant. The incantation would be in Latin without a doubt, and she'd only practiced speaking in Latin just a little with Robbie. How was she going to say a whole spell? Robbie looked at her and his face softened, he saw the anxiety in her eyes and took her hand. The instant his hand touched her, she began feeling a wave of calmness drift over her. Her voice was quick and hushed, sweat was forming at her forehead. She knew this was important, she knew she had to do this. "I'm scared Robbie. What if something goes wrong? What if I'm not the right person…"

"You are, I know it." Robbie smiled at her, causing her to blush. Robbie had faith in her, her friends had faith, so she just needed faith. Somehow during their walk to Sinjin's home, no puppets were going after them. Cat couldn't see outside of everyone, she couldn't see the fighting going on, she was unable to see the bloodshed while it was going on. If she could, all she would know was sadness. "You're going to be fine, Cat. I'm right here. As long as I'm here, nothing will harm you."

"Thank you Robbie." She squeezed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. She wasn't exactly sure how they kept up the formation, but she didn't care. After another minute or two, they finally arrived at Sinjin's place. Robbie closed the door and Beck stood guard next to it. Tori and Trina looked around the small room, they weren't aware Sinjin lived in such a small home. Robbie had moved the computer into the living room, in case of any trouble. It was currently sitting on the den table. Cat, Robbie, and Andre made their way over to it. Andre and Cat stood behind Robbie as he sat down and turned the computer on.

"Okay Cat, I've taught you how to speak some Latin, so I think you'll be okay." Cat nodded and Robbie frowned as the computer took forever to boot up. At least, it seemed longer than usual to him. A sudden pounding was heard at the door and Beck jumped back in shock. He looked through the peephole of the door and cussed, Rex was standing on the porch with a group of puppets that he couldn't count. "What's the problem over there, Beck?"

"It's Rex!"

"Aw come on!" Andre shouted and took a step forward, wishing desperately that Beck was just imagining things. Robbie cussed and quickly pulled Andre to the side. "What, man?"

"The code, what's the code?"

"SVC 145030407, his IQ number and the date he applied for emancipation." Robbie nodded and hurried to the computer as Rex busted the door open. Cat screamed while the other girls moved further away to a safer place. Rex grinned as he and over a dozen puppets entered the house. Andre stepped next to Beck and narrowed his eyes. "Well, fancy running into you here, Rex."

"Hello Harris, I'm not interested in you." Rex narrowed his eyes and stared at Cat, licking his lips and clenching his fists. "I'm interested in tomato head over there." Robbie growled and Cat took a nervous step back, placing her hand lightly upon his shoulder. Andre and Beck blocked him from her.

"Well sorry man, you're not getting to Little Red without going through us."

"That's fine, I'll just let my demons do the talking." The demons laughed with giddiness as the boys prepared themselves. "Well boys. Get them." Laughing again, the demons surrounded Andre and Beck. One puppet lunged through the air at beck, but he grabbed him and tossed him away.

"Andre!"

"Got it!" Andre kicked his leg upwards and smashed his foot through the demon's head. Rex walked past him, ignoring the scream of his minion and letting the demons fight the two. He slowly moved his gaze to Trina and Tori, smirking as the girls began to sweat.

"Get the girls too." More of the demons laughed and ran over to them. Tori shouted as Trina pushed her to the side.

"You're not getting my sister or my friends!" Trina grabbed the neck of one demon and yelled as she tossed it in an overhead arc and slammed it into a nearby wall. Cat moaned as Rex met her gaze and started walking towards her.

"I'll get that baby first…then I'll get you…"

"R-Robbie, he's getting closer…" Robbie's tongue hung from the corner of his mouth as he clicked the private folder. Once it asked for the access code, he typed frantically, but the code was denied.

"Come on!" Cat stepped back as Rex took another step towards her, holding the glare and flipping a knife in his hand. Robbie typed furiously and once again was denied. "Shit, what am I mistyping?" Cat whimpered as Rex lifted the knife in his hand and pointed it towards her stomach.

"Robbie!" Cat closed her eyes and held her belly, whispering softly to her baby and trying to reassure herself that this would all end soon. A beeping sound was heard as the sound of wind breezed by her hair. She opened her eyes and gasped as she saw Robbie holding a knife in front of her and smirking at Rex. "Robbie?"

"I got access. Cat…read away…" Cat quickly sat down and brushed her hair back as Rex scowled. This was going to be rough. Cat read the spell with her eyes and looked up at Robbie for help. "Just read it softly, read it from the heart. It may look confusing, but your heart will guide you." Robbie looked at Beck and Andre as the demons began swarming them, starting to become more difficult for them to knock away. Trina shouted as demons grabbed her leg and she kicked them away. "Don't fear, don't focus on anything _but_ that spell. No matter what happens, no matter what you hear, do not stop reading that spell!"

"Okay Robbie." Robbie threw the knife down and taunted Rex with his hands as Cat turned to the computer and attempted to tune out all of her surroundings. She swallowed her fear and filled her eyes with determination. It was now or never.

"So Rex, we meet again. Do you think you'll manage to bring me down?" Robbie charged Rex and threw a fist into his face. The demon roared and pounded a closed fist down upon Robbie's back.

"Cinis cineris ut cinis cineris, pulvis ut pulvis, vir tractare a horrendous delictum quod accersitus continuo Diabolus, quisnam preda super contemno of vir." Rex's eyes widened as Cat read the beginning perfectly. No. She couldn't be doing this! He wouldn't let her win!

"Bitch, I won't let you read that!" Rex charged for her. Robbie grabbed his arm and roared as he pulled him back. Cat started to turn, but remembered Robbie telling her to ignore everything at all costs. No matter what. Andre screamed as one puppet bit him in the left leg. Beck tore the puppet away and grunted painfully when another demon slashed at his back. Cat's brow furrowed and she continued the inscription, forgetting Beck and Andre's pain only for the moment.

"Illic es pectus pectoris, vero, ut es putus, animus ut es bonus. Iam EGO dico super totus illorum putus pectus pectoris quod bonus animus, commodo vestry phasmatis quod puto Dues audite nostrum preces."

The demons slammed Trina against the wall and started pulling her arm back, she screamed and slashed them off with her free arm. She took a step forward and held her shoulder, they pulled her arm out of its socket. Closing her eyes, she groaned and screamed as she pushed it back into place. Tori gasped and rushed to her sister's aid. "Trina!"

"Stay away Tori! I'm fine!" Trina breathed in sharply, her chest heaving. She roared and charged into the group of the five puppets fighting her. Kicking up, she sent one of the puppets into the ceiling. Cat withheld a whimper and closed her eyes for a moment. She felt her heart beginning to pulse, she felt a certain glow beginning to overtake her.

"Una per Dues quod nostrum putus animus, permissum a prodigium ut Abyssus patefacio quod retraho Lucifer quod suus everto." Rex bit into Robbie's arm, causing him to scream and tear his arm away. Cat ignored this, as told. "Dues indulgeo vir pro suus delictum quod Is purgo nostrum animus of odium ut brought continuo is everto. Dues audite nostrum votum! Dues indulgeo nos! Dues aufero Lucifer, nobis."

Her voice rose and a white aura formed around her body. Rex's eyes widened as he took a step away from her, he'd never seen such a fearsome sight. She was calling up the power of God? The souls of the Pure? He looked over to see Beck and Andre on the floor, the demons beating them down. Trina was almost down too, bleeding profusely and huffing loudly. He was winning, wasn't he?

"Insons insontis orior oriri ortus iam, putus commodo vestry animus!" A rumble was heard beneath his feet. Rex looked up to see the roof torn from the building. He narrowed his eyes as a white aura formed around Tori as well. Tori looked at her hands with wide eyes, then held them out, watching as the pure energy flowed around her body. "Patefacio prodigium ut Abyssus! Abyssus, retraho vestry Diabolus!"

"Shit!" Rex could see several white beams shooting into the sky from all over the world, even one coming from the Vega household. Pure hearted people everywhere were standing up and letting their purity be released, giving power to open a portal above the household. The puppets stopped what they were doing and looked up in fear as a white bubble began to form. "No, keep fighting!" Rex ordered his puppets to, but they were too fearful to move.

Andre and Beck laughed, finally having an opening, and shoved the demons from them. They stood up and looked up at the sky with awe and wonder. Trina screamed out and kicked away the two puppets nearest her, destroying them, then looked over at her sister in surprise. "Tori? You can contribute?" Tori held her eyes closed, allowing the calm feeling to escape her body. Rex roared and shouted at Cat.

"Stop you ditzy headed bitch, stop the chant! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" Anger flashed in Robbie's eyes as Rex once again ran towards Cat. He smashed his elbow into Rex's back, causing him to shout painfully.

"Nos renuo Diabolus quod precor unus quod tantum Dues servo nos!"

"Let me have a piece of him," Trina said as she glared in Rex's direction. Rex paled as Trina dashed towards him and kicked his chest, then hit him with a flying fist. Winded, he stepped back and glared venomously at her. He was about to attack her when Beck and Andre grabbed his arms and pressed him against the wall. He shouted out numerous profanities until Robbie walked up to him and slammed a fist into his face.

"Olympus pluvial super nos…" Rex's wide eyes widened as a giant beam, brighter than all others, shot from the skies to meet the bubble. "Deus servo nos…" A hole in the sky began growing, and inside, Rex saw the fires of Hell. Sweat began pouring at his forehead and he began struggling in Andre and Beck's hold. "Putus succurro nos…" The demons screamed and began running, but it was no use. Lightning crackled around the portal and several red mists began flowing to the portal from all over the world. The demons in the house hissed and cried as their bodies began exploding and their red mist floated up towards the portal.

"NO! Silence! Stop now you damn wench! You whore! You bitch! I'll kill you! I'll murder you!"

"Diabolus…" Cat slowly opened her eyes and Robbie swiftly slammed his fist into Rex's abdomen, hating how this demon was yelling at his girl.

"It's all over now, Rex." Robbie smirked as Rex let out one last bellowing roar.

"…GENITUS!" Rex's eyes shone crimson as his skin began to crack as though it were still wooden. His head started shaking and spinning violently. The three men had to release him and step back, each wounded enough that they didn't want to have to be harmed anymore. Cat wasn't sure if it was needed, but she continued to repeat the spell a second time.

"You can't seal me away forever! You can't! You can't!" Rex grabbed Robbie's shirt and glared into his eyes, huffing and sweating. Robbie merely smirked and narrowed his eyes.

"We just did." Rex's lips pulled back and his head tilted back, his mouth opening and releasing a loud shriek.

"Ah get off him," Andre and Beck stated as they slammed their palms against Rex's shoulders and shoved him painfully into the wall. Everybody watched as Rex's body shook violently and his shriek turned to a pained, mournful roar. His cracks grew more prominent and a red, crimson light burst through them. Andre's eyes widened and he turned around. "Shit get out of here! He's going to blow!"

"Fuck!" Robbie grabbed Cat from the computer while Andre grabbed Tori's wrist and began running. Trina and Beck were the last to begin moving. They burst through the door and ran all the way to the house across the street, reaching the yard just as Sinjin's home exploded, sending debris flying everywhere. The men huddled over the women, protecting them from the bits of building flying everywhere. When the explosion was over and the building destroyed, they were able to turn and look back in time to see a large sea of red mist blow slowly through the wind to the portal.

Cat placed her closed hand over her chest and closed her eyes, breathing out slowly. It was over, Rex was gone. She smiled lightly and pressed her hand to her belly, whispering softly. "The evil's gone, baby. The evil's gone."

* * *

Rex. Is. Gone. The next few chapters are the aftermath. Next chapter is David and his father, then is chapter 34 and finally 35. Thank you for everybody who's reviewed this thus far, I appreciate you all. Just a few more left. Let me know what you thought of this one, everyone had a little something to dig into Rex.


	33. Connection

Evil Incarnate

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 33 (Connection)

David made his way onto the roof of the airport, he was very visibly shaken at all that he'd seen along the way. Even a veteran police officer such as him, and all the death was _still_ something he couldn't seem to get used to. Then, perhaps, nobody ever got used to that. He made it onto the roof and his heart sank when he saw his father lying in a pool of blood. Tyrone's eyes were open and gazing up at the large white portal that had appeared in the sky. "Dad!"

Tyrone let out a soft groan and David rushed over to him. He placed a hand under Tyrone's back and helped him to sit up. "David my boy, look. Up there. Isn't it beautiful?" Tyrone was drenched with sweat and incredibly pale. Studying his wounds, David saw no way for Tyrone to survive. The elder man coughed and agony was sent through the son, crushing his heart. "I'm always alone son, you didn't need to come for me…" David shook his head and pulled a rag from his pocket. With it, he began cleaning up the blood, then threw the rag to the side. "Why come? I don't intend on living much longer."

"…I know…" David looked up at the portal and his eyes shook, tears stinging him. They had done it, they were sending the demons back to Hell. Tyrone lifted his bloody, ripped hand up and positioned his palm over the portal, gasping lightly. David looked at him with grief and concern. "What are you doing? Don't move…"

"Son, that right there…that is something that we're lucky to see. All those who died at the hands of those demons, died just for this moment." He slowly lowered his head and gasped out another groan. "Lower me, my son." David nodded and gently let Tyrone rest his back upon the roof. "Thank you…I don't desire for you to have my foul blood on your hands." David choked out a single sob and closed his eyes.

"We're the same blood."

"I know. You must have hated that for so long." Tyrone moaned and turned his head to the side. He was fading, and fast. He still couldn't figure out why David was there, but he was glad. His heart had been lifted up when he heard his son's voice. "I was so intent upon dying alone, I was thinking that was how I needed to go."

"No, no dad you didn't need to die alone. Nobody…deserves to die alone…" Tyrone's head moved to the side and his lips slowly curled to a smile. "I…Andre told me what you did. Why? Why would you?"

"Because of you, son. Because of your mother." David clenched his eyes shut and closed his fists. "Because of the hatred." He moved his gaze to David who slowly opened his eyes and stared at his father's dying body with tears rolling down his face. Regardless of what his father had done in his life, who he had been, he was proud of him. "Because of that look in your eyes. I always wanted my son to be proud of me, I've always wanted that look that you have in your eyes now. That way I could know…I've done right…by my son…"

"Dad…"

"Look…" Tyrone pointed to the sky and David slowly nodded his head and looked over in time to see a giant red mist flow into the portal. He choked out a smile as the portal slowly began closing. Tyrone slowly grabbed his radio and gasped into it. "We've…won…and now it is time to carry out the final act…of the KKK." David's eyes widened and he ran over to the edge of the building, panic running through his veins. He saw all the surviving members of the Klan walking around. They stopped walking and pulled out various weapons, be them guns, knives, or any other weapon allowing self-destruction. He paled when the furious sounds of gunshots rang from all over, they really were going to kill themselves, they'd really done it. All those humans to save the world, dead. The end of the KKK. The latter part was good to him, but he hated that all those human beings had to die. "Son…" Tyrone coughed loudly and David quickly moved to his aid.

"Yeah dad?"

"Do you remember that time, you were only six years old…the first time I was ever late to dinner, your mom hounded me about that forever." David nodded as he recalled the vivid memory. It must have also been the first time Tyrone ever went into the KKK. He'd been mugged by a man and assumed that a nearby black man running away when he came to was the one that hit him. "You know I never told anyone what happened…"

"You told me…when you tried to get me involved in the Klan, you told me what happened." A tear left Tyrone's eyes and he slowly nodded his head, he never felt satisfied about that, a twang of guilt always ran through him when he remembered how he tried to get his innocent son to join the Klan. "You were never happy that I disregarded you then."

"I was ignorant, David…" Tyrone coughed and placed his hand on his chest, moaning as his face lost more of its color. "Thinking back. I have never been prouder." David's body shook as Tyrone tilted his head back and let out a quiet moan. "Too late for me to have seen…I was wrong all along…I missed my wife's love, I missed seeing pride in your eyes…I missed my granddaughters' growing up, their first days of school, their first loves. I missed your wedding because of my pride…It took a man of a different race for me to see…" He struggled to move and slowly opened his lips to breathe. "Did I do good, my son? Did I do right by you? Would your mother be happy? Would my grandchildren be happy? Did I…" He took David's hand and smiled at his son's gaze. "You grew up so right, a better man than I ever was…but maybe now…you could be proud of your old man?"

Tyrone let out a final gasp, David's shaking body froze and his eyes widened as his father's hand slowly fell to the ground. He clenched his eyes shut, tears pouring down harder as he bowed his head and shook violently. "Dad…Dad don't go…" He lifted his father's body upwards and wept. His father was gone. He never had his father, never until these final moments had he ever truly known who his father was. A good man, blinded by ignorance, hatred, and violence. David slowly lifted his head up and rested his father's body down. Tyrone could close his eyes now. "Yes. I am proud of you, dad. You…you were still my father. I love you dad. I'm sure mom's waiting for you, but you won't be late this time…you won't be late to her anymore…" Tyrone's eyes slowly closed and David choked out another sob. He slowly stood up and wiped his eyes with his fingertips. "You did right, Dad…"

Rex's final victim had outlasted him, but that wasn't important anymore. The shock was slowly leaving him, but the effect of losing his father remained. It was not so far off what the one man had said before, about a son needing his father. He always had wished that his father could have been the type of dad that all his friends had growing up, but he wasn't. He was always cruel, cold-hearted. So this didn't make sense, why had his father done something so good? Had everything really finally caught up with him?

David wasn't exactly sure where he was, or what was going on around him, his mind was still on his father. He wasn't there when he made the call for paramedics, he wasn't there when he ordered all police units to get ready for clean-up. He couldn't only watch blankly when the paramedics arrived and placed his father's body upon a stretcher and pulled the cover over him. He slowly made his way through the airport and outside. It was a silent day, only the sounds of birds chirping could be heard. So odd, for a war that had taken place just moments ago. Now, they sang as though nothing had happened?

David's heart sank as he eyed the devastation. The bodies that littered the ground, both good and bad. The restoration, the clean-up, would take a very long time. God knows just how long it would be. One of the first things he wanted to do was let his friend Mike return home, he was off on self-defense anyhow, and David had been very thankful for that. He rubbed his lips together and closed his eyes, trying in vain to fight back the tears. "My father did this. My father had a hand in holding them back…destroying them…_my_ father."

How he always wanted those words to leave his lips when he was a young boy. Every day he wanted to go to school and say just how proud he was of his dad. He wanted everybody to know that his dad was the picture perfect guy. The Klan kept that opportunity from him, and never before had he been able to feel pride for his father. "It's all different now, Dad." David lifted his gaze to the sky and smiled. He could swear his father was smiling back at him.

Slowly, he wiped a tear and made his way to his car. Once in, he started it up and slowly drove away. He watched the road as he drove, other cars making their way along the destruction. Surely, this was almost what the entire country was having to deal with now. How many months would it take to restore all the damages? Then again, the puppets didn't cause that much physical damage. At most, the worst that would have to happen was picking up all the dead. It wasn't like a monster destroyed cities and left them in a smoldering blaze.

"You got what you wanted, Dad. Congratulations." He wasn't even sure he should be driving, as his mind wasn't on the road at all. He reached for his cell phone and dialed his wife's number, waiting until she answered. "Holly, honey…dad is gone." Holly gasped and placed her hand over her heart.

"Oh sweetie…" David shook his head and wiped his eyes, smiling lightly through his tears.

"It's okay, he died with a smile on his face. And for once…I was proud of my father." His wife's heart rose and she was extremely happy to hear those words. As much as she hadn't favored the man, she still knew family values were very important, and it should have been very important for David and his father to connect. At least, that was what she had thought. "How are things at home?"

"Calm. Trina and Tori aren't home yet, but I imagine they'll be back any minute now. I'll be waiting for you back home. I love you sweetie."

"I love you." He hung up the phone and leaned back, still a tear fell from his eye. He took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. At least from here to home, it would be smooth driving. The nightmares were sure to remain, though. David would never forget being on that rooftop with his father, he would never forget his father's dying gasps. Tyrone wouldn't have wanted him to save him, and that was made clear. He would never forget his father's final words, his final question. Was his son proud of him, were his family able to finally be proud of him? Could people actually see him in a different light? To all of these questions, David had just one answer for his father, whose memory would never be forgotten. "Yes."

* * *

So father and son finally connect after all these years...It was a sad chapter. Let me know your thoughts. Also I put a poll on my profile concerning Jade in the story following this, please check it out if you can.


	34. Aftermath

Evil Incarnate

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 34 (Aftermath)

The group of teens sat upon the sidewalk, each breathing slowly, trying to overcome their bout of exhaustion that hit as soon as everything ended. The only reason they'd managed not to give in earlier was adrenaline pumping fiercely through their veins. "Maybe this all could have been a dream," Tori said with a quiet voice. "Maybe we'll wake up and Rex will still be just a stupid puppet that Robbie can't get over…" Each of the teens shivered at the mention of Rex's name and Cat took Robbie's hand.

"No, I wouldn't want it to be a dream." The others looked to Cat as she placed her head on his shoulder. "If you look at it, Robbie and I are together…you and Andre are finally together. Jade's with her mom. So many good things have come out of this." Tori agreed, but it didn't mean they couldn't still wish. "Anyway, I still owe you guys an explanation about my baby…" The men stood up and helped the women to their feet while Cat started to explain herself. "I wanted to do it with someone I thought was right, and I was afraid…Danny initiated it…so I had to run to Robbie."

"What did Danny do to you?" Tori narrowed her eyes and Trina breathed out, not wanting her sister to get upset. Cat lifted her hands up defensively and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. That's past now. Either way, because of that, I'm pregnant and I assume it's a girl…I don't know yet." Robbie smirked and placed his hand on the small of her back. Cat quickly kissed his lips and placed her head on his shoulder. "I'm thinking of either Amaya or Rain, I want a name that means rain, because that's what makes our relationship." Robbie squeezed her hand and the other youths were happy for the two. "Rex couldn't do anything to me with the baby inside." Andre chuckled and placed his arm around Tori's waist.

"Little Red, I'm happy for you, but let's not talk about that puppet, shall we?" Beck agreed and placed his elbow on Andre's shoulder.

"I second that notion. Right now, I think it would be a good idea to get to our families. I'm sure they're all wondering where we are." Beck really wanted to make it back to his father, the man was basically on his own. Their mother passed on a year or two before. "I don't know what we're going to do about school anymore…"

"School doesn't start up again until August, right? I guess only time will tell." Trina bit her lip and felt a mournful cry crawling up her back. Everyone around her quieted, all thinking about the same thing. "Mr. Sikowitz…he was my favorite teacher there."

"He was everyone's favorite, Trina." The group came together in a comforting group hug. They didn't want to imagine what it was going to be like without him there. The pain was an unbearable strain upon their bodies, they were sure they were going to crack under the pressure. Beck took a step back and closed his eyes. "Okay guys, I'm going to check on my father. Andre, man, you mind coming along so we can chat? If I have any surprises, I'm going to need someone to hold me back…" Andre stepped away from the group as they separated and nodded in Beck's direction.

"Sure man, just give me a sec." He turned to Tori and hugged her tightly. He felt a little jealous that everyone else had a place to go back to, they all had family to go back to. "You going to be all right, Tori?"

"I'll be fine, go hang out with your friend. Besides, Trina and I have to get back to our mom. Dad too, if he's made it back yet." They still weren't sure what things were going to be like with her grandfather gone, normally she'd think they'd be better off, but still would miss him. Yet, things were different, this time he'd actually done something to try and save humanity, something that confused the two sisters very much. "Love you, Andre."

"Love you. I'll give you a call." Tori nodded and watched as Andre and Beck took off. Robbie's mom and grandfather had been moved to the hospital when the elder man had a brief heart attack, so everyone they knew was back there. They said their parting words to the Vega sisters and left in the opposite direction for the hospital. Trina placed her arm around Tori's shoulders and smiled lovingly at her sister, she was very happy that everyone managed to make it out safely, without a scratch. Though, surely, there would be nightmares. At least nobody had to suffer alone.

"Let's get home, Tori." Tori nodded and the two walked in silence, trying to ignore all the bodies strewn about. It was near impossible to forget how much trouble everyone had gone through just to survive. Trina was a near bloody mess, and the girls were sure it was going to scare the hell out of their mother when she saw them. Although, Tori didn't have a scratch on her. This pleased Trina, who didn't want her sister to be harmed in any way. "Good job back there, Tori." Tori looked at her with a slow gaze and smiled gently.

"Thanks Tri, but you're the one that really did any fighting." Trina pressed her lips together and curled them back, looking down at the ground. Perhaps things would be back to normal soon enough. Tori heaved a sad sigh as the two rounded the corner. "What a way to start out the summer…" Trina rubbed her back as they made their way to their sidewalk, smiling when they saw their father's car. "Dad's back!"

"Last one in doesn't get to hug dad!"

"Yeah right!" The girls laughed and ran for the door, opening it and entering. David and Holly practically jumped from their seats when the two barged in, panic flooding them like wildfire. "Oh crap, sorry!" Holly let out a relieved chuckle and David smiled at his daughters.

"It's fine, just don't do that too often right now." The parents drifted their eyes over to Trina as their daughters walked to them. Their eyes widened and their hearts soon filled with concern.

"Trina!" Holly exclaimed as she ran for her daughter and grasped her arms. Trina moaned her discontent and Holly winced, realizing she shouldn't have ran so quickly at the girl. "What happened to you, baby?"

"Martial arts, versus several demon puppets…" David moved over and placed his arms on his daughters shoulders from behind, smiling with pride. He was just thankful for them to be alive. "I'm fine, though. I just need to take a shower." Holly nodded and hugged Trina close, she moaned lightly and hugged her mom back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you baby."

"It's okay. They're must minor cuts and a few splinters…" She looked at Trina and smirked. Her sister's jaw dropped and her body froze. She knew that look on Trina's face, it was a 'calling' so to speak. "And Tori's going to be helping me clean up!"

"Ugh, Trina!" Trina moved over to Tori and gave her a pleading look, placing her hands on her shoulder and moaning out.

"_Tori_, it hurts! I haven't even seen you in a long time. What if this pain _kills_ me?" Tori lifted her eyes up and the parents laughed lightly.

"You're using guilt to get what you want already? Nice to see you're back to normal." Tori groaned and grabbed Trina's wrist. She knew she'd have to medicate Trina's wounds soon, no matter how minor they were. "Come on!" David chuckled and placed his arm around his wife's waist. She smiled and set her head on him.

"Dinner will be done in an hour, girls. When you're done cleaning up, let's talk, okay?" Trina and Tori were already halfway up the stairs.

"Sure thing dad!"

Beck and Andre walked with their hands in their pockets, looking at the streets filled with death. Paramedics were everywhere, from the ambulance, the firemen, and the police. "Can you believe one puppet led to all of this?" Andre asked quietly. Beck shrugged and closed his eyes, trying desperately to get the stench of blood from his nose.

"I'm just glad it's over."

"Yeah man…but the restoration process, god knows how long _that'll_ take." They tried to think about it and knew no matter what, it would take a long time just to get all the bodies off the street and identify them all. "Are you glad Jade's safe in New York?"

"Yeah, that place shouldn't have too much death. I assume anywhere that Rex _wasn't_ took a lot less damage than here, because all those puppets were focused on making it to LA." It was true, nonetheless. With the majority of puppets focused on getting to LA, the country itself wasn't too riddled with death, but it was filled with dead KKK members. "I'll give her a call once we find out Dad's okay."

"Good idea." They eventually made it to his front yard, stopping to stare at the empty driveway. "So what are you going to do about your RV? You said it was totaled back there…"

"Yeah Sinjin was having a paranoia moment and crashed my RV. He insisted we return to LA. And so we did…" The anger he felt over his RV was no longer there, he had long since forgiven Sinjin over the trouble. "Come on, let's get inside." He looked at his house and couldn't escape the nervous feeling that was forming in the pit of his stomach. He'd talked to his father maybe one time since being back in LA. Andre patted his shoulder as they made their way towards the front door. They paled when they saw it was wide open, which was never a good sign. "No…Dad?"

"Shit!" Fear and panic ran thick in their veins as they ran inside and found the man lying sprawled out on the ground, sweating. "Mr. Oliver!" Beck swerved into a kneeling position next to his father as Andre pulled his phone out. The paramedics would probably not be able to make it there in time. Beck lifted his father up from the back and shook him gently.

"Come on Dad! Wake up!" He'd never been so afraid in his life. He inspected his father's body and saw that he was still breathing, but it was very shallow. Tears came to his eyes and he looked at Andre, shouting at him to turn off the phone. "There's no time! We need to get him in his car and drive to the hospital!"

"Right!" Andre hurried the phone into his pocket and helped Beck lift the man up. Beck pulled the keys from his father's pocket and carried the man to the car, opening the door as quickly as they could. They sat his father upright and hurried into the front seats.

"Goddamn it!" He furiously tried the keys, his heart racing at a speed almost too fast to be good. "Start!" Andre was trying his best to be calm, knowing that it would be the only way for Beck to remain calm.

"Beck, breathe!" He was trying to breathe, but with his father's life at stake, it was damn near impossible. He turned the keys hard once more and the engine roared to a start. He shouted in joyous frustration, throwing his hands into the air.

"Finally!" He gripped the wheel and closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath and containing the rising fear. They backed out of the driveway and started hurrying down the street, trying their best to avoid any bodies or other vehicles.

Robbie and Cat finally arrived at the airport and were hugging their relatives close, everyone sobbing with relief and happiness. Maury Shapiro and Sarah were happy to include Cat as part of the family, as they knew she was going to be a part. Cat and her parents walked over to them and the families hugged each other. Maury turned to Cat and rubbed his chin. "My wife might not have been far off about the hair…" Cat gasped and held her hair, brushing it gently as the old man laughed and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm not concerned about it. I'm just glad I can live long enough to see my great grandchild."

"Thank you Granddad Shapiro."

"You can call me Maury."

"Okay." Cat giggled and hugged him. His face turned red and he looked over at Robbie with pride.

"Quite a girl you got here." Robbie grinned and placed his arm around her waist. She smiled peacefully and rested her head upon his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know." He looked at Mr. Valentine and chuckled nervously, he really was glad the man _hadn't _killed him yet. Then again, they hadn't exactly talked alone yet. The man placed his hand on Robbie's shoulder and smiled at him.

"You know son, I couldn't have asked for a better man to take care of my daughter."

"Thank you sir."

"Now you just treat her right, you got that? You two are going to have a beautiful baby in a few months, and your mom and grandfather, along with us will do all we can to help support that baby while you two go to college. Assuming you are finishing high school and heading to college, right?"

"Heh, yes sir." He and Cat had both discussed their future in school and decided since their parents were willing to help, they could both go through college together, so long as they did their best to be great parents. Suddenly several nurses ran through the hallway, passing the group. Robbie and Cat waited as the doctor followed them calmly. The nurses had a stretcher with them. "Doc, what's going on?"

"Two kids brought in a man who's unconscious. You know Beck Oliver and Andre Harris, right?" Robbie and Cat gasped as the nurses rushed back in with the stretcher, Andre and Beck running with them. Cat firmly grasped Robbie's hand and her eyes widened with concern.

"That's Beck's father!"

"Shit!" The two ran after them and stopped outside a room, the nurses wouldn't let Beck and Andre inside. Beck was now sitting on the ground against the wall, his left arm over his left knee and his hand covering his eyes. Andre stood next to him, crossing his arms. His sorrowful eyes met Robbie's and Cat knelt down next to Beck, placing her arms around his shoulders.

"Beck, we're here for you." He lowered his hand and looked up, his eyes wet. He had a very bad feeling that his dad was in more danger than he thought. "Your dad will be fine."

"God I hope so…" If not, he didn't know what he was going to do. He could probably stay with his grandfather if he needed to, but he really didn't want to. No, he never spoke with his grandfather. "What's going to happen if he doesn't make it? Where will I go? What will I do?" His body shook and Andre bowed his head, trying to think. Perhaps he had an answer.

"Beck, you know I'm applying for emancipation, right?" Beck nodded and looked up to his friend. Andre hit his closed hand into his palm, an idea forming in his head. "Well, I think your dad will be fine, but if he's not…if something should happen, you know you can room with me…"

"You think I can do that?"

"I don't see why not, you're my best friend and I guess it'd be kind of boring without someone else around." Beck smiled and held his hand up, Andre grabbed it and helped his friend to his feet.

"Thanks man…" Beck looked in the window of the door and frowned, the sickening pit in his stomach growing as the nurses and the doctor surrounded his father. They were hooking up tubs and wires to him. Why were they doing all that? Why was there a life support machine on him? This didn't make any sense. "They…they have him on life support!"

"What?" Andre turned around and stared in the window. This wasn't right, what was going on? "You don't think…"

"Dad does have some heart issues, I mean…maybe they're monitoring his heart and that's it?" Beck's phone went off and he quickly answered it, the ringtone let him know it was Jade. "Jade, are you all right?"

"I'm fine Beck, I was worried…you hadn't called." Beck sniffed and Jade could tell something was wrong. "What is it? What's going on over there?"

"M-My dad…we're in the hospital, they just put him on life support."

"Oh god." Jade gasped lightly and closed her eyes. She wanted to be there with him right now, but no airports were willing to make any flights anywhere. There was a good chance people were trapped wherever they were until the end of summer, and by then, Jade would be starting school and couldn't make any trips to LA for a long time. "Beck, I'm so sorry. I wish I could be there…"

"I know, but don't worry. Dad's going to be fine. I know he will." He was trying his best now to keep calm under pressure, especially when talking to Jade. He didn't want to let her know how badly he was suffering, but that was damn near impossible. "Jade, how bad is it where you are?" Jade shrugged and looked at the parking lot as they made their way to the car. There really was practically no damage, just a few overturned cars and busted puppets.

"It's not so bad, we're all okay. Boss is doing great too. I miss you Beck."

"I miss you. Do you know what you're going to do now, Jade?" They had talked about her decision before he left, she told him she hadn't been completely sure just yet. He had an idea on what she was going to end up doing, and he knew they would always be together even if it wasn't physically. She closed her eyes and slowly nodded her head, she had not announced it yet, but her silence told Beck all he needed to know. "So…I guess I should start getting ready for the long distance part of the relationship?"

"Yes, but right now, take care of your father and don't worry about me. Got that?" Beck swallowed hard and slowly nodded. This was going to be hard, very hard on him, but he had to cope somehow. "I love you."

"I love you Jade." Wiping his eyes, he drew in a shallow breath. The others eyed him with concern. "H-Have you told your mom yet, or is she planning on finding some plane that will fly you home?"

"As if any airports are flying now anyway…but no. I'm waiting for the right time." Beck chuckled, he understood. God he was going to miss holding her, going to miss kissing her, but at least they would have each other in other ways.

"You know I'll write to you every day, you'll do the same?"

"Of course I will." Boss started whimpering and Jade rubbed his head, letting the young pup rest his head on her legs. Beck noticed the doctor walk away from his father and he let out a soft sigh.

"I have to go, Jade. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay Beck. I love you."

"I love you." He hung up the phone just as the doctor walked out. He stepped forward while Andre and Robbie remained next to him. Cat stayed behind him as the doctor frowned, hating to have to break this news to him. "How is my father?"

"Son, your father had a heart attack and is…" Beck swallowed hard as Andre and Robbie placed their hands on his shoulder. They reminded him to stay strong as the doctor closed his eyes. "He is to remain in ICU, as he is in a comatose state." Beck's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. His legs buckled beneath him and he fell to his knees, the shock was ringing through his head. Andre closed his eyes tightly and his hand grew firm while Cat started to sob into Robbie's chest. "I'm sorry…"

"N-No that can't be!" Beck slowly rose and started running to the door, Andre grabbed him and held him back. "No! I have to go in there! I have to see him! I have to see my father!"

"You will be allowed to visit him when he's transferred to ICU." Beck closed his eyes, his body shook violently. He needed to know when his father would awaken. He needed to know how long he had. His dad wouldn't die, he couldn't die, he was too strong of a man.

"H-How long does he have?"

"If he wakes up?"

"No. He _will_ wake up!" The doctor let out a soft, mournful cry. This was almost always the reaction families had to such news. He hated having to be the messenger, but there was nothing he could do to control that. "He is going to wake up, right?"

"Yeah…" He pressed his lips together as Beck straightened up. He placed his hand on Beck's shoulder and patted it twice. "I don't know how long it would be before he wakes up, we are going to do all we can to monitor him and make sure he wakes. It could be a matter of days, weeks, or even months…"

"No…" Beck's eyes quivered as the door opened and the nurses started moving the bed from the room. "D-Dad…Dad!" Beck pulled himself from Andre's grasp and stopped a few feet away, shouting for his father as they transferred him away. "Answer me, Dad! Answer me! P-Please…" Tears poured from his eyes as his father lay, the monitor beeping out his seemingly fragile heartbeat.

"I'm sorry son. I can give you the name of our grief counselor if you would like. They help both patients and families of the patients."

"No…no that'll be fine…" The man slowly nodded his head and turned around, he needed to get back to work. The group watched as the doctor and Beck's dad disappeared in the distance. This was going to be extremely hard on him, but at least he would have his friends to support him. How was he going to manage now? "What am I going to do now?" Andre pressed his lips together and placed his hand on Beck's shoulder.

"You can come stay with me a while, we'll have to find a place to crash."

"You still have to file, don't you?"

"Yeah, I'll have to get a job though, gotta be self-sufficient and able to live on my own. After that, it could take several months for the emancipation to go through. Hell, by the time that happens, I bet your father's going to be awake and fine!" Beck smiled hopefully and nodded his head.

"Yeah, you're right. Dad's going to be just fine. I give it a week." Cat and Robbie agreed and led the two back to where their families were waiting. It was going to be stressful for everyone to recuperate and for lives to go back to normal, but it would happen eventually, for everybody. The first thing they wanted to do was have a wake for Mr. Sikowitz. Everybody in town would most likely be there for him. At least now, the evil that had plagued them would no longer haunt them again.

* * *

Review if you will


	35. Jade's Announcement!

Evil Incarnate

Disclaimer: Don't own victorious

A/N:This is it, the final chapter of EVIL, and perhaps it will be the most emotional. There is no doubt in my mind you will enjoy this. And if you haven't, you BETTER read the author note at the end XD. Crucial info, usually.

* * *

Chapter 35 (Jade's Announcement)

One week and a half later, the middle of June, Jade woke from her bed with a smile. Today was the day she was going to tell her mom that she wanted to be with her. Her heart sang as she jumped from the bed and ran to her closet. She grinned with giddiness as she eyed her wardrobe. It was filled with deep colors, she preferred darker over bright, obviously. She and her mother had done a lot of shopping while she'd been there with her. Her mom still didn't know if Jade was staying with her or not and was preparing to have the wardrobe sent with her back to LA if she wanted to go back there.

Sadly, like Jade had predicted, the airports closed their doors. All the bodies on the ground had been found and removed, minus the ones that were hidden away. The police were doing everything they could to calm people down and to restore order. Jade wasn't having too many nightmares, but she really couldn't have any with her mind running so fast on her mother. Before she announced to her mom and the others, she wanted to call Cat and tell her what she had decided. After all, her best friend would probably want to know if she was going to see her anytime soon or not. She did still want to keep in touch with Cat, though, for as long as possible. Other good news for her, her uncle was adjusting well to getting his life back on track, though he was kind of out of a job. He quit, jumping the gun a bit, thinking he wouldn't get out on self-defense charges. Yet he had. He was hoping to get his old job back, but it didn't look like it would be happening.

Jade grabbed an outfit from her closet and threw it on the bed, it was a subtle, black t-shirt with blue faded jeans. She quickly changed into her outfit and sniffed the air, catching a sweet aroma coming from the kitchen. Either Valerie, or her mother was making pancakes! It was most likely her mom, considering what Valerie said about Sarah preferring to cook and not letting her cook. She heard a knock at her door and heard Grant calling her to wake up. Usually her mom would do that, but since Grant was, it was clear to her who was busy cooking. "I'm up, I'll be out in a few minutes, Grant!" She looked at her clock and frowned, it was only eleven, which meant it would be eight in LA. She couldn't call Cat yet, she'd have to wait until it was at least twelve there. Counting in her head, she placed the time for her around three, a perfect time to contact Cat and tell her what she'd decided. She was also eager to hear the gender of her baby, as Cat said she was finding out the day before.

She hurried downstairs and hummed contently as the smell of warm maple syrup teased her nostrils. She couldn't wait to sink her teeth into that wonderful breakfast. She ran into the kitchen and saw her mom and Valerie both working feverishly in the kitchen. "Mom, you made pancakes?" Sarah looked up from the pan and smiled brightly as her daughter rushed over to the counter. "They smell delicious!" She saw that Valerie was working on some sausage and currently pulling biscuits from the oven. "This is going to be a great start."

"Yes it is, I hope you'll enjoy breakfast. I already have a full supper planned."

"You'll be here for supper?" Her mom had to go down to Manhattan today at around one for rehearsals, so Jade wasn't sure when her mom would be back. Sarah nodded and placed the current pancake on the plate of towering pieces. In a nearby pot, she was making maple syrup from scratch. A difficult task as any.

"Yeah, I'm going to be home around seven tonight, as I'm done around six thirty." It was almost a forty minute drive to and from Manhattan and Greenwich. "Okay, how many pancakes would you like?" Jade rubbed her chin and counted the pieces, there was a grand total of twelve. A good amount for any family, of course.

"I think I'll take three." Sarah nodded and grabbed the spatula next to her.

"Okay, three it is." Jade grabbed a plate from the cabinet and Sarah scooped three pancakes over each other. She then poured the maple syrup over them and let Valerie fork three sausages and two biscuits onto the plate.

"Thanks mom!" Sarah's face beamed with joy and pride as Jade scurried over to the table. After these great weeks, she _still_ was jumping for joy every time she heard her daughter call her 'mom.' Valerie grinned at her and nudged her gently, causing the woman's face to turn red. Grant came in and served himself, putting two pancakes on the plate, two sausage pieces and one biscuit. He moved to the table and sat across from Jade. Jade saw the bags under his eyes and smiled lightly. "Did you have any sleep last night?" Grant was a budding mechanic in his free time, but he didn't usually get a lot of time to learn or study.

"Just a little, I was up all night trying to read up on fixing a busted computer. I tell you, it's easier to put a car back together!" Jade laughed and shook her head, she didn't agree with that. Both were pretty complicated, and she was not a tinkerer. Her boyfriend knew more about mechanics than she did, and that was probably the reason he got along with Uncle Mike so well, because Mike was a mechanic. "I can already tell you, I miss having that boyfriend of yours around."

"Well maybe you can give him a few calls sometime, I'm sure he'd be glad to give you some tips. Actually, Uncle Mike _is_ a mechanic!"

"Oh he is? Well that's good news." Sarah looked up as Valerie served herself three pancakes and placed two sausage links and one biscuit on her plate, then made her way to the table. "I think it'd be wonderful to hear from him. You say he's a free man?" Sarah placed the remaining four pancakes on her plate, put three sausage pieces on and grabbed two biscuits, then made her way to the table, sitting next to Jade.

"He got self-defense, Grant." Grant nodded to Sarah as she took a bite of her food. Jade took a bite of hers and hummed lightly, the warm syrup on her tongue, traveling down and tickling her throat, it was spectacular. The golden pancakes were warm, buttery, and delicious. She'd not had anything like this in ages.

"Mom, all this time I've been with you and I _still_ can't get over how great your cooking is!" Sarah blushed lightly and closed her eyes.

"Thank you sweetheart. I…didn't your dad or Uncle Mike ever cook? Surely they had great food."

"Well Dad's cooking sucked, if I remember correctly." Jade took another bite of her meal and swallowed. She recalled her father ordering out most nights, and anything he made was usually burnt or undercooked. "I got sick a lot as a child from his cooking."

"Really?" Sarah groaned and rolled her eyes, shoving a forkful of her pancakes angrily into her mouth. "Ugh, that man!" Jade looked nervously at her mom and held up a hand in defense.

"Don't worry so much about it, Mom. When I lived with Uncle Mike, he was more like a father to me than anything. Didn't you say you met him once?"

"Yeah, a long time ago when he came up to visit. This was when I gave birth to your brother. He seemed like a real gentleman at the time." Jade grinned widely and watched her mother take another bite of her food.

"Ever wonder how he and dad could be polar opposites?"

"Sometimes. I'm thrilled to hear that at least one man knew how to raise my daughter right."

"Like I said, Uncle Mike was the _best!_"

"Good to hear." Sarah smiled at Jade and squeezed her hand gently. She would have been concerned if James had raised her for the latter six years of her life. She looked over at Grant, who was sort of slouched over his food, and eating a bit slower than usual. She chuckled slightly and smiled, feeling bad for him. "Grant, I think you need to sleep today. You've been up too late last night." He looked up and smiled at her suggestion, waving his hand through the air.

"Nah, I'll be fine."

"Grant, I insist, get some sleep."

"Yeah, I got everything covered!" Valerie said as she patted his back. He looked at Jade who was agreeing with the women and slowly nodded his head. It wasn't like he could argue with them, especially when he was falling asleep and yawning every five minutes.

"Fine, if you say so." He felt a heaviness in his chest and closed his eyes, groaning as he tried to push it from coming up, but he failed. He let out a loud yawn and dropped his fork in the syrup. "Oh come on!" The others laughed and Valerie got up to get him a new fork.

"I'll get you a new one, don't worry."

"Thank you Valerie, you're a lifesaver." She smiled and brought him a clean fork, taking the syrup covered one and putting it in the sink.

After breakfast was over, they watched some television and played some games together before Sarah got ready to leave for work. Grant had gone to bed and Valerie was busy with dishes, so Jade decided to call Amy over. Her friend was busy at the time, but could definitely come over to hang out later on after supper, which was perfect for Jade. She wanted to give the news to everybody then. She helped Valerie clean up the kitchen and living room, having nothing better to do, and eagerly watched the clock, waiting to be able to call Cat up.

Eventually, three twenty rolled around and she tossed herself onto the couch and called her best friend in LA. It was a couple seconds before Cat answered, sounding really happy. "Sorry about that, Robbie and I are at an amusement park with everybody and I had to find a place to get away from the noise. How are things, Jade?"

"Great. How is everything in LA?"

"Well, Beck's still bummed out…" Jade took a deep breath and slowly nodded, she heard about his father being in the coma. He still hadn't awakened. "He and Andre are rooming together for now, Andre's sold his former home and using the money for his lawyer and renting an apartment."

"Has he found himself a job yet?"

"Oh yeah, right here at this amusement park. We got in _free!_" Jade laughed and smiled at that, she was glad to hear they were all having a good time regardless of the former events that had taken place. Cat pouted her lip and sighed. "Nobody's letting me on any rollercoasters though because I'm pregnant."

"Good for them!" Cat's eyes narrowed and her voice flattened.

"You're no fun, Jade." Jade laughed again and Robbie slipped his hands around Cat's waist, surprising her and kissing her neck. She giggled while the others surrounded her. "Robbie, not right now, I'm talking to Jade!"

"Well make it fast, we want to get on the bumper cars and you're my partner."

"You will wait as long as you have to!"

"Okay fine!" Robbie stepped back and Cat smirked, having defeated him. Jade laughed once more and the others patted Robbie's shoulders.

"Okay Cat, I don't want to take up your time, should I call you later?"

"No, it's fine! I've been wanting to talk to you anyway. I found out my baby's gender!"

"What is it? A boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl!" Cat giggled happily and jumped up and down for a second. Jade grinned widely as Cat cheered in triumph. "Tori, Beck and I all thought it was going to be a girl. Trina, Andre and Robbie were betting on a boy. That's why we're at the amusement park today, because we bet if it was a girl, Andre would let us in for free at the park!"

"Congratulations Cat! Do you have any names picked out?"

"Yes. Her name will be Rain."

"Rain, huh? I think that's a great name."

"Thank you." Cat looked at the group to find them motioning her with their hands, all except Beck really knew Jade wasn't returning to LA, but they had their assumptions. They wanted to hear what it was going to be. "Hold on guys, I'll ask in a minute!" Jade raised her eyebrows as Cat took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Okay, so you saw the video of Mr. Sikowitz's wake, right?"

"Yeah, Beck showed me." They had recorded it. She was deeply heartbroken when she heard that he had died and would truly, truly miss him. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "He's in a much better place now. I think it was great all the people that showed up for him. Both he, and Sinjin, they really deserved to be remembered." Sinjin had a wake of his own, and news reporters were told to stay away from Cat, she didn't want anything to do with them and was just trying to forget about the whole thing.

"The press, the news, they're still covering the whole thing. I can't even turn on the television without crying my eyes out."

"Give it a few months and this will all blow over I'm sure. Nobody's going to forget the big players, though." True, Sinjin's name would go down in history, as would Cat's and even Tyrone's. America was stunned to hear about the Klan's involvement in the war and even more stunned to hear about their self-eradication. "Are _you_ okay from it all though?"

"Yeah, it gets better every day."

"Good. I'm glad." Cat took a deep breath and decided to change the subject, not really wanting to talk about the carnage. She missed Jade and had a feeling her friend wasn't coming back, but she understood that perfectly. She wanted her friend to be happy, everybody did.

"Okay, so everyone's wanting to know and Beck hasn't said a word of it yet, what are your plans?" Jade felt her heart sink as Cat flipped the phone on speaker. How was she to say that she wasn't coming back? How was she to say goodbye to a life that she loved? She drew in a shaky voice and heard Tori speaking to her, making her feel a bit better, as always.

"We know you found your mom, so don't feel bad about wanting to be with her, okay Jade? We all assume you want to stay there, and we want you to be where you're happiest! You know we'll miss you, and you know we'll always be thinking about you, and always still going to be your friends, so don't be afraid. Okay?"

"Thanks Tori." Jade wiped a tear from her eye and exhaled, feeling her heart rising up. "Yes, I'm going to stay with my mom." Her friends became silent, everybody letting this moment sink in. They would still have her on webcam and so forth, would they not? "I love my mother, and I don't want to be without her another day. She's my mom, and I missed out on so much. I want to be with her. I hope you don't feel like I'm cutting all of you off, because I'm not, and I will always be in contact."

"None of us feel that way," Cat replied with a gentle smile. She couldn't be happier about Jade's decision. "I just hope you have a good time up there. We do think you made the right decision, okay?" Jade sniffed and smiled, tears slowly running down her cheeks. She didn't know exactly how she felt, her heart was filled with both joy and sadness. "I'm sure we'll see you again one day. All we want is to know that you are happy."

"I love you guys. You're like a second family to me. I'm going to miss you…"

"We'll talk to you every day if you want."

"Doesn't matter, I'll still miss you."

"So will we." Cat looked over at the others who had tears in their eyes, they didn't want to say goodbye to Jade. Screw the line for the bumper carts, they wanted to hold on to their friend as long as possible. Cat sighed and closed her eyes. "Never say goodbye, okay? Just because you're all the way in Manhattan-"

"Connecticut."

"Same difference."

"Whatever you say."

"You're on the border of the states, your mom goes to work in Manhattan, you're basically in New York. Same difference." Jade laughed as Cat smirked triumphantly. "Now as I was saying, just because you're there, and we're here, it does not mean that we're never going to talk, never going to see each other again, so this _isn't_ goodbye." Cat looked at the others with determination in her eyes. "Is everyone clear on that? This is not goodbye?" They nodded their heads and voiced their agreement, making Jade smile and her cheeks begin to turn a bright red.

"You're so awesome, Cat."

"Thanks, I try! We love you Jade."

"Love you guys too." As the conversation went on for a while and everybody said their tearful goodbyes, they left with one hope in their hearts, that one day they would see Jade again.

Jade spent the next few hours sitting alone, thinking to herself and making sure not to cry. She missed her friends, but they all understood and she felt like she was making the right decision. All through supper, she didn't talk much, and when she did, she would joke and laugh with the rest of the family. Amy had come over and they did each other's hair for a while, her mom left them to their own devices, not wanting to intrude on the girls' privacy. The time came for Jade to reveal to her mother what she was going to do, to tell her mom to start filling out the custody arrangements.

She had everyone sit on the couch and the recliners. Grant and Valerie were in the recliners while Sarah and Amy sat on the outside cushions of the couch. They were eager to hear what Jade had to say, and none of them really knew what she wanted. However, the way she had assembled them and stood in front made it seem like it was very important news. "First, Grant, did you get enough sleep?"

"Yes, thank you for asking." Jade smiled and looked over at her mom, meeting her nervous eyes. Sarah had a feeling she knew what this was about and was still afraid, as she knew this would come down to this very moment.

"Jade, are you wanting to go back to LA?" Jade blinked and saw Sarah's eyes droop. She seemed so self-conscious about her daughter wanting to be with her versus going back to LA where her life was. She was afraid, very afraid, that she would lose Jade once again. Jade didn't want to just come out with it, she had first intended to lead into it, but her mom's question kind of put her on the spot, it was unexpected.

"I was going to get to that actually, mom." Sarah smiled nervously as Jade closed her eyes. Amy and Valerie both watched Jade carefully, both wondering what Jade had decided. They would be happy with whatever decision she made, but were secretly hoping that she'd stay with them. They felt bad for wishing such a thing, but they'd become so close to her. Sarah held her breath momentarily and felt her eyes start to water. Her hands shook slightly, though she tried to keep them from doing so.

"Mom, Amy, Grant, and Valerie…in these last few weeks, I've had such a _great _time with everybody. There's a bond there that I can't even begin to describe, and truthfully, I've never been so close to anyone like I have with you. Exceptions being Uncle Mike and Beck, of course…"

"Of course, those two men helped you through so much, dear."

"Yeah, and I will always be grateful to them for everything." Jade smiled softly. Grant and Valerie felt a warm feeling rising in their hearts, just as Amy and Sarah did. They were glad to have been able to make Jade feel so good. "Mom, you make me feel safe, you've been _everything_ I could ever have wanted in a mom. Amy, I don't think anybody could compare to my best friend, Cat, and I wouldn't dare compare you two. But as close as I am to her, I just met you and I feel so close to you. I can't explain it…" Amy's face reddened and she blinked to stop her eyes from tearing up.

"Thanks Jade, I can't believe you'd say that about me. I think you're a good friend too."

"I would love to be your friend through everything, no matter what. I think our friendship could easily end up like Beck's friendship with Andre." She could feel the possibility of an inseparable bond with Amy and she really wanted this relationship to develop into something great. She wanted everything to develop into a great thing. "Grant and Valerie, you two are like a big part of the family, and I think there's nothing more important than being close to your butler and maid…" Jade chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck, she'd actually forgotten about them even being a butler or a maid. "Though to me, you don't seem like that. You even live in the house, you're more roommates, more part of the family than an actual butler or maid would be."

Valerie gasped and placed her hand to her chest. "Jade, you shouldn't have." Grant closed his eyes and shifted his hands on the armrest, feeling too emotional for words. Sarah smiled at her daughter as Jade stared to take a step forward.

"I want to say thank you for making me feel like part of the family, thank you for everything you've done for me. You're some of the greatest people I know." She took a deep breath and smiled at her mother. "I love all of you. And mom…" She took her mom's hands and started to pull her up. Sarah blushed nervously as her daughter pulled her back to the center of the room and gazed into her eyes. "I want to ask you…because I think you do love me, I think you do see me as your daughter and I think you are a wonderful mother. I've always wanted to know you, I've always wanted to have a life with you…you were taken from me and now I've finally found you…"

"Jade…" Jade sniffed as the tears started to run down her cheeks. Her lips quivered and her heart beat out every anxious beat it could. This was the moment of truth, the moment she would know just if her mom wanted her to be with her or not. Amy, Grant, and Valerie all slowly stood up and held their breaths. A world could be made in the blink of an eye, and as seen, shattered with an even quicker procession. Did Jade want to be with them, or did she want to go to LA? Their hearts seemed to freeze as all life around them stopped, waiting on Jade to speak to them. They never knew just how powerful a connection could be.

"I don't want to lose you again, Mom. I'm afraid to lose you. I want to be a part of your life, a part of your family." Sarah gasped softly and tears rolled down her face as her heart jumped up to her throat. The others were stunned into a joyous silence. It seemed almost too good to be true, Jade actually wanted to be a part of their lives. Jade released her mom's hands and looked at the others, meeting each of their eyes.

"Amy, I want to go to school with you and tour the greater New York with you, to talk about boys and stuff." Amy chuckled once and sniffed as Jade looked at Valerie. "Valerie, I want to talk about cooking and help you around the house, and Grant, I want to hear your jokes and laugh at you trying to act stuffy on a day to day basis." Grant laughed while Valerie smirked at him. Sarah's hands shook momentarily and her lips curled back into a smile as Jade met her eyes again. "And last, but never least, Mom…I want everything a daughter can have with her mom. I want to _have_ a mother, to experience everything with you. So I've decided…I want to stay with you, Mom. If you'll let me. I know the custody thing shouldn't be too long, I mean Uncle Mike would be happy…"

Jade's voice started to quicken as she went into the reasons why her mom should let her be with her and trying to explain that it wouldn't be hard at all. What she didn't know was her mom was already running everything through her mind. Sarah gave her daughter a tight hug, silencing her and taking her by surprise, and let her tears stream down. Grant, Valerie and Amy all closed their eyes and grinned happily, life certainly couldn't get any better.

"Oh just wait until I tell your grandparents, they'll be so happy! Jade, I would love nothing more to have you with me! Oh god, I'm getting emotional…" Sarah took a step back and started wiping her tears with her fingers. Grant took a tissue from the end table and handed it to Sarah, she graciously accepted it. Jade wiped her eyes as her mom dried her own tears. Amy walked up and hugged Jade, crying her own tears of joy.

"We're going to have a great summer, and you're going to love the high school! I can't wait to show you everything!" Sarah sniffed and couldn't help but to continue sobbing.

"Oh god, I haven't made the dessert yet. I need to make dessert." She sat back on the couch, hunched over and still crying happy tears. She finally had her daughter back, life surely couldn't get any better. Jade and Amy sat on opposite sides of her and hugged her close. Grant and Valerie looked at each other and smiled.

"Aw hell Valerie, let's get in there too."

"I'm with you, Grant." They moved in and joined the tearful hug. They were going to have such a great time with Jade, they could feel it. Regardless, it was great to have her as part of the family. Valerie lifted her head up and stared at Grant. "Go, go get your camera. We need a picture to remember this." Jade chuckled nervously as Grant hurried up the stairs. Now they were going to start shooting pictures? She sighed and closed her eyes, smiling through her tears. She already felt like part of the family.

* * *

That's it, the end of EVIL INCARNATE. It was a great run, and I want to thank everybody that has been there throughout it all! You were the most awesome people for me to transfer into the Victorious fandom with, like my own personal "welcoming committee," if that makes sense. Now the semi-sequel will continue and be so greater. I say semi sequel, as I've explained already, because it is not completely reliant on this story, and could very well work as its own standalone, independent story, if it had been done aside from this and all of Jade's plots lumped into THAT one.

The new story will be called NEW LIFE, it there will be a lot of things you are going to see there. For example, you're going to see Hailey Ferguson and Tara, but they're only going to be sidekicks to a queen bee who is more spiteful than Hailey was. You're going to see more of Mike, more of Jade adjusting. There won't be any evil, there won't be any 'magic' it will be a drama. The biggest thing I'm debating right now, and I'm going to put it up on a poll on my profile...is the future of Jade and Beck's relationship.

So review this chapter and let me know your thoughts, and look forward to NEW LIFE!


End file.
